


Lust and Chastity

by HindertoyBL, RamblingRobin, Thirdly



Series: Lust and Chastity [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Moresomes, Nightmares, Personal Growth, Sarcasm, Threesome - M/M/M, Unicorns, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 118,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindertoyBL/pseuds/HindertoyBL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRobin/pseuds/RamblingRobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdly/pseuds/Thirdly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finian and Jack are ushered into a world of Unicorns and Nightmares when they are courted by men from another dimension. Though there is beauty in that other dimension, there is also danger. How much will they be willing to sacrifice to find peace? [3Plus (some monogamous pairs too) Anal Angst BDSM Beast Bond HJ M/M Oral Other Rape Spank Violence WAFF] COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

Though they were juniors in high school and knew most of the campus like the backs of their hands, Finian Fair and his best friend, Jack Kierny, decided to head to school early on the first day back from summer vacation. Though they weren't the only two teens from their community that walked to the campus, they saw no one ahead of them and no one behind them yet.

"Guess that everyone's procrastinating from day one, huh?" Fin mused out loud with a wry smile on his face. "Sucks that classes just had to start on my birthday, of all days."

The teenage boys waited at the corner for the light to turn green before continuing. In the far distance, Fin finally saw a group of their classmates heading towards the campus, as well. But, then, he witnessed the most eerie thing he had ever seen in his entire life. A pink-haired boy that was even shorter than him downright materialized in front of the sidewalk. "What the-? Jack, did you just see that?"

"See what?" Jack looked around, spotting his classmates ahead. "Oh jeeze, Garcia actually did shave his head! I wonder if he'll let me rub it." The seventeen-year-old grinned.

Finian's eyebrows drew together in a frown. "What? Garcia? No, I mean that pink-haired kid right over there!" He pointed straight ahead of them and tensed up when the boy smiled and began to walk towards him. "Oh shoot, he's coming our way." His voice fell to a nervous whisper.

Jack squinted at the area in front of them. He smirked and raised an eyebrow."I don't see any pink-haired kid," Jack stage-whispered. "Is he cute?"

The navy blue-eyed teen didn't put it past his best friend to joke around. So, when the boy stopped right in front of him with big, magenta eyes staring up at him, Fin began stutter. "U-uh, h-hi? Y-You new?"

"My name is Lee'en," The boy purred as he ran a hand through his pixie short hair. "And I can be anything you want me to be."

Fin took a step back and began to blush. Some of his fellow classmates had been just as forward in the past, but it still made the teenager nervous.

"J-Jack, l-let's go get our schedules." He managed to mumble. "I-It was nice m-meeting you, Lee'en!" As soon as the words left his lips, he took hold of Jack's arm and urged them faster towards the campus. "Goodness, that was so embarrassing...to think that someone as short as him could have so much more confidence than me..." Finian snorted. "Wasn't he just a bit much?" He asked Jack.

"Buddy..." His hazel-eyed friend said as Fin pulled him along. "Are you trying to get back at me for convincing you I had Legionairre's disease last month? What disease do you have that's giving you hallucinations of pink-haired boys?"

"Very funny," Fin countered. "There's no way anyone could have missed that magenta-eyed kid. And for him to have hit on me with you standing right there? That took some guts for a newbie."

"Now he's got bright pink eyes?" Jack threw an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Tell me another one, Finny."

A frown marred Finian's face. "Wait, are you serious? You didn't see him? Freckle-nosed kid with a pink heart tattoo on his forehead? Practically ate me with his big eyes?"

"Well, I've seen plenty of people eating you with their eyes. Chester is devouring you as we speak... jeeze don't look!" Jack laughed, turning Fin to keep moving. "I definitely didn't see any pink, freckly boys. He sounds adorable. I'm sorry I missed your imaginary friend."

A cold, dark shiver rolled down the teenager's spine. "I just knew we shouldn't have egged and T.P.'d that tree that was too close to the cemetery!" He hissed in a low voice. Could that kid have been some kind of apparition? He was just starting his junior year of high school! He didn't need this kind of supernatural phenomena added to his agenda.

However, as most teenage minds tended to do, Fin became thoroughly preoccupied with his new classes and became engrossed in mapping out his time between periods so that he could know when to hit his locker and when to use the restrooms. He had at least two classes with Jack thus far, which was always a relief. The two of them could help one another with assignments.

His English III class immediately assigned him a textbook and a side book to read. Fin had never been so relieved that they kept the same locker throughout all their four years. His was shared with Jack, but it was more than big enough for the both of them. He quickly spun the combination in and opened it up, stuffing his two books into the side and ignoring the bathing suit models of handsome men and women plastered on the inside of the door.

After he swung the locker door shut, he yelped in surprise when he was once again met with the same magenta eyes as before.

"G-goodness gracious!" He squeaked. In a brief moment of bravery, he reached out with his pointer finger to poke the boy on the shoulder and sighed in relief when it came into contact with flesh. "S-so you're not a ghost..."

"Nope. Better than that, babe." Lee'en preened, leaning closer to the slightly taller teen. "I am a full-fledged, rare Unicorn teen. And youuuu," He continued as he pressed a finger to Fin's lips. "Are a very chaste maiden. And I so got to you first."

Feeling even more freaked out from the moment that Lee'en touched him on the lips, Finian took off down the hallway and ran as soon as he rounded the corner.

The next class was P.E., but they were doing a health section which had them sitting in a small room off the weight room. They'd crammed in enough tables and chairs for all the boys in the class. The girls had a separate P.E. classes, so it was just guys in the room.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack leaned over and asked Fin. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I sure wish it had been a ghost. Now I don't even know what he is," Fin whispered a he rubbed his arms. Usually when they had them wear only their gym shorts for the health inspection, he was a lot more self-conscious. "Am I losing my mind? But, I touched him! He's real..." 

"Wait, pinky again?" Jack asked as he slumped in his folding chair. "Holy shit, look at Devon," Jack whispered, distracted. "Damn, he's been working out or something. I can't wait until he takes his shirt off for chest measurements. Unf."

For a brief moment, Finian peered over in Devon's direction and wondered the same thing. For that matter, he even wondered what kind of other measurements Devon had.

He let out an annoyed groan at himself. Now was not the time to imagine naked classmates. "Yes, pinky-er, I mean, Lee'en? Yes Lee'en. He was at our locker and he said-" He stopped talking when someone shot a glance at them. He lowered his voice. "He told me he was no ghost, b-but something else that's even crazier to even think about!"

"There really is a pink-haired guy, isn't there?" Jack pulled his gaze away from the eye-candy in the room. "You aren't yanking my chain about this."

"Jack, at this point, I don't know if my own mind is fudging with me." Fin replied in a serious tone of voice. "H-He..." He swallowed hard as he forced himself to finish. "He called me a ch-chaste maiden."

"Well that's... probably accurate." Jack blinked at him a moment before grinning wickedly. "You should have let me practice blowjobs on you like we used to practice kissing." The brunet leaned forward. "I would have sucked your brain out through your dick."

Fin's face and neck began to practically glow pink. "Is sex all you think about?" He hissed, only to frown as he imagined his best friend actually sucking him off. "Blast it, don't answer that question." He immediately added. "And that wasn't the only weird thing he said...he..." He leaned closer to whisper the rest into Jack's ear. "He told me he was a unicorn, of all things!"

"Well, I've heard of twinks, cubs, bears, queens, and a few other things." Jack cocked his head to the side. "I haven't heard of unicorns. That's a new one."

Fin's mouth formed into a deep frown. His best friend didn't seem to grasp the idea that the pink-haired boy truly believed himself a unicorn. What were his exact words? A full-fledged, rare Unicorn? The pale teen let out a long sigh. "Whatever he believes himself to be, I just hope that I never see his pixie pink hair ever again."

Jack didn't have a chance to say much about that since he was called up to be measured and weighed. He put a little sway in his step as he passed a couple of guys he'd fooled around with in the past. He grinned as they blushed hotly. He hadn't bothered to wear a shirt, just gym shorts like Fin. Fin could only shake his head as Jack winked at some boy in the front row while the teacher measured his chest circumference. When he was done, the brunet came back to flop next to Fin.

"You gonna take advantage of open campus with me for lunch?" Jack asked his best friend. "Or should I start hunting for someone to drag behind the bleachers?" He flinched when the cold back of the chair touched his bare skin, but his smile didn't slip. "Maybe we can get away from pinky."

"Lunch sounds great." Finian replied before he was called himself.

He felt a few people leering at him from behind, and a few others snickering at his hairless chest. By that point in his high school life, he didn't care. But, there was a time when he was teased mercilessly for his feminine looks and the fact that his body hair was so fine and pale that it was nearly invisible.

Fin heard someone hiss in pain and looked over to see Jack had leaned to the side to flick the ear of one of the boys that had been snickering. Jack's smile had turned fierce, daring the other kid to try something. The other boy held a hand over his sore ear but said nothing. It hadn't been the first time Finian's best friend had shut someone up for being cruel to Fin. The wildest had been the year before when Jack had shaved every hair from the neck down and had positively flaunted his new bare state in the locker room. Jack had decided he liked how it felt, and had kept it up ever since. When Jack had described, in detail, how it increased his sensitivity during certain rather lewd acts, Fin had thought his blush would burn his face off.

Jack's smile was back to normal when Fin sat down. "You want to eat at my house or do you want to go downtown?"

The shorter teen gave Jack one of his grateful smiles when he was finally dismissed. "Either one sounds great to me, so long as we're not on campus." He admitted. Maybe the pink-haired kid he kept seeing really was just a figment of his imagination caused by the stress of starting his junior year.

"I want one of Miss Molly's burgers." Jack rubbed his hands together eagerly as he thought of the old diner on the edge of downtown.

"Miss Molly's burgers..." Finian's eyes glazed over, as they always did, whenever anyone mentioned food. He was already practically drooling at the thought of a Swiss and mushroom burger from Miss Molly's, one of his favorites.

"Oh no!" Jack gasped. "I sent you into one of your Foodgasm Daydreams." The hazel-eyed teen clutched Fin's hand dramatically. "Come back to us, Finian!"

After a moment, Fin felt a hot blush on his cheeks. "Alright, alright." He whined, though he allowed Jack to hold his hand for as long as he wanted. "I was just thinking about what to order, is all."

"You're adorable when you drool." Jack booped Fin's nose before glancing at the clock. "As much as it seems a crime to deprive these poor souls of our bare torsos, it's time to change and grab a bite. Did I see your board in the locker?"

"Yeah, along with my textbooks. Why do third year teachers assign so much work so soon?" Fin grumbled as he started to change back into his clothes and then walked out into the hallways with Jack to retrieve his skateboard.

"Because they're determined to crush our souls." Jack smirked. 

The brunet hung back as Finian spun the combo. He leaned against the lockers next to his black and blue-haired friend. They'd been in this position a thousand times. In middle school an older boy had thought it would be fun to push Finian while he was trying to open his locker. Jack had been goofing off across the hall when it had happened.

Fin had gotten a bloody nose but the older kid earned a black eye once Jack saw what was happening. The smaller brunet had thrown himself at the bigger kid, his smile more of a snarl. Jack had never forgiven himself for not being there to watch his friend's back.

Jack straightened when Fin tossed him his skateboard. They didn't waste any time scooting out of the building and kicking off on their boards.

Burgers were calling them. They would answer the call.

At Miss Molly's, they were seated in the same spot as usual and didn't even need the menus to order what they wanted. Finian peered out the window as they waited for their food. He felt his heart leap up to his throat when he caught sight of Lee'en in the distance. It was only for a brief moment before the boy disappeared, but it was enough to make him freak out once again.

"Why do I keep seeing things? Or rather, not 'things' but that kid?" He grumbled aloud.

"Pinky again?" Jack rested his chin on his fist, elbow on the table.

"He's got to be the most persistent illusion..." Fin insisted.

A group of college girls entered the diner. Four of them, each a different type. Both Jack and Fin's gazes followed the girls as they were seated to the table next to them. Fin actually liked girls about as much as he liked guys. But, he preferred to admire them from a distance. Jack and Fin may have practiced kissing in their pre-teen years, but Fin couldn't seem to wrap his mind around dating and making out, let alone sex.

Jack, on the other hand...a small smirk formed on Fin's face when two of the girls began to openly flirt with his best friend. They weren't even out of high school yet and already Jack drew the attention of older girls. A part of him was jealous of his divided attention. But, a bigger part felt rather proud to have such a fearless best friend.

Jack flirted back shamelessly. He generally preferred guys, but was never known to turn away a pretty face or a nice ass. The only thing that would turn Jack off was a nasty personality. The outgoing teen tried to pull Fin into the playful banter with the college girls without much success. The brunet turned them down, though, when they tried to get Jack to come sit with them and leave Fin alone. Soon after that, their food came. Juicy burgers and a pile of fries held more interest for the teenaged boys than the flirty girls.

The feast that was spread before him caused a glint of desire to light up in Fin's navy blue eyes. The scents of the burger and fries were mouthwatering. Fin shot Jack a wide grin before taking his first bite and he nearly melted all the way down to his toes. The juicy meat along with the flavor of the gravy and mushrooms and the melted Swiss all blended together wonderfully on his tongue.

"Mmmm," He moaned and swallowed. "Soooo good."

"Oh, yeah, just like that." Jack grinned devilishly at his friend. "You like that hot meat in you, don't you? Love the juice running down your throat. So good you want more, you want it all inside you." The impish brunet nipped the tip of a fry. "Mmmm yessssss, foodgasm.”

Finian stuck out his tongue at Jack, but ignored his antics in favor of the delicious food. "Too good," He mumbled as he continued to only have eyes for the hamburger. "If I weren't so hungry, I'd try to save half of it for later." His tongue curled around one of the fries before he stuffed it completely into his mouth. "I'm just going to have to savor every morsel." He practically keened in bliss.

Jack laughed before biting into his own burger, a double bacon cheeseburger with chedder, barbeque sauce, and onion strings. He could understand Fin's reaction, though. Miss Molly's burgers were the best, and the fries were thick and seasoned just enough to make the flavor pop. It was worthy of a foodgasm or two.

One of the college girls trained her gaze over to the teenager with blue bangs. Could he be moaning so lasciviously on purpose?

"What is he-?" She asked in a low whisper, only for the words to get caught in her throat as the taller teen began to add to the moaning.

All four girls were now staring at the two boys with glazed over eyes. The sounds that came from their mouths were far too sinful to resist.

"I wonder if they're together…" The girl in the back whispered to the others, making the four of them squeal in delight.

The two teenagers finished enjoying their meals, oblivious of the fantasies they’d planted in the college girls’ minds, and skateboarded back to campus to finish off the rest of their classes. Fin didn't have any other incidents with the pink-haired boy, which was a relief for the pale teen. After the pair left school, they decided to study and get their homework done at Jack's house.

When they were finally finished, both complaining about the unfairness of homework on the first day of school, Jack went off to help out at his sister's auto shop and Finian headed home. The first thing Fin noted upon his arrival was that his father hadn’t even made it to the master bedroom. He’d fallen asleep draped across the couch. With a sigh, the teenager picked up the empty bottles of beer and retrieved a blanket for him. His father had already slipped off his shoes, so Fin simply tossed the blanket over him to keep from waking him up.

Afterwards, Fin dragged his feet towards his room and took a quick shower. He was grateful to have a restroom in his own room. He wouldn't have wanted the noise to have carried over to the living room, after all. The blue-eyed teen dried himself off and quickly slipped into his pajamas. He barely remembered to set the alarm on his phone before dropping into a heavy sleep.

Though Finian never so much a masturbated in his life, his dreams were where all his repressed teenage hormones seemed to manifest. That night's 'feature dream' involved a naked Jack surrounded by the college girls from the diner. Though he had never truly witnessed his friend's frolicking he knew that Jack was rather skilled. So, as Dream Jack began to have his wicked way with the ladies, Fin simply watched the show.

The teen suddenly felt a presence beside him.

"Interesting." The voice was deep and smooth. "Is this what you prefer? More of a voyeur than an active participant?"

Fin tried to turn his head to see who had spoken but couldn't, his eyes stuck on his friend cavorting with the women.

"And who are you looking at?" The voice wondered. "The man or the women?"

The teenager was curious about the voice, but since it was a dream, he found no reason not to respond. "Both, actually." He replied honestly. "I'm just not ready for those kinds of activities. Not yet, in any case."

"So you really are a chaste maiden," the voice said with wonder. "I sensed it but could hardly believe it. They're so rare nowadays, especially one so filled with lustful energy." The man's voice almost seemed to physically touch Fin, licking against his skin. "Your lust was like a beacon. I'm glad I decided to satisfy my curiosity."

"C-Curiosity?" Fin wondered aloud. He rarely stuttered in his dreams, but the voice was making him feel strange. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Finian finally found himself able to turn his head. When he did he was startled by what he saw. He had to look up, the man was at least half a foot taller than him. His eyes were the first thing that caught the teen. They were like cobalt jewels. The way they shimmered was unnatural but beautiful. Ebony waves streaked with deep blues and indigos framed a face both masculine and lovely. His skin was a smooth olive, his cheekbones were high, and his nose was straight and regal. In the middle of his forehead was a cobalt blue fleur de lis, set in his skin like an odd tattoo.

"I'm Alistair." Soft lips spread in a genuine smile. "I'm a Nightmare."

"A-Alistair? Nightmare?" Fin asked in response. "I don't understand..." He admitted. "You certainly are beautiful, though, aren't you?"

"Thank you." Alistair's jewel-like eyes raked over Finian. "I would certainly say the same for you. You are as lovely as your mind is wicked and your body is pure. What a delicious combination."

Finian flushed, wondering just how repressed his hormones must be for his mind to conjure up such a specimen. "My name is Finian. Friends call me Fin."

"I'd love to be much more than your friend, Fin." Alistair's long-fingered hand stroked across the teen's cheek and down his throat to linger in the hollow between his collar bones. "You can do much more than just watch, if you would like."

Fin leaned into the touch, liking the warmth. He only ever allowed Jack to touch him in such familiar ways. "You want to...be more than a friend?" He asked, confused. The teenager took a moment to think about it. "I’m not sure if I can be more than a friend to you." His gaze drifted to the orgy that Dream Jack was having. "Like I said, I'm just...I'm not quite ready yet." Not even if it was a dream, he thought to himself.

"I can wait." Alistair smiled softly, gently tugging a black lock of Finian's soft hair. "I'll wait as long as you need. Until you're ready." The larger man spun Fin so the teen's back was pressed to Alistair's front. They faced Fin's dream. "Until then, I'd like to see what you like in this dream of yours."

Finian had never dreamed up anyone like Alistair before. He let out a soft gasp when he was tugged against the self-proclaimed Nightmare. He tried to focus his attention back to the orgy in front of him, but it was a bit difficult with the warmth of the man behind him. This was his strangest dream yet.

"To be honest, Jack has done things like this in real life..." He confessed, feeling no reason to lie or deny things in his own dream. "He's quite experienced for being just a year older than me. And he's so confident about it...I couldn't ever be that confident."

Long arms wrapped around Finian. "Why not?"

A blush formed on Fin's face. "Well, for starters, I have a feminine form. My hair's not even black and blue, I dyed it to try to look more menacing and tough." He kicked at the ground with one of his feet. "It's really all platinum...everywhere. So light, it doesn't even look like it's there. The guys always teased me about it at gym, ever since they started growing chest hairs."

"I think you are perfect. Your form fits your frame perfectly." Alistair's fingers traced down Finian's sides, making him shiver. "Your skin and fine hair compliment you. Your hair, black or blond, is soft and frames your face so appealingly." The Nightmare's hands drew upward, running through satiny black and blue colored locks. "Those boys were fools. They were either jealous or blind." An inhuman growl rumbled through Alistair's chest against Fin's back. "I'd like to punish them for planting this false insecurity in you."

Stranger and stranger. Fin felt heat rise beneath his skin wherever Alistair touched him. "I could be as bulky as any one of them, but I'm just so short. If I were only taller, they wouldn't have thought twice about leaving me alone. Though, today I saw someone even shorter than me for once...it was a weird, pink-haired boy that said he was a unicorn, of all things." Fin frowned as he recalled Lee'en.

"A Unicorn?" Alistair's deep smoky voice was intense with alarm. "Did he touch you? Did he try to force you to do anything?" He asked worriedly. "Bunch of shallow, pastel, cherry-chasers." Alistair muttered under his breath.

Another frown formed on Fin's face. Why was his dream worried about his reality? "He did press his finger to my lips and I think he was trying to hit on me a couple of times, but otherwise, no..."

"I don't like that one of them touched you." Alistair held Finian close. "They only want one thing from you... Me, I want everything, but only when you're ready."

Fin tilted his head back to look into those luminous cobalt eyes. How was it that this one figment of his imagination was so informative about unicorns? "What, exactly, do you mean by 'everything?'" He asked after a moment of hesitation.

"I can see your thoughts and desires when you dream." The Nightmare nuzzled between Finian's shoulder and neck to whisper in the teen's ear. "I fell in love with everything I see in you." A gentle kiss feathered against Fin's cheek. "I want all of you. I want your heart, body, and soul. I want to be responsible for your happiness, protect you from anything that hurts you, and bring you pleasure like you've never imagined before. I want everything that you are able to give me." Alistair's breath was warm against Finian's smooth skin. "And I will give you everything I am or will be. I will devote myself to you with all that I have."

Finian felt shivers rolling down his spine. Fear and lust rose simultaneously within him with every word and movement of the Nightmare. Eventually, he managed to stamp down some of the lust with his fear. "You...you aren't someone I just dreamed up, after all!" He gasped. "How did you get into my dream?"

"Like I said, I'm a Nightmare," Alistair reminded Fin gently. "Have you not heard of us?"

The teenager shook his head. "The only nightmares I know are bad dreams."

"No, no, no," Alistair shook his head with a soft huff. "That's just terrible press, probably from those ridiculous Unicorns." The Nightmare sighed. "We're... I guess you'd call us magic. We live in a separate sliver of this dimension. We have varied abilities. All of us can see into dreams. We tend to be an amorous lot." Alistair admitted. "Nightmares believe in the value of our true selves. We especially value lustful hearts... like yours." His voice roughened with arousal. "For some reason that scholars are still arguing about, only the chaste that are over sixteen can see Nightmares or Unicorns when we’re in your world." Alistair sighed. "Unicorns value chastity above all else. It's like a trophy for them." The nightmare scowled.

Finian absorbed all of that information like a sponge. "So let me get this straight..." He mused out loud. "Unicorns are hot for virgins and Nightmares are hot for anyone whose mind is frequently in the gutter?"

Alistair's laugh was rich and full. "Something like that. Nightmares are like anyone, though, we all have our particular preferences." He turned Finian in his arms, looking down at him with eyes like blue jewels. "My preference is you."

Fin's gaze flickered once more towards the orgy and was surprised to see that the foursome was already done and sated. When had he missed their climaxing? Was his attention drawn entirely to Alistair? A pout formed on his face. "You owe me a sultry dream."

Alistair's smile was brilliant. "I'd be honored." The Nightmare waved a hand and a soft blue cloud appeared under them, sweeping the pair off their feet. It held them semi-reclined in pillowy comfort as Alistair pulled Finian close. "What would bring you the most pleasure?" The Nightmare waved his hand again and the pile of bodies with Jack in the middle disappeared. "Would you like to see your friend again? Does he arouse you?"

A part of him was still quite wary of the man beside him, but when asked such personal questions, he began to fiddle with his fingers in nervousness. "It's not so much Jack as his wild stories and actions...though I told him to tone down his descriptions, he always goes overboard, and I end up stuck with the images in my mind all day until I go to sleep."

"Do you like how they make you feel, just a bit?" Alistair asked softly. "Do they make you feel all hot and tight down low in your belly?" And arm snuck around Finian, pressing a palm under the teen's belly-button. "Leaving you hard and wanting?" Alistair flicked his hand in the air. Two men and a woman appeared in front of them. They writhed on a soft bed with sapphire sheets. The woman was straddling one of the men. Her soft curves undulating as she rode his cock and moaned in pleasure. The other man was pressing the swollen tip of his own dick against the first man's lips.

The teenager gasped at the scene. Almost immediately, Alistair's hand felt too hot and he squirmed against it. Fin bit his lower lip and exhaled just as the second man's length began to disappear into the other man's mouth. The sound of the woman's throaty moans mixed with the breathy grunts of the man being sucked off.

"Wow...I think that's at least a level or two beyond my own imagination." Fin confessed.

"Thank you." Alistair preened. "You like it? I can show you anything you desire." His lips curved in a wicked smile. "An image of yourself could star in your dreams, or me, or both of us..."

"Both of us? You could do that?" Fin challenged as he peered up at the Nightmare through his downcast eyelashes. "I can never imagine a clone of myself in my dreams..."

Alistair dropped a wink and waved a hand. The scene on the bed changed. A double of Alistair lay naked on the bed, bronze-skinned body stretched beneath another man. Alistair's double's tan flesh contrasting with skin like flawless alabaster. The young man above him impaled himself on the double's hard length, undulating in wicked bliss. Dainty hands pressed to the Nightmare double's strong chest, fingers digging in as he held himself up. The young man's head was thrown back in ecstasy, showing the long smooth line of a swan-like throat. Pink nipples hardened to nubs drew the eyes down. Further below, his cock was hard and dripping precum. It was surprisingly thick and long for the young man's petite form. It slapped Alistair's double's belly as the pale man rode him with vigor, the petal-pink cockhead bobbing. Dark blue eyes peeked from heavy lids as he moaned. Black and blue locks swayed as he fucked himself on the larger man.

The beautiful young man that made Alistair's double moan and strain beneath him was a perfect replica of Finian.

Finian was in shock. What he saw was like a scene of a twin...one that, unlike him, was sexually active and fearless. He had never gotten to the point that he dripped precum like that. Was that what it would really look like on his own shaft? His stomach trembled beneath Alistair's hand as he looked on.

"That is both amazing and frightening..." He whispered.

"Frightening?" The Nightmare sounded concerned.

"It's like a version of me that acts more like Jack. I wouldn't know what any of that feels like. I've never even seen myself become like that...it's just scares me." He replied, his voice falling to a whisper once again. "Adult relationships...I'm just not ready for them. Not even one night stands."

"I think I understand." Alistair pressed warm lips to Finian's temple. He waved a hand and the men on the bed no longer resembled them so closely. "Did you see how beautiful you were? I've never seen such handsomeness in a human."

Fin let out a soft snort. "You haven't even seen my natural hair color." He teased, and then was rather surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. Was he...flirting? He never flirted!

"I have an excellent imagination," Alistair told him with twinkling mirth in his eyes. "I think it would suit you just as well as the black." He took Finian's hand, bringing the teen's fingers up to run them over the cobalt fleur de lis on the Nightmare's forehead. "And I have a certain affinity for blue. I like it in your hair and your eyes are captivating."

A blush colored Fin's cheeks and he found himself lightly tracing the design of the marking on Alistair's forehead. "I think you are-"

He was unable to finish the sentence before he was jarred awake by his phone blazing the Beyoncé song set as his alarm.

"For crying out loud!" He groaned as he pressed the heels of both his palms to his temples. "Was it all just a dream?"

 

\--

Thank you for reading! We hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Ch 2

Finian started off on the wrong foot that morning. Lingering dreams of cobalt blue eyes and a fleur de lis marking haunted him all throughout breakfast and most of the school day. Jack was invited to lunch by a redheaded cheerleader, so Fin graciously backed out. Alright, so he had actually insisted on not joining them. He used the lunch time to think and try to reassure himself that maybe it was all just stress. His apparitions and dreams were merely stress.

At the end of the day, he once again met up at Jack's house to get their homework done. Fin was more quiet than usual, so they managed to finish rather quickly. When he looked over at Jack, the older teen appeared to be ready to hear him out.

"I had this nightmare- I mean, dream. It was most definitely a dream..." He began. "A man appeared in it, one that I had never seen before. At first I thought I made him up, I mean, he was that fine. B-But, he told me that he was a Nightmare. As in an actual being! A-And he told me that I was....that I was his preference."

"Oh, hell freaking no!" Lee'en piped up, manifesting out of thin air right next to Fin. "Are you trying to tell me a Nightmare latched onto you!?"

"Good grief!" Finian cried out as he launched himself away from Lee'en's general direction. "How did you get in here?"

"I've been hanging around almost all the time invisible," Lee'en replied in a dismissive tone of voice. "I can only let down one of my shields for you to see me, no other human can."

Jack had jumped a mile when Fin had shouted and launched himself across the room. The brunet teen had been sucking on the straw of the cherry slushie he'd bought on the way home. The lid flew off and icy cherry goodness rained down on Jack.

"Jesus, fuck, that's cold!" Jack yelped before whipping his shirt off.

Half the iced drink had gone down the front of his collar. He began collecting frosty chunks and sucking them off his fingers.

"Did the Nightmare try anything with you?" Lee'en questioned. He sniffed out the air around Finian. "No, you're still as chaste as ever-" His voice trailed off when his magenta eyes were finally drawn to the half-naked teenager with cherry fluid rolling down his well-defined chest. "Oh." He keened as he drank in the sight. "Dear gods, he is just...can I touch him?"

"What? No!" Fin adamantly refused.

"Fin, what's going on? Who, or what, are you yelling at now?" Jack asked, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths as the shock of cold when through him.

Fin blushed hotly. "I-it's Lee'en again."

"Oh, please let me lick that cherry slushie off of him. Pleeease." Lee'en begged.

"...And, apparently, he wants to lick you clean." Fin reluctantly relayed, feeling rather embarrassed about the things coming out of the unicorn's mouth.

"Pinky's in here?" Jack squinted, peering around the room. "And he wants to lick me? Well, that sounds... fun." The teen leaned back, a little shiver was pulled from him as puddling ice raced from its little island on Jack's clavicle to slip between tight pectorals. His nipples tightened to hard buds as the cold chilled him. "Come get me, little unicorn."

"Oh fuck this shit," Lee'en cursed under his breath as he walked over to the teenager and took hold of his hips firmly. He leaned down to lick the dripping line down the center of his chest and then quickly pulled back in case Jack flailed or shifted unexpectedly. "Damn, but he tastes so good. Way better than that artificial cherry nonsense."

Finian could only gape in horror at the scene. "I can't believe you just did that!" He hissed. "I thought you said no other humans could know about you!"

"No, I said no other humans were allowed to see or hear me. The rules state nothing about touching, and I'm neither the first nor the last unicorn that's bent the rules." Lee'en countered.

"Fin..." Jack's eyes were wide as saucers and his voice shook. "Did Pinky just lick me?"

"Wait, you actually felt him licking you?" Fin frowned. "No one else can see or hear you, but they can feel you?" He asked in an accusatory tone.

"Didn't I just say that?" Lee'en huffed. When he saw that Jack wasn't moving, he placed his hand right on the middle of the human's chest and slowly slid it down, hooking his fingers right along the hem of Jack's pants. "I would lick you any time, any place, all over." He stated with finality. "Tell him."

"Now he's creeping on you saying he wants to lick you all over like a slobbering dog." Fin told Jack.

"Damn it, Fin! Why'd you go and put it that way?" Lee'en whined.

"Fuck," Jack's voice was breathy. "I think I kind of like pinky. Can you see him touching me right now? I can feel him."

"Yeah, I wish I didn't, though." The younger teen responded with a sigh. "He's looking at you the same way I look at food."

"I would certainly eat him in other ways, that's for sure." Lee'en confessed. "If he'd let me."

"...and he just said he'd molest the living daylights out of you." Fin supplied.

"Shit, Fin," Jack shook his head. "I knew you weren't lying to me, but this is really real!" Jack's smile widened. "He can touch me, can I touch him?"

Without hesitation, the unicorn took hold of Jack's hand and held it to the side of his face, pressing a soft kiss to the base of his thumb.

"Fin," The unicorn said without even looking at his direction. "You're the most chaste maiden I have ever come across. And if I found you, others are bound to find you, as well. But, by the gods, if I were a human right now...I'd never leave Jack's side."

Finian let out a low groan. "Are you kidding me? Jack, he just spouted the craziest confession of infatuation I have ever heard in my life. I can't even repeat it. The gist of it is, if he were a human girl, he'd have your babies."

"I don't even..." Jack traced his fingers across the unicorn's face like a blind man, wonder in his eyes. "This may sound stupid, but he feels cute." The teen blushed, a rare sight. "What did you say his name was again?" Jack ran his fingers through a pink pixie haircut. "Soft..." he whispered in wonder.

For the first time since Lee'en began his antics, Fin actually took a moment to really look at the two teenagers before him. They were two entirely different species, and yet...

"Lee'en. His name's Lee'en." He answered.

The pink-haired unicorn felt absolute bliss as Jack's hands traced his head and face. "I vow to show you just how soft I can be later," Lee'en whispered. "I promise." He kept still, allowing the human his fill of exploring. But, he did take one of Jack's hands and held it up to his mouth, giving the middle finger a thorough suck.

"Lee'en." Jack moaned softly. "His name's pretty." The hazel-eyed teen scooted forward, pressing his chest to the unicorn’s front. "Fuck, I feel him." He looked to Finian. "Is there any way I can see him?"

Lee'en gasped sharply at the sudden contact. "Th-there is one way," He explained. "If he somehow managed to cross into our dimension. Usually only chaste maidens are allowed to crossover when they turn eighteen, yourself included, Fin. But, there have been humans who managed to crossover, as well. A good few of them live with us."

"He says the only way to see him is to go to his dimension somehow. And I can apparently go to their dimension when I turn 18." Fin informed him.

"That's two whole years." Jack looked physically pained. "How can I help him lick me like a slobbering dog if I can't see him?" The teen suddenly perked up. "Hey, Finny, who I love as my bestest friend forever and ever?" Jack gave Fin the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"I don't like the sound of this, but what?" Finian questioned his best friend.

"I can't see sweet little Lee'en." Jack's hands stroked down the unicorn's back to cup Lee'en's pert backside. "But you can, and with just a little guidance from you, he and I could do lots of fun hot amazing things together."

The younger teen stiffened. He owed Jack a lot and would do almost anything for him. But, it was one thing to see those kinds of things in his dreams. It was completely different having to witness it in real life.

"I...I'm sorry Jack, I can't." He admitted. "That's way beyond my comfort zone."

The brunet teen sighed but nodded his understanding.

"Jack," Lee'en keened as he licked his lips. The human certainly didn't need much encouragement to do what he wanted. "Tell him...tell him that all he needs to do is speak instructions to me and I will either follow them or not."

Fin gulped. "Alright, since this is so important to you, I'll tell you his exact words, word for word. 'All he needs to do is speak instructions to me and I will either follow them or not.' That's what he said."

"I can work with that." Jack nodded. "I'll be eighteen in a year. I started kindergarten late, so I'm older than Fin." The teen explained to the invisible man he was touching. "There's really no way I can see you then?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I'm going to do some research. But, the best bet is when Fin turns eighteen, I'm afraid." Lee'en replied.

"He said he'll look into it, but it boils down to your best chance being when I turn eighteen." Fin stated.

He looked at the petite unicorn practically crawling all over his best friend and began to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm going to head home," Fin said as he stood up. He’d never gotten a chance to finish talking to Jack about Alistair, but one dream didn't really amount to much. He turned towards the pink-haired unicorn. "Since I'm the...C.M. or whatever," He refused to call himself a chaste maiden out loud. "Do you have to stay around me all the time or are you free to move about?"

"We can roam anywhere we please. But, just note that we will be around until you choose one of us at eighteen." Lee'en warned.

"What? I have to choose one of you by the time I'm eighteen?” Fin burst out. “Don't I have a choice to not choose anyone?"

Lee'en gave Fin the most serious expression he could muster. "If you don't choose one of us, we will all die." He stated dramatically.

"Are you serious? All of you will die if I don't choose one? How does that even work?" Fin rambled as he began to pace around the room.

"That's how it is." Lee'en concluded.

"Tch! Whatever, I guess I'll deal with it in two years’ time." Fin decided. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jack. Try not to let him rape you."

"Can't rape the willing," Jack called with a laugh as his friend escaped the room. The brunet smiled as he continued running his hands over the invisible unicorn. "You're still here, right? I'm not tripping?"

Lee'en wrapped his arms around Jack's torso, sliding his hands up and around his back in a tight hug.

"Still here, Jack." He answered, though the human couldn't hear him. "It's really something, though...chaste humans are usually what drive us unicorns crazy. And Fin, he's definitely beautiful for a human..." He rambled on. "But you are too, Jack. You are wild and dirty, but I've seen the way you've been protecting Fin. I've seen how kind you can be. It's enough to rival Fin's chastity, and that's saying a lot." He let out a soft sigh. "Can I keep you, Jack? I'd take such good care of you."

"I can feel the vibrations as you talk." Jack's smile was wistful. "I wish I could understand you. Oh, wait!" The teen leaned over and snagged his laptop from where he'd left it after finishing his homework. "How little are you?" he asked as he straightened. "Can you fit in my lap?"

"Oh! That's a mighty good idea, Jack. Why didn't I think of it?" Lee'en said as he shifted carefully onto the human's lap and then put the portable computer on his own lap. Both dimensions were quite similar in development and even fashion. However, they had slightly different names to their technology.

I am 4'11" but don't let that scare you. I'm 18 years old. Unicorns and Nightmares have to be at least 18 to be able to cross over. Humans too, at least the maidens...I'm not sure how other humans can cross over, but rest assured that I will find any way possible for the both of you to go through. He wrote. By the way, you are a total dreamboat. Marry me?

"I'm over a foot taller than you." Jack said with a grin as he read what Lee'en had written. "Shit, you sound adorable." He kept reading, very aware of the warm weight in his lap. He concentrated very hard on not getting an erection. "I'm a... Oh, thanks." Jack wrapped his arms around the petite man in his lap. "I bet you're a cutie-pie." He blushed bright as he finished reading. "Do you always propose to guys you just met?" He chuckled. "Though I'm not saying no." He nuzzled into the back of Lee'en's neck. "Your skin is so soft and you smell so damn good."

No, I don't propose to just anyone. In fact I've never really felt the need to until now. And I'm way cuter than you can even imagine. You will see for yourself eventually. He wrote. If you're not saying no, then I'm taking that as a 'yes' and just wait until Fin turns 18. You won't regret it, not one bit. I'll take such good care of you...

"How will you take care of me?" Jack chuckled as he continued to nuzzle into Lee'en's neck. He could see right through the unicorn to read the words on the screen. "You're a sweet little thing, I think I'd be the one to pop my fist into anyone who tried to mess with you."

I can cook, bake, clean...and you can have me any way you want me. I'm not afraid of any sex play, even bondage. He wrote. Keep nuzzling my neck like that and I might cream my pants. D:

"Fuck." Jack sucked in a breath, suddenly and completely losing his battle to fight down his erection.

Oh! Feels like I'm not the only one. Let me help you with that, big guy. Lee'en wrote before quickly setting the portable computer aside and sliding down to kneel between Jack's legs. He unbuttoned and freed his prize so eagerly that it appeared as if Jack's dick escaped by itself.

"My, my, you certainly aren't little down here, either." The unicorn purred before licking a long, thick line up the underside of the flesh before him.

Jack let out a stuttering groan as he felt Lee'en's hot tongue and mouth unexpectedly on his sensitive length. "Damn, baby, you don't... oh fuck... you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

Lee'en simply slicked him up more with his tongue and then eagerly wrapped his lips around the head of his shaft and sucked hard, the tip of his tongue sliding and dragging along the slit. His hands held the base and balls firmly, but gently as he peered up at the human's face to gauge his reactions.

Jack's legs tensed and his back arched. His hands twitched against his thighs, unsure what to do with them. Since he couldn't see Lee'en, he didn't want to try to caress him and accidentally poke him in the eye in his overexcitement.

"God, you're going to make me cum like it's my first time" Jack gasped. "I'll embarrass myself like some green kid."

Fuck yes, Lee'en thought to himself as he worked his way halfway down the length. Once there, he reached out to take hold of Jack's hands and pressed them right against the back of his head.

Jack threaded his fingers through satiny locks, trying desperately to fight the overwhelming desire to fist his hand in Lee'en's hair and force him to take Jack's cock down his throat.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Jack's voice was deep and rough.

If the unicorn didn't already have his mouth full, he'd have snorted. Instead, he worked his way gradually to the base until he could feel the head of Jack's cock pressing against the back of his throat. He moaned in victory.

"Sweet Jesus," Jack's fingers tightened in the unicorn's hair. "How do you do that?" His ass clenched, unable to stop himself from thrusting carefully into the hot tight mouth currently driving him mad. "Baby," Jack moaned. "If you don't want a mouthful you better pull off now. I can't... God..."

Lee'en was more than happy to meet his soft thrusts. He worked him a little faster, one of his hands gently squeezing the human's balls as he reveled in the words that fell from Jack's mouth. He wanted more than just a taste of him.

"Lee..." Jack's voice was reduced to a breathy growl.

It was a warning even as Jack held Lee'en still, forcing the smaller man to take Jack deep and keep him there as the teen’s orgasm ripped through him. A string of colorful curses fell from Jack's lips as his cock twitched and throbbed, shooting into Lee'en's eager mouth.

The unicorn immediately stopped breathing and simply swallowed all that Jack had to offer. Not all of the cum went down his throat gracefully, but he began to lick the remainder off, as well. The human was simply delicious, and in more ways than one. When he was through, he let out a wistful sigh and pressed a kiss to Jack's inner thigh. He then reached over to type on the computer once more.

My, but you certainly don't disappoint. You taste quite marvelous. He wrote.

Jack huffed a laugh as he gently stroked Lee'en's mussed hair and read the words that appeared on his screen.

"Well, I do love pineapple, I hear that helps." Jack's head fell back. "I think I had a stroke or an aneurysm or something." He closed his eyes and continued petting the unicorn. "Damn, baby. You're amazing."

No need to be so careful with me. Unicorns are lustful creatures, and we can heal three times faster than humans. Next time. I expect for you to take a little more control and thrust to your heart's content into my anticipating mouth. <3 He typed. Or, better yet, thrust into my entrance to your heart's content. I would love to feel you inside me.

Jack felt around gently so he could pull Lee'en up into his lap. He cuddled the petite man close as he read.

"I would never want to accidentally hurt you," Jack said seriously. "If we are going to play rough at all then I need a way to know you are okay or if you need me to ease up or stop." Jack sucked a breath through his teeth as he read the rest. "You're going to get me all riled up again with talk like that." He nuzzled into Lee'en's neck and moved by touch until Jack could nip the unicorn's earlobe. "You make me want to pin you down and do positively wicked things to you, Lee'en."

Lee'en practically purred and kissed Jack's chin in response. He would like nothing better than for the human to have his wicked way with him. He even typed as much.

You can pin me down and do wicked things whenever you wish, Jack.

"Fuck," Jack hissed.

Lee'en squeaked as he suddenly found himself airborne. A giggle bubbled from his lips as he hit the mountain of pillows burying Jack's bed. The human teen sprinted to the door and locked it before spinning to face the bed.

"Now that I'm not touching you, I'm afraid you might have disappeared," Jack worried.

The teen sat on the edge of the bed, toppling a few pillows to the floor, and stretched out a hand hesitantly.

"Please, still be here, Lee'en," Jack whispered.

The pink-haired teen felt a slight tug at his heart at the emotion he heard in Jack's voice. He reached out his hand and threaded it with Jack's. "Still here, Jack. Always here, if you'd allow me to be."

Jack let out a sigh of relief and kept a hold of Lee'en's hand as he curled onto the bed next to the unicorn.

"So, how can we do this?" Jack pondered, running curious fingers up Lee'en's thigh. "What kind of signal can you give me if you like something?"

Lee'en raised a brow, but decided on petting Jack's shoulder gently. "That can be my 'I like it' sign." 

"I got it." Jack mimicked Lee'en, petting the smaller man's arm. "Should we try it out?"

The human teen pulled the invisible unicorn close. He nuzzled against Lee'en's cheek, figuring out what he was touching. He pressed soft kisses to the smaller man's face, searching until Jack found Lee'en's lips. His pressed their mouths together, moaning softly when the unicorn parted his lips and allowed Jack's seeking tongue inside.

The unicorn didn't quite expect for Jack to go straight for his lips, but he most certainly wasn't complaining. For a good moment, he forgot that they were trying to establish signs, as he got lost in the kiss. But, as his tongue curled and slid along Jack's, he moaned and began to pet his shoulder eagerly.

Jack pulled back, a little breathless. "Damn, baby..." He bit his lip, forcing himself to focus. "Now, how about if you don't like something?"

Lee'en thought for a moment before deciding on giving the human a sharp pinch on the shoulder. A pinch was different and effective enough to convey his displeasure.

"Ouch!" Jack laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "I think that gets the message across." The hazel-eyed teen pressed a teasing kiss to Lee'en's throat. "Now, what if I want to ask you a simple yes or no question? What would you do for yes?"

The unicorn once again thought it through. The easiest way for a "yes" would be...He used his forefinger to trace a 'Y' on Jack's shoulder as his "yes."

"What about no?" Jack asked.

A small smile formed on his face, one that Jack unfortunately could not see, as Lee'en traced the letter 'N' on Jack's shoulder.

"So, if I asked you if you wanted me to hold you down and fuck you until you're wrecked?" Jack's voice was wicked.

Lee'en bit his lower lip and squirmed, writing 'Y,' 'Y,' 'Y' on Jack's shoulder.

"What are you wearing?" Jack whispered into Lee'en's ear. "Can you take it off?"

Lee'en pressed a kiss to the tip of Jack's nose and immediately began to toss his clothes aside. He merely wore a shirt under a vest and a pair of jeans, all of which were discarded. He took a deep breath and thought things through. He had known of other unicorns and nightmares that had bent the rules. However, Lee'en himself had never gone so far. He had never felt the need to before coming across Fin and Jack. He took hold of Jack's hand and pressed it against his chest, right over his heart.

"No more clothes, Jack. My body is ready."

"Goddamn." Jack stroked exploring fingers across Lee'en's smooth skin. His eyes widened for a moment as his fingers dragged across a little nub. He pinched it gently, delighted at finding the unicorn's nipple. "Are these sensitive?"

The unicorn's breath hitched, but he managed to write a 'Y' on Jack's shoulder. "Very sensitive," He admitted.

"Do you like when I treat them gently?" Jack leaned over, letting his tongue flick softly over the little peak.

"Gods," Lee'en whispered, but managed to pet the human's shoulder. He liked that very much.

Jack pushed Lee'en back onto the pillows. He straddled the smaller man's thighs and pressed down on his shoulders, holding him still. "And rougher?" Jack asked as he leaned forward, pulling a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard before catching it between his teeth to deliver a solid stinging nip. The brunet pulled back. "What do you think of rough?"

The unicorn let out a whimper, but began to pet Jack's shoulder even faster than before. "Yes, so good!" He keened.

"I think you like rough even more than gentle," Jack purred as he shifted on top of the smaller man.

The human teen pushed his knees between Lee'en's and then used his legs to force the unicorn's naked legs wide. Jack's jeans were still undone, his hard cock free from the clothing. He pressed his thick rod roughly against Lee'en's smaller, but no less erect, length. He pinned one of the unicorn's wrists to the pillows.

"You only need one hand to tell me if you are enjoying yourself," Jack growled.

The unicorn felt his shaft throb against Jack's. He was so aroused that he didn't know what to do with himself. He managed to quickly scribble a 'Y' along with an exclamation mark on his shoulder with his finger.

"Imagine the fun we can have when I can pin both your hands." Jack nibbled and kissed up to the unicorn's soft throat. He bit down and sucked hard, marking Lee'en with a hickey the human couldn't see. "You make me want to do wonderful, wicked, terrible things to you." Jack's strong fingers were tight as a manacle around Lee'en's wrist.

"Do whatever you want with me, Jack." Lee'en gasped as he ran his hand over the human's shoulder in softer, more sensual pats. "Anything at all."

"God, I want to fuck you so hard." Jack's breath was hot against the pink-haired man's bare flesh. "I wish I could hear you cry my name as I'm pounding you through the mattress." Jack's free hand tightened on Lee'en's hip as he ground his hips against the smaller man, their hot lengths slick with precum as they slid together.

Lee'en's hand clutched Jack's shoulder and used it to tug him a little closer before finally writing a 'Y.' He grinded right on back against him, his back arched. "Please, Jack!"

"You feel so damn eager," Jack purred as he pulled a little bottle of lube from under a pillow. "Can you even wait for me to take my pants off before I fuck you?" Jack asked with a devious smirk. "Or should I take you like this with my jeans just low enough to get my cock in you?" Jack’s smile was wicked as his hands pumped and probed.

"Shit! I don't think I can wait that long!" Lee’en hissed as he immediately shifted to pat Jack's shoulder. "As you are, right here right now. Inside me!"

Jack laughed in delight as he was petted encouragingly. He pulled back to balance on his knees between Lee'en's spread thighs. He found the unicorn's stiff cock by touch and drizzled cool lubricant over it and lower to where Jack estimated the unicorn's ass should be. He pumped the smaller man's slick cock with one hand while he explored with his other lower between ass cheeks Jack could feel but not see.

It was a little more difficult working blind, so to speak, but Jack nearly hooted with delighted as he found Lee'en's hole. He slid the tip of his finger inside.

"You want me to stretch you, baby?" Jack asked. "Get you nice and open for me?"

Lee'en scribbled out four 'Y's as fast as possible. "As fast as you can."

One finger quickly became two. After a dozen 'Y's scribbled on Jack's shoulder begging for more, the brunet pressed in a third, stretching and filling Lee'en. Jack closed his eyes, letting his sense of touch guide him.

"That's right," the human teen cooed. "Take it all and open up so I can get nice and deep inside you. Fuck, you're so hot and soft inside."

His fingers curled and twisted, seeking, until he found the spot inside his lover that had the pink unicorn squirming under him.

The unicorn had meant to pet to let Jack know just how much pleasure he had given him, but he ended up crying out and digging his nails into the human's shoulder. "So good! Please, Jack!"

"Shit!" Jack hissed, pulling his fingers from where they'd been buried inside Lee'en. "Did I hurt you, baby?"

"No!" Lee'en responded before quickly scribbling an 'N' and petting the shoulder sensually once more. "Please continue..."

Jack looked worried for a moment but Lee'en was able to coax him back into plunging his fingers inside the smaller man while roughly pumping the unicorn's length.

"You ready for me?" Jack asked. "I think I might die if I don't get inside you soon."

"Yes! Finally!" The unicorn cried out. He desperately scribbled a 'Y' on Jack's shoulder. "Give it all to me!"

"If you want me to slow down signal no, if you want faster and harder signal yes," Jack told Lee'en as he slicked himself. "And if it's just right pet me. Okay?"

Lee'en wrote him a 'Y' twice. "I don't care how fast you even go right now, I just want to feel you inside me."

"So eager." Jack laughed happily before a naughty smile stole across his face. "I love it."

He paused as he stroked his aching length. "Condom? I'm clean. I get tested regularly and you would be the first I've ever barebacked." He looked sheepish. "But I am a bit of a slut."

"Weren't you paying attention when I said we heal three times...oh, for crying out loud." He scribbled a hasty 'N' and then wrote out 'in me NOW.'

"Hell, yes, baby," Jack cooed, as he closed his eyes and guided himself by touch. "Your wish is my command."

He slid his hands from Lee'en's hips to his knees, hooking his arms under them. Jack held the smaller man spread as he pressed his hips forward, wiggling and nudging until he found what he was looking for. The head of him was thick, but slick enough that it popped inside of Lee'en's passage with only a little stinging burn. Jack grit his teeth as he sunk in slowly, not wanting to hurt his petite lover.

As Lee'en was filled, he reveled in the slight pain and heat. Jack felt amazing. "I don't remember the last time I felt so stretched." He gently stroked the human's shoulder to let him know that he felt fine.

"I can't... God, you feel amazing..." Jack panted as he sunk deeper, the final inch he lost himself, slamming himself fully inside Lee'en until his hips were pressed tight against the smaller man's ass.

"Yessssss! Oh gods, yes, Jack!" Lee'en keened as he made another 'Y' on his shoulder.

"Oh thank fuck," Jack gasped as that one letter drawn against his skin allowed him to release something he'd held tightly in check inside himself.

The human drew out of Lee'en, groaning at the tight heat trying to pull him back in, before slamming himself deep again. Jack's fingers dug in as he forced Lee'en's delicately curved legs back and wider, bending the unicorn in half as he began pumping in and out of him. Unable to reach his shoulder anymore, Lee'en reached down to the top of one of Jack's hands and wrote out another 'Y' and then pet the hand. He couldn't even speak anymore, his breath coming in shuddering gasps.

A shiver rode down Jack's spine as he realized Lee'en was asking for more. The human pushed up, hands still pinning his lover spread wide. With his body up higher he had better leverage and freedom of movement. He paused just a moment to make sure he could feel the little unicorn petting him before he let himself go. The bed shook with the force of Jack's thrusts, spilling pillows everywhere as he dug his toes into the comforter for stability and his hips slammed against Lee'en's ass again and again. Jack had never let himself go like this, had always held back, so careful not to hurt his lovers. Faced with his invisible lover's tactile begging, something fierce and primal rose up inside him. He wanted to dominate and claim Lee'en, leave the petite man so completely fucked and spent that he would never want to leave Jack's bed. He wanted to take all that Lee'en offered greedily and give back twice as much, leaving the unicorn utterly used and spent, a puddle of satisfaction melting into Jack's pillows.

So, Jack let his body move as fast and as rough as is wanted to as he buried his face in Lee'en's throat, sucking little bruises there and wallowing in his sweet scent.

"Gods!" The unicorn whimpered as his toes curled in on themselves. When Jack began to suck on his neck, both of his hands clung to the back of the human's head. "Don't stop!" He had to concentrate in order to pet Jack's hair and neck, but he managed to do so. He needed to let him know, somehow, that he was having the time of his life. "I didn't know humans could fuck like this..."

"Take it..." Jack found himself growling. "Fuck, yes, take it all..."

He let go of Lee'en's legs to hold himself up better. He was overwhelmed with sensation. It wasn't just his cock plundering the smaller man's hot depths, it was the feel of velvety soft skin everywhere Jack touched Lee'en, the desperate strokes of encouragement, and the fact that though Jack couldn't hear him, he could feel the teasing vibration of Lee'en's voice as he wailed in rapture.

His head was swimming with the most mind-blowingly amazing overstimulation and he feared he might pass out for forgetting to breathe in the midst of it all.

He didn't even know what he was saying, a torrent of curses, endearments, and demands mixed with panting moans and grunts. Lee'en's straining cock slapped Jack's tight stomach with every thrust. Jack reached for it mindlessly, and started pumping it in time with his hammering thrusts.

Lee'en felt a bit powerless in that position. He couldn't thrust back against Jack, he couldn't even meet his thrusts. He wanted to do all sorts of things to him, to rake his nails down the human's back. But, all he could do was cling to his form and ride out the waves after waves of pleasure.

"Jack!" He moaned throatily when the other teenager began to stroke his leaking shaft. "Fuck! I'm so close! Please!" He pleaded as he desperately made a 'Y' on the back of Jack's neck.

Jack kept one hand flying on Lee'en's length while he shifted so he could grip the smaller man's hip with the other. Jack found he was strong enough and Lee'en was light enough that the human could move him with one hand. He pulled and pushed, forcing Lee'en to meet every rough thrust. Jack's head fell forward to catch the unicorn's lips, wanting to feel every cry the he could wring from him. His thrusts became frenzied making the bed shake and the headboard slam against the wall

The final cry was lost in Jack's mouth as Lee'en released harder than he had ever released before in his life. He had slept with Nightmares and Unicorns in the past. But, never had he ever felt so well and truly claimed as he did beneath Jack.

"Come for me, big guy." He panted as he cupped the sides of Jack's face. "Let go and fill me all up."

Jack thought he might have a heart attack when Lee'en had clenched down on him and wailed his release against the human teen's mouth. When Lee'en had slumped beneath him, stroking his cheek, he lost it. The brunet grabbed both of the unicorn's hips, using his grip to slam the smaller man's ass back on his desperate cock. Jack bit his lip so hard it bled as he thrust wildly into the man beneath him. Lee'en arched his back, offering his body up to Jack and it undid him, that one small motion. The hazel-eyed teen buried himself deep in his lover as he came. His orgasm seemed to fill all his body, not just where he was joined with Lee'en. When the crashing wave of bliss hit him he stiffened until his cock couldn't shoot anymore. Jack wobbled, dizzy, as he fell to the side, nearly tumbling off the bed in his daze.

Lee'en was in complete and utter bliss. Seeing Jack unloading into him was about as sexy as feeling it deep inside. He reached out to wrap an arm around Jack's waist to keep him from rolling right off the bed.

"Whoa, you don't want to fall down there. I would much rather have you here, with me." He mused out loud. "Forever." Unable to express any of it to him, the unicorn reached out to take Jack's wrist, using his finger to write on the human's arm. He wrote down 'all yours.'

Jack flopped facedown and practically senseless next to the sex-mussed unicorn. He didn't understand the touches, but reveled in them anyway as his head pounded and his heart thundered in his chest.

"Lee," was the only thing that seemed able to slip past his lips with a soft moan.

The unicorn let out a snicker. "I'll try again later." He shifted to press a kiss to Jack's cheek, forehead, and finally his lips. "I don't know what plans you have from now on, but I'll be damned if they don't involve me somehow."

A soft snore was his only answer.

"Well I'll be..." Lee'en mused as he shook his head and tugged them both more safely onto the bed. He snuggled right against the exhausted human and smiled as he closed his own eyes. "Rest well, big guy."


	3. Ch 3

Finian had quite the headache when he emerged from his shower in his pajamas and flopped on his bed. First, the pink-haired unicorn was all over him like he was the only human in the world, and then he went all ga-ga for his best friend! On one hand, he no longer had to worry as much about doing embarrassing things while trying to get through to stubborn invisible people. But, on the other hand, was it really the right thing to do to leave him alone with Jack? What if he drove Jack crazy? What if they got into some kind of fight?

He didn't know when the troubled thoughts faded into the background and he started dreaming. But, the next thing Fin saw was a nude man sprawled across a waterbed.

"I...am pretty sure that I have never seen you in my entire life." Fin stated with finality.

"Why, helloooo lovely maiden," The man cooed. "Do you like what you see?"

"I'm quite sure he does not," a familiar voice boomed through the space before Alistair appeared to stand protectively in front of Finian, eyes narrowed on the young nightmare spread on the bed.

"M-Mr. Montcroix!" The Nightmare yelped as he scampered off the bed and covered his privates with his hands. "My apologies! I didn't know he was yours!" He added as he ran off and disappeared from the dream entirely.

Fin frowned, wondering what that was all about. "Was that someone you knew?" He asked Alistair as his navy blue eyes peered over at him.

"Just a young pup who should still be at his mother's knee." Alistair scowled as he walked over to the bed. "Waterbed." He snorted. "He must be from the Diego house." His voice was condescending but he couldn't keep himself from wobbling the warm surface of the bed. "They may be onto something, though..." Alistair said to himself.

Fin snickered and walked over to carefully sit and then drop back onto the waterbed. He patted the spot next to him in invitation. "I have a lot to talk to you about, 'Mr. Montcroix.'" He began. "To start...is Montcroix your last name?"

Alistair was more than happy to slide onto the wavy bed next to his chaste maiden. "Yes. Alistair Montcroix. But I like hearing my first name from your lips."

"Alistair? Why is that?" The teenager questioned.

"It makes me feel closer you to." The nightmare rolled to his side to look Fin in the eye. "And I can imagine you calling it out in passion."

Fin's face blossomed into a pink hue. "A-Alistair..." He continued. "I was trying to tell my best friend Jack about you, but Lee'en appeared out of nowhere again and started freaking out. He even began t-to sniff me and said that I was still chaste. Do I...do I smell funny to you?"

Alistair leaned into Finian's space, drawing in his scent. "You smell... delicious." He nuzzled in to scent behind the human's ear. "Like coffee and chocolate and caramel." Fin felt a whisper of a kiss behind his ear. "It's intoxicating."

The human's heart skipped a beat and he felt heat pooling in very embarrassing places. "B-But, is that what my 'chastity' smells like? What happens when I'm no longer a virgin?" He wondered out loud.

"The basic notes of your scent won't change, especially to the mate you choose." Alistair traced a swirling finger on Finian's hip. "But it won't broadcast like it does while you're a chaste maiden."

"Lee'en said that I had to choose someone when I turn eighteen or all of you would die." Fin relayed.

Alistair looked shocked then angry. "I can't believe he told you that."

"I-Is it true?" Finian asked, his blue eyes seeking cobalt. "I wouldn't want any of you to die just like that."

"Oh course not!" Alistair growled. "That manipulative lying little..." The nightmare took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'd like to tell you I'm surprised a unicorn would lie to you so he could pressure you into mating with him, but I’m not." Alistair sighed. "To claim a chaste maiden is the ultimate achievement for one of them. They sometimes don't even keep the deflowered maiden as a mate after taking them to bed." The look in Alistair's eyes showed his disapproval. "Here I can protect you from any nightmares that might seek you in your dreams, but I am... needed in my world during your daytime." The larger man's voice became tender as he cupped Finian's cheek. "Ask it of me, though, and I will stay by your side, day or night, for as long as you need me."

The human once again subconsciously leaned towards the warmth of Alistair's hand as he let out a sigh of relief. "So, neither of you would die." He deduced. "He also said that when I turned eighteen, I could cross over into your world. Was that a lie, as well?" He asked.

"No one will die if you don't lay with one of us. It's despicable the unicorns use such tactics to coerce maidens." Alistair rubbed his thumb over Finian's cheekbone gently. "It is true that you can cross over when you're eighteen." Alistair was so close the tips of their noses touched. Fin's vision was filled with eyes like cobalt crystals. "I dream that when the time comes, you'd choose to cross over with me. I want to be with you... forever." Alistair blinked slowly, dark lashes fanning down and then lifting. "It will take you even if you've given yourself to me, but the portal accepts the chaste most easily. It will take others as long as they are of age, though the magic has a bit more trouble holding onto them. It's dangerous, but I won't let harm come to you."

Fin's blush became a vibrant red hue that seeped all the way down to his neck. The Nightmare was so close that he wanted to fan himself to fend off the heat that radiated from his own skin.

"Why with me?" He whispered, confused. "We hardly know each other!"

"I've seen your dreams, read your heart," Alistair said softly. "I know you, Fin. I want you... and I want you to know me."

"Would you show me your dreams?" Fin asked. He couldn't very well read Alistair's heart himself, but thus far he seemed kind.

"I would be honored." Alistair pulled back slightly. "You're sure? It might be a bumpy ride."

The human nodded. "I want to see what your dreams are like."

"I won't be able to guide you, but you can wander wherever you'd like." The nightmare's eyes twinkled with excitement. "I'd never hurt you, not even in my mind, so you'll be safe. I'll be watching, opening any paths you need. Let me know when you want out." Alistair snuck a kiss to Finian's cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so." Finian responded, feeling a bit excited about the idea of seeing the Nightmare's dreams.

Alistair scooted up on the bed, making small waves under them. He lay on his back, reclining on the pillows.

"Come lay on top of me." the nightmare beckoned with a raised hand, fingers curling invitingly.

Goodness, Finian thought to himself. But, he carefully scooted closer until he could snuggle against the Nightmare.

"You trust me," Alistair said with happy wonder, stroking a hand through Fin's blue and black hair.

"You haven't given me a reason not to yet," Fin pointed out as he snuggled just a bit closer.

"I never will." Alistair promised. "Now, lay your ear over my heart and close your eyes."

The teenager ignored his blush that time and did as instructed. He heard the Nightmare's heart skip a beat and it brought a gentle smile to his face even as he shut his eyes.

"I love how you feel against me," Alistair confessed. "Listen to me heartbeat. Let it beat for you. Let the sound fill you until it's all you hear. Let your heart match mine. When the time comes, let yourself fall. I'll catch you."

Though he was a bit concerned about the falling bit, Finian did as he was told. He took deep breaths and listened carefully. When the pulsing of both their hearts aligned, he gasped as he felt a sudden wave of vertigo. "Whoa!"

"Hush," came a gentle whisper in Finian's mind. "I've got you. Open your eyes."

The human blinked cautiously, surprised to find himself in a garden. It was no little tilled up patch of dirt, though. Rows of squash and peppers hid behind lush rose bushes. It was a riot of vegetables and flowers everywhere he looked. The wild garden was surrounded by tall willows, their branches swaying in the breeze. Movement caught his attention, and he turned to find a little oasis in the middle of the carefully weeded plantings. A tiny pond, flashing with the whites and golds of koi, was circled with paving stones. A woman with midnight blue hair tied in a high ponytail sat on a wooden bench, watching the fish and tossing them breadcrumbs.

"She's beautiful," Fin whispered. "Who is she?"

"I'm Alistair's mother, silly boy." She didn't look up but a smile curved her lips. "Are you going to come over or keep hiding behind the clematis?"

Finian flushed with embarrassment, but slowly made his way over. "Y-You're very lovely, madam." He admitted quietly. His gaze shifted to the colorful koi. "How many of them are there?"

"Thank you. This is how Alistair sees me, the truth is likely less kind." She looked to the fish that, now that Finian was closer, he realized were the strangest koi he'd ever seens. They all had odd gray symbols on them. It was almost like some foreign writing. "There are more than I can count. We can't see all of them all the time." She dropped a handful of breadcrumbs into Finian's palm. "You should pet one."

The expression on the teenager's face brightened right up at the very idea. "I'd love to!" He carefully sprinkled the bread crumbs over the area where she had not fed yet and carefully reached down to slide his finger along the back of one of the fish. "Wow..."

The fish suddenly turned, catching Fin's finger in its toothless mouth. It didn't hurt, but a strange tingle raced up his arm to his head. His vision blurred and his view was suddenly replaced with a view of what looked like a mostly empty classroom.

"Mr. Montcroix," called a tall austere man with maroon hair back in a tight braid. A red diamond sat like a tattoo on his forehead. "Are you ready to tell the truth about who released the hart from its enclosure?"

Finian's vision moved from left to right and he heard a young voice answer.

"I have nothing to say, sir, other than it is wrong to keep such a creature captive, especially in a tiny enclosure where it can't escape any cruel passerby who wishes to torment it."

"Then you'll accept the punishment for all of them," the man said icily. "Two others were seen with you. You'll take their punishment as well." He pulled a thin cane from a drawer.

"I understand, sir."

The vision faded, and Finian realized the fish had swum away.

The human desperately searched for the fish that he had touched and tossed him the biggest chunk of bread from his hand, for brave little Alistair.

"Your son is brave and kind." He whispered to the elegant woman.

The woman looked very pleased. "I agree, but I am biased." She brushed a few crumbs off her skirt. "You must not have seen the memory of when he was five and painted his entire body with my rouge and then hid up a tree, refusing a bath."

Finian laughed, the sound a bit louder than he had intended. "Forgive me, I just...think that is incredibly charming." He admitted. "He sounds like he was quite the handful."

"He was something." The woman smiled wistfully. "So, he's chosen you? You must be something special."

The blush came back full force and Finian wondered if he would ever be able to control it. "I...I don't know about that. I'm just a kid." He muttered.

"We'll see." She smiled knowingly, jeweled eyes twinkling. "What brings you here, little one? Alistair's never let anyone see his mind before."

"Alistair has seen my dreams, so I wanted to see some of his." Fin replied honestly. "I-I want to get to know him."

"You should look around." The woman smiled gently. "You can see some of his childhood here. This place is where he feels most safe and comfortable. Maybe you'll see it for real someday. I have more bread if you want to play with the fish." She nodded to a break in the willows. He noticed the crest on her forehead as her bangs shifted. It was a branching vine circling a rose, all in deep indigo. "When you're ready, go that way."

Ever more curious, Fin stood and gave her a smile. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you!" He said as he headed towards the break in the willows, as instructed.

The woman waved and returned to tossing treats to the strange koi. Finian stepped between the trees, finding a worn path. He followed it, stepping over roots and fallen trees, surprised at how thick the woods had become. When he looked back, he couldn't see the willows. The path thinned, becoming difficult to follow. Fin was relieved when he saw light through the trees. Finian brushed leaves from his hair as he stepped out on the sunbaked dirt. The young human squinted as he peered at what was nearly a mountain in front of him. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw he had a choice to make. There was a trail cut into the side of the mountain, meandering jaggedly up the slope. Below it was the wide mouth of a cave, the flickering light of flames beckoning from within.

Finian looked longingly up at the slope that curved upwards, but in the end, he chose to follow the flickering light in the cave.

"I wonder where this one leads..."

As Finian entered the cool darkness of the cave, flickering flames set in the wall and shielded by glass chimneys. At first the rock beneath his feet was rough but as he continued forward, it grew smooth, then was covered by a soft red carpet. Stone walls gave way to wood and led to a long hall. Fin didn't even know if he was still in a cave. Doors began to appear, first one, then more, until the hall was lined with them. Every door had a small window with a wooden shutter hiding what was behind it.

The teenager hesitated, but walked over to the first door. After he went through it, he opened the window’s shutter, letting him see back into the hall. A soft moan made Finian straighten, hand still on the door. He couldn't seem to stop himself from turning to see who'd made the erotic noise.

The voice had been startlingly familiar.

Finian found himself gazing at the long bare lines of Alistair's body. The nightmare was completely nude, his hair like an ebony and blue waterfall down his back. He had a smaller man pressed against a wall. The man's legs were spread and he stood on his tiptoes. Their bodies shook with Alistair's sinuous thrusts.

The human teen gasped as he looked on. If that was Alistair, then who was the smaller man?

Finian crept closer, unable to stop himself. He didn't know why it was so important to know who the man was, but it was suddenly the most important thing in the world.

Alistair threw his head back in ecstasy and Fin was fascinated to see Alistair's familiar face softened by youth. He looked about sixteen or seventeen. His cheekbones were softer, his cheeks rounder.

When the smaller man looked back over his shoulder at Alistair with lust-lidded eyes, Fin saw he was about the same age. His hair was an inky purple streaked with green, tied in a quickly failing braid. The crest on his forehead was a jagged star.

"Gods, Simon..." Alistair moaned.

Finian had mixed feelings about what he was seeing. He felt a surge of lust seeing Alistair in such a state, even if it was a younger version. He also couldn't help but glare at the one called Simon, feeling a stab of jealousy. In the end, he felt the crushing weight of inadequacy. He couldn't give that kind of satisfaction to Alistair. Not as he was now. Not quite yet.

"Touch me," Simon gasped. "I'm close."

Alistair wrapped his arms around the purple-haired man, one hand catching his erection and pumping it swiftly. Alistair's thrusts were steady and deep as Simon's moans and gasps became more desperate until the man's entire body tensed tight as a bow string. Thick splashes of white decorated the wall in front of him, dripping slowly towards the floor.

Alistair kept thrusting, clearly excited by the orgasm that had taken Simon. His jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth.

"Don't you dare cum inside me," Simon warned, still panting from his own orgasm.

Alistair only made it a few more thrusts before he stumbled back, pulling out of the smaller man. The nightmare took himself in hand, pumping himself roughly until he came, seed arching from the tip of his cock to splatter on the floor.

The teenager was nearly in a trance as he watched Alistair finally releasing. Even if it were his younger version, he was still so beautiful.

"I'd let you come inside me..." He whispered aloud and immediately covered his mouth with a hand, shocked at himself and the words that came out of him.

Simon tugged on a pair of pants and pulled a handkerchief from the pocket. He used it to clean the wall then tossed it to Alistair. The nightmare wiped himself off then crouched to clean his cum off the floor.

"Come on," Simon called, walking to a desk Finian hadn't noticed. "You keep distracting me and we'll never get this done."

"Me?" Alistair sounded affronted. "You started this!"

The two bickered good-naturedly as they slowly faded from view. Finian was alone in the room. It lasted a moment and then Simon and Alistair were with him again, clothed this time.

"Come on, Alistair..." Simon cooed. "It'll still be there after you get me off."

Alistair sighed but there was a smile on his face. "You're terrible, Simon."

He began unbuttoning his shirt.

Fin looked and the wet spots were gone from where Simon and Alistair had made their messes. Everything was tidy. As the two men stood and Alistair pressed Simon against the wall, he realized the scene was repeating itself. He'd first come in at the middle, now it had started over again.

Fin backed away, back out the door of this scene, wondering where to go next.

"So are all the doors these kinds of memories?" He wondered.

Finian pressed forward, no longer tempted to peek into any of the rooms he passed. The hall finally ended in a door. There was no window on this one, it was solid dark wood. Finian hesitantly opened it, bracing himself for what he might find. Fin let out a deep sigh of relief when no fornication was evident in the very normal looking room. There was a couch and a desk, as well as a computer and a few bookcases. A thick ornate carpet covered the wood floor. It looked like a den. He waited, but no one magically appeared, much to his relief.

He was definitely surprised when the door opposite him swung wide and an apple-cheeked little boy with platinum blond hair and eyes like sapphires darted in. A little blue oval with an infinity symbol within in it was in the middle of his forehead.

He took one look at Finian and a gap-toothed grin split his face.

"Daddy!" he shouted as he bound across the room to wrap his arms around Fin's waist.

Finian fell to his knees, stunned to silence as he held the little boy in his arms. He didn't even know when tears began rolling down his own cheeks. But, he wiped them away and lifted the boy up as he stood back up.

"H-Hey sweet one." He responded softly as he began to gently pet the soft platinum hair and rubbed the child's back.

"Daddy," the little boy said worriedly. "Don't cry. Are you sad or do you have a hurt?" The blond held Finian's face in his small hands. "Do you need Father? He always makes you smile all big and funny."

Fin let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I think I need your father." He told him. "Why don't you go get him for me?"

As soon as Finian set the boy's feet on the floor the little blond was scooting out the door, calling loudly for his father.

"Father!" He shouted as he ran. "Daddy needs you! He's crying and I don't like it!"

Fin sat heavily on the sofa. The little boy's hair was just the same shade as his before he dyed it and he had the same pale skin as well. The teen suddenly wished he'd asked the little boy his name. Finian knew this wasn't real, but it still seemed important somehow.

The other places he'd been seemed to hold memories and things from the past. Where the heck was Finian now?

Fin nearly jumped out of his skin as the door swung open with such force that it slammed into the wall, lodging the knob in the plaster. A wild-eyed Alistair charged through the doorway.

"Fin!" the nightmare shouted. "Where are you bleeding? Keep the injury above your heart!"

The little boy scooted in behind him carrying a small white metal box with a ruby plus-sign on it.

"We'll save you, Daddy!" the little boy shouted exuberantly.

Fin shook his head and rushed over to hug Alistair tightly. He didn't care if it was an illusion of a futuristic Alistair. At that moment, all he wanted to do was hold on tight.

"Alistair..." He sobbed into his chest. He wanted nothing more than to see that imagined future as reality someday.

As he cried, he was overwhelmed with vertigo. He blinked blearily as it slowly passed. He was still held in Alistair's arms, though they were back on the waterbed.

"I’ve upset you." Alistair's voice was heavy with sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Fin."

"Would you...?" Fin questioned with a shuddering breath as he wiped away his tears and looked up at the Nightmare.

"What can I do?" Alistair said gently. "Ask anything."

"Would you really wait for me?" The teenager asked.

"As long as you need." Alistair brushed Finian's hair from his damp eyes. "I know this is probably overwhelming. Tell me what I can do to help you, and I'll do it." The nightmare brushed a stray tear from Finian's cheek. "Just don't ask me to leave."

"On one condition," Finian countered.

"Tell me." Alistair held his breath, hoping.

"That you don't ask me to leave, either." Fin stated with finality.

"Never." The nightmare's breath left him in a rush. He pressed soft kisses to Finian's still damp cheeks. "Can I ask what upset you? I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I wasn't upset, I was just...deeply moved." He confessed. "Your thoughts on our possible future together were absolutely lovely."

"Thank the gods." Alistair's body relaxed, pulling Fin backwards with him to sprawl on the pillows. "I was so afraid I'd hurt or upset you."

"My tears may have been due to your amazing vision, but that doesn't mean that I was pleased the entire time," Finian pointed out as he poked at Alistair's chest, a grumpy expression forming on his face. "Just who was that 'Simon' person?" He practically demanded before his voice fell to a mumble. "I don't like his face."

"Simon?" Alistair's brow furrowed. "You saw a memory with him. He's one of my oldest friends. Now he's practically my right hand back at home." The nightmare smiled. "He handles things when I'm here with you."

"Right hand, is he? Oldest friend indeed..." The teenager grumbled, his jealousy rising. "If you care about him so much, why be here with me?"

"Are you jealous?" Alistair couldn't fight his grin, though he knew Finian wasn't likely to appreciate it. "Of Simon?"

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" Fin retorted, sending the Nightmare a heated little glare.

"You have nothing to be jealous of." Alistair pulled Fin close, though the teen turned his face away and crossed his arms across his chest. The nightmare wasn't deterred. "Simon and I realized that we were much better friends than lovers. We stopped fooling around years ago."

"...How old are you now?" Fin asked hesitantly.

"Twenty-four." Alistair answered.

"Still sounds like you were 'fooling around' with him for a good few years," He grumbled.

"I haven't touched him since I was eighteen." Alistair said seriously, trying to catch Finian's gaze. "And I haven't, and won't, touch another since I've met you." The nightmare's eye's flashed. "The only one I want to touch," long fingers traced Fin's cheek, "is you."

Heat immediately rose to the teenager's cheeks as he remembered just what kind of situation he was in. Did he really have any right to reprimand Alistair his past conquests when he couldn't bring himself to be the one to bed him? Just what was wrong with him? A strange sadness welled up inside him, mixed with frustration and fear.

"I...I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Whatever for?" the nightmare looked bewildered.

"I shouldn't be so miffed about who you slept with in the past, not when I can't even..." He trailed off and glanced to the side, unable to look the Nightmare in the eye.

"I kind of like that you’re jealous," Alistair admitted with a little nip to Fin's shoulder. "And you should know, I'd rather be here, like this, with you, than with anyone else who would part their legs for me." He kissed where he'd bitten. "And I'll happily wait until you're ready for that. Until then, I'm more than content to hold you in my arms and take whatever you're comfortable sharing with me."

The teenager's nose began to practically glow red at the very thought. Alistair was so kind and patient. He reached his hands up to cup the Nightmare's face and placed a soft and, admittedly, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Alistair's face lit up like Fin had offered him the stars. The nightmare rolled over on top of the smaller man, holding himself a few inches above the startled human. "I have to ask... did you imagine yourself in Simon's place? Pressed against the wall with me moaning your name?"

Finian shook his head even as the blush rolled over his entire face. "No, but I certainly am now..." He whimpered.

Alistair let his lower body drop to press against Finian's. "Someday we can try every position and find which are your favorites."

Fin squirmed beneath him, his mind already supplying him with the images. "E-Every position?"

"Oh yes." Alistair's jeweled eyes seemed to glow. "Would you like me to show you a few? You don't even have to take your clothes off... unless you want to."

"M-Maybe not just yet..." Fin responded. "Tomorrow maybe?"

"I greatly look forward to tomorrow, then." Alistair's voice was smoky and smooth.

The nightmare rolled them again, leaving a startled Finian straddling Alistair's hips. The bulge under him made it clear the nightmare was glad to have him there.

"But I would make the most of tonight," Alistair purred as his fingers traced Finian's thighs.

"Goodness!" Fin gasped as he felt just how awake little Alistair was. He fought not to squirm, but reached down to place a hand over it in curiosity. How could the Nightmare possibly be this hard for him? It made no sense. "D-Does it hurt?" He whispered. He never felt the need to touch himself, but he really seemed to want to touch Alistair.

"It aches for your touch." The nightmare shifted his hips, pressing himself to Finian's palm.

The human's breath hitched, but he scrounged up some of his reserve and gently undid Alistair's pants, tugging them down enough to downright gape at the flesh that was revealed. His own shaft was nothing to sneeze at, but Alistair's was definitely larger. It was one thing to feel it against him and another to see it. Fin held his breath as his small, dainty hands pressed against the sides of the length and his fingers curled around the tip.

"Finian," Alistair groaned. "Ah-That feels so good." The nightmare kept his body perfectly still, unwilling to do anything that might frighten off his maiden.

The teenager slid one of his hands down the side and then pressed three of his fingers along the center of the underside and dragged them all the way up. He was quite fascinated by its dusky color and texture. The fingers of his other hand curled and slid softly along the head.

"Quite honestly, I think I rather like touching yours more than mine." He admitted with a blush.

"You've never explored yourself fully, or you wouldn't still be chaste." Alistair let Finian explore him, reveling in every tentative touch. "Never grasped yourself in your hands and stroked, maybe imagining a lover taking you in his mouth..."

"I have imagined...that..." Fin muttered as he began to use both hands to gently stroke and squeeze Alistair's shaft, as if he were memorizing it by touch alone. "I just could never quite translate the 'someone else' part to mask my own hand. My body knew that it was my own hand and not someone else's...and it just never interested me. My hands were just used to wash myself with, that's all. That was their only purpose."

"And if it were my hands?" Alistair asked breathily, hands reaching back to cup the round soft globes of Fin's ass. "Do you think you'd like them touching you, stroking your length, teasing your tip with my fingers?"

The hands on Alistair's flesh ended up squeezing a little too hard.

"O-Oh!" Fin gasped. "I...y-yes. Just not until I'm older."

Alistair gasped, hips bucking once before he forced them back down. The motion made the waterbed roll under them. A drip of precum beaded at the nightmare's tip.

"Anything you want," Alistair promised, fingers tight on Finian's thighs.

Finian felt a touch of boldness as he gently raked his nails up the underside of Alistair's member. He then began to alternate his thumbs as he slid his fists over the flesh in alternating motions. Afterwards, he laced his fingers together and pumped up and down, digging both his thumbs into the length.

"Ah, Finian... Just like that," Alistair moaned as he encouraged the human teen.

With greater confidence, Fin moved faster, watching to see what made Alistair react strongest. He was so focused he was surprised when the nightmare groaned a warning.

"So close, love..." Alistair's voice was low and rough. "Do you want me to finish? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to..."

The human merely worked him faster, eager to see with his own eyes what the present time Alistair looked like when he reached completion.

"Yes, I want to see you finish." He responded huskily.

Alistair let his head fall back to the pillows, submitting to Finian's desires that so perfectly aligned with his own. Alistair didn't close his eyes, carefully watching Fin's lovely fascinated face as he focused on bringing the nightmare pleasure. The teen's deep blue eyes were bright as he watched Alistair's thick cock twitch under his stroking fingers. The tip of Finian's tongue peeked from between his soft lips as he concentrated, the bed sloshing gently under them.

Alistair sucked a breath through clenched teeth. His vision was filled with that soft pink tongue, barely visible between Finian's lips. He imagined the teen leaning forward, using that tongue to swipe the precum from his tip and lick a hot wet path down his shaft.

The nightmare grunted, hips thrusting up once, hard enough to lift Finian. The teen kept his balanced, not stopping in his attentive strokes. Alistair's heavy balls drew up tight and his cock grew even thicker in Finian's grasp. The teen's eyes widened as thick ropes of cum burst from Alistair's tip to paint his chest and abdomen, one shot catching him on the chin.

"Wow," Finian's breath hitched as he carefully clambered over to lick the spot on the nightmare’s chin clean. His eyes widened in surprise at his nerve. The shock was so strong that he immediately woke up from the dream.

"Goodness!" He groaned as he covered his face with his hands. He was breathing hard and wasn't surprised to feel that his own shaft was hard. "Just what is happening to me?"

===

We hope you’re liking our story! Reviews make us ridiculously happy! Thank you!


	4. Ch 4

Finian took a quick, cold shower, as he tried his best to clear his mind from any lingering thoughts of Alistair and his dreams. He wasn't successful. But, at the very least, he managed to calm his body down enough for his erection to wilt.

On Saturday mornings, he usually slept in late. However, he woke up far earlier than usual due to his sultry dream. The teenager decided to cook up a traditional breakfast for his dad, Robert Fair, and himself since he was already up and about. He made some fried eggs, hash browns, and bacon. The scent of the bacon must have carried all the way to the master bedroom because, as soon as Fin served both plates, his father sat down on a stool near the counter to eat it.

"Good morning," Fin greeted him as he placed a full plate in front of him.

"Mornin'," His father replied groggily as he scooped some of the hash browns with his fork. "You're up early." He added with a loud yawn.

"Yeah...couldn't quite sleep." The teen admitted with a slight blush. "Hey dad...think I can go hang out at Jack's for a while today?"

"Fine with me. Just don't stay out past nine PM." His dad replied.

"I'll be back way before then," Fin admitted. He then took a seat next to his dad and began to dig into his meal. A guttural moan escaped him as he savored the taste of the bacon and hash browns dipped in the warm, soft yolk. "Why does everything fried taste so amazing?"

Robert let out a snort and a deep chuckle. "You remind me of your mother when you get like that, you know that?" He prompted, a smile briefly forming on his face before it was replaced with a slight scowl. "She...really had a zest for food."

Finian found it a little hard to swallow his following bite. When the food went down his throat, he made no happy noises that time. "...sorry." He whispered as he began to pick at the food on his plate. If he hadn't been so enthusiastic about the food, then his father wouldn't be hurting right then.

"Here, let's finish up. You cooked, so I'll wash all the dishes." His dad insisted.

The two of them finished their meals in silence after that. Fin then rushed off to brush his teeth and put his socks and shoes on. "Heading out, dad!" He called as he walked out the front door and closed it behind him. The teenager rushed over to Jack's house and rang the doorbell two times.

Jack's dad, Walter Kierny, answered the door with a scowl on his face. "Good grief, what is it?" He looked the petite teen up and down before walking away with a grumble. "Go on up, the lazy bum is still asleep. He had some girl up there last night until way too late. Tell him to spray some air freshener or something. Smells like a couple of rutting animals up there."

His words were harsh but there was a gleam of approval in Walter's eyes as he thought of his son being so virile with women. He wandered back to the kitchen to get his coffee, leaving Finian to go find Jack on his own.

Finian blushed down to his neck at the very thought, but then he remembered just who he had left Jack with the night before. Could he have really done all that with Lee'en? Fin took the steps two at a time as he rushed over to his best friend's room.

"Jack?" He questioned as he burst in. The first thing he saw was a disgruntled Lee'en rubbing his eyes.

"What's the bloody emergency?" the unicorn grumbled.

Jack blinked, sitting up with a yawn, his sleep-mussed brown hair sticking in all directions. "Mmf?" He rubbed a hand over his face. "Baby, I don't know if I can go again, but I can try." He yawned. "Get the lube..."

Finian's face began to glow bright red. "Whoa, I guess it really was Lee'en that you had with you all night."

Lee'en had quite the salacious smirk on his face. "Like I would have really allowed anyone else when I had his whole attention to myself!" He then jerked to a full upright position. "What the-" He took a long breath and then began to sniff the air. "What's that scent?"

"You mean the results of what went on in this room all night long?" Finian questioned.

"You!" The pink-haired Unicorn gasped as he rushed over, clambering over Jack's body on the bed on this way, and pointing an accusing finger into Fin's face. "Whyyyy do you smell a bit like wine, freshly baked bread, and spices?"

Fin tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You usually smell of chocolate, caramel, and coffee!" Lee'en insisted.

The teenager's navy blue eyes widened as he realized what he meant. Could Alistair's scent be of wine, freshly baked bread, and spices? He couldn't quite make out what his scent was in the dream...but, could that really be his scent?

"Oh, that." Finian said, looking to the side.

Jack rubbed his belly where Lee'en had stomped him in his rush to get to Fin.

"What's going on?" Jack sat blearily on the edge of the bed, sheet falling away to show him completely naked. Finian realized that there wasn't a stitch on Lee'en either.

"Can we, uh, have this conversation after the two of you are actually dressed?" Fin asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced pointedly away.

"Jack, he smells of someone else! Someone's corrupting him!" Lee'en whimpered as he tugged at the taller human's wrist.

Jack smiled happily at the tugging. "Lee's still here!"

He kissed at the phantom fingers on his arm before hunting down a pair of sweatpants to tug on. He also found a shirt that was too small for him. He held it out in the air and the unicorn took it from him. It hovered in the air for a moment, but when Lee'en put it on, the shirt became as transparent to Jack as the rest of the unicorn.

"Damn," Jack grumped. "I'd hoped I'd be able to make out a bit of him from my shirt."

"Sorry big guy," Lee'en responded with a pout.

"You might not make him out, but it's plenty disturbing to me to see him wearing one of your shirts with one side falling over his shoulder like that." Fin pointed out.

"Unf." Jack adjusted the sudden partial-erection in his sweat pants. "Does he look hot? Damn, I bet he does." Jack plopped back onto his bed. "I have to tell you about my night last night."

"And I'm kinda scared to tell you about mine," Fin admitted as he shot a wary glance at Lee'en, but the unicorn simply sat next to Jack with his legs akimbo and folded his arms petulantly across his chest.

"You had a night?" Jack made gimme motions with his hands. "Tell me! Tell me everything."

Fin's face turned pink as he tried to figure out where to even begin. "Do you remember when I spoke of the Nightmare that visited my dreams? Well, first of all, he's not the only one that can show up there. Last night, some other naked Nightmare dude was sprawled on a waterbed. But, as soon as Alistair showed up, he just took off."

"Oh? Is he that ugly, then? Did his face scare him away?" Lee'en teased sharply.

"No, Alistair's beautiful! His face didn't scare him away...but, maybe the expression on his face did." Fin admitted.

"What happened after the other one took off with his, uh, tail between his legs?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Well, I, er...I ended up peeking into Alistair's dreams this time and he showed me some of his childhood memories, one of his raunchy teenage memories, and a very beautiful futuristic vision that had me in tears." Finian continued. "One that featured a child that called me 'Daddy' and I just about lost it crying...b-but, he pulled me back out of his dreams and we talked." He bit his lower lip. "And, somehow, we ended up...not talking and doing something else."

Lee'en bristled from his spot, not liking where this was going one bit. "Go on, what did he do to you?"

"First, I need to know much more about this raunchy teen memory and a complete description of 'something else'." Jack was leaning forward, eager for more information, unable to hear Lee’en’s comments.

Fin's blush darkened. "There's not much to tell! He was around my age and was fooling around with some guy named Simon, which made me more than a bit jealous..." He explained. "And when I got back, we ended up...that is to say, I ended up...I mean, he got all hot and bothered that I was jealous over him and he ended up getting a rise out of it." He covered his face in his hands, the final part a bit muffled. "And I...kind of gave him a handjob?"

"He coerced you into giving him a handjob!?" Lee'en cried out.

"He didn't coerce me into anything, I was the one who was curious enough to do it!" Fin countered.

"Nice job, Fin!" Jack crowed. "I didn't know you had it in you. What did you think? Did you love it? Does he have a nice cock?"

"He's...well, he's bigger than any of us in this room," He confessed. "And at the end, I don't know why, but I...I may have licked a bit of cum off his chin?" He whimpered.

Lee'en let out another loud gasp. "You tasted him? It's no wonder you now smell a little like him! You better not go much further than that until after you're eighteen, you hear?"

"Why can't I go further than that until I'm eighteen?" Fin questioned.

It was the Unicorn's turn to finally blush. "Because...you're the only chance of Jack getting into our world right now. And it's not like your Nightmare wouldn't want to see you in person!"

"Naughty little cumlicker," Jack grinned. "I like it." He cocked his head. "I feel like I'm missing a lot of this conversation. What's going on when you're eighteen?"

"Oh, Lee'en just reminded me that if I get any more...soiled? Then, I can't cross over. And you wouldn't be able to come with." Fin concluded. "But, I promise I won't let it get too far. Like Lee'en said, he'd want to meet me in person and I...well, I guess I really want to meet him in person, too."

"Ooo," Jack said with delight. "You've got it bad for this one. Finally! I guess I won't have to try to hook you up with Chester now. He'll be bummed." The brunet winked. "I'll comfort him."

"Like hell will I let him 'comfort' that so-called Chester." Lee'en growled.

"Lee'en doesn't like the idea of you comforting Chester." Fin supplied.

"He's jelly?" Jack laughed. "How cute. So, you going to let this guy feel you up tonight?"

"I don't think that's very wise...but, maybe just a little?" Fin decided.

"Rawr." Jack made little clawing motions in the air. "Go get him, tiger. And then tell me all the sordid details. Speaking of sordid details, I had the most amazing fuck of my life last night."

Lee'en stretched and flopped onto his side on the bed, curling one of his hands around Jack's waist to gently scratch at the skin beneath the human's bellybutton. "It was quite amazing for me too, big guy."

"Lee'en agrees." Fin replied.

Jack smiled, patting the unicorn's hand. "I'm glad. I couldn't tell for sure, since I couldn't see, but it felt like he came buckets. He took it like a champ. I pounded him so hard I nearly broke the bed."

Finian was the only one that could see the bright pink blush that formed on the Unicorn's face, blending right into his pink hair so that he looked barely more than a fluffy, pink ball.

"Lee'en, I still don't fully understand. And, please don't lie to me, Alistair debunked your death theory."

Lee'en simply let out a huff and shifted back into a sitting position, leaning against Jack's side. "I'm not apologizing for that. I would much rather you choose one of us than one of them in any case." When the human glared at him, he let out a sigh. "Alright, alright. Shoot."

"Why do Unicorns and Nightmares not get along? Don't all of you share your world fairly peacefully?" Fin questioned.

"It's a genetic thing, I guess? Our behavior creates a natural conflict." Lee'en responded.

"...so you're saying it's like a cats versus dogs thing?" Fin drawled.

"Something like that!" The unicorn agreed.

"Can the unicorns be like bunnies?" Jack piped up. "I always really wanted a rabbit and Lee'en is soft as an angora." He petted the skin of the unicorn's arm.

"You think I'm soft now, babe? Wait til you feel this!" Lee'en piped up. The Unicorn's crest began to glow and a horn began to protrude from it as he shrunk and shifted into an actual equine form.

"Goodness!" Finian gasped. "He's small and fluffy!" He said as he rushed over to pet him. "Jack, touch him." He insisted as he placed one of Jack's hands on the Unicorn's back.

"Even softer than an angora." Jack whispered with wide eyes. He began petting everywhere he could reach. "Tell me just what he looks like, Fin?"

"Well, he looks like a miniature horse with a horn. He's white with a pink mane, tail, and tufts on the bottom near his hooves, which are the same color as his magenta eyes. His horn is small and slightly rounded at the tip, shimmering like an opal." Finian described. "He is quite adorable."

"Of course I am," Lee'en replied with a slight snort and a whinny.

"Adoooooorable." Jack whispered. "I want to keep him forever." The human teen didn't even seem aware of his words as he continued to pet and scratch the small unicorn.

"You can if you agree to be my mate, big guy." Lee'en practically purred, allowing the taller teen to do as he wished.

"He said you can keep him forever if you chose him as a mate." Fin relayed.

Jack rubbed Lee'en's velvety nose. "We'll see when I get older. I'm too young to get married right now." He draped himself over the unicorn's back without putting all his weight on Lee'en. Jack rubbed his face in the unicorn's soft fur, making little happy noises. "You're even better than a rabbit, though. I can't wait until I can really see you."

Lee'en's tail gave a gentle flick as he settled his head and neck down onto the bed. "I think I can wait for you, Jack Kierny." He stated.

"He said he'd wait for you." Fin told his friend. "Alistair told me the same."

Jack sat back. "You don't have to do that." He said softly. "Stay with me until you feel you want to go somewhere else, and you can always come back even if you do. I don't want you to make promises you might regret later."

His words were sweet and sincere. They might have had more impact if he weren't professing them to Lee'en's butt.

Serious conversations with invisible beings had their difficulties.

Lee'en turned about and licked the human's cheek. "The only thing I would regret is if you choose someone else." He grumbled.

"...he said if you choose someone else, you'll regret it." Finian translated.

"I did not say it in such a manner!" Lee'en huffed.

"You might not have said it that way, but that's how it sounded to me!" Fin defended.

"Umm..." Jack looked uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head. "Does he know I've never been in a monogamous relationship before?"

"Polygamy is fine with me, so long as I’m the first and I get to help choose the others." Lee'en replied, undaunted.

"He says so long as he's the first and has a say in it, he doesn't care how many partners you have." The blue-eyed teen responded.

"Hmm, how will I know if there's someone he doesn't want me to fool around with if you're not there, Fin?" Jack pondered.

"Believe me, he'll know." The Unicorn preened.

"Umm, he says you'll know?" Fin passed on.

Jack shrugged. "Okay." The human teen smiled sheepishly. "Fin, could you ask him if I hurt him last night? Things got kind of, umm, rowdy. The signals we worked out told me he was okay, but... seriously, I've never fucked anyone so hard before. My muscles are sore... It's a nice reminder of the good time we had last night."

The shorter teenager blushed hard at all the colorful imagery Jack painted for him. "...so, Lee'en, h-how was it?" He asked him.

"I could take even rougher than last night, so I was just fine. I rather enjoyed it." Lee'en confided.

"He said he's good and he could handle even rougher." Fin said awkwardly. "Said he really enjoyed it."

"Damn, baby..." Jack bit his lip as his hazel eyes sparkled wickedly. "He and I are going to have to have a chat on the laptop later." The human teen looked delighted as he turned his attention back to Fin. "You never told me what happened when you met this Al guy the first time."

Another blush rose to Finian's cheeks. "W-Well I didn't realize he was what he was...I thought I had dreamed him up somehow. So, dummy me ended up babbling all sorts of embarrassing things to him. I told him he was beautiful and that I didn't like how girly I looked." He explained. "He said I was p-perfect and that he wanted e-everything from me." His voice fell to a panicked whisper. "I...I even think I flirted with him."

"Nice!" Jack gave Finian two thumbs up. "He's right, too. You are just right for you. I wish my ass was as fine as yours. And if you hadn't been my best friend since forever, I would have seriously been chasing you to get a piece. And you have dozens of admirers at school." Jack dropped a wink. "There's no reason for you not to have the confidence to flirt."

"You know that if I were ready, I wouldn't have hesitated with you," Finian countered. "And those admirers don't know anything about me."

Jack stood, sauntering over to Fin to wrap him in a hug. "I love you, man. I'm glad you're finally letting someone in, even if he's not human." Jack patted Finian's shoulder before wandering around the room with his hands out looking for Lee'en. "If your nightmare is as awesome as my little unicorn, you're a damn lucky guy. You should go for it. Make a leap."

A surge of warmth hit Finian right in the chest. He was quite moved by his friend's acceptance and support. "Thanks, Jack. Your opinions mean so much to me." He admitted.

Lee'en shifted back into his human form and gave Jack a tight hug. "We have unfinished business, you and I." He stated.

"Well, I better leave you two alone for now. I'll see you later!" He said as he rushed off.

"Take it easy," Jack laughed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The teen pulled out his laptop and cuddled the invisible Lee'en to his side. "I have a couple of websites to show you, baby. We'll see what you like the best..."


	5. Ch 5

The metropolis that was Quinton's home, Zirao Zion, was an architectural wonder that was well-balanced with nature. Their high rises were in domes of greeneries that integrated rivers and waterfalls into their infrastructures. Their houses and mansions were ecofriendly and surrounded by woods. They were inherently creatures of magic, and they could shift into an equine form that made their commute fairly simple. Their only form of long-distance transportation were several monorails that curved high above them and led from one city to another. Cha Borolan, Junziean, Sero, and Peraza were the other cities that made up the core of their Pangea-like continent. Their technology varied slightly from the technology of their neighboring dimension, but they still had stoves, computer systems, and their own version of portable communicators, all created with materials that were safe for the environment.

Unicorns had little to no curiosity about their neighboring dimension, where the humans lived. The biggest, and most adamant, exception was when they caught the scent of a chaste maiden. Quinton, a third year student, was on his way to his college campus when he caught a rather captivating scent of coffee, chocolate, and caramel. He followed his nose, which led him off the path of the woods through dense forest. When he reached a meadow, he realized that he was standing on one of the dimension boundaries. They were taught as children how to cross through the boundary into the neighboring dimension, but it was such a long time ago that Quinton let out a curse.

"What kind of magic was it again? Air with water? Air with plant? Pollen?" He hissed under his breath, desperate to remember. As he kept grumbling to himself, the scent became stronger. "Wind and pollen!" He recalled. The Unicorn immediately called forth the magic of wind and pollen as he walked through the boundary onto the backyard of a human home. "Finally!"

Quinton's silvery blue eyes widened in surprise when he heard his statement echoed by someone else. He glanced towards his left and almost did a double take at the short Nightmare with pewter hair and wild, peacock topaz eyes that stood three feet beside him.

"I found him first!" Quin growled in warning.

"Like he'd want you anyway." The Nightmare's lip curled in annoyance. "Calling dibs like a child arguing for the last treat."

Synan crossed his arms over his chest. He was smaller than the obnoxious Unicorn, less muscled, too. That didn't mean he was going to back down even if he _was_ a little scared of the much larger muscle-bound unicorn. Synan had grown up fighting for every scrap. His peacock-colored eyes narrowed. This maiden was _his_. Such a lustful heart could only be satisfied by a Nightmare.

Quinton took a step back as if the Nightmare had tossed a bucket of water at him. "Excuse me? Who wouldn’t want a piece of this?" He said as he motioned towards his athletic physique and lovely face.

Synan raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Fluffy meatheads like you are a dime a dozen, sweets. You can offer what, a quick bumbling tumble and then you disappear?" The Nightmares ran his palms over his chest, down his flat stomach to his lithe thighs. "I can satisfy for as long as there's a need or desire."

Quin felt his breath hitch at the seductive display, but he merely glared and focused on tying his long and wavy wheat-hued hair back into a ponytail with the tie he usually kept around his wrist. He tugged the elastic off with his teeth and flexed his arms as tugged the strands away from his handsome face.

"We shall see who wins in the end, little one." He hissed.

"Little one?" Synan snapped, voice rising. "I'm eighteen years old or I wouldn’t even be able to be here. And I may not be stupidly tall, but I'm plenty big where it counts and I can take it big where it counts, too! You probably got all pumped up to compensate for something that was _lacking_."

A smug smirk formed on the Unicorn's face as a glint of mischief shone in his eyes. "You think so, do you?" He questioned loudly as he unbuttoned his pants and made as if to unzip himself. "Would you like to see for yourself??"

Synan undid his own pants with a glare. "I bet my dick is twice the size of yours, tiny!" The smaller Nightmare was shouted. "Even if yours isn't thumb-sized I know you don't know how to use it! And you probably have no idea how to take a cock up your ass like I can! I _love_ getting fucked and I can take it as hard and deep as anyone wants to give it to me!" Synan bellowed.

"Oh? Well, I can pummel a pert ass into the ground with more finesse and tact than any Nightmare could ever _dream_ of!" Quinton countered, his cheeks heating up at the idea of the Nightmare without pants on.

In his room, Finian was one frustrated teen. It had been two months since Lee'en, Alistair, and the occasional Unicorn or Nightmare showed up in his life. Thus far, any random Unicorn or Nightmare that showed up was respectful of him. The two that were bickering outside seemed to be something else. With a huff of annoyance, Fin got up from his desk and tugged open his window and the screen to glare down at the two newcomers.

"Enough, already! I'm trying to study for exams here!!" He cried out.

"The maiden!” The wheat-blond Unicorn gasped as he looked up. “My deepest apologies!"

“Maiden!” Synan called. “Let me ease your stress!”

"If anyone is to be doing any easing of _any_ stress, it's me," Quin insisted.

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'm coming downstairs to let you in," Finian declared. "But I insist that you behave yourselves until I'm done with my studies!"

The Unicorn's expression morphed into quite the sheepish one. "Dear gods, I'm ashamed of myself." Being a student himself, he knew how difficult it was to study in silence, let alone with such noise. He was usually far better behaved than this, but something about that petite Nightmare provoked him into doing such childish things.

"He's letting me in!" Synan clapped his hands in delight before hurrying to the door. "I'm going to get a maiden!"

Quinton let out a sigh, and followed along. The human maiden gave them a wide berth as he slid open the back door to let them in.

"My sincere apologies, young maiden,” Quinton murmured.

"Have a seat, both of you." Finian instructed as he had them both sit on the couch and stood before them. He held both his hands in front of him in halting motions.  "Before you say anything, I must impress upon you that I already have someone in mind that I will choose as a mate when I turn eighteen. The only reason I’m still mostly chaste right now is because I intend to bring my best friend with me when I cross over to your world."

As the human spoke, Quin took notice of the second scent that hovered around him "You have someone's scent partially on you already." He mused out loud. "However, you still haven't fully chosen yet."

"Please, give me a chance," Synan implored. "It's very important that I find a human mate. I would give everything I am to make you happy. Please?"

"Listen, it's not that I don't _want_ to give either of you a chance, but my mind and heart is really, _really_ set on someone right now..." Fin continued.

"But, a lot could happen from now until you're eighteen!" Quin insisted. "What if you can't stand the person by then?"

Synan nodded vigorously. "You should really think about keeping your options open. Especially if the one you're speaking about is a Unicorn. They're notoriously untrustworthy."

"We are _not_ all untrustworthy," Quin countered.

"He's a Nightmare, and is the most amazing person I've ever gotten to know.  I don't believe anyone else could sway my mind. I'm faithful to him." Finian replied. "Whatever you decide, you can feel free to stay or leave. However, I’m going back to my studies." He stated with finality as he went back upstairs.

"I'm not going anywhere." Quinton decided.

"If you aren't leaving, I'm certainly staying." Synan crossed his arms across his chest. "You'd likely ravish him and then leave him broken-hearted and alone."

"Just what kind of strange misconceptions do you have of Unicorns? I'm not some grand-scale heartbreaker." Quin defended himself. "I know that there are bad Nightmares and Unicorns alike, but I am _not_ one of them." His gaze glazed over as some bad memories resurfaced in his mind, memories he did his best to trample down. "Just...enough, already."

"You're saying you wouldn't push and pester that maiden until you had the opportunity to steal his chastity?" Synan peered at Quinton with a raised brow. "Then you wouldn’t just trot off to whatever next struck your fancy?"

"I wouldn't in the slightest." Quin responded with a sigh. "First of all, I don't take what's not freely given. I've had...bad experiences with the like. And second of all, whoever I do end up with will be the one and only for me. I don't plan on leaving that person, ever."

Synan leaned forward. He placed his hands on Quinton's muscled shoulders, peering at his face.

"I almost believe you," Synan admitted softly. "Is it only chaste maidens you don't take advantage of or abuse?"

Quinton took the time to glance into the Nightmare's unique peacock topaz eyes. They flashed violet, green, and blue, interchangeably. "I never said that it had to be a chaste maiden for me. Even I don't know who would fit best with me."

"It has to be a human for me." Synan sighed. "I need the status a maiden would give me." The Nightmare leaned back, wrapping his arms around himself. "I won't go back to where I was before." He seemed to be talking to himself more than Quinton. "I have to make _sure_ of that."

"A higher status can't protect you from everything," Quin pointed out. He was quite curious as to where the Nightmare was from, given his reaction. "There are other ways to gain strength. And there are other ways to increase your status."

"Like what?" Synan asked suspiciously.

"Like studying for higher positions. I'm in college right now, doing just that. In my third year," he explained.

"I can't..." Synan snapped his mouth shut and he turned his head away. "I never finished primary school. I never even finished my Nightmare training. Why do you think I'm sitting here and not in a maiden's dreams?" He sighed. "I'm too stupid for college anyway. But I know how to make someone feel bliss. That's about all I'm good at."

Quinton completely forgot where they were and who they were chasing. His entire attention was on the Nightmare in front of him. "Hey, it's never too late to start learning again. I have a few Nightmare friends who can dream travel. I could ask them the details and show you myself.” If there was one thing that Quin hated more than anything else, it was injustice. He had never heard of a Nightmare that had never dream traveled before. He wanted to do all he could to help the one before him now. "Listen, I know we got off to a rough start, but my name is Quinton," he said as he pressed a kiss to the Nightmare's cheek, as was their customary greeting to close friends and family. "Would you allow me to be your friend?"

Synan sat stiffly, clearly suspicious, but he leaned forward to kiss the corner of Quinton's mouth, not caring he mostly missed his cheek.

"I'm Synan or Sy, never, _ever_ Sin." The Nightmare shivered. "Don't call me Sin. And if you try anything nasty, don't expect me to fight clean."

Quin was so surprised by his statement that he nearly laughed before catching himself. He didn't want his laughter to be misconstrued, after all. "Synan is a lovely name. My friends call me Quin, for short." He added. "I want to make a pact with you, Synan. Seeing as how we're both still going to try for this maiden. I would like for it to be fair and square. I won't put my all into courting him until you’re able to properly dream travel."

"You have no reason to want to do that." Sy frowned, confused at the Unicorn’s tactics. "You should be taking every advantage you have. Hell, you could physically remove me and rough me up enough that I wouldn't be able to come back for a while. There's no reason for you not to do that, either, let alone sit on your hands or even help me gain an advantage..."

The Unicorn shrugged. "I like to fight fair. There are too many people that take advantage of the weaknesses of others. I refuse to be one of them." He replied honestly and with conviction. He had certainly been taken advantage of before. "And even if that means that you will try to win favor with the maiden ahead of me, I don't think it's fair to make any advances until we're on even ground."

Synan sat awkwardly, unsure what to say to the hunky Unicorn. He had a hard time believing it wasn't just some sort of trick. The Nightmare decided to just wait and see what would happen. He'd be ready for trouble, he always was. At least the bigger man didn't seem inclined to beat the stuffing out of Synan. That was a plus. The small Nightmare was good at running, but if he was caught, he usually didn’t get the chance to bolt.

The Nightmare was pulled out of his thoughts by a tapping on the door.

Finian rushed down the stairs two at a time. "Oh boy," He breathed as he peeked through the peep hole. As he opened the door, he sent his best friend and Lee'en a wry smile. "Dad's not home yet, but I have a couple of...guests. Let's head over to the living room."

"Guests?" Lee'en asked suspiciously.

When the three of them came face to face with Quinton and Synan, though Jack couldn’t see them, Finian motioned towards them. "Jack, Lee'en, these are...these are..." He frowned when he realized that the names just weren't coming to him. "I'm sorry," He said as he turned towards Quin and Sy. "If you gave me your names, I must have forgotten them."

"My name is Quinton." The Unicorn supplied. "And this is Synan."

Finian quickly began to talk to Jack in sign language, spelling out the names of the two guests to his best ability and then explaining how lewd and loud they were in the backyard. Jack wanted every single detail.

"I’m Lee'en." The magenta-eyed Unicorn commented dryly. He shot a quick glance at the two humans, who were still communicating to one another rather quickly in sign. "He's already practically chosen someone, you know." He told the other two, point blank.

" _Practically_ chosen isn't chosen." Synan said with false confidence. "Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, isn't that what the humans say? Until he does choose, I still have a chance to show him that I would be best for him." The Nightmare straightened, shimmering eyes flashing. "I won't give up."

"And I'm of the mind that the Nightmare he's with might not truly be the one for him. So, if he treats him badly and he chooses me, then I would take great care of him." Quin explained.

Lee'en shook his head. "Whatever keeps your monorails going. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

The blonde Unicorn shot a quick glance at Synan.

"Lee'en, you wouldn't happen to remember all the details about dream traveling, would you?" Quinton suddenly asked the other Unicorn.

"I'm afraid not. I only remembered magic enough to pass my exams and then I would immediately forget it." Lee'en replied. "Why?"

"Personal reasons, that's all." Quin concluded.

Synan looked down, embarrassed, though Quin hadn't named him as the Nightmare who didn't even know how to dream travel. He was also a little overwhelmed with the erotic energy coming off the maiden's friend, Jack. The petite Unicorn, Lee'en, was nearly as impressive, which was quite a feat for a Unicorn. Jack held his attention, though. There was something fascinating about the human teen that appealed to his Nightmare nature.

Jack was oblivious to Synan’s hot gaze as he finished signing with Finian.

"Have you eaten?" The hazel-eyed human asked his friend. "Lee'en and I worked up an appetite and I really want some Falbos pizza." The teen rubbed his flat belly. "Stuffed pepperoni and extra cheese! It's a moral imperative! Are you in?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll go and place the order for two of them." Finian agreed.

Twenty minutes later, four teenagers, and a twenty-one year old dug into the first pizza pie. Fin could only imagine what it all must look like to Jack, the pizza slices disappearing by themselves.

"Your world's pizza tastes similar to ours, but is slightly different." Quinton remarked.

"It's the water. Long story, I'll explain it later." Lee'en told him.

Jack moaned in bliss. This was his favorite pizza.  He licked a bit of sauce from his lip. "Fuck, so good." He murmured with his mouth full.

Lee'en immediately draped himself along Jack's side. "This human is mine, by the way." He told the other two. "As soon as Finian crosses Jack over, he will officially be my partner on the other side."

Quinton was about to say something in response when Finian let slip a guttural moan.

"Garlic butter's the best..." Finian groaned, and then finally caught himself. "Good grief, I did it again! And I had promised Alistair to control my reaction to food." He stated with a frown.

"Fin, asking you not to demonstrably enjoy food would be like asking me not to demonstrably enjoy a blowjob." Jack laughed and bit into the pizza.

"Well, yes, but he only asked that I curb it in front of anyone but him," Finian answered with a pout.

Alistair? Why did that name sound familiar? Perhaps it was a common name in their world and Quin simply recognized its existence.

"So, you're mated and he's accepted your claim?" The Nightmare couldn't help but think that Jack would be a truly delightful mate, maybe even better than Finian.

Jack hadn't heard Lee'en's proclamation and he didn't hear Synan's questioning response, but he could definitely _feel_ that something was up just by the way the pink-haired Unicorn was clinging to him. He felt out his lover and leaned over to give Lee'en a small nuzzle before returning his attention to food.

"Consider it a ninety-nine point nine percent acceptance," Lee'en told Synan testily.

Quin wisely chose not to ask what the remaining point zero one was.

Synan was getting dizzy from trying to follow the dueling conversations. He just gave Lee'en an absent nod and focused on the humans. Time would show just how claimed the lustful humans were. If there was an opening, the teenager would take it.

"I think they are very nice noises," the Nightmare told Finian. "I like your noises as well, Jack."

Finian gulped as he realized just why Alistair told him to curb the eating sounds in front of other people. He took one look at Lee'en, who merely wrapped his arms around one of Jack's arms and snuggled even closer to his best friend.

"Alright, I can't dictate what either of you two can and can't do. But, know that I only extend my _friendship_ to you both." Finian told Quin and Sy as he stood up. "Jack, Lee'en, and I are going to be busy for the rest of the day testing our exam knowledge. So, if you would please take your leave for now?"

Quinton let out a long sigh. "What time of the day would be the best to visit?" He asked.

"Between four in the afternoon and six in the evening. Jack and I usually have our schoolwork done by four and my dad gets home around six." Fin informed them.

"Then we will see you at four tomorrow." Quin agreed as he and Synan headed back to the backyard, where the dimensional boundary was. "Synan," He said after crossing over. "Let's meet back here around one in the afternoon tomorrow. We can work on your training while the maiden studies."

"Okay." Synan nodded before looking around. "This is public land right? I may just get my stuff and stay here, so come whenever." The Nightmare tugged on a low thick branch of a tree, checking to see if it was sturdy enough to hold him. With a couple of blankets and his jacket rolled up for a pillow it might not be too uncomfortable, and it was off the ground. "It's better than where I'm staying now," he commented absently as he thought of the spot he'd staked out for himself under a monorail bridge. It had been dry but loud and uncomfortable.

The Unicorn frowned at what the Nightmare was implying. "Hey, my dorm is big enough for the both of us. I could toss a mattress for you. It's far drier and warmer there." He offered, not liking the idea of Synan sleeping out in the cold, rival or not.

"I promise I won't cross over without you." Synan sighed. "You don't have to keep an eye on me."

Quinton held his hand out for Synan to take. "This has nothing to do with our rivalry. _Please_ ," He pleaded. "I don't like the idea of you being out in the cold."

"Alright, but what do you want in return?" Synan hesitantly took Quinton's hand. "I'll blow you, but nothing heavier than that, and no getting rough..."

The blond's face flushed red, but he shook his head. "How about you just...help me clean up a bit? We'll think of something." Quin insisted. "Your offer is devastatingly tempting, but I only take the _completely_ willing to my bed." He added as they crossed over and re-appeared on the path of woods that led towards his college campus. The Nightmare's hand was warm and fit snugly into his own, which was something that he was trying his best to ignore to no avail.

"Devastatingly _tempting_ , eh?" Synan laughed as he walked with Quinton. He'd leave his stuff under the bridge for now. There wasn't anything valuable there. "You poor Unicorns are _way_ too pent up. You need to let yourselves get your freak on every once in a while." The Nightmare smirked as he lifted their clasped hands. He nipped one of Quin's knuckles before letting his tongue flick over it.

Quinton froze for a heartbeat, his blush darkening a shade. He then speed-walked the rest of the way to the dorms, gently tugging the Nightmare along. Once inside, he pulled down the spare mattress for Synan and dressed it with a new cover and a clean blanket. He had plenty of pillows, so he gave the Nightmare the least used pillow he had.

"There."

"Umm, thanks." Synan stood in front of Quinton and dropped to his knees, reaching for the Unicorn's zipper. "Can we go ahead and do this now? We can do it later if you really want to, but I'm going to be really tired soon." Synan looked to the side in embarrassment. "I don't have much magic, so crossing takes a lot out of me."

"Whoa, whoa. I thought we talked about this." Quinton nearly squeaked as he took hold of Synan's hands and used them to lift the Nightmare back into a standing position. "We'll discuss payment later, just get some rest, alright?" He said as he gave him a gentle smile.

"Alright," Synan said hesitantly as he tugged off his boots, lining them up next to the mattress. "No funny business, though." He left the rest of his clothes on as he slid under the covers. "I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night with a surprise cock in my ass and chains on my wrists..."

Quin snickered and shook his head. “Trust me, I’m not the type.”

The small Nightmare couldn't help but let out a soft sigh at the comfort of the mattress and having a real pillow. His eyes quickly drooped sleepily, his distrust of the Unicorn quickly forgotten.

The Unicorn softly petted the top of Synan's head and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Sleep well, little one." He whispered before walking over to his own bed and stripping down to his boxers and clambering in. With the wave of his hand, the lights dimmed to darkness, but one small soft light remained in case Sy needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

 

 


	6. Ch 6

Quinton woke up with the first rays of the rising sun the following morning. He rubbed the sleep from his face and shifted into a sitting position before standing up. The Unicorn's breath hitched when he caught sight of his guest, having briefly forgotten that the teenager was even there. As he peered over to the other mattress, he felt a surge of warmth at the sight. The Nightmare's pewter hair splayed across the pillow, and his body was all wrapped up in the blanket like a little burrito. He let out a soft snicker and gently ruffled the top of Synan's head before going to the shower.

The Nightmare woke up blearily a while later when he heard the spray of water. He sat up and stretched, heading for the bathroom himself. He stripped out of his clothes, setting them next to the sink so that he could wash them later. Synan yawned widely before climbing into the shower with Quinton.

"Mornin'," The Nightmare greeted as he scratched his tummy sleepily.

"Whoa!" The Unicorn jumped back, hitting the shower wall clumsily. "Good morning? I would have given you a turn in the shower, you know..." He half groaned.

He finished rinsing himself off and handed the glycerin soap to Synan, intending to leave.

"It's all good," Synan said in a sleepy manner as he started to soap up. "I'm used to the public bath houses. I can't remember the last time I bathed alone."

Quinton inwardly winced. "Do you...need me to stay, then?" If the Nightmare was uncomfortable bathing alone, then he didn't want to cause him that kind of discomfort.

Synan blinked at the Unicorn, his brain finally waking up. He paused his lathering and stared at Quin.

"Shit," the Nightmare swore as he finally realized it. "You wanted to shower by yourself, didn’t you? Damn, I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking." He groaned. "I should not be allowed around normal people," he muttered under his breath.

The Nightmare reached for the shower curtain so Sy could leave Quin to finish his shower in peace. He would wipe any leftover soap off himself with his shirt. It needed to be washed anyway.

"Hey, no. Wait," Quin called out as he gently held one of Sy's elbows. "I'm all done." He placed a hand on the Nightmare's hip and carefully maneuvered him until he was back in the spray of the water. He then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "All yours." The blond gave Sy a kiss on the cheek and then gingerly stepped out of the shower to dry himself. "Stay there. I'm going to find you a clean towel." He said as he opened the drawers beneath the sink and retrieved the fluffiest towel he could find, placing it on top of the toilet seat for him.

The teenager wasn't long in the shower. His hair was short on the sides but longer on the top. He usually kept it in a faux hawk, but after washing, the longer hair hung in his eyes. The Nightmare turned off the water and peeked out past the curtain.

He was alone.

Synan found the fresh towel. It was so soft that he just nuzzled his face into it for a moment. The teen smiled and dried himself off. His clothes had disappeared from by the sink, so he wrapped the thick towel around his waist.

The Nightmare found Quinton in the other room, scooting the mattress so it wasn't so much in the way.

"Umm, hey." Synan pushed pewter-hued hair out of his eyes again, the towel slipping low on his hips. "My clothes? I don't have anything else. I was going to wash them in the sink and then use what little magic I have to dry them."

"Oh, I put them in the wash," Quin replied. He ended up doing a double take when he saw the state of young Nightmare. Averting his gaze, he handed Synan a set of the smallest clothes he had. "Try these on. If you don't like them, you can always wear your clothes when they've dried."

The Nightmare carelessly dropped the towel and pulled on the clean clothes. They were loose but comfortable. He just had to roll up the pants and sleeves a little.

"These were yours?" Sy asked as he ducked into the bathroom to hang up the towel. "You weren't always a big beefcake?"

Synan plopped on the edge of Quinton's bed to pull on the clean socks. The blond swallowed hard at the sight of the Nightmare getting dressed. Why was it almost as alluring as when the boy undressed?

"No..." The Unicorn responded. "I was always tall, but skinny."

“You really muscled up,” Synan complimented before patting the bed next to him, inviting the blond to sit.

Quin walked over and sat down beside him. "I had no choice." He admitted. "There were...reasons that I had to learn how to physically defend myself."

"Reasons?" Synan asked, leaning back on his hands.

"Reasons I don't entirely want to talk about right now. Come on, let's get something to eat in the cafeteria and then I'm going to ask around about dream traveling." Quinton suggested as he stood back up and headed towards the door.

“Alright,” Sy conceded as he pulled on his boots and stood, still surprised the Unicorn hadn’t tried to jump him yet.

The Nightmare had attempted to stay back as Quinton got himself food. Synan had no money to pay with. Quin was having none of it, though, dragging Sy along and filling a tray for him when the teenager tried to just take a piece of bread. Synan was confused and out of breath by the time they sat down.

“The food is cheap and it all just gets added to my college bill.” The Unicorn explained. “It’s fine. Eat.”

Synan awkwardly started in on some crisp meat and eggs. He wondered how he was going to pay the Unicorn back for all of this. It made it hard to swallow, though his stomach continued to grumble in hunger.

After their meal, Quin found a few of his Nightmare friends and asked them which books explained, in detail, everything about dream traveling. His friends were eager to let him borrow three different volumes.

"This is the beginner basics, this one is for manipulating the dreamscape, and this one is for more personal connections." One of the Nightmares said as he handed the books to Quin.

"No rush in returning them, we know them inside and out." Another one piped up.

"Yeah, dream traveling's the best!" The third one agreed.

Quinton thanked them all and walked back over to Synan, a broad grin on his face. "Ready to start?"

"Y-yeah," Synan answered, a sick feeling settling in his stomach. His debt to the Unicorn just kept increasing, but he didn't know what else he could do. So, he followed Quinton obediently back to the man's room.

The two of them sat with their legs crossed and facing each other on Sy’s mattress as Quin opened up the book on the basics. "Alright...I'm remembering now." He said as he browsed through the chapters. "I'm going to pull you into my dream the first few times so that you can get used to the feeling. That's how our instructors taught us." He held both his hands out for Synan to take. "Trust me?"

"Okay..." Sy took Quin's hands, trying not to think too hard about the comforting warmth of the larger hands arounds his.

When the two of them closed their eyes, Quinton used his magic to gently tug Synan's subconscious mind into his dreamscape. The two of them were standing on the rocky waterfront of a crystal clear lake surrounded by undisturbed trees.

"Take it all in, five minutes to adjust to the feeling. Feel free to explore or touch the water." The blond stated as he sat down on a boulder.

Synan's knees felt wobbly and his head spun. He refused to throw up in front of the Unicorn, though. He had at least a little dignity left. Besides, it seemed rude to puke in someone's mind. The Nightmare took a few careful steps, happy to find the ground solid beneath him. He kept his back straight as he walked carefully toward the water, feeling like a drunk trying to play sober. Sy found a little grassy patch next to the lake and tried to sit gracefully. The teen looked over at Quinton, who didn't seem to notice when Synan flopped more than sat.

Okay, so maybe the Nightmare was still a little disoriented.

Synan rolled his eyes at himself. He was supposed to be naturally adept at this. It was just another reminder for Sy that there was really only one thing he was good at, a single marketable skill. He sighed softly as he looked into the clear water.

Quinton carefully observed the Nightmare, remembering fully well how queasy it felt to dream travel for the first time. He tried to give Sy some space to recover, but in the end, he walked over and dipped his hands in the cold water and then pressed them to the Nightmare's forehead.

"How are you feeling, little one?" He asked softly as his silvery blue eyes carefully observed the teen.

"Better now." Synan closed his eyes, enjoying the cool hands on his brow. "Thanks." He blinked his color-changing eyes up at the Unicorn, not realizing how endearing he looked. "What now, boss?"

Unable to help himself, the Unicorn leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Synan's lips. "Now, we go back." He whispered against them. A shift was felt as they opened their eyes in their home world. Quin quickly reached out to tug Synan's body snuggly against his to stabilize him. "Are you ok?"

"Just a little... fuck..." The Nightmare slumped in Quin's arms. He looked up at the Unicorn, a blush staining his cheeks. "My arms and legs apparently need a moment." He blew his silvery-dark hair out of his eyes.

A deep chuckle resonated from Quin's chest as he reached down to rake the strands away from the Nightmare's face. "Take all the time that you need. The first few times are always tough. That's why it's easier when you are guided into the dreamscape with help first."

"Sorry, I'm not very good at it." Synan sighed and rested his cheek on Quin's chest. "I'm not much of a Nightmare."

"You're doing fine, Sy," Quinton countered. "I really did throw up the first time, and I was limp on the ground for half an hour if I remember correctly."

"You aren't a Nightmare, though," Synan reminded quietly. He forced his legs to hold him and his arms to lift. "Alright, what's next? I'm ready."

This time, the Unicorn gently wrapped his arms around Synan's waist and cradled his head at the nook of his neck and shoulder.

"Here we go." He warned as they once again traveled into his dreamscape.

They were on a cloud near a castle in the sky. The ground was as soft as cotton balls.

"Damn, nice." Sy poked the poofy ground with a toe. "Have you ever fucked on here? It looks like it would be amazing."

Quinton let out a snort of amusement. "No, though perhaps I might try to someday. How are you feeling? Can you stand?"

Synan held his arms out for balance as Quin gingerly let go of him. The Nightmare was a little wobbly, but not bad, and no nausea. Sy smiled up at his teacher.

"Got it!" the Nightmare said with a grin.

"Well done," The blond replied with a smile of his own. He tugged the Nightmare against him and gave him another kiss, a slightly deeper one, as they traveled back home. "How about now?" He asked as he waited for Sy to assess his limbs.

Synan looked up wonderingly at the Unicorn. He reached up and touched his lips. The blond had kissed Sy before, but the Nightmare had thought it was just a fluke. It was becoming a regular pattern, one that the teenager was enjoying much more than he ought to. Quin was supposed to be his competition, but it was becoming more and more difficult to remember that when the big blond held him.

"I'm, uh... What?" Synan blinked stupidly. "Legs, yes. Good." He stood on his own, but didn't pull away.

"Ready for the last dream travel for today?" Quinton questioned. Three was always the max for beginners. He didn't want to push it, seeing as how the two of them would still have to cross over to visit the maiden and his kin.

"Bring it." Synan tried not to let the tremble in his limbs show.

The Unicorn gave him a genuine smile. He once again aligned the both of them in a comfortable manner before sending them both through to the dreamscape. The two of them were then on a shaded beach with white sand and clean waves rolling to the edge.

"Feel free to explore." He said as he stood up and helped the Nightmare onto his feet.  "But, don't go too far just yet."

Synan felt steadier on his feet as he wandered up the beach, curious to look around in Quin's head.

"The water should be lukewarm," The Unicorn added as he walked along behind him. "The beaches in our world and the human world rarely have extended shade like this. So, I dreamed an ideal beach up."

Synan smiled, peeking to the side to look at Quin. "You mean we can swim?"

"If you want, you should be stable enough to." The blond replied with a smile.

The Nightmare gave a little happy wiggle before stripping out of his clothes in seconds flat and stowing them on top of a dry rock. He streaked past the Unicorn to bound, splashing into the warm water.

"Gods," Sy said with a laugh. "I haven't been swimming since I was a little kid!"

Quinton should have expected the young Nightmare to rush into the water naked, but he still felt a bit of shock seeing Synan rush past without any of his clothing. Feeling a bit defeated, the Unicorn decided to strip, as well, walking until he was waist deep in the water. "Remind me to take you swimming for real in either world." He noted.

Synan splashed happily in the water, looking more like a child than Quin had ever seen him. The Nightmare laughed in delight, a bright happy sound that pulled an answering smile from the Unicorn. Sy smirked mischievously before pushing his hands to splash a plume of seawater onto the bigger man.

"Oh, it's on now, little one!" Quinton called out as he splashed the Nightmare back playfully.

Sy whooped loudly then dove under the water. He kicked hard, circling behind Quin. He popped up a few feet behind him and began splashing him mercilessly as he crowed in victory.

The taller Unicorn couldn't help but laugh at the Nightmare's antics. He swam up to him and grabbed him around the waist to tug him flush against him.

"Are you quite done, Synan?" He prompted, a smile still on his face.

Sy shook his head slowly, a little smirk on his lips, before spraying a mouthful of water directly into the Unicorn's face.

"If it's like that," Quin responded after backing up a bit. He then dove for the Nightmare and effortlessly lifted him by the hips and tossed him into the water.

Sy squeaked as he was thrown backward, eyes wide. Water went up his nose, and he came up sputtering but laughing.

"Big bully!" Synan called as he paddled away from the Unicorn. "I was just helping you wash your face!"

Startled, Quinton swam after him. "Hey, I'm sorry. Did I throw you too hard? I didn't mean to toss you that far..."

The Nightmare let a wave pull him under and swam sneakily toward Quin. The Unicorn was treading water, looking around in distress. He became overcome with worry. Had Sy been too tired to fight the current? The teenager did say that it had been years since he'd last been swimming. Perhaps the little Nightmare just wasn't a strong swimmer. Quinton' eyes scanned the water, panic blooming in his gut.

Synan suddenly burst from the water behind the Unicorn in a spray of seawater. He leaped on Quin's back, dunking himself and the big man under the water. Sy came up with a laugh, wiping water from his eyes.

Quinton sputtered out water but was too relieved to care.

"I was worried, Sy!" He chastised as he walked them over to shore and sharply pinched the teenager's thigh. "Don't disappear like that again." He knelt onto the sand and looped Synan around until he straddled his lap.

"I'm sorry," the little Nightmare peeped. "I was just playing." He hunched his shoulders. "I shouldn't have. I messed up again." He threaded his fingers through his dark silvery hair and tugged hard. "Fuck!"

"Hey, it's ok." Quin said in a calmer tone of voice, taking hold of the Nightmare's face in both his hands. "I'm still going to take you swimming later, and this changes nothing. I just...I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Bad things happen," Synan said softly. "You can't stop that." The Nightmare shook his head sadly. "This thing with the maiden will be resolved one way or another. I know I probably won't convince him to choose me. Then you'll move on and I'll go back to where I was. I'll look for a maiden for as long as I can. I'll hold out until I can't anymore." Sy shrugged. His eyes seemed flat, the varied colors no longer shifting like sunshine on a peacock feather. "Then I'll go back to where I was and I'll stay there. I'll make the best I can of the whole thing until I die."

Quinton knew that look. He recognized it immediately. It was the look of numbness that once even made its way onto his own face in the past. "If a maiden is what you want so badly, then I'll help you obtain one." He insisted. "You're already on your way, aren't you? You've never dream traveled before this and look at where you are." He tugged him into a tight hug, one of his hands cradling the back of Sy's head while the other wrapped around his back. "But, I'll be damned if I ever let you go back to wherever you were before this. I refuse to let you go. You can go anywhere else but there."

"Don't make such promises." Synan rested his head on Quin's shoulder, suddenly tired. "I'm not your responsibility. I refuse to weigh you down that way. If I don't find a maiden to love me, that's on me, not you. You have your own shit to deal with. You don't need mine, as well." The Nightmare released a shuddering sigh. "I would hold you back, hold you down. Eventually, you'll tire of me or resent me and things will get ugly and bad."

"Then let them get ugly and bad." Quin stated with finality as he brought them back to the physical world. He still held the Nightmare close, though Synan was positioned between his legs and with his back pressed against the blond's chest when they traveled back. "I only hope that, in the absence of a suitable maiden, you'd chose me."

“Wh-what?” Sy turned to look at the Unicorn, confusion painting his face. “What are you talking about?”

"I've decided." Quinton told him sincerely. "Should Finian not choose either of us, I would like you to be my mate."

"You can't do that..." Synan stammered. "How could you possibly want to be my mate? I offer nothing to you. I bring nothing of value to the mating." His brows drew together. "Are you mad?"

"We could teach each other! I could teach you everything I've learned in my studies thus far, and you could teach me how to view everything through new eyes again." Quin insisted. "We could go to many different places in the future. In the meantime, you are more than welcome to see those places in my dreams."

"We should go." Synan stood, stumbling backwards, nearly tripping over his own boots paired next to the bed. "It will take a few minutes to walk to the crossing point."

The Nightmare kept his eyes averted from Quinton as he tugged on his boots. Sy felt like his heart was being crushed in his chest. He heard the Unicorn's words and knew what they were. They were either some kind of terrible pity or an attempt to gain total control over Synan. Neither option was acceptable.

Sy knew that Quinton was likely, given enough time, to find a chaste maiden for himself. The Unicorn was strong, tall, intelligent, and beautiful. Quin was educated and going places. Synan couldn't see how he could fit anywhere in that.

The Nightmare wrapped his arms around himself as he headed for the door.

The Unicorn felt the sting of rejection, so he allowed the Nightmare to walk on ahead of him. He had hoped that the teenager would feel the same, that he'd understand how they should both forget about the maiden and form a bond together. The man took a moment to steel himself before heading towards the boundary, catching up with the short teen. When they crossed over, they realized that Finian had left the back door open for them, and they let themselves in.

"Finian?" Quin called out.

"In the kitchen!" Fin responded. He had ordered enough Chinese food for four people, just in case they showed up. He figured that if they didn't, he could save the food for the following day.

"Let me help," Synan said quietly, pulling a cardboard carton out of the paper bag.

The Nightmare was almost like a different person from the one Fin had first met. Gone was the wild and confident flirting. Instead, the Nightmare was quiet. His shoulders were slightly hunched, as though Synan were hiding from something, and didn't want to be noticed. Even his hair was different, no longer spiked into a faux hawk, it hung down for him to brush out of his downcast eyes.

"Thanks," Fin replied with a slight frown. For a moment, he hadn't even recognized the Nightmare. "Synan? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"What?" The Nightmare looked up from putting a spoon in the rice. "Oh, everything is...I'm just tired." His eyes flicked to Quinton. "I'm getting used to a new mattress, but I think I'm going to have to go back to the old one."

"You are _not_ going back to the old one." Quin hissed as Fin served him a plate and placed it in front of him. "And if you do, I will go with you."

Fin looked from the Unicorn to the Nightmare and sat down after serving Synan and himself. "Did something happen between you two since yesterday?" He asked.

"Quinton decided he doesn't like my old mattress, even though he doesn't even know where I got it." The spark seemed to come back to the Nightmare's eyes. "So, he wants me to keep sleeping on the new mattress, either because he pities me too much for the bed I had before or because he wants to be able to control my bedding choices!" He ranted. "He'd make me sleep on satin sheets even if I tell him I hate sleeping on them because they are too damn slippery!" Synan slammed a carton down, slopping Mongolian beef sauce across his fingers, which he sucked off violently.

The blond nearly made a noise as he openly stared at the intense sucking of fingers in a half-aroused manner. "F-First of all, I don't pity you, I only wanted to help you get on even ground with me." He countered. "And all of my sheets are high thread count cotton! They're not slippery at all!"

The human let out a small sigh, sensing another quibble about to occur between his guests.

"Fine!" Synan grabbed the chopstick pairs out of the bag. "Maybe you aren't trying to force uncomfortable sheets on me. You say now that it isn't pity, but eventually I'm going to start bringing in my own quilts and throw pillows and you're going to hate it. It doesn't match your stuff!" He insisted. "You are high thread count cotton and I'm second hand burlap! That shit is going to rub you the wrong way until you lose your shit and set fire to the whole bedroom set!" The Nightmare then threw a set of chopsticks at Quinton' chest in a fit frustration.

Quinton caught the chopsticks and slammed them down on the table, standing up. "The only thing that rubs me the wrong way is the fact that you refuse to understand that I've grown to care about you, childish behaviorisms, stubbornness, and all!" He countered. "What you bring in or not is of little consequence to me because I don't care about anything material. I would set fire to the whole bedroom set if it meant that you would accept me."

"Stop." Synan threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged hard. "You don't understand what you're saying. You don't know me. You'd be throwing away everything. I'm no chaste maiden, I'm about as far from it as possible." He waved a hand to a wide-eyed Finian. "That is what you should have! A beautiful, chaste maiden who can lift you up and help you rise to all your possibilities, not hold you down like an anchor around your throat." Synan took a deep breath and turned to Fin and asked sweetly. "Do you have a spoon for this meat and onion stuff with the brown sauce?"

Finian shakily handed the spoon to the Nightmare, but Quin quickly reached forward to take the spoon out of his hands, setting it down on the table next to the chopsticks.

"Forgive me, Finian. Please do not take offense to this, but I don't want you for my mate," Quinton confessed. "No. I want a short, stubborn, sultry, and scared Nightmare by the name of Synan as my mate." He continued as he focused his gaze on a set of peacock topaz-hued eyes. "And, in spite of what he thinks of himself, I would much rather have him by my side than the most chaste maiden in the human world!"  

Synan reached over to grab the spoon, shoving it violently into the Mongolian beef carton before throwing himself at the Unicorn, covering the larger man's lips with his hands.

"Stop!" Synan snapped, stomping his foot. "Stop saying these things...You'll...You'll break my heart, so stop!" He keened desperately before stepping back and wrapping his arms around himself. "If I have to go back to the Elders now to be their whore again, I can do it. I'll survive. But if you do this and I have to go back..." His fingers raked up to his pewter locks, tugging. "I won't be able to spin it to anything positive this time. I'll break."

Finian kept quiet and still as he watched the argument unfold. He didn't care about the food getting cold, as he could always microwave it afterward.

"What do I have to do to convince you that you will never go anywhere near an Elder ever again?" The Unicorn countered. "I won't allow it. I want you to be mine, Synan. It's a decision you have to make yourself. If you allow me to, I would be yours to do with as you please, as well!" Quin admitted. "If all of this means that I have to break your heart, then so be it. I will shatter it into a million pieces and then I will piece it back together stronger than it has ever been before."

"Stop, please..." Synan sunk to the floor, fingers still clenched in his hair as he struggled for breath. "I just don't want...Please." He clenched his eyes shut to fight off the tears threatening to fall.

By that point, Fin's heart went out to both his new friends. Apparently, something had happened between them for them to be suffering so much. He quietly went back to the kitchen to make a few batches of hot cocoa for the three of them. They seemed to need it.

The blond Unicorn followed Synan to the floor and hugged him tightly. "I will tell you everything about me. You've told me so much. I owe you everything that I am. I will give it all to you, Synan."

"Please, don't break me," the teenager begged. "Please."

"Let me in, little one," Quin whispered softly. "Let me into your heart and I will love you until our bodies become dust in the ground. Put your trust in me."

"O-Okay." Sy nodded shakily. "Just know that when you tire of me... I'll die."

Quinton felt his heart skip a beat at the consent. He gave Synan a hard kiss on the lips and immediately began to shift into his faun form. His clothes grew hazy, then disappeared. A curved, opal horn emerged from the Pisces crest on his forehead, and his legs became equine in form, with hooves replacing feet and long, wispy tufts towards the ankles. "I declare you, Synan, to be my mate," He spoke out loud.

Synan's shift was just as smooth as Quinton's. The triple spiral crest on his forehead was replaced by a horn that looked like it had been carved from a peacock topaz, all the colors of a peacock's wing shifting across its smooth surface. The slight point to the tips of his ears became more pronounced than in his human form. His legs shifted and curved until ebony hooves replaced feet and his lower body was covered with soft pewter fur. A long tail sprang out behind him, matching the hair on his head and the tufts on his ankles. It was pewter shot with strands of green, blue, purple, and turquoise.

"I-I declare you, Quinton, to be my mate." Synan's voice shook as he stepped forward to allow their horns to touch. There was a blinding flash of light that filled the room. When he could see again, Sy pressed his palm to the front of Quin's hip just above where his wheat-gold fur began. When he lifted his hand, a perfect replica of Synan's triskelion crest was visible on Quinton' hip.

Quinton, in turn, placed his palm on the side of the Nightmare's neck. His Pisces crest was transferred onto it. He could think of no other time in his life when he felt happier and stronger. The magic bond between mates was a powerful thing. The blond pressed a tender kiss on Synan's lips, one that gradually grew in intensity until his tongue slipped inside to taste the Nightmare's own.

Finian had rushed over when he felt something strange in the air. He got back just in time to see both of his new friends in, what appeared to be, half-forms. He was nearly blinded by the light that shone upon their joining and was surprised at the crest transferring. Was all of that part of becoming mates? When the timer on his microwave chimed, he rushed over to make sure that the milk with the grated chocolate that he was heating up didn't boil over. He poured the hot chocolate evenly into three mugs and placed the cups on a tray to bring it over to the table. The make-out session that had sparked up between Quinton and Synan became so heated that he began to see hands wandering to sensitive places.

"A-hem!" The human cleared his throat loudly. "Guys?"

"I'm sorry." Synan blinked dazedly at Finian as Quin kissed and nibbled the crest on his neck. "We're neglecting you. And we used your home for a mating ceremony without your permission..."

The blond Unicorn let out a sigh as he reluctantly pulled away from the Nightmare enough to speak. "If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it's me, maiden. We meant no disrespect." He added as he reluctantly stood on his hooves, gently lifting Synan up with him.

The human teen looked them both over. "I've never seen that form before." He mused out loud as he handed each of them a mug of hot cocoa. "I don't exactly have champagne, as is our custom when forming a union. But, here's to your mating ceremony!" He toasted with a smile, clinking his mug to each of theirs. "Congratulations?"

Synan smiled shyly, clinking his mug against the others before taking a sip, all while Quinton still held him close.

"This is our faun form." Synan explained after taking a sip. "We have three forms. This is considered the most romantic and least threatening of our forms. Matings are often done in full animal form." Synan ducked his head. "I have a feeling Quin chose to be a faun so that he didn't scare me off. It's well known that the Elders like to use their animal forms to...torment the ones under their power." Sy looked up at Quinton, his eyes asking if it were true.

"Think no more of those corrupted Elders." Quinton replied softly. 

"That sounds terrible." Finian said as he sat down at the table. "When I cross over, I plan to help do something about those Elders."

"Only Unicorns and Nightmares of high standing can overturn any of the Elders." Quin admitted as he took a seat and carefully tugged Synan onto his lap.

Synan snuggled happily into his mate's lap, hardly able to believe it was all true, that he wasn't dreaming.

"The Elders were able to slowly phase out the monarchy over many years." Synan shrugged. "The convinced the people that being led by a council of Elders was better than a King or Queen. At first, the Elders shared power with the King, they balanced each other and helped avoid corruption." Sy shook his head. "But when they saw an opportunity to take complete power, they didn't hesitate. That was a long time ago."

The Nightmare looked into his mug. "I think for most people it's fine. It's pretty good for those of high rank, the families that were once Royals or related to Royals." He elaborated. "For the poor, or those of very low status, though...the Elders can do whatever they want to them, and they do." The teenager swirled the chocolate in his cup and peered over at his mate nervously.

Quin merely held him closer and fed him warmth, silently encouraging him to keep going.

"They took me when I was a kid. I was on the street, had been for a while. My parents died when I was little. My uncle was supposed to take care of me, but he decided I was too much work, so he kicked me out." Synan continued. "The Elders didn't give me a choice. They pretended it was for my own good." The second time that the Nightmare looked up, anger flared in his eyes. "That's how they play it off, that they are taking in these poor street punks and taking care of them. It's bullshit. Everyone knows, but no one does anything about it." Synan sighed, taking another sip of his drink to calm himself.

Fin's eyes narrowed as he took in the injustice of it all. It was something he had to talk to Lee'en and Alastair about. Something had to be done.

"Sounds like you've been through so much, Synan." He responded. "Just know that you have a friend in me, Lee'en, and even Jack. We won't let anything else happen to you."

Quinton couldn't have put it any better himself. "And you also have me. We can study together, live together, and travel together. And, so long as Finian is fine with it, we can visit them and explore the human world to your heart's content."

"Thank you." Synan murmured, warming his hands on the hot mug. "I think I'd really like that." Sy looked up at Quinton. "You swear I never have to go back?"

The blond looked the Nightmare in the eye. "Never." He vowed.

The human smiled at the sight. "Alastair will be pleased when I tell him about this. Pleased and amused, I'm sure." He commented.

"That name is familiar." Synan said as he snuggled close to Quinton and sipped his chocolate. "I must have known an Alistair at some point. Is he good to you? You deserve only good things.

"He’s wonderful." Finian admitted with a blush. The human thought time and time again that Alastair deserved better than him, but he kept those worries to himself. "I’ll be sure to introduce him to all of you when I cross over."

Once again, Quin felt a nagging feeling about that name, but he paid it no mind. "Now then, if you would excuse us." He said as he effortlessly lifted Synan up into his arms. "We should consummate our bond before sunset."

"O-Oh!" Finian blushed harder but rushed over to open the back door for them. "Then, I will see you both tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Synan was barely able to set down his nearly empty mug before Quin swept him outside to the crossing point. "Quin, there's no rule about consummation before sunset..."

"I know, I just wanted to give him a viable excuse for letting us have some time alone." Quin admitted sheepishly. He continued to carry Synan all the way back to the dorm. Once inside, he carefully set him down on his bed. "We can consummate our bond whenever you wish it."

Synan shifted back to his human form. He looked at Quin, a little twinkle in his changeable eyes as he slowly tugged off his borrowed shirt.

Quinton swallowed hard at the sight. "I...I meant it didn't have to be tonight..."

Sy toed off his boots and socks before popping the button on his pants and slowly dropping the zipper. He turned his back to Quinton and laced his fingers on top of his head as he shifted his hips back and forth, making his pants inch downward.

"Damn it," Quin hissed under his breath as he quickly stripped out of his clothes, tossing them about in every which direction. "Sy." He murmured in the Nightmare's ear as he nuzzled the crest he had placed on Synan's neck. He wrapped his arms around the Nightmare's body from behind.

"Mmmm, yeah?" Synan wriggled his ass backward, rubbing against Quinton's growing erection.

"I don't think I can take it anymore," He whispered. "How do you want us to...which way would you prefer?" He fumbled.

"Any way that gets you inside me in the least amount of time." Synan tipped his head back to lick the side of Quin's throat.

"Gods," Quin's breath hitched, having felt that single lick all the way down to his toes. He shifted to press his lips against the Nightmare's firmly, seeking to kiss the very breath right out of him. As he sucked on Synan's tongue, he tugged him completely against him so that they were chest to chest. His larger hands slid down the teenager's sides, pausing at the hips so that his thumbs could stroke the skin along the bones.

Synan shivered. It was all like nothing he'd experienced before. The hands touching him were sure, but gentle. He sensed Quinton's strength. The Unicorn could crush him easily, or force him down and take whatever he wanted. Instead, Quin was firm without hurting. It made Synan's desire spike. All that power held in check... for him.

Synan melted against the bigger man, clinging to Quinton and moaning into his mouth.

Quinton reached down and lifted the Nightmare's thighs, maneuvering them so that he sat on the edge of the bed with Synan straddling his lap. When they both pulled away, the blond shifted into his faun form. The hybrid form not only elongated his shaft, but it provided a secretion that he could use as lube. He swiped some of that substance off as his mouth latched onto one of the teen's nipples and gave it a gentle bite and suck. He used one hand to carefully tug one of Sy's butt cheeks apart while the other hand spread the lube along the puckered flesh. He pressed the pad of his middle finger against the entrance and began to rub it in slow, warm circles.

Tiny whimpering moans fell from the Nightmare's lips. The sound nearly drove Quinton wild. He wanted so badly to hear all of the sweet noises he could pull from the smaller man.

"Please, more... Fuck..." Sy squirmed against the Unicorn as he begged.

Quin didn't hesitate to carefully insert two of his fingers, using the lubricant and a touch of magic to help him stretch the Nightmare safely. As he worked more fingers in, he took one of Sy's hands and placed it on his hybrid shaft. "Which form do you want me to be?" He asked him breathlessly. "Human, faun, or equine?"

"F-faun..." The little Nightmare stammered. "I need it deeper and thicker than a human form could give me right now. How do you want me?"

"Just as we are right now." Quin replied without hesitation. He shifted them so that he could press the head of his cock against the Nightmare's entrance. "Ready?"

"Yesssss," Sy hissed, arching to press his ass back, relishing the feel of the head of Quinton's cock so close to entering him.

The Unicorn's flesh slipped inside gradually at first, but then it slid the rest of the way in fairly smoothly. Quin let out a low groan as Synan's heat surrounded him. "Synan."

"Quin," Sy's voice was begging.

The Nightmare's breaths came in little pants. He loved how Quinton stretched and filled him. It was just on the cusp of pain, and it was bliss. He wanted Quin to move, to pump into him, rough and deep. He needed it hard. He needed to feel that intensity, to know this was real.

The crests that they marked each other with began to glow as the Unicorn gave a slow thrust or two and then began to pick it up at a steady pace. His hands held tightly to the Nightmare's hips, tugging them into each thrust. He was never more grateful for the secretions that coated his shaft.

Synan whimpered, begged, and swore as the muscled Unicorn pumped into him. He allowed himself to be moved where Quinton chose. He loved it, giving up control and knowing nothing bad would happen to him. It made a strange euphoria bloom in his chest. It felt exciting and dangerous.

A shift in Quin's hold had stars sparking behind Sy's eyes as the Unicorn's tip started nailing his sweet spot. The Nightmare keened as his orgasm was suddenly close. His channel tightened down on Quinton, making every thrust cause Sy to cry out.

The Unicorn didn't miss a single thing. He began to slide right into the Nightmare's weak spot. He reached down with one of his hands to take hold of Synan's straining member and began to stroke it, as well.

"Gods, Sy!" He hissed.

"Please, please, can I cum?" Synan begged as his eyes clenched tightly shut. "Please, let me..."

"Yes," Quin instructed. "Cum, Sy. Let go." He gasped as he thrusted a little faster, nearing his edge.

It was all Synan needed to fall over the edge. His orgasm flooded his body, making his legs shake, and his toes curl. His cum shot from him, making a mess of both them.

"Quin!" Synan whimpered even as his head was spinning.

The blond's hands held Synan steady as he gave a few final, sharp thrusts before releasing deep inside the Nightmare.

"Sy!" He breathed. As the two of them settled down, the glow from the crests dimmed, as well. "Soon as I catch my breath, I'm going to grab us something to eat. Name any food you wish, and I'll bring you anything you want." He all but gushed.

Sy's breath hitched as his eyes filled with tears. "It's... I don't deserve all this... I don't know how this is all real."

"Honestly? Neither do I." Quinton replied, a pleased smile forming on his face. "If this is the reality, then it's better than any dream I could have ever come up with."

Sy bit his lip, looking up at Quin with tears clumping his thick lashes together. "I'm really scared." He cupped the Unicorn's cheek. "But... I think maybe everything's going to be okay." He sighed softly and rested his cheek against Quinton's warm chest. "And I really like chocolate cake and strawberries."

The blond's tail began to sway happily behind him as he merely held the Nightmare in his arms. "I know just the pastry shop." He stated as he reached over with a hand to send the shop an order in advance. "There, they should have it ready for me when I get there, it's a shop on campus, so it would only take five minutes."

"I need to find a job or something," Synan mused aloud. "So I can help pay for things. I don't want to be a burden for you."

"There are many part-time jobs right here on campus. You can explore them while I talk to the heads about your enrollment tomorrow if you want." Quin explained.

"Enrollment?!" Synan sat up, startled. "I can't... School... I told you!"

"Of course you can, I'm right here to help you. And it wouldn't be advanced, third year things, but simple and basic first year courses. You'll like it. And if you hate it after a few weeks, then no one will force you to continue." Quin countered. "But, I have a feeling that you'll do just fine."

"You don't understand." Synan's fingers threaded into his hair and started tugging. "I'm not smart enough. I don't know school things. I know how to fuck. Seriously, that's all I know how to do."

"Calm down, little one." Quin responded in a calming manner as he fought not to laugh at him. "You are smart, and you have great instincts. You were able to go into someone else's dreamscape like a champ. I remember it took us at least three weeks in class. You managed it in one sitting."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." His lips curled into a pout, but he stopped pulling his hair. "And that's not the same as real school stuff. I'll make a fool of myself... Besides, the collegiate big-wigs would never let me in. They are going to want to know why I don't have transcripts..."

"You let me handle all of that." The blond replied. He had an uncle that was a well-respected scholar and was one of the founders of the campus. "And all I'm saying is that you should give it a try. If it doesn't pan out, then I'll simply tutor you with what I know at your leisure." He gave the Nightmare a sound kiss and hefted him up with his arms as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Let's take a quick shower and then I'll pick up our order from the pastry shop." He suggested. "I have a feeling we are going to need more replenishment than we thought."


	7. Chapter 7

 

A brilliant smile was firmly set on Finian's face when he slipped into a dream that night. Once again, however, he was faced with a complete stranger. The Nightmare was decked in dominant gear and held a crop in his hand, sending the human a smirk. Fin let out a snort of amusement.  

"Forgive me, but I already have someone in mind, and he _is_ a Nightmare." He told him immediately.

The Nightmare ran his gloved hands down his leather clad chest.

"If he's not me, then you should drop him." The Nightmare smirked. "I can make you feel such wondrous things." He snapped the crop into his palm. "A beautiful blend of pleasure and pain."

The teenager blushed at the very idea, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's _him_ I would want to feel pleasure and pain from." Finian insisted.

The Nightmare sidled closer, crop in hand. He invaded Finian's space, dragging the tip of the crop down the teen's chest to tease the line where his pants began.

"Come on, he's not here now." The Nightmare whispered with a sultry smile. "Play with me."

The human's lips pressed together in a thin line as he took hold of the crop and gently shoved it back towards its owner. "If it's not Alistair, I'm just not interested." He replied.

"Alistair?" The Nightmare pulled back. "Alistair Montcroix?

The teenager was once again surprised at the way Nightmares would simply back off at the mere mention of Alistair's name. "Yes...how did you know his last name was Montcroix? Do you know him personally?" He asked with a slight frown.

" _Everyone_ knows Montcroix." The man said with a humorless laugh. "My most sincere apologies, Maiden." The Nightmare bowed. "I won't bother you again."

Finian was still standing there, confused, when Alistair appeared before him.

"I'm so sorry to be late, love." The tall, dark-haired Nightmare stroked a hand across Fin's smooth cheek. "We're having a bit of trouble with my nephew." He sighed. "He's about to turn seventeen and thinks he knows everything. He's giving his poor tutor fits. They asked if I would talk to him." Alistair drew Finian into his strong arms. "I missed you."

Finian gently placed his hands on the Nightmare's chest. "There was an interesting Nightmare here but a second ago." He informed. "A dominant with a crop. But, he bowed out."

Alistair's arms tightened around Finian as concern flooded him. "Did he... do anything? Are you alright?"

Fin shook his head. "He seemed rather determined until I mentioned your name." He mused. However, he thought nothing more of it as he began to divulge what he wanted to tell Alistair from the moment he began to dream. "Oh! We needn't worry about the bickering duo any longer! Quinton and Synan ended up mating right before my eyes." He stated with a grin.

"They _mated_? In front of you?" Alistair blinked his blue jewel-like eyes. "Did they consummate in front of you, too?" the Nightmare whispered.

A hot blush rose to Fin's face. "N-No, they didn't go _that_ far." He sputtered. "But the ceremony itself was so heartwarming! Maybe it was their particularly rocky relationship having settled, but I was rather touched."

"Someday, I want to complete that ceremony with you." Alistair touched Fin's shoulder. "I would love for you to wear my crest, and I'd give anything to wear yours."

The human's smile widened at the thought. "I do, too.  But, wait, I don't have a crest!" He pointed out, already worried about it.

"It will come when you mate." Alistair pressed his hand over Finian's heart. "Here. And you can place it anywhere you would like on my body."

Color once again filled Finian's cheeks when he remembered how Synan placed his crest low on Quinton's hip. "I see, that makes much more sense now..."

"You forgive me for being late?" Alistair pressed a kiss to Fin's soft lips.

The teenager's body was in havoc immediately from the mere kiss alone. He wasn't aroused as much as twitter-pated. His heartbeat picked up, and he felt warmth radiating from within his chest. It took him a good moment to remember what the Nightmare had even said.

"O-oh, of course, it's the least I could do to wait until you arrive."

"And now that I've... _arrived_ ," Alistair stole another kiss. "What will you do with me?"

Finian took a shuddering breath, but he raked his fingers through Alistair's hair and leaned up on the tips of his toes to tug the Nightmare back into another kiss. His lips were hesitant at first, but the teenager was determined to deepen it. Fin's inexperienced tongue slipped into Alistair's mouth and slowly slid and curled around the man's own.

Alistair groaned. Fin's inexperience didn't matter to the Nightmare. Every touch and kiss was electric to him. Fin's eagerness nearly drove the taller man wild. He allowed Finian to explore his lips and mouth, adoring every moment.

The teenager fumbled when he found he could no longer stand on the tips of his toes. But, he bit his lower lip in determination and willed his dream to form a gigantic bean bag chair, onto which he shoved the Nightmare. He then straddled him and kissed him once more. This time, his tongue grew a bit more forceful, swirling around the other appendage and dragging against the roof of Alistair’s mouth and the back of his teeth.

The Nightmare wrapped his hands around Fin's hips, unable to remain still and passive anymore. Alistair shifted Finian until he was on top of his own growing bulge. The man rolled his hips, grinding upwards onto the human teen.

The shorter youth mewled into the Nightmare's mouth. He began to feel arousal building up in his gut as his fingers curled into Alistair's thick hair and began to gently tug on the locks. Was he becoming addicted to the long, soft strands?

Alistair's hands began to roam, stroking up and down the younger man's back before sneaking under the hem to find delectable bare skin. He touched and teased gently until he found Fin's nipples. He squeezed them between his fingers then gave them little pinches.

Finian let out a strangled squeak, tugging harder at the strands of hair in his hands without even meaning to.

"Alistair!" He whimpered.

"Please." The Nightmare gave the little nubs another pinch. "May I taste them?"

The teenager gulped, but nodded his head shakily.

Alistair worked the bottom of Fin's shirt upward, reveling in every exposed inch of smooth alabaster flesh. When he reached them, the pink of Finian's nipples was almost startling after all that pale skin. The human allowed Alistair to free him of his shirt. The Nightmare ran his fingers over soft white skin, and then captured a pink nipple with his warm mouth. The man sucked gently, his cock hard and excited under Fin's warm body.

Finian's breath hitched and he continued to let out noises with every little thing that Alistair did. The slightest touch seared him. The very breath on his skin made pleasant shivers roll down his spine.

"Alistair," He whispered as his hips began to grind down against him on their own.

"What do you desire, love?" the dark-haired Nightmare gave a rough suck and a nip to Fin's nipple. "I'll do anything for you."

"Touch me..." Fin managed to hiss between his teeth. "While I touch you." He suggested as his hands reached into the Nightmare's pants, taking hold of the hard flesh eagerly.

Alistair sucked in an excited breath. His very clothes disappeared with a well-placed thought. He had to close his eyes tight and concentrate to keep from cumming with his bare cock pressed against Finian's pants. When he thought he had control of himself, he waved a hand and Finian found himself in nothing but satiny, blue boxer-briefs. Alistair's hands and fingers greedily stroked and petted everywhere he could reach.

The human wiggled on the Nightmare's lap, enjoying the satin against his skin. He gave Alistair a firm kiss before stroking the leaking length with both his hands.

"You excite me like nothing else." Alistair dragged his fingers up Fin's thighs to cup and squeeze the teen's tempting ass. "Your touch feels so amazing."

Finian made it his mission to stroke him better and better, at least until they could afford to do more. Twenty-two months...only twenty two more months until they could do more. That was plenty enough time to get comfortable with the idea of giving himself completely to Alistair, or so he hoped.

"I only ever want to be touched this way by you." Finian’s voice was rough with desire.

"Love," Alistair groaned.

The Nightmare slipped one hand to Finian's front and the other to his behind. He rested one hand over Fin's covered erection, careful not to move it. The fingers of his other hand stroked the cleft of the teen's ass.

"Oh!" Fin moaned at the sensation, his hands slowing down temporarily. He then stroked him even faster.

"You'll make me peak," Alistair gasped. "Is that what you want, Fin? You'll make me cum so hard... I wonder sometimes if I can survive such intense rapture."

"Yes, I enjoy seeing you c-cum," Finian confessed in a breathless voice. His hands began to gently dig into some of Alistair's weak spots that he had found along the way.

"Ah, love," Alistair gasped.

The Nightmare's strong hands suddenly grabbed Finian's hips, yanking the young man down so their cocks lined up, a layer of satin the only thing between them as bliss rocketed through the Nightmare and he came, grinding up into the human teen, painting them both with his cum.

Finian felt his own member give a hearty throb. He was never going to tire of the sight.

"Alistair..." He gasped.

He reached down with his hand to scoop up a good amount of the Nightmare's cum. Unable to help himself, he sucked on one of his fingers, savoring the taste.

"Gods, you have no idea how luscious you look doing that." The Nightmare kissed Fin, tasting himself. "I look forward to tasting you, to doing _everything_ with you... I love you, Fin."

Fin once again felt that twitter-pated feeling and warmth in his chest. He wanted to melt into a puddle of goo.

"I...I love you, _too_ , Alistair." He confessed.

Alistair's eyes widened. He stood, holding Finian tight while he spun them both around. The Nightmare's laugh was full and joyful.

"You've made me the happiest man in any of the worlds." Alistair said happily. "I'll only be happier should you someday agree to be my mate."

"I will. I _promise_." Finian vowed. "In twenty-two months."

Fin was startled as they actually lifted into the air, spinning about slowly. Just what was going on?

"Y-you will?" Alistair's voice was elated. "You mean it? You'll be my mate?"

Alistair captured Fin's lips, putting all the love and desire he could into the press of his mouth against Finian's. The Nightmare allowed them to float back down to the floor. He turned Fin in his arms so the teen's back was to his front. The taller man waved a hand, summoning a tall mirror.

"There's magic in your promise," Alistair whispered in pure excitement. "Look." He ran his fingers across the skin over Finian's heart.

The teen felt weak in the knees with the kiss. He was still reeling from that kiss, even when Alistair made a mirror appear. Finian let out a gasp at what he saw over his heart. The indigo-hued crest appeared to be an intricate, lovely compass. "Th-This is my crest?" He whispered in wonder.

"Yes," Alistair purred, tracing the detailed lines. "It's beautiful, just like you. I will be honored to wear it on my body when the time comes."

The human waited for some kind of regret or apprehension to come over him at the idea of having made such an important decision in his life at such a young age. But, none of those feelings made an appearance. He felt, of all things, quite serene.

"Alistair," Finian said as he took hold of the Nightmare's hand. "Can you show me your other forms? I'm very curious."

"I would love to," the Nightmare said happily.

Alistair stepped back from Finian and let the change take him. From the hips up, he looked the same, except for points at the tips of his ears and a curved horn that looked carved from a cobalt jewel originating where his crest had been. From that point down, however, fur ran. It was such a dark blue it was almost black, the sapphire gleam given away where the light traced the curves of his lower limbs. His legs took on an equine shape. Bones shifted, some growing and some shortening. Onyx hooves, like black glass, touched the floor. Long tufts of hair sat at his ankles, blue-black with cobalt and indigo highlights, just like the hair on his head. Between his legs, Alistair's cock became longer and thicker with a slightly different shape. The head flared slightly at the end, but it was flatter at the tip instead of the usual dome shape. A long tail appeared behind him, reminding Finian more of a zebra tail than a horse’s, in shape, if not color. It was the same solid hue of his dark fur until the end, where another long tuft encompassed the tip, the same color as Alistair's midnight hair.

"This is my faun form," Alistair explained. “Or, as we call it, a half form.”

The Nightmare wasn't any less gorgeous in Finian's eyes. He reached out to touch the tips of Alistair's ears, which were pointed in that form. He reached behind him to drag his hand down the long tail, stopping at the tuft to rake his fingers through the hair. He lifted the tuft to the side of his face and held it there. "Beautiful..." He whispered.

"That feels nice." Alistair shivered. "I'm... sensitive on my tail." The Nightmare smiled. "I'm glad you like this form. I was somewhat worried you'd find it monstrous."

"I don't think anything of yours is monstrous." Fin pointed out.

"Maybe you should wait to say that until you've seen my equine form," Alistair said with a chuckle.

He pressed a kiss to Finian's nose before moving back enough so he could bend at the waist. It wasn't hands the touched the floor though, but shining black hooves. Alistair's fur was the same as it had been on his legs his faun form, a deep lustrous blue. The tufts on his back legs were on the front as well. His tail in that form was more horse-like, with the same colors as his human hair, blue-black, indigo, and cobalt. His body and head was entirely that of a sleek, well-muscled horse. His mane matched his tail and tufts and hung in long shining waves. From the middle of Alistair's equine forehead rose a shining, curved horn like a deep blue jewel.

The human teenager was absolutely delighted at the sight. He rushed over and ran his hands over the Nightmare's face, neck and body. When he came back to cradle Alistair's face in his hands, he had a joyous expression on his face. "Absolutely stunning!" He exclaimed.

Alistair pawed the floor and pranced a little, showing himself off for Finian. He flicked his wavy tail, turning this way and that while bumping his body gently against Fin's.

"Would you like a ride?" Finian heard Alistair's voice in his mind.

"Yes!" Fin replied with excitement edged in his voice.

Alistair tossed his head happily, horn sparkling in the light. The Nightmare knelt on the ground in front of Fin, he stayed carefully still to give the human teen a chance to climb on.

Finian ever so carefully clambered onto Alistair's back. He wrapped his arms around the Nightmare's neck and pressed a grateful kiss on the side of it. He had never ridden a horse before, but he trusted Alistair to have much more control. He felt safe and giddy all at the same time.

The Nightmare stood carefully, as he didn't want to accidentally throw Finian. When he was sure Fin was secure, Alistair took a few careful steps. The magical equine reveled in every touch of the human's body against his own. In the dreamscape, there was plenty of room. Alistair tried a careful canter to see how Finian handled it.

The teenager's breath hitched as he adjusted to the movements and found his balance, clinging gently to the Nightmare. He felt a thrill at the idea of being so high off the ground.

"This is amazing, Alistair!" He called out.

"Would you like me to go faster?" Alistair asked playfully.

"Sure!" Fin encouraged.

The easy canter changed to a smooth gallop. They found themselves in a huge grassy meadow, racing through the flowers with the wind blowing the hair from their faces. Alistair's mane billowed back, stroking Fin like unspun satin. The Nightmare's tail sailed behind them like a dark flag. Alistair adored how Finian clung to him, the teen's legs tightened around the Nightmare's thighs and his arms clung to Alistair's neck. It felt amazing, urging him faster.

Finian let out a trill of laughter as they rode even faster. This was an experience that he would never forget. "If riding with you is this fun in my dream, I look forward to riding with you in your world." He admitted.

"I can't wait," Alistair told him.

The Nightmare slowed to a trot and headed for the edge of the meadow. Alistair's long graceful legs stepped carefully into the trees past the grass and flowers. The woods became thicker the deeper into its depths they went. Finian ducked his head to avoid low branches. After a few minutes, Alistair walked into an open area. A small brook fed a little clear pond. The Nightmare sat down next to it, dipping his head to sip. The reflection of his curving horn shone in the water.

Finian dismounted and sat down next to the Nightmare, leaning his back against Alistair's side and closing his eyes. "Thank you, for all of this...for trusting me enough with your alternate forms and your past."

"Anything I have, anything I am, is yours." Alistair nuzzled Finian's cheek with his soft nose and lips. "I love you

"And I love you." Finian responded as he nuzzled him back. Only twenty-two more months and he could finally repay Alistair with everything of his own.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

__

Habacuc Alexander had served the Montcroix family since he was six years old. He was in his forties and was quite handsome. The scholar wore rimless glasses that framed his deep, amber eyes. His hair was a dark violet. The entire Alexander family line had assisted the Montcroix family line for centuries upon centuries. Habacuc was proud of having tutored and raised Master Alistair Montcroix since infancy. The Nightmare himself was well-educated, well-behaved, and well-groomed. The young Nightmare before him, however, was most certainly not any of those things.

"Young Master, you shouldn't pile books with red and orange covers on the ground in that manner. What if someone needs to use one of those books as research and cannot find it?” The scholar prompted.

Felix Montcroix completely ignored the man. "Habby, did you know that there was a tribe on Earth where humans ran around in nothing but loincloths around a fire?" He commented as he quickly tugged off his pants and underwear and began to skip around the pile of red and orange books. "I'm sure it went something like this!" He said as he began to wiggle his butt and dance.

"Y-Young Master!" Habacuc gasped. "I insist that you dress yourself this instant!" Though it was true that Alistair had his moments of mischief as a young child, he was most certainly nowhere near as a handful as Felix. At least, from what Habby remembered. He may have blocked out a few instances in the past.

The Nightmare teenager simply began to chant and trill as he skipped and danced about half naked.

"Felix Elliocutious Montcroix!" hissed a six foot tall Nightmare as he took in the scene upon walking into the library. The newcomer wore a business suit, had dark copper hued hair that was slicked back tidily, and a set of piercing ruby red eyes, eyes that were currently narrowed. "Firstly, it would be an insult to the culture to presume what their tribal dances would be. Secondly, it is a mockery to perform as such in the royal library, and thirdly, you are late for your dancing lessons."

"In rebuttal," Felix called while continuing to gyrate around his fire-colored book pile. "Firstly, artistic license is a thing. Two, the royal library could use some excitement." The brown-haired teen shook his ass at his ruby-eyed tutor. "And, tertiary, I am dancing right now, therefore going to dancing lessons seems a waste of time, especially considering the ridiculous monkey suit I am forced to wear while doing it." The young Nightmare threw his pants on the pretend fire. "Burn, monkey suit! Burn!"

Though Habby himself was only a few inches shorter than the red-eyed man, he had to admit that the younger scholar had a strong aura around him. Habacuc felt that there wasn’t another Nightmare in the world that would have the patience to try to keep Felix in line.

The young tutor straightened his tie and posture as his eyes hardened. "My sincerest apologies, Sir Habacuc." He said with a tilt of his head as he took a few long strides towards the youth. The teenage Nightmare had chocolate brown hair and peridot green eyes. His skin was evenly tanned, as was apparent by the hue of his quivering butt cheeks. The boy was clever but rebellious. Lucien had just about enough of his misbehavior. "That will be quite enough." He ground out as he hefted the Nightmare over his shoulder and gave a sharp slap across both butt cheeks with his large hand. He then picked up the pants and underwear with the other hand as he walked all the way to the ballroom, undaunted.

Habacuc shook his head as he watched them leave, a small smile on his face. He had almost forgotten the final card that Lucien had hidden in his hand. The Nightmare began to hum to himself as he began to put the books back in their proper place.

"Hey!" Felix protested when he was picked up, before yelping at the stinging smack to his bare buns. He kicked his legs ineffectually as his tutor strode purposefully through the halls. "Lucy, come on. Let me down." Felix let out a little gasp as his body shifted, rubbing his crotch across the fine fabric of Lucien's shirt. "Unf. You better hurry or I'm going to get a chub from you bouncing me around to hump your shoulder." The teen's words were crass and bold, but a blush stained his face.

When they finally walked through the doors, Lucien dismissed any of the lingering servers and walked over to one of the chairs lined up against the wall. He placed the clothes on the chair beside him and draped the squabbling Nightmare across his lap, giving him another sharp smack across his backside. "My given name is Lucien, not Lucy."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Felix squawked, struggling to escape from the embarrassing position.

The teen had earned the occasional swat from his tutor when he was younger, but even as a child, the man had never gone so far as to take him over his knee, especially not bare-assed. Though, Felix internally admitted that the nakedness of his butt was his really his own fault. Still, Lucien spanking him like a naughty little boy was certainly beyond the pale, and Felix's continued protests commented on that, loudly.

"A Nightmare of your status and breeding does not defile his mouth with profanity," Lucien growled as his hand came down once again against the soft skin. "Nor does he ever raise his voice." He added as he gave him two more slaps. The young man had grown tired of the teenager's antics.

"That hurts!" Felix yelped indignantly. "Shit, Lucien, ease off!"

His words only seemed to inflame his copper-haired tutor further. He continued to spank the defiant Nightmare even when his hand began to sting. The fight started to go out of Felix as he exhausted himself. He was finally reduced to kicking his feet as Lucien continued swatting his bare backside.

Lucien's hand stung, but he ignored it as he slid his hand along the reddened skin, his long fingers dipping into the crease as he gave the Nightmare's butt cheek a gentle squeeze.

"Why do you insist on misbehaving, little one?" He hissed.

Felix turned his head, refusing to answer. Tears had sprung to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. The worst thing, the most awful and terrible thing, was that the burn in his backside wasn't entirely unpleasant. It seemed to spread its tingling warmth through his ass and teased his cock and balls. He couldn't help but squirm a little as his penis plumped.

"Are you refusing to respond?" He questioned with a raised brow as he used his hand to spread the cheeks, gently sliding his thumb along the puckered skin hidden within. There was a time that he would have never been so crass as to touch the boy in such private places. However, he was at his last straw. The teenager was finally of age. He needed to understand the consequences of his actions.

"Ahn!" Felix cried out, his back arching. The brunet Nightmare bit his lip and closed his peridot eyes tight. His breath came in hurried pants.

The taller Nightmare dug his fingers harder into the tender flesh, pressing his thumb along the patch of skin beneath Felix's entrance and just before the base of his shaft. "Act like a child and you will be treated like one." He spoke firmly. "However..." He said as he slid his thumb down between the boy's balls, gliding it from side to side. "...whenever you feel you are ready to act like the young adult that you are, it might draw forth a different kind of attention altogether." He used his other hand to hold the base of Felix's spine in place as he grinded him down against his thigh.

"S-sir," the smaller Nightmare moaned out, reverting to the title he'd called his tutor for years. "Please..." Felix clung to the firm thigh under him.

Lucien felt the sound of his pupil’s voice all the way down to his gut. It was one thing to discipline a teen that was well overdue a spanking. It was another thing to take advantage of the situation. As one of his hands slid up and down a soft, tanned thigh, the scholar made his decision. He pinched one of the tempting butt cheeks before him.

"Please what? Speak in proper sentences." He instructed.

"Sir," Felix swallowed hard. "Please, do something to me..."

With his two forefingers, Lucien dragged a line down the sides of the boy's spine from the base of his neck all the way back down to the base. "Something? That's not specific enough. 'Something' could be pain." He rumbled as he dug his free hand into Felix's locks and tugged hard enough to hurt. "'Something' could be a pleasure." He articulated as he snuck his other hand below to cup and squeeze the teenager's partially erect member.

"Whatever you want," Felix whispered, his hips moving to rub himself on the muscled leg under him, his pre-cum leaving a damp smear on the fabric.

Lucien's breath hitched. He maneuvered the boy so that he straddled the tutor. He shoved Felix’s hips down against his own, mindful of the fact that the new position would cause the teenager discomfort in regards to his stinging backside.

"Look at me." He ordered as he held the younger man’s hip in place with one hand and used the other to get a firm hold of the back of Felix's head. "You are to take responsibility for your actions, just as I accept responsibility for my actions." He demanded just before he dove down to kiss the very life out of the smaller Nightmare. His kiss was not gentle in the slightest; it was savage. His tongue, teeth, and lips dominated every corner of the teenager's mouth.

Felix gasped and then moaned. The ache against his burning ass was delicious, and it made his cock throb. The kiss completely overwhelmed him. The Nightmare had never experienced anything like it. He was eighteen; he had fooled around with friends and the occasional servant. But, none had been as skilled and dominating as his tutor.

Felix hoped it would never stop.

The teenager threw his arms around Lucien's neck, wriggling to press himself further against the scholar, begging with his body for more.

"Responsibilities," Felix gasped. "Yes, sir."

A satisfied, salacious smirk formed on Lucien's face. One that Felix had never seen before. "Would you give yourself to me, little one?" He asked as he slid a hand beneath the Nightmare's shirt and stroked a path up Felix's chest, taking a moment to scratch at a nipple. "And turn others away?"

Felix arched into the rough touch. His mind swirled. He wasn't entirely sure what Lucien was asking. The scholar wanted him, wanted his body, at least. He couldn't imagine the handsome and proper man could want him for his personality. Felix knew he was barely more than a shallow brat. But if the scholar wanted him in only a physical way, the young Nightmare would take it. If Lucien didn't want Felix to fool around with others, that was probably just pride or propriety. He could do that. The tutor was probably more than the teen could handle, in any case.

The tall, ruby-eyed Nightmare brought out something strange in Felix. He wanted the scholar's eyes on him, always. When he was younger, he worked harder to get his praise. Something had changed over the last few years. The teenager had grown strangely frustrated, a feeling that sat in his belly and pulled at him to act out. Felix seemed to draw more and more scoldings instead of praise. There was an attraction to it, seeing the put-together Lucien with his ruby eyes flaring and his cheeks flushed. When Felix had pushed the scholar too far, this time, Lucien's domination had left the green-eyed Nightmare pliant and submissive. It was new and exciting for Felix. He found that he craved it, wanted more.

"Yes, sir," the smaller Nightmare closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Lucien's. Felix's crest, hidden by his hair, tingled. "Take me, please."

"Not in this form," Lucien replied, sending a jolt of magic through his crest and onto Felix's, compelling the teenager's body to shift into his faun form. "And not in this ballroom." He added as he pulled the rest of the Nightmare's formal clothes off, laying them neatly on top of the pants in the chair beside them. He regarded the faun in his lap, bare-chested and erect. When Felix's horn protruded, it finally parted the messy locks on either side of it. "Come." He ordered as he stood up and, once again, hefted the boy over his shoulder. He carried him over to estate's private woods, over to the meadow where he had first taught the younger man about a variety of plant life. The scholar set Felix down and began to undo his tie. "Do you remember what I've told you about mating in faun form?" He asked as he slowly dragged the tie loose.

The young Nightmare squirmed as he watched his tutor disrobe, having trouble focusing on anything else in his excited state of arousal. Felix's eyes fell to the still-covered bulge in his copper-haired tutor's pants.

"As a faun, the… the penis creates its own lubrication to ease insertion." Felix clutched the thick grass beneath him, his cock throbbing and slick with the lubricant he'd just spoken of. "The penis is also semi-equine, thicker and longer. In some, the erogenous zones are more sensitive, and orgasms can be more intense." the teen's eyes slid up the scholar's toned body. Lucien always said he believed in working the body as well as the mind. As a result, the tutor was muscled in all the right places. When Lucien paused in folding his recently removed shirt and looked at Felix expectantly, the brunet continued. "Um, it's considered the most romantic form. As a faun, the person's heart and mind are more gentle and docile, but their sexual appetites aren't decreased." Felix's heart began to pound as Lucien unfastened his pants. "Did I forget anything, sir?" The smaller Nightmare licked his lips.

"No, you did quite well." The older Nightmare responded after putting aside the last remnants of his clothing. "Although, you have forgotten one thing." He stated as he pressed Felix down on the grass with a hand to his chest and held himself above him. "In faun form, you can more easily stretch to accommodate any penetration without being injured." He added as he took hold of the teen's hybrid shaft and began to stroke it skillfully. He kissed the faun hard as his hands continued to work him mercilessly.

"Ahn," Felix gasped, his hips jerking. "S-sir, please..."

Lucien bit Felix's lower lip as he continued to exploit every sensitive area of the faun's shaft. He kissed and sucked on the side of the Nightmare's neck, working his way down until he could lick and suck on a pert nipple. The ruby-eyed man continued to stroke and pump him at different speeds, fearless, due to the secretions that leaked from the flesh. "Don't hold back," He instructed as his fingers dipped and swirled along the slightly flattened tip.

Felix shuddered and came, not even having the mental awareness to be embarrassed at how quickly and skillfully his tutor could bring him to orgasm. Soft whimpers and groans fell from his lips as he spilled generously across Lucien's hands and his own flat belly.

The older Nightmare had a half-smirk on his face as he pressed another kiss to Felix's lips. "Perfect," He practically purred as he scooped up the secretions, along with some of the semen to use as a lubricant. He spread the mixture over Felix’s twitching entrance and began to stretch and diligently spread the young Nightmare open. Just as he had stated earlier, the skin and flesh gave way for the fingers fairly quickly. "Look at you," He rumbled. "Spreading so wide so fast for me." He commented as his fingers stroked along the faun's prostate. "Do you feel that, little one?"

"I haven't felt anything like..." Felix let out a groan and shivered as Lucien's fingers moved, making the green-eyed Nightmare's cock begin to harden again. "Is that my sweet spot?" The teen blushed.

The scholar pressed harder against the flesh. "That's right." He admitted. "And you will feel me pushing against it very soon." He warned as he grabbed his suit jacket and laid it satin-side down on the ground next to Felix. He then rolled him over on top of it so that the young Nightmare was on his stomach. He reached for his tie and used it to carefully, but firmly tie Felix's arms behind his back. "Hold still." He instructed as he shifted into his faun form. His pelt was blue-gray below his hips and his shaft, which was quite sizeable in human form, was ever larger in its hybrid form. His tail gave a flick as he allowed Felix to get a good look at him before he reached over to tug the teen's hips high in the air. "No matter what happens, do not allow your hips to slide down, understood?" He ordered.

"Y-yes, sir," Felix gasped as he held himself presented to his tutor.

As he handed himself over willingly, something strange and euphoric clicked on in Felix's mind. His submission and Lucien's conquering felt so right. Had this been what he'd been looking for whenever he let out the little devil within him?  He found himself wanting it desperately.

Lucien did not hesitate to spread and squeeze a butt cheek as he rocked his way inside. When he was halfway in, he took hold of both hips and grinded his way down to the hilt. "Feel me," He growled. "No one else is to fill you up like this, only me."

"Only you can fill me," Felix agreed breathlessly as he fought to stay still, trying not to move on the thick rod splitting him wide.

Satisfied with his response, the older Nightmare began to thrust gently into his depths. For this first time, he would be as gentle as he could stand it. He quickly increased the pace and force until he had Felix mewling beneath him. He then shifted until his hands were pressed on either side of the teenager's head. "Brace yourself," was the only warning he had given before he began to shift into his equine form. His arms moved and then bent until he was kneeling forward. His shaft grew twice in girth and a third in length as it stretched Felix to capacity. He gave a soft whinny but kept still until the young one adjusted to the size.

The smaller Nightmare sucked in a breath. If he hadn't been in his faun form, Lucien's shift could have hurt him. As it was, Felix felt a nice stretch. He felt so full. His head tipped back, and his mouth fell open and his hands clenched in their bindings. It felt amazing. Felix's faun tail lashed from side to side as he held his body in the position his tutor had demanded.

When he felt that the faun was ready, the Nightmare began to make shallow thrusts into the surrounding heat. He then began to rut faster and deeper. "You take me in so well, little one." He encouraged as he kicked up the pace another notch.

The brown-furred Nightmare was unable to respond. He was far too busy trying to keep his ass up for Lucien to continue thrusting into him. He braced his hooves and rested his cheek on the jacket the scholar had laid on the grass under him. The teen whimpered and moaned as Lucien took him completely.

The equine shifted slightly, aiming right at the faun's prostate, each thrust dragging along the sensitive area mercilessly.

Felix wailed, his body rocking with every pounding thrust. His muscles burned with the effort of holding himself still. His cock was ridiculously hard and dripping. He wanted to touch himself, but couldn't with his hands tied. In a few more moments, though, it didn't matter. He was at the precipice.

"Lucien!" Felix cried out, his channel quivering around the Nightmare's thick shaft as the teen let himself fall over the edge into his second orgasm.

The Nightmare held still as he released a copious amount of cum into the faun below. He shifted into his own faun form and leaned down to press his horn to Felix's before grabbing hold of the younger Nightmare's right butt cheek, leaving his crest there. His gaze settled on the ruby red marking, the symbol for Pluto, and felt a deep satisfaction. He then finally untied Felix's arms and allowed him a moment to adjust as he waited for the teenager to mark him.

Felix lay trembling on the ground, waiting for his lungs and heart to return to a normal functioning rate. A strange warmth radiated from where Lucien has marked him. The young Nightmare was trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

"What did you do?" Felix asked, peridot eyes wide.

Lucien couldn't help but chuckle at the teenager's confusion. "What do you think I did?" He teased. "I marked you, my young mate. Now, it's your turn to mark me."

"Are you sure?" All of Felix's built up confidence drained away. "I thought you were just... I don't know. You want me _forever_?" The brunet faun clasped his shaking hands together.

The copper-haired Nightmare couldn't help but laugh once more. He tugged Felix into his arms and kissed him headily, his tongue raking over every surface of the teen's mouth.

"Forever, little one." A smirk formed on his face at the very thought. "Certainly not so little now ...but, mine, just the same."

Felix blushed as he hesitantly raised his hand to the center of Lucien's broad chest. He closed his eyes and quickly pressed his palm to the warm skin. When he lifted it, a stylized image of a flower with five points like a star was left on Lucien.

"I... I did it." He looked up at the scholar with startled eyes.

Lucien lifted the teenager's hand to his lips to press a kiss against the palm. "Did you think that it would not appear, Felix?" He asked.

"Maybe?" The smaller Nightmare traced his fingers around the crest on his tutor's chest. "This is all so crazy... I feel like I'm dreaming." He sighed. "If it were a dream, I'd have a different crest to mark you with. I'm sorry you have to carry my ridiculous one." The teen looked down. "Stupid thing...Whoever heard of a Nightmare with a flower for a crest? Mom swears there's no unicorn blood in me, but I don't know..." Felix peeked upward. "Sorry, rambling."

The tutor had a frown on his face. He held the green-eyed Nightmare's chin as his ruby red eyes gazed into them. "Time and time again, I've said that you should accept _all_ that you are, crest and all. As for me, I will wear your crest with pride and the deepest honor." He vowed.

Felix's eyes slid to the side. "You and Uncle Alistair always say the same things. I swear that you and he practice lectures together when I'm not around."

"He too is a grand Nightmare. Worthy of the blood that courses through him, just as you will be, so long as I have anything to say about it." He insisted.

Felix threw his arms around the scholar's neck with a sigh.

"Are Mom, Dad, and Uncle Alistair going to kill you for mating me?" the younger Nightmare asked worriedly.

Lucien raised an eyebrow. "You were promised to me for years. I merely waited for you to come of age, little one." He confessed. He didn't reveal the fact that Felix's parents practically begged him to mate him in the hopes that the teenager would become more grounded with the help of a mature mate.

Felix sat up, suddenly bristling. "No one thought that just maybe, I should be consulted about that?"

"You were, Felix, I gave you a _choice_." Lucien pointed out as he pressed their horns together. "I asked if you would you give yourself to me and turn others away, and you said yes. From that moment on, you became mine."

"Yeah, but I thought..." the anger fizzled out of the teen, and he looked away. “I figured you were just playing with me, but being possessive until you were done. I didn't imagine you'd ever really want me." Felix fidgeted. "You always are saying I'm driving you mad or that I'm going to make you bald from tearing your hair out..."

"When have I ever played with you or lied to you?" The scholar insisted. " _Of course_  you drive me mad. You drive me absolutely crazy." Lucien admitted as he kissed the young Nightmare hard. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to remain professional and respectful for so long? I was going to ask you to be my mate after our dance lesson, but then I found you displaying yourself in such an uncouth manner in front of someone else..." He hissed, a touch of jealousy bleeding into his voice.

However, the kiss had knocked the wits right out of Felix's head.

"I..." Confusion swirled in his green-jeweled eyes. "What did I do? And you planned this?"

The moment that the older Nightmare realized that Felix was a bit dazed, he couldn't help but let out a deep laugh. "You were half naked in front of Habacuc." He reminded him. "And my plan clearly did not take flight after that."

"Oh..." The brunet blushed. "So, you were going to ask me all romantic-like?"

"That was the original plan,” He pointed out,  a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "Honestly, I think it's better that we did things the hard way at first." Lucien mused out loud. "Neither of us would have been able to keep our hands to ourselves for long, and we would have surely consummated our mating in the ballroom and have gotten caught long before I was able to properly ask you." He stood up and carried the younger Nightmare up bridal style. "Come, my young mate. Join me in my room tonight. Tomorrow, we can decide which room to share from now on."

=

_Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated._


	9. Ch 9

**_a/n: Warning! Non-consensual things and violence below._ **

* * *

Prom night. Finian couldn't believe that more than a year had already passed since he first came across his friends from another dimension. Quinton and Synan were doing great. The last he'd heard, Quin was close to graduating from the university and Synan was taking some college prep classes. Lee'en stuck close to Jack. The human teen was quite surprised that Jack had remained faithful to the Unicorn for so long without wandering. Granted, the way that Lee chased the humans off of Jack obviously contributed. The Unicorn's ability to get rid of anyone interested in Jack was impressive, since he couldn't even be seen. After four grueling years, Jack and Fin were but a month away from graduating High School. In another three months, Finian would be able to see Alistair in person instead of just in his dreams and Jack would finally be able to see Lee'en with his own eyes. Fin couldn't wait!

Finian looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He had grown out his hair back to its natural platinum hue. The hairstyle was still spiky in the back and sweeping to the front, but it suited him. His navy blue eyes appeared a shade lighter with his hair that way, but the beauty mark under his left eye stood out even more because of it. The suit he had chosen to wear for prom was slate gray with a white button up underneath and a navy blue tie that matched his eyes. His cufflinks were cobalt blue, in honor of Alistair, who couldn't be there with him.

Fin's father and Jack's parents collaborated to rent them a limo for the night. So, when the blue-eyed teen stepped outside, he wasn't surprised to see Jack and the limo waiting. Even Lee'en was dressed in formal clothing. Finian grinned and walked over to them.

"Oh  _crap_ ," Lee'en groaned. "Looks like I'm going to have to keep an eye out for  _both_  of you tonight."

"Woo-woo," Jack cat-called as he walked down the sidewalk. "Don't you clean up nice?"

Finian turned to see his best friend walking toward him with an easy smile on his face. Jack's suit was gray with a cotton candy pink shirt underneath. His tie was deep red with tiny pink hearts all over it. For once, the teenager's hair was combed and slicked back into a neat style that seemed to make his hazel eyes look bigger.

"Yeah, says the one that cleans up even  _better_!" Fin teased back. "You look great!"

"You both do." Lee'en grumbled. "Nothing makes me feel more uneasy."

Finian gave the Unicorn a sheepish smile as he relayed the message. "Lee's not happy about how good we look in our suits. Not one bit."

"He doesn't like it?" Jack slumped a little but his smile stayed in place. "The pink and the hearts are for him. Maybe the underpants I got were a bad idea..."

Lee'en slid his arms around Jack, sliding his hands in the back of the human's pockets as he gently nipped the side of his neck. "It's going to be quite a busy night keeping people away from you."

"...um, he said he's going to have to beat people off you with sticks all night long." Finian replied.

Jack smirked and tugged the Unicorn he couldn't see, but could feel, into his arms.

"Hey, if he's going to be beating anyone off, it should be me."

"On the contrary, I would rather have you to cling to me forever," Lee admitted.

"He said you could cling to him forever if you want," Fin responded.

Jack rested his chin on Lee'en's head and draped himself over the petite Unicorn. Anyone watching would think that the teen was doing a trick to stay upright when it appeared nothing was supporting him.

"You'll get sick of me eventually." Jack murmured. "I burp and forget to floss."

Lee'en rolled his eyes. "I know, I stalk you all day, every day. Trust me, that's not gonna stop me."

"...I'm not going to repeat that." Fin snickered. "The gist of it is, he'd still have your babies."

"I'm not sure that will work," Jack said with a laugh. "But I think he and I need to keep trying to get him pregnant. Never give up!" The brunet shook his fist at the sky before laughing again. "Shit, I forgot my overnight bag. I told mom that the hotel check-in info is in my phone, but she still printed me a sheet for it and I stuck it in there. Be right back."

Jack bussed Lee's cheek with a kiss and jogged back into his house. He returned almost immediately, old backpack in hand.

"We ready?" he asked.

Finian picked up his own messenger bag.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He responded.

The three teenagers boarded the limo and were on their way. Lee'en caught sight of the complementary champagne and poured himself a glass.

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he took a sip and then handed the bottle to Jack. "Want some?"

When the bottle floated in his direction, Jack got the idea and grabbed himself a glass. He held it out for the Unicorn to fill.

"I know Fin won't have any," Jack said with a smile and nothing but understanding in his voice. "So, it's up to me and Mr. Invisible to make sure this doesn't go to waste. Clinkies!"

The happy teen tapped his glass against Lee'en's.

"Cheers!" Lee'en reciprocated. "What gives, Fin? You won't drink even when the costs are covered?"

"The one time I will willingly drink will probably be after graduating. And even then, it would only be a small amount for the toast." Finian clarified.

"There is nothing wrong with sparkling grape juice," Jack commented after slugging back half his flute of champagne. "That shit's more delicious than champagne."

The seventeen-year-old let his best friend be. He knew of the allure of liquor, but he also feared it. He feared that once he started, the liquor would take a firm hold of him just like it did with his dad.

A short while later, the limo pulled up to the hotel that hosted their prom. As Finian stepped out, he immediately began to pick out classmates and people he knew. All of them looked amazing, even the ones that went out of their way to draw attention with their neon outfits.

"Wow, looks like everybody turned up and turned out." Jack waved back at someone who'd seen him. "Let's check in and drop off our junk in our rooms and then come back down." The hazel-eyed teen dropped a wink. "You know the party can't start until we show up."

The clerk didn't give them any trouble checking in and they were up the elevator to their rooms in no time.

"Oh my god, whirlpool tub!" Jack stuck his head through the door that joined their rooms. "Does yours have a giant tub in the corner? And there's a frigging espresso machine in here!"

"Yep! I'm really looking forward to trying it all out after the party," Finian agreed.

The pink-haired Unicorn let out a soft sigh as he watched the humans becoming excited about the night's events and their rooms. He had his work cut out for him. Lee'en fully intended to keep any overly grabby folk away from his Jack and to try to keep any grabby folk away from Finian, as well.

Jack dropped his backpack on the king-sized bed and zipped through the door adjoining to rooms to snag Finian, who was scoping out the bathroom.

"To the party!" Jack grinned boyishly. "I can't wait to see the theme. What was it again?" the brunet asked as they stepped into the hall and the door clicked shut behind them.

Finian snorted. "Hollywood Bonanza?" He mused out loud as they made their way down to the party.

"What does that even mean?" Jack asked as they walked.

"I have no clue!" Fin admitted. The two of them got in line to swap their tickets for their table number and gifts. They were forced to go through an archway for pictures, as well, before they were able to put their stuff down and get something to eat.

"You know my mom is going to frame our prom photo and put it on the wall." Jack shoved a little wheat roll in his mouth as they sat down. "Dad will shit. It's going to be hilarious. You are the bomb for letting me pose with you like that. I loved the look on the photographer's face when I laid my head on your shoulder."

"Yeah, that's going to be one moment I'll never forget," Fin agreed with a snicker. He had retrieved a plate full of appetizers and shared some with Jack. "Oh God," He mewled as he bit into one of them. "These are soooo good."

"Why aren't there tiny weenies?" Jack complained jokingly as he snatched a chocolate-frosted-something from Fin's plate. "The rule is that really big parties need tiny weenies and cream cheese mints." The brunet popped the round treat in his mouth. His hazel eyes widened. "Holy shit, Fin, these are filled with caramel pudding! Not butterscotch, caramel!"

Fin didn't know how many times he'd heard Jack rail against the evils of butterscotch. He called it Satan's caramel. The teen also called muffins Satan's cupcakes. Bagels were Satan's donuts. Jack really liked frosting, so the bagels and muffins kind of made sense in a weird way. Finian still hadn't figured out his hatred of butterscotch. The complaint was common when pudding was involved, since butterscotch pudding seemed to be commonplace but caramel pudding was relatively uncommon.

The blue-eyed teen reached for one of those caramel-filled chocolate appetizers and just about died. "Mmmmm," He moaned. "These are the _best_."

"I know, right?!" Jack licked his lips. "We need more of those. Oh my god, is that a tiny cheeseburger?"

The boys happily stuffed their faces, drawing a few looks when they happened to moan a bit too loud. Miraculously, their suits stayed clean, even when Jack started yanking pickles out of the tiny burgers because he decided they were gross.

"Okay, I'm done. If I eat one more cream poofy thing I'm going to pop." Jack wiped his mouth and fingers on a napkin. "You want to come dance, Fin?"

"Yeah, we definitely have to dance some of this off." Fin added as he stood up and walked with Jack to the ample dance floor. The two of them danced rather well and, together, they managed to rile others to join them on the dance floor as well.

They ended up in the middle of a small exuberant mob of happy teens. It was just another month until graduation for the seniors and the juniors were looking forward to summer. Finian and Jack got separated, but kept dancing. They could still see each other. The people would shift soon enough and the friends would be bumping the sides of their hips together again.

Surprisingly, Jack didn't have a single person grinding up against him. Usually, any excuse to get up close and personal with Jack was a good excuse for many of the lustier students. However, anyone groping, grinding, or fondling Jack quickly found themselves stumbling or jerking away from a sharp pain. When they looked around they didn't see anyone who appeared to have just tripped or pinched the victim. The same thing had happened at homecoming.

Lee'en had his hands full as he kept tabs on his two favorite humans. He really had to work at fending the friskier ones away from Jack. The naughty teens were drawn like a magnet to the hazel-eyed hunk. It grated on the Unicorn's nerves like nothing else.

Feeling thirsty after the fifth song or so, Finian made a beeline to the punch bowl in the back. The juice featured several layers of sweetness and a slight tang that he couldn't quite place on the spot. In any case, the punch was both refreshing and delicious.

Jack saw that Fin had left the gyrating throng under the flashing lights. Trying to use sign language above his head was sloppy and confusing, but he got his message across to Finian.

_Done dancing?_

Finian grinned, sending him a message of his own.  _Dancing? Soon!_  He gulped down another cup of punch and jumped right back into the dance floor, fully intending to continue celebrating with his graduating class.

Jack was into the little bottles of water placed in ice buckets around the room. He thought they were cute. Finian stayed with the yummy punch. They took a break and had some more snacks when the music stopped to announce the prom's king and queen. The winners were predictable. The girl who won queen wasn't too bad. Jack remembered her name was Kelly something. She was pretty and popular, but not a raging bitch. She was active in several sports and had a softball scholarship for college that fall.

Dale, the prom king, was a raging douche. He was popular and played football. Dale also was one of Finian's most active bullies. Apparently, the guy didn't need to be kind to win. Kelly didn't look very pleased to have to dance with him after the crowning, but she smiled politely and went along, keeping her body away from his. Jack made a face and turned away from the dance floor, turning his attention back to his plate. He had found a huge platter of cream cheese mints hiding on a side table. He threw several in his mouth and hummed happily.

Finian decided to grab some more of the caramel-stuffed chocolates. He wasn't surprised to see who won. After the king and queen danced, they began to announce the 'most likely to' winners. Jack got the 'most dateable' and 'best all-around' awards. Fin himself got the 'best eyes' and 'best smile' awards, the latter which surprised him more than the former.

Jack fist-bumped his blushing bestie when the spotlight swung to Gloria Samson who won 'best smile' for the girls. Jack headed off for a bathroom break when the music and dancing started back up.

"I'll be back to shake my ass in a minute, Fin." The brunet waved as he went to hunt down a restroom.

Finian decided to get some more of the addictive punch in the back. He was halfway into his third glass when he started to feel hot and giddy. Too hot and too giddy, in fact. The blue-eyed teen made his way around the dance floor and outside into the cooler air.

"Good grief..." He grumbled as he took a deep breath of the night air. "Someone must have spiked the punch..."

The air felt cool and sweet. It was a nice night for late April. Fin drew in a deep breath as he leaned against the side of the building. The blond's head tipped to the side lazily and he blinked at a little iron gate between two bushes. His steps were deceptively steady as he walked through the gate. There was a path of simple patio paving stones that made a circle around a cement fountain. There were a few benches in front of thick bushes with sleepy flowerbeds between them, mulched and waiting for May or June.

Dale was having quite a night. He was the prom king, against all odds. And one of his team mates had been able to spike the punch without getting caught. He took a few glass fulls of the punch himself as the night played on. His olive green eyes peered around the masses, his gaze drawn to Finian for the umpteenth time that night. Since he had been on a roll all night long, he decided to test out his luck even further.

The moment that Fin walked outside, Dale followed behind. The sight that greeted him was too good an opportunity to pass. The blue-eyed teen held onto a bench with both his hands, half hunched over it. Taking the position as an invitation, the prom king took hold of Finian's hips and grinded right against his fancy ass.

"Well, well...what a grand offering. Don't mind if I do, rosebuds."

Finian let out a gasp and took a mis-step before steadying himself again and shoving the hands away, turning around to glare at the taller teen.

"Leave me alone, Dale." Couldn't the jerk just give him one break? They were close to graduating!

"I wish I could," the redhead groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I tried ignoring you and then I tried forcing you away. I'm not a fucking fag, like you. But, shit, you look good. And I think maybe I could do some of that experimenting stuff they talk about...do it with you."

Fin gaped at the redhead as if he had grown three heads. "Are you...  _serious_  ?" He accused. "I'm sorry, but you're way too late. I'm already with someone, Dale. And he's amazing."

"Don't lie to me." Dale's darker red eyebrows drew together over eyes bleary from too much spiked punch. "If you were with someone, you would have brought him with you to prom, not fucking Jack." He snatched Finian's wrist with one clammy hand. "So, why don't you stop playing hard to get and start playing along?"

The shorter teen tugged his wrist back, hard. "I'm not lying! Alistair is older, more mature, and all-around better than you."

"You're only saying that because you haven't tried me out." Dale growled as he forcefully tugged Finian flush against him, grinding against him and kissing him hard.

Finian was so shocked that he was slack-jawed, which gave Dale an opening. The redhead's tongue dove inside to dominate Fin's mouth.

The blue-eyed teenager tried to shove himself free, but the athlete's grip was too strong. With a deep frown, he bit down hard on Dale's tongue.

The football player swore and yanked his head back, but kept his bruising grip on Finian. Dale spat blood on the paving stones.

"You little shit!"

The smack across Fin's cheekbone caught him entirely by surprise. His body was jerked to the side and then the other way when Dale returned with a backhand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The prom king hissed. "You think you can prance that little ass around and then when somebody shows some interest you get all fucking prissy?" The hard punch to Finian's gut made his stomach churn with pain and nausea. "And look at you! I'm the goddamned  _prom king_! I don't give a fuck who you are, on prom night you put out for the king!"

Fin flinched when the hand that had just socked him in the gut approached again, but Dale used it to hold the blond's head still.

"Now, I'm going to kiss you again," Dale growled low and mean. "And this time you're going to take it like a good little bitch or I'm going to rearrange your fucking face, you hear me?"

By that point, Finian found it difficult to breathe and keep down the bile that threatened to spill over. He also had bitten his tongue sometime during the attack, and the taste of it kept pooling in his mouth, like liquid pennies. He was angry and hurt and frustrated. The shorter teen wasn't strong enough to fight back, not even if he was completely sober. His body began to tremble in a mixture of fear and loathing. He couldn't even bring himself to respond.

Satisfied with Finian's inactivity, Dale smirked and kissed him hard once again, ignoring the faint taste of copper as his tongue laid claim to the pliant mouth. Feeling emboldened, the redhead slid a hand down to squeeze Fin's package through his pants. He had seen the other teen naked a good few times in the showers and he knew that the shaft was similar to his own size. When he began to stroke it from the outside, Finian started to struggle once again. Dale bit Fin's lower lip enough to draw blood as he pinned him down against the bench. He nearly ripped the teenager's pants open as he freed the half-hard shaft as well as his own.

Dale draped his full weight down on Finian as he aligned their members and began to thrust against him with a grunt.

"Why do you always have to make everything so difficult ?" He hissed as he bit down hard on Fin's throat.

Tears began to well in Fin's eyes, but they weren't a result of the pain that wracked his body. He was fearful of Dale taking his virginity by force before Fin ever got the chance to see Alistair in person. He'd never even fully peaked before. Would this be how his first time would play out? His body betraying him to the rough handling of a brute? Finian took a shuddering breath when he felt another bite at his shoulder. It was enough to snap him out of it. In a swift move, he shifted and kneed Dale hard in the crotch.

When Dale curled in on himself in pain, Finian made a break for it. He was only able to run a few feet before he was tackled back into the ground from behind and flipped onto his back as a fist came down across his cheek, and then another just below his ribcage.

"God damn it, I didn't want to fuck up your face that badly, Fin!" Dale yelled right in his face.

In the near distance, Lee'en jogged out of the building, trying to find his other charge. When he saw the two teenagers on the floor, he took only a moment to assess what he was really seeing before rushing back inside, hastily shoving confused teenagers out of his way as he made a bee line straight to Jack.

"Jack! Finian!" He called out as he tugged roughly on the human's arm. "This is serious!" He insisted, continuing to tug him frantically away from the party. In a delayed reaction, he made the sign for Fin in Jack's hand. "Come on! Come on!"

"Oh, hey, you found him. Thank goodness." Jack shook his head. "I can't believe he drank so much of that spiked punch…I can't believe I missed the fact that it was boozed up. Is he puking his guts out up in the room?" He dug in his heels as Lee'en kept pulling. "He seriously hates people seeing him puke. Maybe we should give him a couple minutes."

"No,  _no_ , big guy!" Lee'en never stopped tugging. "Fuck, what's the creep's name again? Bale? Kale... _Dale_!" He pressed the letters into Jack's palm slow enough for him to feel them. "D-A-L-E! Dale!"

"Dale is with Fin?" Jack's eyes widened as he finally understood the Unicorn's antics. "That asshole is nothing but trouble. Lead the way, baby."

Jack ran, following the insistent tug on his arm, paying no attention to the strange looks he was getting as he flew past partiers. The teen started to get really worried when they went outside. Jack jumped the little gate in a rush and ended up ahead of Lee'en by the time he reached the little courtyard with the fountain. Jack looked around, not seeing anyone. He circled the bubbling fountain, stopping when he saw something dark and wet on the ground. He crouched, teeth clenching when he realized it was blood.

A noise to his side drew his attention. He turned and saw there was something behind the bushes, something moving. He shoved through the bushes, ignoring the branches that scratched at his cheeks and hands, horrified by what he found.

Finian was on the hard ground with his shirt ripped open and the jacket tangled around his arms, the fabric were pinned in place by a heavy rock. His own tie was stuffed in his mouth and his pants were pulled down. Another heavy stone was crushing the teenager's shaft and he appeared to be just about ready to pass out. Bruises and cuts littered his body and half his face was swollen.

Dale shuffled back into the bushes towards Finian with his car keys in one hand and a few packets of condoms in another. "Found them. Now, we can continue..." He said.

"Lee, get those rocks off him," Jack snapped blindly at Lee'en as he lunged for Dale.

The Unicorn rushed down to do just that. The rock that pinned Fin's hands down was quite heavy, but he didn't want to roll it off, lest he risk breaking the bones on the tips of the human's fingers. Thankfully, the rock that pinned down his privates wasn't as heavy. For the first time in a year and an half, Lee'en realized that Finian was not just a 'Maiden' to him. He was like a brother. He was kin. Performing magic in the human dimension was not only difficult, it was also draining. That night, Lee'en put his all into healing the human before him.

"Just, hold on Fin!" He hissed as he shifted into his equine form. He knelt down on all fours and pressed his horn against the side of Fin's chest, willing his healing magic to radiate from that spot and outwards. The Unicorn's eyes were shut tightly as he focused all of his concentration on Finian.

Meanwhile, Jack's smile had turned feral as his fist connected with Dale's nose with a satisfying crunch. Dale fought back sloppily. He managed to get one of Jack's eyes and his jaw, but not much else. The more he tried to coordinate himself, the harder it was to get his footing.

"You dirty son of a bitch!" Jack snarled as his next punch caught the red head's cheekbone, knocking the bastard to his knees.

Jack snatched the back of Dale's head and brought his knee up to meet the prom king's face. The football player toppled backwards. Jack took the golden opportunity to kick him in the gut. He got a good grip on Dale and slammed him into the cement fountain's base and held him there.

"Just what the  _fuck_  did you think you were doing, you sick bastard?" Jack demanded.

Dale coughed to clear his throat, but a vicious smile formed on his face. "Having at Finian's frigid ass, that's what." He retorted.

"I'll kill you," Jack growled in a voice that sounded too cold and harsh to be his own.

He punched Dale again and again. The football player tried to defend himself, but he was completely outmatched by the rage burning inside Jack, which spilled out with every strike. He grabbed Dale by the shoulders, intending to slam the back of his head against the concrete corner of the bubbling fountain.

"Jack, stop!" Lee'en wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders from behind and tugged back. When he was finally able to wrench a hand lose, he made the sign for Fin at the palm. "Help me get him back to his room. I can barely stand on my own two feet." The Unicorn had shifted back to his human form on the fly when he saw that Jack wasn't going to stop until Fin's attacker was reduced to a smear on the paving stones.

The brunet clenched his bleeding fists and his teeth, forcing himself to calm down. He stood unsteadily, giving Dale, who was slumped next to the fountain, a parting kick before stepping to his best friend's side. The cuts and bruises on Finian were gone. He was struggling to button and zip his pants with shaking hands.

"Let me help." Jack reached out, laying his hands over Finian's. He pulled them back when he saw they were crusted with blood, not all of it from his split knuckles. "Wait, let me get this off."

The brunet went back to the fountain and dunked his hands in, watching the blood wisp away in the cool water until it disappeared entirely. He shook off his hands then wiped them on his slacks before returning to Fin. The blond had managed to zip and button his pants, but he was just plucking at his tattered shirt. He seemed to be utterly at a loss as to what he should do.

"Come on," Jack said gently. "Can you stand? We can go around to the side entrance and take the smaller elevator over on that side up to our room. No one will be using that one."

Finian simply nodded. "Lee'en...he needs help getting back, too. He looks drained and dizzy." With a frown, he added. "Maybe you could carry him in his smaller form?"

"I'll carry you both if I have to," Jack said with conviction. "One little Unicorn I can definitely handle." The hazel-eyed teen stuck his hands out, feeling the air like a blind man. "Come here, baby. Are you okay?"

It took a lot of effort for Lee'en to shift back into his equine form. But, once he did, he leaned heavily against the side of Jack's leg. "So tired and sleepy, Jack." He mumbled.

"There you are." Jack patted Lee'en gently, getting a mental image of how he was oriented.

The olive-skinned teen leaned over and swept the soft little Unicorn into his arms. Lee'en tucked his head over his lover's shoulder and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I got you now," Jack soothed. "Is he okay Fin? Hell, are  _you_  okay? Shit, maybe you need an ambulance instead of going up to the room. I'm not fucking thinking. And we need to call the cops."

"He's fine, just exhausted. And I actually feel better now physically than when we even arrived, Lee'en can sure heal." Finian responded as he patted himself in disbelief. "The way I look right now? I don't think the cops would even believe that Dale tried anything with me." Another frown formed on his face. "I just...want to get back to the room." He insisted, rubbing his arms.

"Okay, then." Jack nodded toward the side of the building, away from where they'd come in through the gate. "I think the door is that way."

Jack ignored Dale's slumped form as they walked by. But, Fin couldn't help but cast a troubled glance towards him as he passed made it around the building without any problems, and then to the side entrance. Finian fumbled a bit as he hunted for his card key, but they made it inside and up the elevator without running into anyone. Luck continued to be with them when the hall to their room was empty as well. Jack's shoulders ached with tension when they finally were safely inside their adjoining rooms.

Jack gently set Lee'en in the middle of his bed before turning to Finian and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Jack's voice cracked. "I should never have left you alone with so many bastards around. And then when I came back and you were gone...I still wasn't worried. I should have  _known_  something was wrong."

Finian hugged Jack back tightly, his eyes closing as he reveled in his warmth. "It's not your fault. How could you have even known? I mean, I only went outside for a little fresh air. Someone had spiked the punch. Dale was drunk, too." He explained. "He got really violent."

"Please, can you tell me what he did?" Jack asked softly. "The rocks..."

Finian's fingers dug a little too sharply into Jack's skin for a moment before he eased back a bit. "He tried to come onto me. I told him I was seeing Alistair but he wouldn't believe me and tried to kiss me. I bit his tongue and he became violent. Pinned me to the bench, but I kneed him in the crotch and tried to run, but he caught me again and kept beating me...I didn't feel the rock on my hands until Lee'en lifted it off. I did feel the one on my…my crotch, though." His voice fell to a whisper towards the end.

"Lee should have let me kill him." Jack hugged his best friend close. "You say the word and I'll go back and finish that fucker off."

Fin shook his head. "He's not worth it, Jack. He's just not worth it." He insisted as he did his best to control his shaking. "Besides...you stopped him before he could do any more damage."

"What can I do for you?" Jack's eyes were drawn to the big tub on one side of the room. "Do you want a bath in the fancy tub?"

Finian was still in a state of shock, though he tried not to show it. He sent Jack a strained smile, feeling guilty and sheepish about what he wanted.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a quick bath and go to bed." He said as he walked towards the door that connected both rooms. "I...I just want to see Alistair right now." He finished in a soft whisper.

"Can I run the water and take your messed up clothes?" Jack asked, looking for some way to help.

The teen took hold of his own elbows with a frown, his gaze falling briefly on the Unicorn that was passed out on Jack's bed, before conceding with a nod as he led the way to the tub. He would thank Lee'en at the first opportunity the following morning.

"Jack..." He said as he sought out the other teenager's hazel eyes. "...thank you."

"I love you, man." Jack gave Fin's shoulder a squeeze as he passed him to turn on the tub. "I'm always here for you, whatever you need."

The brunet sat on the edge of the tub with his back to Finian to give him a little privacy to change.

Fin felt a wave of sadness as he pulled his jacket off and saw the extent of the damage of his shirt. His father had worked long hours to buy him the matching suit. Finian tried to convince him to get a rental, but the older man insisted that a suit of his own would become a cherished memory. The fact that a part of the ensemble was now ruined made him feel awful. But, he pushed those feelings of sadness down and stepped in to the tub after disrobing. He knew that if he began to cry, he would not stop, and he didn't want to cry just yet.

When his friend had climbed carefully into the tub, Jack quietly gathered the suit Fin had been wearing and stepped to their adjoining door.

"If you need me for anything at all…" Jack hesitated in the doorway.

Finian nodded as he leaned back in the tub. "I'll get you. I promise."

"Okay. I'll be over here taking care of my invisible boyfriend." Jack smiled gently and let the door click shut behind him.

The tub filled fairly quickly. When it was deep enough, he pinched his nose and dipped his head back to wash his hair, as well. Bathing became a mechanical thing as he went through the motions quickly, and then stepped out to dry himself.

After he was dressed, Finian headed over to the hotel bed and climbed in. Flat on his back, he stared at the ceiling. The day's events were a clash of amazing and terrible, fun and fright. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to rest. However, it took him at least an hour or two before he finally was able to drift into sleep.

Alistair was there waiting for him. The tall nightmare swept the younger man into his arms with a smile.

"I thought you'd never get here." Alistair kissed Finian gently. "It must have been a wonderful party to keep you up so late. I missed you, but I'm glad you could have fun with your classmates."

The human felt a warmth fill him when he found himself in the Nightmare's arms. His eyes pooled with tears and he was only able to say one sentence before his throat closed up.

"I'm sorry, please don't ask me anything until I can speak again!" He mewled as he found himself clinging to the older man and sobbing.

Alistair's eyes widened. He held Fin tight as he summoned a gigantic soft beanbag chair, which was the young human's favorite furniture. The nightmare let himself fall backwards onto it. The velvety fabric was cool against them as it cocooned around them gently. Alistair wrapped himself protectively around his love, rubbing soothing circles on Finian's back.

The teenager cried and cried until he let it all out. By the end of it, he was hiccoughing and sucking in shuddering breaths as he wiped at his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Fin hiccuped.

"You have nothing at all to apologize for." Alistair stroked platinum hair from Finian's face. "There is nothing I'd rather be doing than holding and comforting you right now." He was anxious to know what caused the teenager such turmoil, but he didn't want to cause Fin any more grief.

Finian took another shuddering breath as yet another hiccough fell from his lips. "P-Prom was going s-so well." He began explaining. "J-Jack and I danced and had fun and even received awards...b-but then, the prom king assaulted me. I f-fought him back the best I could, but he beat me up pretty bad..."

Alistair couldn't even speak for a moment, he was so horrified. He hadn't expected this kind of news. His hands and eyes raked over every inch of Finian. "Where are you hurt?" he asked urgently. "I can come through the portal and bring a healer."

Fin shook his head. "No, Lee'en healed me all up. H-He found me and brought Jack over before it was too late. Jack fought him off and Lee ended up pretty exhausted. I-I'm fine now." He continued to explain, his voice falling to a whisper. "But, it was too close for comfort. I thought he would take me before I could give myself to you..."

"Thank the gods for that Unicorn and your friend Jack." Alistair pulled Fin back into the circle of his arms. "Is Jack alright?"

The platinum haired teen nodded. "For the most part, he's fine. Very worried about me. But, all I could think about was seeing you." He dropped his forehead onto the Nightmare's shoulder. "That was very selfish of me..."

"I'm touched that in your moment of need you thought of me." Alistair pressed a soft kiss to Finian's temple. "I am so very sorry I wasn't there for you...I should have been there to protect you." Alistair's voice became low and deadly. "I'd have killed him before he ever  _touched_  you."

Finian shook his head frantically. "It's not worth it. H-He's not worth it." The teenager insisted as he snuggled back against Alistair. "Four more months...just four more months and I'll be able to see you in person."

"And then I can protect you myself." Alistair buried his face in Fin's soft blond hair.

The human let out a soft sigh as all the tension finally left his body. His eyes began to droop as he was lulled into a more peaceful sleep. "...love you, Alistair." He whispered just as his eyes shut completely.

"I love you, too," Alistair whispered as Finian drifted into a dreamless sleep. The teen didn't see when the nightmare's cobalt jewel eyes began to glow. "And I vow that the one who hurt you will suffer... _tremendously_."

 

* * *


	10. Ch 10

 

_\--_

Finian Fair let out a long sigh as he zipped up his graduation gown in front of the mirror. He picked up his cap with a sour expression on his face. He didn't know what direction the tassel was supposed to go. Was it left to right, or right to left? He wanted to ask his dad, but the man was sick in bed and Fin didn't want to disturb him. Of all the days to have a high fever, it would have to be on his graduation day. The seventeen year-old understood that falling ill was out of his father's hands. It wasn't like Robert Fair had set out to get sick on  _purpose_. Still, he couldn't help but feel forlorn without him being there.

After the… _incident_ …at prom, he had thrown away the shirt that belonged to his suit and then hid the remainder of the suit all the way in the back of his closet. As much as he didn't want to associate what happened with the suit that his father had gone through so much to buy him, a part of his mind still did. He had yet to tell his father about it. Hell, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to gather that kind of courage at all.  _Your pathetic excuse of an, apparently, gay son ended up drunk on spiked punch and couldn't fend off his high school bully from having at him._

He hadn't even been able to tell him about falling for a man in the first place. The young man placed a hand on the mirror before him and frowned. Finian never wanted to keep anything from his father. He didn't know how or when, but he would tell Robert Fair everything, even if it killed him.

Thoughts of the man he had fallen for rose to his mind, causing him to clutch his gown over his heart. Alistair had been kind and patient over the last couple of months. The Nightmare gave him enough time and space for Fin to be able to push the… _prom incident_ …aside. Had he truly pushed it aside? Or had he hidden it away in the recesses of his mind? Finian couldn't tell. But, he vowed to himself to keep such a thing from dragging him down.

Finian straightened his posture in determination and walked out of his room and down the stairs. Just as he opened the front door to leave the house, he heard a wheezing cough behind him.

"Wait," Robert Fair called from the doorframe. The older man wore a thick black robe over a set of pajamas and a pair of fuzzy house slippers. "Can't I at least see my son off on his big day?" He asked in a breaking voice.

Fin rushed over to give his dad a tight hug, despite the man's attempts to keep him at arm's length so that he wouldn't get sick, as well.

"I'm really sorry I can't go, sport." Robert insisted.

"Get some rest, Dad. The Kiernys will take lots of pictures, I promise," the teenager replied as he rushed over to the door, his cap in hand. He turned to give his dad a parting smile before walking through the door. Though Fin was already tearing up, he didn't want his father to see how upset he really was. After all, what graduating teen didn't want at least one of their family members there, cheering them on? All that Finian had was his dad. The older man could only be there with him in spirit.

* * *

 

His sadness was eventually chased away with the help of Jack's family. They all cheered them both on the entire time at the auditorium, especially when they crossed the stage to shake the principal's hand and retrieved the envelopes for their diplomas. Finian couldn't have been more grateful to have known, and grown up with, the Kierny family.

It seemed almost impossible to escape the auditorium. They kept running into classmates and families who wanted to talk and reminisce. They finally tore loose, only to get stuck in the traffic of honking horns and teens celebrating their freedom. The Kiernys and Fin laughed through it, happy as everyone else.

They finally made it to the community center where they were having their co-party. They'd decorated the night before with green and white, the school colors. Jack's mom had stopped by before the ceremony and turned on the crockpots and put out the cakes and cream cheese mints. Balloons and twisted crepe tape was everywhere, not to mention graduation themed decorations of all kinds. Jack grinned as he thought to himself that it looked like a party store threw up. He loved it.

"Everything looks great!" Finian commented as he walked around the center. The two of them had left their caps and gowns in the car. Lee'en had promised to meet them there to join in their celebration, but the pink-haired unicorn had yet to arrive.

Jack sidled up to Finian. "Hello, graduate." He threw an arm around his blond friend. "We did it! We conquered the beast known as the public education system."

"The basics, anyway," Fin agreed with a grin, wrapping his arm around his taller friend's waist in a half-hug. That was when he caught sight of Lee'en. "Whoa..." He whispered. He had only ever seen the unicorn in casual clothing, but that time, he went all out. Finian didn't even realize that he was still staring.

Lee'en had grown out his pixie cut enough on top to be able to swoop it up and slightly to the side. He had a hint of eyeliner around his eyes and two black studs on one of his ear lobes. He wore a wine-colored choker that matched his wine-colored leather pants. His shirt was white, asymmetrical, and ripped in certain places. The shirt had mesh on the sides and the deep brown hiking boots on his feet had burgundy laces.

Jack poked Fin in the side. "Are you having a stroke? Do we need to call an EMT?"

Fin yelped, startled out of his staring. "Sorry, I...I mean, Lee'en..." He stammered. "He's wearing dark red leather pants!" Was all that he could manage to relay.

"Unf," Jack purred. "What else is he wearing?"

The blue-eyed teen cleared his throat. "Dark brown boots and a white shirt with rips in the front and back, but mesh on the sides..." Fin described. "And a dark red choker?"

Jack let go of Fin so he could casually cover his crotch. "I want to feel him."

Fin waved at the unicorn and made a motion towards Jack with his head before walking away to one of the tables to give them some privacy.

Lee'en walked up to Jack as if he were a model on a runway, thought the human could see none of it. He reached down to take hold of one of Jack's wrists, leading him over to a spot where no one could see them. He then took hold of both of Jack's hands and placed them on his leather-clad hips. "This  _is_  a special occasion, after all." He then leaned up to press a kiss to Jack's lips. "Congratulations, big guy."

Jack found Lee'en's lips and claimed them, as well as the rest of the unicorn's mouth. It left both of them a little breathless.

"Damn, I wish I could see you, baby," Jack whispered. "You sound so fucking hot." The human pressed his body close to Lee'en's, his erection obvious. "Just thinking about it does this to me. If I actually saw you I'd probably cream my pants."

The unicorn felt a rolling shiver down his spine. He was rather pleased at the human's reaction. He pressed the letters for 'later' into Jack's hand and shifted forward to press his thigh against the clothed member as he gave a gentle bite to the side of the human's neck. "Consider it my congratulations present."

"Fuck," Jack breathed out on a sigh. "You make me want to skip the party and find a bed to drag you to." He allowed Lee'en to take his hand and lead him back out to the main area of the room, though he had to stand behind the dessert table for a few minutes until his erection settled down.

People came and went from the party, some staying longer than others. Many had other parties to go to. Jack enjoyed seeing his extended family, even his Great Uncle Louis who took great joy in getting Jack's dad's blood pressure up by playing devil's advocate in every conversation. Jack was just happy no one was drinking. A drunk Great Uncle Louis was likely to get someone to punch him.

It was fun. Both Finian and Jack talked too much and ate too much cake and nachos while taking congratulations and kind teasing from friends, family, and, in Jack's case, former lovers. Around eleven that night, Finian couldn't help but think of his ailing father back home. He asked Jack's parents to take him back.

The party was winding down anyway, so they decided to pack it in. They loaded the leftover food in the trunk and did a whirlwind cleanup. With the help of some of Jack's extended family that had stayed to help, they were ready to leave by eleven-thirty. They locked up and dropped the keys in the drop box. Jack fell asleep on the way home, reminding Fin of a little kid. He blinked blearily as they pulled into the driveway of the Kierny house next to Finian's home. Jack yawned as he hugged Fin one more time and they agreed Finian could come get his presents out of their trunk the following day when he had a chance. The blond walked the short distance to his home as Jack sleepily helped carry empty crockpots inside his own house.

Lee'en was rather proud of his two favorite humans for having reached a milestone in their lives. As the Kiernys put things away in the house, he snuck his way into the teenager's room and waited patiently for him at his desk. He made sure to turn the laptop on so they could talk.

The first thing he wrote on the document was  _'I am quite proud of you both. Congratulations on graduating. You both deserve it.'_

"Aww, thanks, baby." Jack stole the seat and pulled Lee'en onto his lap so the unicorn could continue typing and the human could cuddle him at the same time. He'd gotten pretty good at working around having an invisible boyfriend. "And I know usually the grad is the one getting presents, but I have something for you." Jack smirked. "You want it now or would you rather wait until tomorrow?"

"A present for me?" The unicorn wondered aloud. Excited at the prospect, Lee'en typed  _'NOW'_  in all caps.

Jack laughed and slid open a drawer of the desk. A little velvet box sat inside.

Lee'en glanced at the box and back at Jack. "What's this? If there's jewelry in here, I hope you didn't spend too much on it..." He murmured.  _'Not too expensive, I hope?_ ' He typed.

"I saved up helping at my sister's mechanic shop, it's all good." The teen smiled happily as the little box floated in the air. "Go on, open it."

Lee'en bit his full bottom lip as he slowly cracked open the box, fully aware of how odd it must seem for Jack to merely see a floating box in midair. Inside was a gleaming white gold ring. In the center was a pale pink gemstone with two smaller gemstones on either sides. They gleamed and sparkled in the light.

"The middle one is a pink sapphire," Jack said softly. "The others are rhodolites. I-I hope it fits..." The brunet sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

The ring was stunning, unlike any gift that anyone had ever given the unicorn. Lee'en was touched beyond words. His family roots weren't royalty, but they most certainly were not a low-status family, either. The twenty-year old unicorn knew to place his value in material things that meant something to him. The ring meant a great deal to him and, in essence, was highly valuable. He slid the ring on slowly enough for Jack to see it suspended on his finger before allowing the mask that kept him hidden from the human world to assimilate it.

 _'Perfect fit, Jack. The most priceless gift I have ever been given. Thank you so much.'_ He typed out immediately.

"I'm so glad you like it." Jack grinned like a kid. "I got it because I love you... And when," Jack swallowed. "Well, I've been thinking. When the time comes and Fin turns eighteen, I don't want to just come over and see you and come back home again." Jack looked down and then back up. "I want to be with you, wherever that is."

Just like that, the pink-haired unicorn felt a pang in his heart. He tried to swallow past the knot that suddenly formed in his throat as he softly rapped his knuckles over his own chest, where his heart thundered.

"Shit, Jack." He hissed out loud. "Are you trying to kill me, now?" He took a rough, deep breath as his fingers flew over the keyboard.  _'Damn, do I love you, big guy. Right now, you can't hear it in the tone of my voice. Right now, you can't see it in the way I am freaking the fuck out right now. But, I am going to do my damnedest to show you just how much tonight. I sure hope you're not_ too _tired right now."_

"I'm feeling much more awake now," Jack laughed. The teen scratched his chest. "Strange," He murmured. "I think something bit me..."

He scratched again before unbuttoning his shirt. Looking down, he saw a shape blossoming over his heart. It took the form of a deep burgundy heart before three lines seemed to pierce through it.

"What they hell?" Jack said, startled. "Is that a heart with branches?"

Lee'en frowned. "Something bit you?" He questioned as he quickly turned to help spread Jack's shirt open, fully on alert on any kind of insect bites. "I'll be damned if you're poisoned before I get you into our world, Jack Kierny!" He huffed, only for the rest of his words to strangle in his throat. "F-Fuck me! Is that a promise mark?" He squinted as the marking became a few shades darker on the human's chest. "It is! It is! Jack!" He exclaimed as he gave the human the deepest and dirtiest kiss of his life. When he finally pulled away, he turned back towards the laptop and frantically typed.  _'Jack, that is a promise mark! It means that you are serious about becoming my mate some day!_ ' As the human's words came drifting back to him, he added.  _'And it looks more like a heart with three arrows to me._ '

Jack moaned at the kiss and read Lee'en's words with a spinning head. "Three arrows? I'd think with you I'd just need one. You're definitely the one who's pierced my heart with cupid's arrow." Jack held his invisible boyfriend close blushing at his sappiness.

The unicorn leaned back to press a kiss to the human's chin as he typed.  _'The important thing is that it's a promise mark. With that mark, you can mark me as your mate and we would be officially a couple in my world._ ' A gentle smile formed on his face.  _'When we cross over with Finian, you could finally see me. Then, you could place your mating mark wherever you want on me.'_

"You know, when you first talked about wanting to marry me and stuff it kind of freaked me out." Jack nuzzled into Lee'en's soft skin. "It doesn't sound so scary anymore... it sounds pretty perfect." The hazel-eyed teen grinned. "And anywhere, eh?" Jack reached down to slide his hand high up the inside of the unicorn's thigh. "Could I put it here?"

Lee'en's breath hitched, but he pressed a  _'Yes'_  into Jack's free hand. " _Wherever you want it, Jack._ " He typed.  _'I'd be proud to wear it anywhere you wish to put it on me, big guy._ '

Jack cupped the unicorn's balls through the leather of his pants, massaging gently. "Because if I put it there, I could kiss the mark every time I suck your cock."

Oh, Celestials. Lee'en thought to himself at the implication.  _'That spot's starting to sound better and better._ ' He typed.  _'I think it's time I thank you properly...for both, your gift and your decision._ ' The unicorn took hold of the human's hands and slid them up the side mesh of his shirt and then up his chest, where the open segments of cloth draped across his skin.  _'Did I mention that I have no underwear on?_ ' He typed after letting go of Jack's hands.

The already firm bulge in Jack's pants throbbed. "Fuck, baby, I think you'd better prove it."

Lee'en licked his lips and undid his pants, standing up to wiggle out of them. He kept the shirt on, but straddled Jack with bare legs. "See? No undies."

The teen slid his hands up smooth thighs to cup Lee'en's soft warm ass cheeks. "You weren't lying," he purred appreciatively. "I feel like I'm getting my own private lapdance." Jack bucked up to press against the unicorn. "I'm a naughty customer, though. I tip well, but I don't follow the no touching rules."

"Oh? Neither do I, big guy." The unicorn agreed as his hands dragged down the human's chest. He dipped down to press a tender kiss to the promise mark before sucking hard on Jack's nipple.

The human gasped, writhing under the petite man he couldn't see but he could certainly feel. His head fell back as his eyes closed, wallowing in Lee'en's touch. The Unicorn gently grazed his teeth along the sensitive nub as he pressed into its twin with a thumb, rubbing it in slow circles. He then kissed and sucked his way up the side of the human's throat, gently biting the bottom of his earlobe.

"If you could only hear my voice, Jack." He whispered. "If you could only hear the longing in it."

Jack gripped Lee'en's hips and pushed down as he started to grind upward. "Ah, you drive me crazy. I want you so bad."

A devious little smirk tugged the corner of the unicorn's lips. "Not just yet, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." He tugged the human's shirt off elbows and quickly pulled off his own ripped shirt. He stood up and behind Jack, using the holes in the shirt to tie the human's wrists behind his back with the help of the chair. "You stay put for a minute." He murmured, pressing the letters for 'wait' into Jack's hand before rushing off. When he returned, he had a can of whipped cream in hand.

"I like where this is going," Jack admitted when he saw the floating can of whipped cream. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Am I dessert or are you dessert?"

The unicorn opened Jack's pants and roughly pulled them down along with Jack's underwear. "You, of course." He shook the can eagerly and then dispersed a long line of whipped cream over the human's length. "Consider this my congratulations for graduating, big guy." He admitted as he sucked hard on the tip and worked his way down to the base. He increased and decreased the suction as he saw fit, devoting his tongue, lips, and throat to the flesh in his mouth.

"Ooooooh fuck," Jack moaned.

His hips flexed as he fought to keep his ass on the chair. His toes curled into the rug as he bit his lip and made sexy happy noises.

As he continued to move over the length, Lee'en briefly shifted into faun form. He squeezed the fluid that surrounded his own shaft and reached behind himself to coat and stretch his entrance. He couldn't wait much longer. The unicorn wanted nothing more than the heated rod in his mouth to be inside his core. Lee'en pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit, relishing the taste of Jack's pre-cum, before he shifted back into his human form and straddled him once more.

"I can't wait any longer, Jack." He gasped as he lowered himself onto Jack's cock with a guttural moan.

The brunet planted his feet and thrust upward with a grunt. He tensed and the chair tipped back.

Lee'en gasped at the tilting, but he paused and shifted them back down, wincing at the noise it caused. He reached around to press the letters for 'keep still' into Jack's hand. The unicorn's hands then took hold of each of the human's knees as he leaned back and began to ride him with fervor. His hips didn't stop moving.

Jack fought not to move, the pleasure forcing him to tremble with the effort.

"Baby, I'm close," the brunet gasped. "But I can't reach you. I want you to cum with me."

"Don't worry about me," Lee'en said as he shifted forward once more, grinding and shifting against the human beneath him. He took himself in hand and began to stroke himself as he leaned down to kiss and bite Jack's lips.

Jack couldn't hear him, but he could feel the unicorn's intention. Lee'en wasn't stopping and Jack let himself go. He threw his head back with a grunt and let his peak crash over him. He shot deeply into his lover's tight warm, his head dizzy and his body tingling.

The unicorn wasn't that far behind him, he groaned as he came hard, all over the human's chest. He panted as his body shivered and twitched. "I won't ever let you go, Jack Kierny. So long as you love me, I swear that I won't."

* * *

 

After the day of long ups and downs, Finian felt exhausted. He peeked in on his dad to check his temperature and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that his temperature had lowered back down. He then carefully left the room so as not to wake him and stripped out of his clothes as he made his way up to his room. Though he didn't really feel like it, he forced himself to take a quick shower and pull on some pj's before hitting the sack. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light.

Finian found himself surrounded by blue rose petals of every shade variation imaginable. There was the pale blue of a glacier, the deep blue-black of the evening sky, the turquoise of balmy oceans, and the cobalt of Alistair's eyes. They surrounded him so deeply on the bed that Finian couldn't see the mattress. The teen was naked and the petals were as soft as cool velvet against his skin. When he glanced up, Alistair was there at the foot of the bed, clad in nothing but a black satin robe, hunger in his eyes as his gaze caressed every inch of the platinum-blond.

Finian took one of the rose petals between his fingers, one that had a deep sapphire hue. It felt soft and real, they all did. A soft pink blush spread over the teenager's face down to his neck, chest and shoulders.

"They're beautiful." He whispered. "But, you still outshine them in beauty."

The satin fell silently from Alistair's shoulders.

"You're stealing my best lines, love," the Nightmare teased as he crawled slowly onto the bed. "Congratulations on your graduation." Alistair knelt next to the teen. "I'm very proud of you."

The smile on Finian's face was wide and pleasant. Alistair, much like his father, wasn't able to actually see him graduate. But, those words of pride warmed him to the very core. "Thank you."

Alistair fell gracefully onto the bed next to Finian, causing a riot of blue petals to fly upward and then flutter back down on them.

"What would you like to do?" Alistair said gently. "You're the man of the hour. Anything you wish."

"Anything I wish?" Finian asked as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted. His dark blue eyes peered over at the Nightmare, briefly meeting cobalt before glancing away. "...even a kiss?"

"Of course," Alistair chuckled. "I wonder if that will be more of a gift for me, though." The Nightmare stroked Fin's cheek. "What kind of a kiss would you like? Or would you simply like to show me?"

The teenager's small hands raked through long indigo locks as he gently tugged Alistair down into a kiss. The tip of his tongue dragged along the Nightmare's bottom lip before slipping inside to urge its partner to play. Alistair moaned softly as he held himself barely above the human teen as they explored each other's lips and mouths. Soon, they both were becoming excited, the tips of their stiffening members touching.

Fin couldn't get enough of the taste of his mate to be. He felt shiver after shiver rolling down his spine with every stroke of their tongues against each other. His fingers threaded further into the Nightmare's hair and he clutched at the back of Alistair's head as he eagerly sucked on the tip of the man's tongue.

Alistair let his lower body drop, trapping Finian beneath him without breaking the kiss. The Nightmare rolled his hips, rubbing the silky skin of their hardened cocks together.

Finian broke the kiss to inhale a shaky gasp. "Alistair..." He breathed. By that point, his eyes had darkened to a shade as dark as the Nightmare's indigo hair. One of his hands continued to clutch at the back of Alistair's head while the other hand caressed a line down the side of the man's neck and down the center of his chest. Despite what Dale did to him, and despite his occasional night frights about the prom incident, the teenager still ached for the man above him. His unflinching desire for the Nightmare was both a relief and a blessing.

"You don't know what you do to me," Alistair said with a moan as he rubbed his length against Finian's. "I don't know how we made it this far without breaking your chastity." The Nightmare sucked in a breath. "If I keep this up, I'm going to cum all over you. Would you like that love?" Alistair threaded his fingers into Fin's platinum hair as the teen nipped and sucked the larger man's sensitive nipples. "Would you like me to paint you with my cum? Mark you as mine with my seed?"

Finian's heart began to race at the very thought. He gave the Nightmare's left nipple a final lick and nodded. "Yes, cum all over me, Alistair." He keened.

Alistair's own heart seemed to beat like a drum. He reached down and wrapped his large hand around both their lengths. The Nightmare planted his knees and began to thrust, fucking into his fist and rubbing his stiff length against Finian's with every thrust. The larger man squeezed his grip tighter as his hips moved faster, grunting and moaning until he lost his rhythm as he came, spraying white across Finian. It covered his stomach and chest, a few stripes even hitting his chin and cheek. Alistair released a final shuddering gasp and let go of himself and Finian, then rolled to the side to lay on his back on the bed of blue rose petals.

Too much. Everything was too much. The sight, the heat, the sound of Alistair's voice. Finian felt the thick cum splaying on his skin. He did his best to hold back, to calm his body down. But, almost as soon as Alistair's hand let go, he found himself arching his back. He felt a sharp tightening of his sac mere seconds before his very first orgasm ripped through him. "Hanh!" He cried out as he was once again coated with cum but, this time, it was his own. For a moment, all he felt was the sheer pleasure of release. He felt a throbbing and a few more spurts dripping from the very tip of his shaft. Was this what he had been missing the entire time?

Then, he gasped loudly as he was overcome with panic. "I came!" He whimpered as he tugged his hair back and glanced over at the Nightmare. "Alistair, what did I just do? Lee'en's going to  _kill_  me!"

The teenager's body spasmed as he was startled awake. He pulled the covers back only to reveal that he had indeed released, soiling his pajama pants. He was never one for cursing or using any kind of foul language, but at that very moment, stream after stream of profanity bubbled up into his mind. How could he have been so  _careless_? He had been so careful for almost two entire years, only to release like  _this_? He dreaded the upcoming conversation he would have with Lee'en.


	11. Ch 11

The following morning saw a panicked teenager rushing over to Jack's house at an early, ungodly hour, to talk to a Unicorn.

"Lee'en, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it just happened!" He babbled at the groggy Unicorn.

Lee'en had been half sprawled on Jack's form, but he blinked blearily at the platinum-haired human. "Fin?"

"I  _came_! I didn't mean to." Fin continued.

For a wild moment, Lee' en hadn't the slightest clue what Finian was going on about. When he finally realized what he meant, the Unicorn took a long whiff. "Well, you're still a Virgin." He murmured out loud. "Was any part of Alistair's body still touching your ding dong when you came?"

"Um...no, he had just barely let go before I came." The human responded.

"Well, there you go," Lee'en concluded as if it all made perfect sense. "It doesn't count if there were no touchies and penetration."

When the teenager gave him a confused glance, the Unicorn let out a long sigh.

"Just think of it as masturbating." He elaborated. "You can cum, so long as it's by yourself or by your own hand, even if someone else starts you up."

"...so, we're still ok? I can still cross Jack over?" Fin asked.

"Mm-hmm," Lee responded. "Just be super careful until then, Alistair will have to suffer his blue balls for just two more months."

A rumpled Jack poked his head out of the covers. "Fin? The fuck...too early."

Finian visibly winced. "Sorry, Jack...it was a false alarm. You can go back to sleep now." That being said, he shuffled back out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Lee'en signed into Jack's palm that everything was ok and cuddled closer before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

The final two months before his birthday flew by faster than Finian could have ever imagined. Alistair was kind enough to hold back for him so that they wouldn't go too far when it came to his tentative chastity, and the navy blue-eyed teen was going absolutely wild with excitement. Soon, it was the night before his 18th birthday. Fin had memorized Lee's address to give it to Alistair so that the Nightmare would meet up with them the following day, but the man refused.

"Are you sure that all you need is his name?" The human questioned.

Alistair wrapped his arms around Finian, holding him close, though careful to keep his budding erection to himself.

"I promise," the Nightmare reassured. "I will find his home, and you, easily." Alistair stroked Finian's alabaster cheek. "I'll always find you."

The teenager subconsciously leaned against the hand. "All this time waiting...I can't believe it's finally time. I can finally see your world. I can finally see you. The _real_  you."

"I can't even put my feelings into words." Alistair pressed a gentle kiss to Fin's warm, soft lips. "I've never  _ached_  like this, wanted anything more than you by my side." The dark-haired man frowned slightly. "Are you sure about this Unicorn, Lee'en? I know I want a Unicorn to bring you and your friend over. They have a natural talent for it, for some reason. But I have other Unicorns that I fully trust that I could call upon."

A tender smile formed on Finian's face. "I trust Lee'en completely. This is the same Unicorn that healed me after Dale...after the incident at prom." He insisted. "And I know that Nightmares and Unicorns don't usually get along, but the two of you  _will_  get along, I just know it."

"I'm sure we will." Alistair fell back, taking the smaller human with him. They landed in a mound of soft pillows. "Have you had any trouble with that stinking pile of pixie taint that troubled you at your dance party?"

"No, after prom, he went through great lengths to avoid me." Fin mused out loud. "I don't even remember him sticking around long enough to be congratulated after graduation, either..."

Alistair's smile was cold. "I wonder if his dreams have been troubling him..." the Nightmare said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Fin wondered, having not caught the murmur.

"I was just wishing it was tomorrow." Alistair's smile gentled. "I wish I could be there to meet you."

The human's grin widened. "I'll try my best not to count every second that passes until you ring the doorbell." He teased, despite the fact that he would surely be anxiously awaiting for the Nightmare's visit. "Do you guys even  _have_  doorbells?"

"In a sense. Regardless, I'll come over just as soon as I can get away." Alistair nuzzled Fin's warm temple. "But if I do it this way, then I'll have a few days where I can give you my attention." His eyes like cobalt jewel flashed. "My full and  _complete_  attention."

Fin's heart began to race. "I'd like that very much." He admitted. A thought bubbled to the surface of his mind, and he suddenly frowned. "I should warn you...since we've only ever talked and seen each other in the dreamscape, I would consider our physical meeting like a first meeting." He warned. "And I'm usually a nervous wreck upon first speaking with someone. I hope you don't mind."

"I can't imagine much you could do that I could mind," Alistair took Finian's small hand in his own, "except reject me. I don't know what I would do if you decided you didn't want me after you truly met me." The human teen saw something unexpected in Alistair's unnaturally blue eyes, doubt.

Finian's breath hitched. "You're not joking." He stated as soon as he realized it. "Alistair, I have a promise mark meant for you. You're the only one that's ever made me want to experience what an adult relationship could be like!" He confessed. "Please believe me. There is no one else, there could never be anyone else. I've already chosen you."

The Nightmare took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you, Finian."

The human began to blush, his heart giving a staggering thud in his chest. "I love you too, Alistair. Very much."

"I'm afraid to touch you too much," the Nightmare admitted with a self-deprecating chuckle. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stop, and I'll ruin your crossing tomorrow."

The blush began to spread down his neck and shoulders. "I-if you did ruin the crossing, I'd only have to wait for you to come get me yourself." He pointed out sheepishly. "However, I owe it to Jack to get him across. He really cares for Lee'en...and they're both like brothers to me, I want them to be as happy as I am."

"There are other ways if something went awry between now and your crossing." Alistair stroked Fin's soft platinum locks gently. "We'd find a way for you and your friend. I promise." The Nightmare continued idly petting his future mate. "But crossing as a chaste maiden with a Unicorn is the safest for both of you."

Finian tried desperately not to mewl in response to the gentle touches. He bit his lower lip and then reached over to give the Nightmare a hard kiss. The teen had intended for it to have been a quick kiss, but he couldn't help himself and began to gradually deepen it.

Alistair was just as helpless, his fingers sliding from Finian's hair to the back of his head to hold the human in the passionate kiss. The nightmare pressed himself forward, unable to hold back anymore. He pressed his hips forward, rubbing his hardening excitement against Fin.

Fin grinded desperately against him as his hands slid down the Nightmare's chest and then slid over Alistair's hips and up his back. He finally let out the mewl that he had been trying so hard to keep down.

"Alistair..." He whimpered.

"I want you so badly, love." Alistair's words were hot and desperate in Finian's ear. "I want to take you." He pressed himself hard against Fin. "I want to drive you to scream my name."

Shivers rolled down the blond's spine at the very idea of it. "You will, you'll have every last bit of me." He promised as his hands reached down to stroke and gently squeeze the Nightmare's shaft. "And I will shout out your name more times than you could ever imagine."

"I bet you'll take me so gracefully." Alistair rolled his hips, letting out a soft moan. "I'll be so deep inside you."

"Do you remember the first night you entered my dreams?" He prompted as he began to work the Nightmare's most sensitive spots along his shaft. "The scene you showed me of ourselves? We could try that one day..."

Alistair's breath hitched. "You would let me take you beneath me, on your hands and knees?" His hips pumped his eager cock harder into Finian's hands. "In that position, I could press very far inside you... Fill you with my cock and then my seed..." The thought made him throb under Fin's touch.

The teen's thumbs dug into the underside of the Nightmare's flesh as he moved faster. "Oh yes," He responded, a bit breathless at the very thought. "Though, I would much rather have you above me so that I could touch your dangling hair..."

A smile curled the Nightmare's lips. "You like my hair?"

Finian ignored the blush heating up his own face and continued to focus on the shaft in his hands. "I love your hair...it's beautiful. In spite of it being so long, it doesn't make you look feminine like it would on anyone else." He confessed.

"Sometime, perhaps I could lay you down on my bed and rub my hair all over your body," Alistair breathlessly suggested as he fought down his orgasm, wanting it to last. "Twine it around your manhood and stroke it..."

"Alistair!" He admonished as he alternated between slow strokes and fast ones. "If you keep saying such things, I'll end up soiling my pajamas again."

"I love when you cum." The nightmare licked his lips. "When I finally get you in my arms I'm going to exhaust you, love. We'll have to be careful, ah," Alistair's hips bucked. "To keep you hydrated."

Finian took in the sight of him. He was in love with the man, and he wasn't even human. At that moment, he didn't care about anything else in the world. In a bold and risky move, he shifted down until he was able to gently press a kiss to the base of the Nightmare's sac.

"Ah, love, you'll bring me..." Alistair gasped.

The blond decided to take the risk another step further by giving that area a long swipe with his tongue.

"I'm cumming," Alistair nearly shouted.

Though the human quickly moved back, some of the Nightmare's fluids landed on his cheek. He was barely able to say one last thing before his body roused itself awake. "Tomorrow, Alistair!"

* * *

Finian woke up the following morning with butterflies causing havoc in his stomach. He was finally eighteen! The teen still couldn't believe it. After rushing about, showering, and getting ready, he rushed downstairs to make some breakfast. However, he was in for quite the surprise to see his father already in the kitchen.

"Dad?"

Robert Fair had just finished spearing a homemade waffle onto Finian's plate. The apron he wore was wrapped around his waist, but not his neck, which defeated the purpose of wearing an apron, if anyone asked his son. Regardless, the older man preferred to protect his pants rather than his shirts. When asked why, he would never give anyone a straight answer.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo...though, eighteen? Not so much a kiddo anymore, huh?"

Fin shook his head. "Always gonna be your kid dad, age won't change that." He pointed out.

"Anyway, since you're going to be checking out the campus all weekend long, and I won't be seeing ya til next weekend, if I'm lucky...I figured now was the only time I could really catch ya," Robert explained. "With Jack having your back, I'm not too worried. But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep a set of eyes on the back of your head."

"We'll be fine, Dad." The younger man responded after he loaded everything he could find on top of his waffles and took the first bite. "Oh man, Dad, these are soooo good." He moaned.

"There you go again," Robert chuckled. "I sure hope you catch yourself before making those ridiculous sounds at your plate. People'll think you're either nuts or getting some side action under the table."

Fin shook his head once again. "I've been curbing all of that in public, honest!"

"I'll take your word for it." The older man conceded as he reached over to ruffle the top of the platinum locks. "Good luck over there."

"Thanks, dad," Fin responded with a smile.

The two of them then focused more on their food than on conversation.

* * *

Lee'en was up at the distant sound of roosters crowing, for once. He went to great lengths to look his best because, if everything went well, Jack Kierny would finally be able to  _see_  him. His hair was settled in a soft coif. He lightly lined his eyes to make the magenta hue stand out. There was nothing he could do about his freckles, but he never had that kind of complex to fret over them.

The Unicorn decided to wear a three-fourths length cream blouse with the first several buttons undone. He also wore a pair of skin-tight, suede, sage green pants and black ankle boots. On his finger rested the promise ring that Jack had given him.

Jack was snoring softly when Lee'en slipped into his room. The nineteen-year-old had packed haphazardly the night before in a big duffel and a ragged backpack. They were sitting at the end of his bed on the floor, ready to be tripped over.

Not an hour later, Finian burst through Jack's door. "It's time!" He called out enthusiastically. "Hey, Lee'en! Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"The best," The Unicorn agreed with a snicker. "Considering your Nightmare won't show until later on, I'm surprised you're even awake right now." He mused out loud, but when he turned to look, the teenager was already straddling his best friend and shaking him awake.

"Come on, Jack! Didn't you set an alarm?" Finian whined.

"Mmmmm, Lee-baby..." Jack reached up without opening his eyes and wrapped his arms around Fin and rolled his hips up to rub his morning wood against his best friend through the sheet.

Finian's face glowed pink. "Jack! For crying out loud!" He huffed as he shoved the brunet off him and pinched his side. "It. Is. Tiiiime." He enunciated. "Remember that we're doing all this for you! Why aren't you ready yet?"

Jack blinked sleepily up at his huffing friend. "Fin?" He scratched his bedhead and looked around. "Where's Lee'en? I was just dreaming of him..."

Finian squished Jack's cheeks together and looked into his hazel eyes. "Jack, listen to the words coming out of my mouth. It's D-Day. Today's the day you stop dreaming, and you see what Lee'en looks like with your  _own_  eyes."

Jack's eyes popped wide as he jumped out of bed. "Fuck! Is it time to go?"

He stumbled toward his dresser to throw on some clean clothes. His feet caught in the straps of his backpack and his toppled like a tree, crashing to the floor.

The blond let out a long sigh before reaching over to help Jack stand back up. "Well, at least I see that you packed." He admitted. His own duffel bag was downstairs near the door. While Jack ran about getting ready, Fin's gaze settled on Lee'en. "Are you sure about all this? Can you guarantee Jack's safety?"

"With my entire being, Fin." Lee'en vowed. "With my entire being."

"Great!" Fin responded with a grin.

In fifteen minutes Jack had himself together, though Fin had to remind him to pack several things he'd forgotten. The red mark on his forehead from falling and crashing face-first into his skateboard was fading nicely.

"Ma! Dad! I'm heading out!" Jack hollered as he set his bags next to the door.

His mom hustled in from the living room and hugged Jack tight. "Already? I thought it was later!"

Jack laughed. "I've been informed it's definitely time to go." He kissed her on the cheek. "Love you, Ma. I'll miss you."

"I'm glad you found somewhere that accepted your late admission and that you found a place with Finian, too." She smiled and pulled Fin into a hug as well, nearly knocking over an invisible Lee'en. "You take care, hon. I love you like my own, you know."

Finian took in her warmth for a good moment. "And I thank you so much for it." He replied. "All of you have done so much for me. I'll be sure to repay it by keeping an eye out for Jack while we're away."

"And who keeps an eye on you?" she teased with a wink.

She stepped away as Jack's dad came in from the kitchen. He clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Well, boy, you go and have a good time." He nodded. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a smart kid. Just don't skip your homework to chase pussy." He laughed as Jack's mom stifled a groan. "And watch out for all the homos. There are buckets of them at some of those schools. If you don't watch it, they'll have you dressing faggy, decorating with rainbows, and talking with a lisp."

He laughed, seemingly oblivious to no one joining him as Jack's mother sighed in embarrassment.

"Right Dad, no lisps here," Jack smiled, but there was a strain in his eyes. "Guess we should go."

His mom stole another hug from the boys before they could escape out the door.

When they were finally set loose, they stuffed their bags in the trunk and drove off as Lee'en directed them.

"Right there. That's one of the safe houses near the boundaries. The car will be safe there." The Unicorn explained.

Finian gave the information forward to Jack and, a few moments later, they were parked and getting out of the car. The blond immediately grabbed his bag after his friend popped the trunk. "What now?" He asked Lee'en.

For a moment, the Unicorn looked nervous and unsure. But, after one glance at Jack, he regained his composure. "This way." He said as he walked ahead of them towards the boundary. "It's right here. Keep Jack between us. I'm going to take his left hand, and you take his right hand. The three of us will then walk through the boundary together.

"Take hold of Lee's hand with your left hand and don't let go of my hand on your right," Finian instructed. "The three of us have to walk through the boundary together."

Jack had been rather quiet during the car ride. "Sorry about my dad," he finally murmured as he took Fin's hand and held out his other for Lee'en's.

"You have time to talk to him, Jack. Whether he approves or not, only time will tell." Lee'en stated.

"He said to give it some time." Finian relayed. After a moment, he spoke up once again. "So...are we ready? Jack?"

"What about our stuff?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I knew I forgot to tell you something!" Lee responded. "So long as the bags are touching your body, they will cross over with you." He explained.

"He says we have to carry them as we walk through," Finian repeated as he quickly threaded his arms through the loops of the duffel bag to carry it like a backpack.

"Oh, okay." Jack threw on his backpack with his duffel tied to it. "Agh, I feel like I'm going to fall over backwards and be stuck like a flipped turtle." Jack held out his hands. "Let's do this."

Finian took hold of Jack's hand once more while Lee'en took the other. "Why did you pack so much? It's only supposed to be a week..." The blond commented.

Jack's grin was positively wicked. "I have presents for Lee'en. Want to see?"

"When we're on the other side! Stop stalling you two, it's time!" Lee'en all but growled as he gave an insistent tug on Jack's hand.

"Lee's mad. We need to go now." Finian answered rapidly. "Come on."

As the three of them began to walk towards the boundary, Lee'en summoned up the magic of wind and pollen to send them through. The humans knew immediately when they entered the edge of the boundary because it almost felt like they were on a rapidly moving conveyor belt. Finian, who was always quite the balanced individual, was able to regain said balance fast enough to help Lee'en keep Jack steady on his feet. A few moments later, the three of them stumbled forward a bit and were on the other side.

"Wow!" Finian gasped as he let go of Jack's hand and gazed at the beauty that was Zirao Zion, a city with fluid architecture, the likes of which he had never seen before. As much as their small town had their trees and parks, Zirao Zion seemed to have much more greenery.

Finian took a deep breath and felt heady with oxygen. " _This_  is your world?"

"No,  _this_  is just my home town." Lee'en replied with a proud smile. He threaded his fingers through Jack's hand and blushed when he remembered that the human could now gaze upon him. As confident as he usually was, he was worried that he wouldn't meet the taller man's expectations.

Jack hadn't heard a word they had said. His eyes were fixed on Lee'en. He'd forced Fin to describe the Unicorn countless times, but his friend's words didn't do him justice. Jack's love was stunning. His hair was cotton candy pink and not a bit of it was out of place. His eyes were truly magenta, Jack hadn't been able to imagine it, but it was beautiful and suited his lovely fair skin perfectly. The pink heart on Lee'en's forehead was perfectly sized and placed. It was noticeable but didn't overwhelm his features. His clothes flattered his petite form, and what a form it was. The Unicorn was slender without being skinny. He was absolutely delicious. Jack had the urge to ask Lee'en to give him a very slow twirl so that he could see Lee from every possible angle. Jack sucked in a puff of air when he realized he'd stopped breathing for a moment.

Lee'en actually found himself shifting from one foot to the other. Such behavior was driving him crazy, as he was never the shy or nervous type. He never felt such things before in his life and, yet, there they were, eating him up from inside in anxiety as he waited for the verdict.

"Don't just stand there, big guy." He prompted. " _Say_  something."

Jack swallowed hard. "I have never seen anything as lovely and enchanting before in my entire life..."

The Unicorn beamed. This was hands down, the happiest moment he had ever lived. With a slight frown, he went about tugging the bags off the human's back and onto the ground. "There, much better." He then shot Jack a heated glance and promptly climbed him, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck and his legs around his waist. Lee'en sought his lover's mouth and proceeded to kiss the very breath right out of him.

Jack groaned, entirely overwhelmed. He'd held Lee'en in his arms many times, but even if Jack closed his eyes, this was so much more than it had ever been back home. He could even smell Lee'en like something sweet with a touch of spice. It made him want to lick the Unicorn... everywhere.

Jack gave as good as he got with the kiss, taking everything Lee'en put forth and returning with equal passion. The human took several steps up to the trunk of a huge tree. He pressed Lee's back to the tree and himself to the front of Lee'en. He began to grind his crotch against his pink-haired lover, moaning as his cock nearly erupted just from that touch, even with the layers of clothes between them.

"Fuck..." Jack hissed.

"Jack..." Lee'en panted in a voice suffused with lust. "Does this mean that you'll still be my mate?" He asked for affirmation.

"God,  _hell_  yes!" Jack sucked at the crook of Lee'en's neck, raising a mark to the surface. "I want you forever. I knew that even before I ever saw you."

One of the Unicorn's hands clutched the back of the human's head. Any markings on his skin would show quite noticeably, but he didn't care in the slightest. "Thank the Celestials." He declared. His gaze fell on Finian, who was staring about the town and whistling to himself as he rocked on his heels. He let out a sigh. "Come on, let's get you home so you can both drop off your stuff." He pressed a final, lingering kiss on Jack's lips. "I promise we'll continue where we left off."

Jack let out a little growl and reluctantly let Lee'en's feet touch the ground. "Then let's hurry."

Lee'en couldn't keep the smile off his face, even at the sight of a grumpy and impatient Jack. He took hold of the human's hand and walked over to help him with his backpack. When Jack grabbed his duffel bag, Lee led the way to his house.

Both humans were quite impressed with their surroundings. The paths weren't made of asphalt, cement, or even brick. Some paths did have flat stones. However, there was yet another material that neither of them could place. The material was brown and springy, almost like a carpet, but there was grass weaving around each of the patches in a harmonious manner. When they arrived, they ended up gaping at the two-story dome that was the pink-haired unicorn's home. Why it was the size of both Jack and Fin's houses, put together!

"This is your house?" Finian asked aloud.

"Yep and you are both are welcome to it anytime you wish." Lee'en responded as he walked right up to the door and opened it. "There's a security device embedded into the doorframe that only opens when it recognizes certain people." He explained as started swiping at a plate on the inside. "I'm setting it to recognize you both so you can get in and out without any difficulties." He then leaned down to whisper into Fin's ear. "Your beau, on the other hand, is going to have to alert the system."

"Can Fin give himself a tour?" Jack asked Lee'en as soon as the door closed behind them.

Finian blushed and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go, go, I'll be fine."

Lee'en sent him a grateful smile and then gently tugged on one of Jack's wrists as he led him upstairs. "Come on, I promise that my room is not pink!" He commented. The door to his room was embellished and had large pieces of glass that let light in, but obscured the inside view. The inside of the Unicorn's room had a cherry wood-paneled floor and crisp, creme and black furniture. A diamond rug in a soft sea green was in the center of the room. The only pink item was a decorative crystal rose on the cabinet with petals of the same hue as Lee'en's hair.

"It's very nice," Jack said with a smile, suddenly anxious.

What if the Unicorn didn't like him as well now that he was home? What if, faced with the immediacy of the situation, Lee'en was having second thoughts about the mating? Had he asked Jack before if he was certain about wanting Lee because the other man had doubts himself? Jack had never felt such worry or concern before. If someone wanted him, that was fine. If they didn't, he moved on. This time, though, it was very important to him that Lee'en felt as strongly about Jack as Jack did about him.

The Unicorn read the human's anxiousness as mere nervousness, so he tugged him over to the bed and sat him right on it, climbing into his lap and giving him a tender kiss. "I can't believe you're finally here," He whispered excitedly as he pressed a kiss to each of Jack's cheeks. "You can finally see and hear me." He continued as he pressed a kiss to the man's chin and forehead. "Which form do you want me to be in, Jack?" He asked sultrily. "How do you want me? We can do whatever you like."

"Umm, what are my options again?" Jack asked, mouth dry.

A smirk formed on Lee'en's face. He took Jack's hands and placed them on his shoulders as he shifted into his unicorn form so that the hands landed on his soft, fluffy back. "This is my Unicorn form, as you've felt before." He spoke in the human's head. "If you really wanted to, you could claim me in this form, as well." His tail gave a soft flick as he reveled in the petting.

"There are some...ah...human taboos that I would have to overcome before I would be comfortable having sex with you in this form." Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he gazed in amazement at the little Unicorn in front of him. He petted the soft fur, hoping Lee'en wouldn't be offended by his words.

"Ooo, scratch right there?" Lee'en prompted, undaunted. "That feels good." He let out a soft whiny and stretched as he shifted into his faun form. His body was draped across Jack's lap at this point, completely nude. He rolled so that Jack could see him from the front. "And this is my half, or faun, form." He concluded as he lifted his hands behind his head lazily and his tail flicked once again.

"Mmmm," Jack nearly purred. "This has possibilities." He took a moment to stroke the soft fur across Lee'en's thighs and reached back to give his tail a gentle tug. "You still feel like you to me, and you have your pretty horn."

Lee lifted himself onto his elbows and then straddled Jack's lap again. "You can touch it if you want. It's a bit sensitive though." He warned. "You can claim me in any form you wish from here on out. But, for the mating, you have to pick one form for a good little while. Human, half-form, or feral, which should I be?"

"Then I'd like you as I think of you in my mind, human." Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that okay? Are you still sure about all this? I don't want to push you into anything. I don't want you to feel obligated because I'm here now if you've changed your mind, you know?"

Lee'en shifted back into a human, stark naked on top of Jack's lap. He was already half hard. " _Obligated_? I should be asking  _you_  that question. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this day?" He questioned as he began to help the human out of his clothes. "Two years, Jack. Two whole years of worrying if you would rather choose some other human instead of me!" He took a deep breath. "Now, if you would  _please_ , mate the ever living daylights out of me. Right.  _Now_?" He pleaded.

The anxiety bled quickly from Jack's chest as he grinned at his enthusiastic love.

"I'd love to," Jack laughed.

He flipped Lee'en onto his back and laid between his spread thighs, kissing him deeply as he rubbed himself against Lee's hardening erection.

"We were in this position up against that tree," Jack reminded him as his hands roamed Lee's delectable body. "I nearly fucked you, right there, against that tree. I wanted you so badly, I forgot everything else."

"And I would have let you if it wasn't for Fin and this mating," Lee'en agreed as he took hold of one of Jack's hands and pressed a kiss to the palm. "After this, I promise that we can do it anytime and anywhere you want." He added feverishly. "I want your marking on me...and beyond that, I want to mark  _you_."

"How does this work?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"We first declare one another as mates, and then we press the palm of our hand to the area on the other person's body we want to mark." Lee'en explained. "The marking can be placed anywhere except the face or where the other person's promise mark is, as they can't be layered."

"I can mark you anywhere?" Jack asked,

"Yes, anywhere." Lee'en insisted.

"I choose you, Lee'en, to be my mate." Jack's eyes darkened. "Here?" Jack asked wickedly while pressing his palm to the warm, flat space just above Lee'en's hard cock. "Can I mark you here?"

"Yes," Lee'en hissed and squirmed beneath the touch. He pressed the palm of his hand over the back of Jack's own. "I declare you, Jack, to be my mate." A warm light shone through both their hands and onto the Unicorn's flesh. The promise mark on the human's chest solidified into a stronger hue.

A strange sound snuck past Lee's lips, one that was a mixture of a whimper and a keen as his eyes brimmed with tears of emotion. "Jack, oh Jack!" He gasped as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and hugged him tightly. Magenta eyes sought out hazel as a smile formed on the Unicorn's face. "I love you with every last bit of my being, Jack Kierny." He announced as he pressed a hard kiss to the human's mouth.

"I love you, too, baby," Jack smiled wide and peppered Lee'en's face with kisses before leaning back to look at their mating marks in wonder.

A perfect match to Lee'en's pink heart lay like an immaculate tattoo on the back of Jack's hand. It contrasted nicely with his tan skin. The human teen then carefully inspected the mark low on Lee's flat stomach.

The heart pierced with three arrows was a perfect match for the mark on Jack's chest. It was an interesting greenish-brown, reminding Lee'en of Jack's hazel eyes.

Jack was distracted from his perusal by the Unicorn's erection bumping his chin. Jack grinned and gave it a friendly lick.

"That tongue of yours is going to get in a lot of trouble if it doesn't make its way back there." He stated with a pout.

"Here?" Jack asked wickedly, moving down to suck first one and then the other of the Unicorn's warm testicles into his mouth, laving each with his tongue.

He had known that Lee'en was as bare down there as Jack, but actually seeing it instead of just feeling it was incredibly arousing.

"Yesss," Lee'en moaned as his hands raked through the human's brown locks. "Lick them like you mean it, big guy!"

"Mmmm," Jack pulled off with a pop. "Is this what you were saying out loud all the times you were petting me and writing 'Y' over and over while I sucked your pretty cock?"

The human gave Lee'en a wink before sucking the head of the Unicorn's rod into his mouth.

"O-Oh! That's right! My hands are free, for once," He proclaimed as his hands began to massage the human's scalp with both hands and gently tugged the hair atop it. "Wait, did you just say it was pretty?" He asked as a hot blush formed on his face.  _"I think I just leaked a little."_

"I know you did." Jack licked his lips. "Pretty  _and_  delicious. How can I resist?" The human sucked Lee back into his mouth, rubbing the underside with his tongue.

"Jack!" He gasped, his fingers downright clinging to the man's scalp. "The tongue's forgiven, very, very forgiven...ooooh!" He moaned.

Jack's mouth was rather busy, but Lee'en could see the smile in his eyes as he looked up at his mate and then swallowed the Unicorn down to the base, keeping his tongue busy the whole way.

A sharp intake of breath was the only sound that fell from the Unicorn's lips for a moment, in sharp contrast of the slurping further below. "You've never been able to look at me directly before," He pointed out. "That's so hot...just...so... _anh_!" He whimpered as he suddenly burst inside the human's mouth. "Oh, Celestials! Sorry, are you ok? I didn't mean to come so fast!"

Jack swallowed and laughed, wiping the corner of his mouth and then licking his hand clean.

"I nearly came just doing it and watching you enjoy it," Jack happily admitted. "Everything feels so... I don't know. It's like everything is more intense. Every touch, sound, or smell...It's like back home everything was dulled. Now the vibrancy of everything is amazing." He looked deep into his love's magenta eyes. "Even touching you, though I've felt your body so many times before, it's like before I was wearing gloves and I'm only truly feeling you now." Jack pressed a kiss to his mark that now graced Lee'en's perfect skin.

Lee's shaft gave another pulse at the touch. "Y-Yeah, I didn't realize it was going to be like this, either. No wonder my kind goes after humans so hard. You're pretty amazing when we can fully interact, not that you weren't already amazing before." The Unicorn reached over to lick Jack's bottom lip, sliding his tongue inside to taste the residue of himself along with the rest of the man's mouth. "Mmm, how do you want to bury yourself inside me? I'll try out anything you want."

"I'm going to cum in, like, two seconds," Jack laughed.

"In my mouth, it is big guy," The Unicorn smirked a second before he shifted and descended upon the girth and length of the human's sizeable shaft. Soft pink lips wrapped around the head and slid right down to the base with no hesitation. A set of magenta eyes fluttered coquettishly up at Jack, and then Lee'en began to suck hard. He moved over the length with purpose, eagerly exploiting all of the taller man's weaknesses.

Jack nearly shouted as he was engulfed. He was able to pump a few times into Lee'en's hot tight mouth, but as soon as he looked into the Unicorn's eyes, he was finished. He came with a loud grunt, filling the smaller man's mouth.

Lee'en swallowed every last drop his mate had to give. He licked him almost completely clean and then licked his own lips. "Mmm, you taste as delicious as ever." He admitted.

"Fuck," Jack groaned. "You're making me harden back up."

A pleased smile formed on Lee's face. "Whenever you're ready for another go, I'll be ready too, big guy." He offered salaciously. "For once, we don't have to rush. I have you all week long."

"But, what if I'm ready now?" Jack asked with heat in his voice.

Lee'en suddenly found himself on his belly on the bed with Jack covering him, something hot and hard nudging the smaller man's ass.

The Unicorn arched his back with a rolling moan. "Then you can have me now." He responded breathlessly.

"What can I slick you with?" came the hot whisper in Lee'en's ear.

Lee had been prepared and had stuffed all kinds of lubes and toys beneath his pillows. He felt around for one of the tubes and handed it to the human.

Jack kept one hand in the middle of Lee'en's back, holding him pinned to the bed, as he lifted himself just enough to pop the lid with his thumb and cover his length and Lee's entrance.

"I know you could take me without stretching you before, but, fuck, I can see you now, and you are so petite and dainty. I'm afraid I'll rip you in half..."

"Go ahead and try, big guy. You won't hurt me." He insisted. "I'll open right up for you, just as I have before. Fast and greedily."

Jack could only accept Lee'en's words because he couldn't bear to ask for more assurances. He needed inside that hot sweet ass. He nudged his slickened head between the smaller man's warm, soft globes. He knew every inch of Lee's body by touch, so there was no awkward fumbling. The tip of his cock immediately pierced the Unicorn, but he paused, waiting to make sure Lee'en wasn't in pain.

Lee'en slapped a hand down on the sheets as he shuddered and let out a trill of sounds. "So hot...so good." He keened. "Please Jack, please move."

The human held his body in a push-up above the Unicorn's body. He slowly and carefully lowered himself, watching for any sign of discomfort. Lee'en only spread his legs wider and made the sweetest moans Jack had ever heard. Before he knew it, the human teen was sunk deep inside, his entire body covering Lee'en with gravity pressing Jack down on the small body beneath him.

"Fuck," Jack gasped.

The Unicorn took in another shuddering breath. "My sentiments exactly." He agreed. "Please, Jack...more. I need so much more."

Jack took one of Lee's wrists in each of his hands. He placed them next to Lee'en's head, which had turned to the side, gasping for breath. Jack pinned the wrists there with his body weight as he pushed his body up. His thick cock pulled out of the Unicorn tortuously slowly until just the tip remained. Jack paused, holding himself above Lee, looking down to see where their bodies joined. When Lee'en made a little demanding noise, Jack grinned and let his body drop, spearing the smaller man and knocking the air from both of them.

"Yesss!" The smaller man hissed. "More, Jack, more!" He pleaded desperately as he slowly grinded back against him.

Jack pulled back again, pinning Lee'en like a lovely butterfly, before spearing him again.

"Do you want it like this, baby?" Jack whispered in Lee's ear as he thrust again. "Hard and deep, like I'm trying to fuck up into your throat? Crawl inside you?"

"However you want!" Lee'en didn't care how they were positioned, but he didn't want the human to stop or slow down. "Just, please don't stop!"

The muscles from Jack's back to his calves flexed while he kept Lee'en's wrists pinned as he pounded into him with a relentless rhythm. He grunted softly with every thrust, and there was a determined need in the noise. He'd satisfy his little mate or die trying.

" _Celestials_ ," Lee'en whimpered. "Yes, Jack, yes!" He cried out as he did his best to match his thrusts. "So close..."

Jack thrust as deep and hard as he could, amazed the petite man could take it. He'd fucked Lee'en rough before, rougher that he was now, but it seemed different now that he could see him, all petite and fragile looking while demanding more. Jack panted, leaning down to sink his teeth into the meat of Lee's shoulder, as though another way to hold him down would allow Jack to pummel his cock even deeper and faster inside the smaller man. He growled around the flesh in his mouth, feeling fierce and wild, not quite drawing blood, but close.

"Jack!" He mewled as he felt himself nearing the edge. "Fuck!" He gasped as he spilled himself without either of them even touching his cock. He gasped again as another wave hit him and he spilled forth even more.

Jack snarled through his clenched teeth as he shot desperately inside his little mate. His spine bowed, grinding himself down into Lee'en's spasming channel. His orgasm rolled through him that crested then refused to subside. His vision was darkening as the edges when he finally started coming down. He gasped, releasing his teeth from his Unicorn's skin, leaving a perfect reddening impression of his upper and lower teeth behind.

"Fuck," Jack croaked, before slowly pulling out and allowing himself to fall face first onto the bed next to his pink-haired lover.

The pink-haired Unicorn reached over to gently rake the brown hair away from Jack's face. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and the lips before snuggling against him. "I rarely work up enough energy for this kind of magic, but..." He mused out loud as he summoned up the power of wind and fog to clean them both up from head to toe. When the pink heart on his forehead stopped glowing, he allowed himself to drift into a nap. A content smile was still on his face.

Jack had just enough energy left to press a kiss to the top of the soft, pink head before joining the Unicorn in the land of dreams.

* * *

Finian explored the first floor, amazed at the size of the kitchen and bathrooms. He had never seen three bathrooms on a first floor before. Each one was a different soft color, but none of them were pink. The human wondered if there was more to the fact that Lee'en disliked pink in his home. However, when he stepped out into the backyard, he saw every single shade of pink imaginable. Peonies, cherry blossoms, roses, camellias, azaleas...they were all strategically placed in rows of their own specific shades as far as the eye could see. "Whoa," He breathed as he explored the garden for a while.

When he stepped back into the house, he heard the sound of Lee's voice in the throes of passion and blushed. He had been expecting as much, but it still felt like he was eavesdropping on something private between his friends. The teenager decided to have a seat in the living room and picked up one of the books he found on a side table. Intrigued, he became lost in the text, as it described the layout of some of the architecture of the buildings in that dimension, along with locations of interest. When he was several chapters in, he lifted his head as he caught the scent of freshly baked bread, spices, and wine. Though he had never personally been the one to have taken in such a scent, his mind echoed with Lee's words about the scent belonging to Alistair.

The human immediately rose to his feet and rushed over to the door, relieved when it opened for him, just as Lee'en had programmed it to. He took a few steps outside and froze in place.

"Alistair!" He gasped.

Alistair's long dark blue hair was loose, the wind playing with errant locks. The Nightmare's jeweled eyes widened, and he took a breath.

"Finian," he said, overcome with reality. "You're truly here, finally." He swept Fin into his arms to kiss him deeply as the door shushed shut behind them.

The human lost track of when he stood by the door when he was held by the Nightmare, and when he was kissed. He lost track of everything. All that Fin felt was the warmth radiating from the taller man's body and the taste of his lips. The Nightmare's scent invaded his senses and made him dizzy with pleasure.

"G-goodness!" He gasped when they finally pulled away. The human then flushed with thorough embarrassment when he realized that, somewhere along the line, he spilled himself in his pants. "I-I just...oh no!" He whimpered as he covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe I just did that!"

"What's wrong?" Alistair asked, concerned before the scent of Finian's release hit him. "Ah, I see." The Nightmare's smile was wickedly pleased. Alistair pulled the mortified human back into his arms. "What a perfect welcome. It makes me happy to know how excited you are to see me."

As mortified as the teenager was, he was still too happy to worry too much about such embarrassing things. He wrapped his arms around the Nightmare's midsection and hugged him.

"Y-you're so warm a-and you smell so good." He admitted as he struggled with his words. "And you're more beautiful than in my dreams...h-how is that even possible?"

Alistair tugged Finian along with him into the house as he spoke. "I feel the same. It's like the shades have been opened and allowed the sun inside. Having you here, with me, it's like I was only half alive before." The Nightmare peeked into a room, shutting the door when he saw it was a study. "I should have thought to tell you it might feel this way." Alistair opened another door and smiled when he saw a guest bedroom with a bag on the bed. He swept them both inside. "First, things are a little... different here than in your own dimension. This world is filled with magic like yours is air. It fills everything, makes everything a little more than it normally would seem in your world. Everything you see here is true. You just missed the little details on Earth." Alistair walked through an open door and into a lavish bathing room. "The other change is that you have only seen me in dreams, before. This isn't just a construct of my magic." He took Fin's hand and pressed the smaller man's palm to his chest. "I'm flesh and blood now. This is the real me." A little smile tugged the Nightmare's lips. "And I'm glad you approve. Now, then..."

Alistair deftly unsnapped Finian's pants and unzipped them.

Finian blushed hard when his pants were unzipped, but he allowed the Nightmare to do as he wished. "M-may I touch your hair, Alistair?" The long, wavy indigo strands were the most amazing locks he had ever seen.

Jeweled eyes locked on Finian's dark blue ones as the Nightmare removed the human's pants and damp boxers at the same time.

"You can always touch me," Alistair purred. "Anywhere you like, whenever you like."

A blush heated up the teenager's entire face. "O-Oh, I didn't mean...I mean,well..that is...err..." He babbled for a bit before raking his fingers through the Nightmare's hair with a happy sound that resembled a squeak falling from his lips. "S-So soft..." He whispered contently.

"Mmmm, that feels so nice." Alistair stayed crouched before Fin, eyes closing and a smile softening his features.

Feeling a touch emboldened, the human began to dig the pads of his fingers into Alistair's scalp, massaging it. "This is so much better than a dream." He admitted, his first solid and stutter-free phrase.

"I agree." Alistair's fingers snuck under the hem of Finian's shirt, his long fingers stroking the smooth skin he found.

Fin's breath hitched at the touch. He found himself dropping down to his knees and placing a soft, shaky kiss onto Alistair's lips. "A-Alistair..." He began nervously. "Can I be...ah, that is would you ...be my boyfriend?"

The larger man pulled Finian into his arms and stroked his cheek gently. "I would love to be named your boyfriend, and you mine." He pressed a kiss to the cheek he had touched. "Would you allow me to help you clean up?" he asked as he nodded to the opulently sized tub next to them.

The human huffed at himself as he tried to make sense of his own words. "I know it makes no sense since we are already mates...or at least mates to be. However, it's the custom on earth to start as boyfriends, and then fiancés, and then husbands...traditionally, anyway!" He rambled. "And I just...want to experience it all with you." He finally managed to get out. "A-and yes, of course." He finished as he stepped into the tub.

Alistair smiled gently. "Let me take off your shirt and start the water."

It pleased something deep inside the Nightmare that he seemed to distract Finian so much that his human would get into an empty tub with his shirt on.

Finian was compliant as he was stripped of his shirt. "I don't even know how to work a tub here..." He grumbled out loud. "I feel useless."

"Never useless." Alistair kissed Finian's platinum crown before taking his hand and speaking softly into his human's ear. "Press your hand here." Alistair put Fin's hand in a depression on the edge of the tub. "Then just think of what temperature you would like and how deeply you would like the tub to fill. The water comes from the spout there."

"Wow, really?" Intrigued, Finian did just that. Instantly, the tub began to fill up to three-quarters with lukewarm water. "Amazing!"

Alistair reached onto a shelf built into the wall and pulled out a blue glass bottle.

"I think you might like this." The Nightmare uncorked the top and held it near Finian's nose. "I recognize it. It's actually from your dimension, but not your world. It's a very nice herbal soap and shampoo made by a rather adorable race of mouse-like people. They can be rather puritan, but their exports are divine."

"Smells good," Finian agreed. "Soap and shampoo, you said?"

"And bubbles," Alistair explained with a smile as he poured a generous dollop in the water.

He circled his hand in the water to make a few bubbles before taking a soft washcloth from another shelf.

The teen was delighted and conflicted. The bubbles were fun, and the scent of them was soothing. Was it childish to enjoy bubble baths? When the Nightmare came back, he felt the need to justify himself. "Just because I still like bubbles doesn't mean that I'm still just a kid!" He stated. "...you don't see me as a kid, do you?" He asked, feeling insecure.

Alistair looked surprised for a moment. "Is is childish to enjoy pleasant things?" The Nightmare's eyes darkened. "And I can guarantee you, the last thing I see you as is a child."

He dampened the cloth in the warm water and slid it across Finian's chest, kneeling next to the tub. The Nightmare gently washed Fin's chest and arms, looking delighted to do so.

The look in the older man's eyes made him blush, but he focused on making things easier for Alistair in the washing process. "None of this was quite what I expected when it came to our first real meeting," Finian confessed. "But, it goes to show that I enjoy doing just about anything with you, Alistair Montcroix."

The dark-haired Nightmare finished washing Finian's throat and behind his ears before quirking an eyebrow.

"Is your bath not exciting enough, love?" Alistair asked innocently as the wash cloth trailed lower to disappear under the bubbles.

"That's not what I meant," Fin gasped. "I j-just didn't expect to make a mess of myself s-so suddenly."

"But it's pleased me so greatly," Alistair admitted without shame. "And it's given me an excuse to do this..."

The soft cloth rippled in the water, teasingly caressing between Finian's legs.

"Alistair!" The human moaned at the sensation. "I-if you do such things, the messes will just keep coming!" He added.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alistair's hand froze, the cloth still tickling Fin's flesh.

"I'm eighteen," He admitted. "I'd take up the offer on any other occasion...but, I think I would much rather finish up and spend as much time as I can getting to know more about you and your world...at least just this once."

Alistair kissed Finian's temple. "As you wish." He put the wash cloth into Fin's smaller hand. "You had better do it. I'm not sure I can resist temptation."

"Wait, does that mean that  _you_  wanted to?" Finian asked immediately. "Did I spoil it all? I didn't mean to...not if you really wanted to, it's just...it feels so selfish. You haven't even peaked yet..."

Alistair leaned over to nuzzle where he'd kissed.

"I wanted to, I will always want to touch you and bring you pleasure." Alistair's smile was equal parts wicked and sincere. "Even if I never reached my peak again, I could live happily watching you reach yours. You have no idea how mesmerizing you are to me."

"Come in here with me. Let me wash your hair and return the favor," Fin pleaded, his face glowing pink. "I want to t-touch you and bring you to pleasure, too."

Alistair looked pained. "Tell me your limits now, before I get in there with you. I'll be too tempted to bend you over the side of the tub and take you, otherwise."

The human froze in place. He was eighteen. This was exactly what he had waited for. Alistair was the only man, the only being, he ever wanted to cross that line with. So, why was he still hesitating?

"A-anything except actual penetration." Finian decided and then squirmed in place. "I think it's finally safe for oral now if you allow me to t-take you into my mouth, that is… It's not that I don't want to go all the way! A-and technically, oral sex is still considered sex...but, I want our first time that way to be planned and perfect."

"I completely understand," Alistair said as he stood to remove his shirt and trousers. "And I agree completely."

Before Fin knew it, the handsome Nightmare was kneeling in the water before him, the bubbles hiding what was below his waist.

Finian had gotten a good look at the Nightmare's privates and was still quite surprised to see that they were the same size he had seen in the dreams. He didn't think that Alistair would be the type to manipulate the dreamscape to his advantage when it came to his appearance, but the real deal seemed so much more impressive to the human. With a hard gulp, Fin began to wash Alistair's hair. "I think I love handling your hair almost as much as peaking."

Alistair turned so he could simply sit in front of Fin, between the smaller man's spread legs. The Nightmare tipped his head back, long locks darkening to a dark purple in the water.

"I never imagined someone playing with my hair would feel so wonderful." He scooted into a comfortable position. "I would let you do it all day."

The teen bit his lower lip as he rinsed the hair off and applied a conditioner he found. "Is there a special reason you wear it long?" He asked in curiosity.

"Tradition, I suppose." Alistair looked up at him through his wet locks. "If you would like it better shorter, I would happily cut it."

Finian let out a loud gasp. "The only cutting allowed is a trim! I refuse to allow you to commit such a heinous crime." He demanded with a pout. "Unless you absolutely  _have_  to."

Alistair laughed, throwing his head back to toss his hair into a more comfortable position, splashing Fin in the process.

"Very well," the Nightmare said, as he looked over his shoulder at his love. "Long hair it is."

Finian beamed and gave the man a hard kiss on the lips. "When we are mated, would I take on your family last name?" He wondered aloud.

Alistair turned around completely, a hopeful smile brightening his face. "Would you?" He placed a hand over Fin's heart. "To name you Montcroix would make me very happy. It would also give you many protections."

The human raised an eyebrow. "Protections? How so?"

Alistair wrapped his arms around the slippery little human and reversed their position, so Finian was spread on the Nightmare's lap, facing him. Alistair ran his palms up Fin's slick, smooth thighs to gently caress the juncture of the smaller man's thighs.

"Mmm, the Montcroix name is respected." Alistair's voice was steady as his fingers teased Fin's body. "Few would risk our anger."

"I understand as much...but, how respected is 'respected' for so many to fear angering you?" Fin asked. "Are you lawyers or something?"

"Or something," Alistair said with a smile as he slid his thumb along the underside of Finian's growing erection.

Finian whimpered. "N-No, it's my turn to pleasure  _you_ , remember?" He moved back and then patted the edge of the tub, which was several feet wide, for the Nightmare to sit upon.

Alistair obediently lifted himself out of the water and sat as instructed, leaning back against the wall and brushing his long damp locks from his eyes as water ran over lean muscles. He seemed oblivious to the erotic picture he made with his knee slightly bent, and his impressive erection pointing upward.

The human lost his speech for a brief moment before he pulled himself together. His hands sought out the hard length as his navy blue eyes met with cobalt. "I promise I will do my absolute best not to hurt you." He vowed as he leaned down to lick the tip.

"I don't think you could," Alistair's voice was low and wicked as he ran a hand through Fin's shorter blond locks.

"My lack of skill might," Finian grumbled to himself. However, he immediately took the head of the shaft into his mouth and ran his tongue all around it in curiosity.

Alistair moaned, gripping the corner of the tub tightly. Precum wept from his tip.

Eager to gain more sounds from the nightmare, Fin began to carefully add more and more of the flesh into his mouth. He made it about halfway and used his hands to cover the rest as he gave an experimental suck.

Alistair sucked in a breath, his abdominals tensing, showing their muscle definition. He fought not to buck into his human's mouth.

His hands became busy exploiting the bottom half with everything he remembered from the dreams while he continued to move his mouth and tongue over the top half. Finian was surprised that he really enjoyed how the flesh felt in his mouth.

"Gods, Fin... Your mouth..." Alistair moaned, hips twitching as he threw his head back. "I'm so close."

* * *

While the Nightmare and human explored themselves downstairs, Lee'en roused to the sound of his door alarm. He immediately rolled off Jack and perused a screen which showed a man tugging Finian inside his house. The video was recorded at a high angle, so Lee was unable to fully make out the man's face. From the rich hue of the dark hair, however, it was obvious that it was a Nightmare.

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Lee urged his mate as he turned the alarm off. He didn't allow the Nightmare's profile into his security just yet, not until he got a good look at him. "Fin's beau is here, and we have to see for ourselves if this Nightmare is even worthy of him!"

The Unicorn tossed a dark green robe at Jack and quickly wrapped a coral-hued robe around himself as he rushed downstairs. When he saw no sign of Finian, the heart marking on his forehead began to glow. He used a touch of magic to enhance his hearing and simply followed the sounds to one of his bathrooms just as the Nightmare climaxed.

For a moment, Lee'en took in the scene before him. Finian was coughing a bit and swallowing what was, undoubtedly, Alistair Montcroix's love juice. Finian Fair, still about a fourth Maidenly (at least in his opinion) and at the ripe age of eighteen, just guzzled down the Montcroix heir's jizz.

" _Damn_  Fin...shoot for the moon and hit a galaxy much?" As Fin began to sputter for being caught, he turned towards Jack. "Our bestie's mating royalty!"

"I'm  _what_?" Fin cried out.

Alistair's glare directed towards the Unicorn could have made flowers wither and puppies cry.

Lee'en had the decency to blush and glance away, keeping silent. He kept his gaze averted from the nude royal and bit his own tongue hard. Every molecule in his body urged him to tell the human everything he knew, but he respectfully forced himself to keep quiet.

Finian turned rapt navy blue eyes towards the Nightmare. "What does he mean?"

Alistair dropped his head back and released a heavy sigh. "You make it sound much greater than it really is, Unicorn. I suppose I'd have had to explain it sooner or later." The Nightmare slouched in the bubbles and tugged Fin to his chest. "Technically, I am royalty. Though, the Montcroix family hasn't ruled the land for generations."

As Alistair explained, Lee reached out to gently tug Jack around to give the other two some privacy. He signed into the human's hand.  _This will make Fin a prince._

Finian frowned. The Nightmare had, thus far, never lied to him. And he hadn't truly lied to him earlier when he responded with 'or something' instead of confirming whether he was a lawyer or not. But, Fin still didn't like the fact that the fact had been kept from him for so long. "Why did you never explain it before whenever I asked? Do you dislike it so much?"

"It seems to affect so many aspects of my life." Alistair raked a hand through his dark hair. "Being a Montcroix...I don't know how to explain it. I loved not being a prince with you, I was simply Alistair. I'm sorry, I put off explaining who I was longer than I ever should have." The Nightmare stiffened slightly. "Does it change how you feel about me?"

"But, you've always been a prince in my eyes, Alistair," Finian responded with a gentle smile. "I had a feeling that your family name was important and revered, but I never thought that it dealt with real royalty." He pressed a soft kiss to the Nightmare's cheek. "This changes nothing, and I wouldn't have treated you any differently even if you had told me. A teen from a small town like me wouldn't have known how to treat a prince, anyway. I'd have still bumbled along...though perhaps I might have been just a bit more embarrassed than usual."

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," Alistair grinned wickedly.

"I'm already too embarrassed on a regular basis as it is!" The human complained, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Goodness!" He gasped. "Is it really ok for someone like me to mate with you and be part of your family?"

"My family will adore you." The Nightmare nuzzled Fin's cheek. "Sometimes we will have to dress in stuffy outfits and go to boring events."

"I don't mind anything so long as it's with you." The human admitted. His eyes widened when he realized something important. "Good grief, where are my manners?" He turned towards his two best friends. "G-Give us a minute to dress, please." He pleaded with Lee'en. "And then it's time for introductions!"

Jack just grinned as Lee'en dragged him away from the bathing room so Fin and Alistair could have privacy to dry and dress. The little pink-haired Unicorn shut the door behind them and continued forward until they were out of the guestroom.

"Damn, Mr. Princeypants is something else," Jack said teasingly. "Shame about all those bubbles."

" _All_  of the Montcroix line are downright delectable." Lee'en confessed. "The Maestri line is just as pleasing to the eye, but they're the Royals of Peraza. As much as Nightmares and Unicorns innately don't get along, royal families are the exception." He continued. "Whether they're Nightmares or Unicorns, active or inactive, the royal families are a gorgeous and generally neutral lot. I know that, in other worlds, Royals can be downright insane. But, ours are pretty cool."

A moment of silence had followed before Lee let out a soft curse. "Damn it...you know how no one's really supposed to be worthy of dating your bestie? I seriously believe that Fin couldn't have done any better than Alistair Montcroix. He's among the best of all the royals." The Unicorn let out a soft snort. "Doesn't matter, I'll find something to pick at him about. Can't let it be too easy for him, royal or not."

"So, if they don't really rule anything anymore, what do they do? And who does rule?" Jack asked, sitting down and pulling Lee'en into his lap.

"Well, the Royals aren't restricted to any one field, they can do and be anything they want. Most of our resident Montcroix run three business headquarters, the main branch and two beside it." Lee'en responded. "But some go the scholar or healer route."

"Hmm," Jack said thoughtfully as he mindlessly began petting Lee's soft cotton candy hair. "So, who's in charge of the country?"

A slight frown crossed the Unicorn's face. "Actually...the Elders. There was a time when the Elders balanced the Royals out, but the Elders slowly phased the royals out and now it's just them."

"Fin said some stuff about the Elders being a bunch of fucked up assholes." Jack's smile dimmed slightly, but he continued petting his mate, his eyes occasionally distracted by the perfect pink heart on the back of his tan hand.

"Well, some unsavory ones might be a bit corrupt, but I don't think they're all that bad..." Lee pondered aloud. Their attention was then drawn to Finian and Alistair as they finally walked out.

"There we are," Finian said. His entire face was beaming as he regarded them. "Jack, Lee'en...this is Alistair Montcroix, my mate to be. Alistair, meet Jack and Lee, my two best friends."

Jack stood, gently setting Lee'en on his feet. The hazel-eyed human grinned as he stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you, Al." Jack chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know whether to shake your hand, hug you, bow, or curtsy."

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Alistair said as he stood at Finian's side, looking handsome with his dark hair tied back and wearing his tailored clothes.

The Nightmare had expected a handshake, as was the common human custom, and was just lifting his hand to extend it when Jack swept the taller Nightmare up in a bear hug. Alistair awkwardly hugged back, patting the human's back once and looking at Finian with slight bewilderment.

"Welcome to the family," Jack said as he stepped back, giving Alistair a fierce grin and space to breath. "If you hurt Fin I'll beat the living shit out of you, I don't care how fancy-pants you are."

Lee'en took the handshake route, squeezing the Montcroix heir's hand a bit too tightly. "It truly _is_  a pleasure, but I second what my mate said." He then released his hand and shook his head. "You're lucky. If you had been any other Nightmare, I wouldn't even leave Finian alone in the room with you."

Finian looked horrified, but Alistair just smiled indulgently as he wrapped an arm around Fin's shoulder.

"I appreciate your concern and care for Finian." Alistair stood with confidence, he even looked regal. "I'm pleased he has such dedicated and loving friends. You were there for him when I couldn't be and that means very much to me." The Nightmare Prince looked at them seriously. "I swear to give everything I am to Finian's happiness and well-being."

Jack nodded once, the adaptable smile that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face shifting to something friendlier.

"Good. Now no more threats towards Alistair, alright?" Fin sighed. A thought then occurred to him as he looked up at the Nightmare. "Would you like to...go out on a date with me?" He asked nervously, trying his best to ignore the expressions of mirth on his friends' faces.

Jack had to actually bend down to hide his face in Lee'en's hair, a part of the Unicorn Jack seemed to be becoming addicted to touching and playing with. The scent of his mate and the soft pink locks were enough to keep Jack from bursting out laughing and embarrassing his best friend further.

"You're being adorable again," Alistair whispered, cobalt eyes shining. "And I would like nothing more than to go on a date with you."

"Let's go now!" Finian replied with brimming excitement. He gently tugged on the Nightmare's elbow.

"Have you ever seen him so happy?" Lee asked Jack as he watched the other couple leave. He bent to pick up the remnants of Finian's clothes, doing a double take when he came across the jizzed pants. He quickly tossed them all in a laundry basket.

Jack shook his head, tugging his Unicorn into a loose hug. "He deserves to be happy. Hopefully, Al can keep him that way." Jack snorted. "We didn't even get a chance to tell them our big news." Jack stroked his fingers over where Lee'en's robe covered Jack's mating mark.

"Alistair knows. We give off the same mixed scents to others after being mated." Lee'en pointed out as a shiver rolled down his spine. "If he doesn't mention the like to Fin, we'll just tell him later."

Jack cocked his head, his nose wrinkling a bit. "Al  _smelled_  us? That's kind of creepy, babe."

Lee'en rolled his eyes. "He didn't intentionally take a long whiff, big guy. The scent is what it is."

"Do we smell bad?" Jack looked disconcerted, he tried to casually sniff himself.

"No, love. It's not  _that_  kind of smell. I should have explained it better. What I meant was our  _bond_. The scent of our bond." The Unicorn insisted with a snicker. He kissed the tip of Jack's nose. "Together, we give off a scent of pumpkin pie and raspberry cheesecake."

"Oh." Jack straightened. "That actually sounds kind of nice." The human grinned and swooped down, picking up his tiny mate, making Lee'en's feet leave the floor. "I like you smelling like me, and me smelling like you, all mixed together." He rubbed his nose on Lee's, feeling silly and happy.

"As do I," Lee'en agreed, rubbing back. "So, shall we continue to explore the other rooms of my house together?" He added lasciviously.

"Hmmm, what would be fun to bend you over?" Jack pondered as he began wandering through the house, looking for a good spot, still holding an amused and increasingly aroused Lee'en in his arms. "Ooo, I see a little table that looks like the perfect height...I hope it's strong enough for the pounding I'm going to give you, babe."

"Definitely strong enough. Pound away, pound away!" Lee trilled in reply.

* * *

_a/n: Wow, 24 pages! Reviews and comments, as always, are greatly appreciated._


	12. Ch 12

Finian was a mixture of excitement and anticipation as he gently tugged the Nightmare further from Lee's house. He finally stopped and turned around. "Wh-where should we go first?" He asked out loud.

Alistair looked thoughtful for a moment before his lips widened into a grin. "I'd like to show you my favorite place as a child." The nightmare reached out his hand. "Come with me?"

The human's heart skipped a beat at the offered hand, but he didn't hesitate to place his own hand into it. "Is the place very far?"

"Not if you ride," Alistair answered with a devilish smirk.

The Nightmare tugged Finian into his grasp. Alistair was much stronger than he looked, able to easily toss the human teen into the air. Alistair shifted in the blink of an eye into his equine form. Fin landed across Alistair's broad, dark back.

A loud gasp escaped Fin's mouth when he found himself on Alistair's equine back so suddenly. He wrapped his shaky arms around the Nightmare's neck and tried his best not to squeeze his sides too hard. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked.

Alistair's whinny sounded distinctly amused. "I'm well." Fin heard the Nightmare's voice, though he wasn't sure how he was speaking. "Are you ready for a ride?"

A smile formed on the younger man's face. "Yes! Let's go!" He urged.

Alistair gave Finian a moment to get himself comfortable, then started off at a cantor. Fin leaned forward and Alistair increased his speed. The Nightmare's hooves pounded the path, thudding the ground. To Fin, it felt like he was flying.

The human had never felt so free. As they rode through the different paths of the city, they passed several Unicorns and Nightmares in all three of their forms. They were traveling too fast for him to know if any humans were in the mix, as well.

Finian looked on as they began to travel further into the city. He saw what looked like a closed off town in the distance and was surprised when the Nightmare slowed down to a trot until he stood before a set of gates. A moment later, the gates opened, and the two of them walked through it. The human peered behind them as the gate quickly closed.

For a moment. Fin thought that they would continue to walk on foot, but he was mistaken. Alistair took off once again, deep into the paths. The younger man came to realize that they weren't in a small town. They were actually in the Montcroix estate!

People bustled around, busily going from one task to another. Each one spared them a smile and a wave or a friendly hello as they galloped by. They rushed through a small woods, splashing across a meandering stream. At the edge of the woods, Alistair slowed, stepping carefully until they emerged from the trees to find themselves at the rear of a large building. Alistair peered around before kneeling on the moss to let Finian off his back.

"Is this part of your home? The entire way here was beautiful!" Finian commented in awe.

"This is where my siblings and I grew up," Alistair explained as he returned to the form Fin was most familiar with, human. "My parents could move into one of the newer homes, but they say there are too many memories to leave behind here." Alistair took Finian's hand. "If we're careful, we can avoid my parents, but I want to show you something."

"Why are we avoiding your parents?" Finian wondered in a whisper as he followed the older man.

Alistair grimaced. "They love me... _very_ much."

“Overprotective like Jack and Lee?" Fin prompted with a grin.

"Somewhat, yes," Alistair's voice quieted as he carefully opened the back door. "More like... _exuberant_."

"Alright, well if you feel too uncomfortable introducing us now, then we can try for later." The younger man agreed.

"Do you want to meet them now?" Alistair straightened. "I just didn't want to overwhelm you on your first day here."

Finian felt a warmth inside. He gave the Nightmare a tight hug. "I will meet them when we're both ready."

Alistair smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Finian's cheek. "I love you."

The pair snuck through lovely, but comfortable, rooms with high ceilings hung with chandeliers that glowed with an ethereal light. Magic instead of electricity. The banister of the stairs that Alistair began to ascend was thick and curved upward like a massive, napping snake.

"If you knew how many times I've slid down this thing in my lifetime," Alistair whispered.

"Would you like to slide down it with me on our way back out?" Finian suggested. The more insecure Alistair seemed, the more confident the human felt. He stuttered whenever nervous or anxious. But, once he adjusted to any place and person, his speech was clear.

Alistair had to stifle a chuckle. "That would be amusing." An image popped into the Nightmare's head of Fin with his thighs spread wide as he straddled the wide banister. His breath caught as he stopped on the step and pulled his love into his arms, pressing Finian's back against the thick, sturdy banister to plunder his mouth with a kiss, pressing their bodies together. He pulled back when Fin needed air. "Yes, I think I'd rather _like_ to ride down with you," Alistair whispered, a sparkle in his eyes.

Heat simmered off the younger man's face and neck. Though the kiss had left him more than a bit dazed, he hadn't missed how Alistair's words had taken on a different meaning. "B-Both sound good to me, too..." He responded softly.

Alistair made a distinctly pleased noise as he continued up the stairs, leading Fin by the hand. "This isn't what I had planned on showing you, but I think you might like this, too." The Nightmare said as he peeked down an empty hallway before leading Finian to one of many doors. Alistair seemed uncharacteristically shy as he reached out to turn the ornate brass knob. "This was my room as a child."

The door opened silently, revealing a large bedroom. The walls were a rich blue with white moldings at the ceiling and floor. An ornate chandelier flared to life as they stepped inside, revealing the preserved remnants of Alistair's younger years. A worn, but still beautiful wooden statue of a small Nightmare in feral form with gems for eyes sat in one corner. Fin smiled as he realized it was made for a child to ride, with rollers under the hooves. Next to it was a wall full of books and papers. Another wall held little awards, drawings, and framed pictures of young people. Finian noticed one of them showing a teenaged Alistair with an arm thrown around the Nightmare Fin had seen when he'd explored Alistair's mind. The human frowned, but was soon distracted by other things in the room. The bed was big and soft, with a blue quilt that matched the walls. A few favorite toys that had been saved on a shelf were next to a group of art projects. They varied in skill shown, some clearly from when Alistair was very young.

Finian sat down on the edge of the bed as he realized something. "I just realized that I've never shown you _my_ room, not even in dreamscape!" He commented suddenly. His thoughts drifted to his father at home, alone, and a sad expression formed on his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do about my father...I know you said I can always go back to see him on weekends, but I still don't like leaving him alone. "

Alistair sat, putting an arm around Fin. "I could send someone to check on him... Maybe set up something so we'd be alerted if he wasn't well or wasn't happy? Then we could go straight to him if he needed you."

Navy blue eyes widened in surprise. "You can do that, really?" He wondered out loud. "Yes, I'd love that!" He added with a smile. "Thank you."

"I know the perfect person," Alistair said with a smile. "He would enjoy the outings." The Nightmare looked down. "What do you think of where I grew up?"

Fin took hold of the Nightmare's hands and pressed a kiss to Alistair's fingers. "I think it's great. I can almost picture you playing and studying and writing..." He admitted. "It makes me wish I were with you even then, especially around the time you met Simon." He grumbled.

Alistair's eyebrows rose as a naughty little smile quirked his lips. "Are you still jealous of him?" The Nightmare pushed Fin back on the bed, sliding his warm thigh between Finian's legs. "Do I need to show you that you are the only one I want...The only one I will ever _need_?"

Finian's breath hitched, but he reached out to gently tug on a segment of the Nightmare's hair. He then took an equal segment from the other side and used them to gently tug the older man's face down. "I can't help but be jealous, even if there was nothing I could have done back then." He confessed. "However..." He continued as he shifted himself up enough to press a hard kiss to Alistair's lips. "I will accept that I will be the only one you will ever need from now on." He added with a touch of possessiveness that surprised even himself.

Finian's words and actions left Alistair hardening in his pants. He pressed his erection against Fin, wanting to show his human the effect he had on him. Alistair kissed Finian's throat with a little growl and a nip.

Fin leaned his head slightly further to allow the Nightmare to do as he pleased. His fingers raked and dug right into Alistair's scalp as he gently rubbed his leg along the older man's crotch. Bigger, older, more experienced...the human didn't care. "I love you, Alistair."

"I couldn't love you more," Alistair whispered as his hands roamed over Finian's body, finally cupping his smaller lover's hard length through the cloth of his clothing, squeezing gently as he captured Fin's mouth in a kiss.

"Fuck, that's hot," a murmur came from the doorway.

Startled, Finian gave a little jump as he peered over at the doorway. A young man with peridot-hued eyes and chocolate brown hair was staring avidly at them. As the human continued to look on, another man appeared at the doorway.

"How many times have I told you not to run around in the older wings- Master Alistair!" Lucien choked on his words. He immediately covered Felix's eyes with his hand. "Forgive us, we did not know you were here."

Finian couldn't believe how tall the other man was. He had to have been around six feet and he had the strangest eyes he had ever seen, almost like rubies.

Alistair stood, blocking the view of Finian, allowing the human a moment to compose himself.

"It's me who should apologize, sir," Alistair said respectfully. "I should have closed the door to ensure privacy," Alistair smiled. "It's good to see you, sir. How are things progressing with my nephew? Did his behavior improve after I spoke with him?"

Finian shifted onto his feet and wrapped his hands gently around Alistair's elbow. He peered up at the Nightmare and then at the two men at the door.

A smile formed on Lucien's face as he dropped the hand covering Felix's eyes. "We are a mated pair." He confided. "I would have contacted you sooner, but I was told you had left earlier this afternoon on an errand."

"Congratulations!" Alistair said heartily. "I wish for your health and happiness. Well done, Felix. Lucien is a good man."

"I just wish he'd stop trying to make me be _so_ good all the time," his nephew responded with a heavy sigh. Felix peeked up at his mate. "But usually, he's pretty okay."

Ah," Lucien remarked as his eyes settled onto Finian. "Is this the young Maiden we've heard so much about?" He prompted.

"Apologies, yes," Alistair took Fin's hand. "This is Finian Fair, first and only son of Robert Fair, my love and future mate." The Nightmare's voice showed clear pride.

"It's nice to meet you!" Finian practically beamed. He rushed over to stand before Felix, looking the young Nightmare over. "You are Alistair's nephew?"

"Yeah," Felix answered with a saucy grin. "I can see why Uncle Alistair is all hot for you. When he came to bitch me out he spent half the time _mooning_ about you. You're pretty as fuck and you seem about as sweet as honey."

A blush formed on Fin's face at the candid words, but he forced himself to shake both their hands. "Well, it's nice to meet you both." He insisted. When mated to Alistair, he would become the uncle of Felix by extension. But, he could already tell that their familial relationship would be closer to siblings or cousins than uncle and nephew.

"Yes, perhaps Finian's good nature will rub off on you as well, my mate." Lucien teased.

"Between Lucien and the cute human, rubbing sounds like a pretty good idea," the young Nightmare said with a smirk.

"Settle down, Felix," Alistair growled. "That's my promised mate you're ogling. If you upset him, Sir Lucien's punishment will be nothing compared to _mine_."

Felix seemed about to make a sassy remark, then thought better of it, swallowing hard and giving his mate a wary look.

Lucien raised an eyebrow at the young Nightmare's wise decision. "Your uncle is quite right." He pointed out. "You are to reserve all of your 'rubbing' to me."

When Finian finally managed to calm his blush down, he glanced towards his mate to be. "Alistair...I _am_ getting a bit hungry. Should we go get something to eat?" He suggested.

"Let's sneak something from the kitchen and I can show you what I brought you to see." Alistair took his love's hand and nodded to Lucien and his nephew. "I'm glad you could meet Finian. When he's settled, I'll let you know our plans."

Felix slipped forward and gave his uncle a quick hug. The embrace he wrapped Finian was quite a bit tighter and lasted an awkward length of time. Alistair's patience didn't last long. He tugged roughly on Felix's slightly pointed ear. The smaller nightmare pulled away, hand over his sore cartilage.

Alistair scoffed at Felix's accusing look. "You heard Lucien. Rub on your own mate." He gave his nephew a little push toward the scholar. "Finian is hungry, and not for anything _you_ have to offer, Felix."

Lucien let out a low rumble. "I guarantee that he won't escape this unscathed," He vowed to Alistair. He then peered right down at his charge. "Any final words?"

The human was still blushing hard as he was led away. "Sorry, I didn't expect for him to do that!"

" _I_ should have expected it." Alistair sighed as he heard a yelp followed by a moan from behind him. "He's a good boy at heart." The dark-haired nightmare sighed. "I swear he's part imp, though. He just can't seem to stop himself. Lucien will be a good partner for him." Alistair paused as he heard the rumble of Lucien's voice followed by an obvious sound of pleasure from the ruby-eyed scholar. "I think Felix is good for _Lucien_ , as well," Alistair said with amusement as he continued down the hall to a set of back stairs leading to an almost ridiculously large kitchen...

Who needed three stoves?

"Is this a kitchen or an entire floor?" Finian mused out loud. "Are you sure it's ok to eat here?"

"Of course." Alistair chuckled. "Though Cook Annish will probably think it was Felix and have Lucien scold him." The Nightmare pulled a small basket from a cupboard and began filling it, seemingly at random.

Finian tilted his head slightly as he let out a soft snort. "You certainly have a vindictive side, don't you?" He stated out loud as more of a comment than a question. "Don't think I didn't figure out what you did to Dale, either. I may be oblivious half the time, but I'm not a complete fool."

It was the first time that the young man brought up the subject on his own. He had always skirted around the events that transpired during prom.

Alistair's movement slowed. He put a piece of fruit Fin didn't recognize in the basket, then shut it softly. "What do you think I did to him?"

The human placed his elbows on the counter and settled his own head in his hands. "I suspect that you gave him enough nightmares to last for a lifetime." He whispered in response. "I'm not scolding you for it. A part of me is grateful that you went that far for me." His navy hued eyes sought out cobalt. "I just would like for you to trust me enough to tell me everything from now on. I will always tell _you_ everything, after all."

"I should have told you, I apologize." Alistair led the smaller human up the stairs. "I trust you completely." A fleeting touch caressed Fin's cheek. "With everything I am and everything, I will be." The Nightmare sighed softly. "I didn't intend to keep it from you. I sent someone to punish that honor-less boy, to make sure he could never be a threat to you again." They stopped in front of a small narrow door tucked into a corner at the top of the stairs, but Alistair didn't open it. "I wanted to utterly destroy him." He bared sharp teeth for a moment before his expression fell. "A friend talked me out of it." Alistair looked into Finian's eyes. "I should have talked to you first. Then, I should have told you what I'd done, instead of putting it off for fear of upsetting you. You're stronger than that." The Nightmare cupped Fin's cheek, his jeweled eyes a sparkling cobalt in the darkness of the stair landing. "Can you forgive me?"

Finian hugged the Nightmare tightly, his arms wrapping around the other man's back. "Of course, I forgive you." He responded, though he had a feeling he'd forgive just about anything when it came to Alistair. A small smile formed on his face. "Though, I hope the nightmare barrage stops when I am a full-time resident here." He added.

"We'll see..." Alistair murmured softly as he opened the narrow door to reveal steep dusty stairs. "Come on. _This_ is what I really wanted to show you."

Finian followed the tall Nightmare up the creaking stairs. It was dark as a starless night as they reached the top. Fin held the back of Alistair's shirt so he wouldn't stumble. Finian stopped when Alistair did, taking in the darkness and the soft silence. The space was warm and close, the smell of dust tickling the human's nose.

Alistair said a few quiet words Fin couldn't quite make out, though they niggled with familiarity at the back of his mind. A tiny golden spark bloomed in Alistair's hand. He tossed it into the air, where it split into a half-dozen little glowing specks which flew through the dark to nestle themselves into oddly shaped glass vases of different sizes. The light spread within them, illuminating a space much larger than Fin had expected. Old dusty furniture that was still nicer than anything in Finian's home sat in clusters throughout the room. They were all mismatched. The young human wondered how anyone had fit them up the stairs. The ceiling was bare rafters and the floor smooth wood, scratched here and there from dragging chairs and couches across it. A swing hung from a beam, its seat dusty and gray.

Alistair stepped to a set of shutters and threw them wide, then opened the window they'd hidden, letting in fresh air and more light.

"This was my secret place growing up." Alistair looked down. "I've never shown it to anyone. My parents surely know about it, but they've always pretended they didn't. When I needed to be alone to think or stomp around angrily, I'd come here, and no one would bother me."

A brilliant smile formed on Finian's face. So, this was Alistair's version of a secret treehouse. Quiet and dark, and yet soothing. Much like the Nightmare himself. It was quite the honor he had been bestowed to be allowed inside.

"It's amazing." He said as he rushed over to peer out the window, taking in the high view of the estate and beyond. He then laid down on the dusty floor, uncaring of the mess it would make of his clothes, and peered up at the lights as if it were the night sky. "I would sometimes sneak up to the attic when I was a kid, too. Especially on colder winter days. But our old attic has nothing on this."

Alistair settled down next to Fin on the floor. "I'm sorry it's so dirty. I had a wobble to clean and dust it, but it must have run out of juice."

The Nightmare sat up on his elbows and gave a low whistle. There was a rustle underneath a couch before a dingy gray ball sluggishly rolled out from under it and made a drunkenly weaving path to them.

"You're all petered out, hmm?" Alistair scooped the ball into his hands. It seemed to droop a bit, pressing against the Nightmare's skin.

He blew gently on it, in a slow breath that went on much longer than Fin thought his lungs would ever be able to sustain. The ball gave a little shiver and started to thrum with a dim glow behind its gray surface. Alistair brushed a hand off on his pants and brought a finger to his lips. He pressed the pad on a sharp canine, drawing blood. He smeared a few drops of crimson across the bleary surface. There was a flash, and the blood was gone and an odd smell, that reminded Finian of lightning, was present for a moment before the breeze from the window swept it away. The ball was a shiny silver instead of a dull gray. It flattened itself to an arrowhead shape and vibrated on Alistair's palm. He set the thing down, and it immediately began scooting around the floor, leaving a spotless trail behind it.

"There. It will take it a few hours to clean everything up." Alistair lay back down with Finian. "I should have thought to do that before I brought you. Then you wouldn't have to wallow in years of accumulated dust and cobwebs." The Nightmare looked a little sheepish. "I nicked the wobble from one of the maids. She was so displeased with me. I guess it was her best one. Then when I gave it back to her, it kept sneaking upstairs to clean here." Alistair shook his head at the memory. "Mother made me make her a new one from scratch, bigger than the one I'd taken."

"Even I would want one," Finian admitted with a grin as he watched the wobble dash about. "And I don't care about dust or dirt. I would much rather take in the view." He added as he made a dust angel on the ground with his arms and legs. The dust that piled on the edges of the silhouette of the dust angel drove the wobble to trace around it in a frenzy. The sight drew forth a laugh from the young man.

Alistair chuckled as well, delighted with his lover. The Nightmare reached over to pluck the basket off the floor, sitting up so he could open it.

"You said you were hungry?" Alistair asked as the wobble gave up on the dust angel to scoot over and clean under where the basket had been sitting.

"Yeah!" The human agreed as he sat up suddenly, some of the dust fluttering behind him. He peered down at his hands sheepishly. "My hands are too dirty, though..." A mischievous glint formed in his eyes as he peered over at the Nightmare. "Would you feed it to me?"

"I'd love to," Alistair replied with an impish smile. "I have some fruits that you've likely never had before. Would you like sweet, sour, bitter, or a mixture?"

"A mixture," Finian responded, ever eager. "Which are your favorites?"

Alistair dug through the basket for a moment before pulling out an odd fruit. It was shaped like a little kiwi with fuzzy blue skin. Alistair sliced it in half and gave the base a squeeze, causing the juicy inside to pop out into his palm. He discarded the skin and sliced the fruit into sections. It was a darker blue than the skin. The nightmare popped a piece in his mouth and hummed appreciatively. He held out another slice for Finian. The human leaned forward and sucked it into his mouth, licking a bit of the juice from Alistair's thumb, which made the Nightmare's eyes burn.

Finian tentatively chewed the fruit. A warm bitterness teased his tastebuds before being replaced by a soothing sweetness that chased the bitterness away.

"It's called a honeycat fruit," Alistair smiled softly. "It's my favorite food... Do you like it? I have other things..."

Finian held Alistair’s hand still and licked his way over to another slice of the fruit. "It's delicious." He whispered.

"Then I think you'll like this one." Alistair pulled a little bag out of the basket and removed a little orange strawberry-looking fruit. "You can suck on the outside, and it's sour, then when you bite into it and chew it's sweet with a creamy texture." He held it out with long fingers. "It's very rich."

The young man licked his lips as he reached out with his tongue to take the fruit into his mouth. He gave a lingering lick to the Nightmare's fingers before biting into the piece. His mouth flooded with a mixture of sweet, sour, and smoothness, just as promised. "Mmm," He moaned as he swallowed it. "Gods, it's so good."

Alistair's jeweled eyes were locked on Finian's lips. The Nightmare's tongue darted out to lick his own as he leaned forward. He could smell the sweetness on Fin's breath.

"Give me a taste," Alistair purred.

Fin didn't hesitate. He closed the distance between them and slipped his tongue into the Nightmare's mouth, dragging it against the top of Alistair's own. He wanted to ask him how the fruit tasted in comparison to his own tongue, but he quickly became lost in the kiss.

A touch of the bitterness from the honeycat fruit lingered in Alistair's mouth, adding another level to the flavor of the kiss. The Nightmare moaned softly before dropping the little bag of fruit and yanking Finian into his lap. He bent the younger man over the back of his arm, chasing him to deepen the kiss, to plunder his mouth completely.

The younger man took a shuddering breath through his nose as his hands raked through the Nightmare's hair and his fingers clung to the scalp. He could feel Alistair's tongue sliding along the roof of his mouth and just about anywhere it could reach. Finian's own tongue flattened and curled, moving in response to each of the older man's movements. It was as if all of their previous kisses led to that riveting kiss, one that caused all kinds of havoc low in the human's abdomen. Don't come...whatever you do, don't ruin this, don't come. Those were the only thoughts that rose to the top of Fin's mind as he sucked hard on the Nightmare's tongue.

Alistair grunted, shifting as he held Finian close, never breaking the kiss as he toppled Fin onto his back and lay on top of him, a puff of dust escaping from beneath them. The Nightmare held his lover still, devouring Fin's mouth as he pressed his crotch against the smaller man. The pressure was nearly painful as the thick hard outline of Alistair's arousal found Finian's through their clothes. Alistair shifted, lining himself up to grind roughly against Fin's sensitive length.

The younger man realized that he was fighting an uphill battle. As his legs wrapped around the Nightmare's waist, he simply let go. A deep moan was released into Alistair's mouth as Finian's tongue stuttered. The hands that were entangled within the older man's locks tugged gently on the strands, and his body undulated beneath the one above.

Alistair groaned above him. Large hands gripped Finian's hips, guiding his movements against him while nearly crushing the human to the floor. The Nightmare planted his knees and used them to spread Finian's legs impossibly wide, uncaring as the basket toppled over. The nightmare growled lustfully as he held the kiss, forcing Fin to pull quick breaths through his nose as Alistair rubbed roughly against the blond.

The Nightmare was going to be the death of him. Instinctively, Finian grinded back against the Nightmare, feeling himself rising rapidly to the edge. His hand reached down between them and wriggled right into Alistair's pants as he took hold of the solid length. He gave the balls a gentle scratch and began to stroke him.

The Nightmare finally pulled back from the kiss to growl a warning, "Finian... I’ll come undone..." before thrusting into the human's warm hand.

The rod seemed to throb in Fin's grip, growing impossibly hard as precum smeared his wrist. Finian gasped as he continued to squeeze and slide his hand along the shaft, pressing his thumb into the slit and smearing the precum.

"I'm c-close too." He confessed. "But, I want to see you come first!"

Alistair's head fell forward, his forehead pressed against Finian’s. He moaned long and loud, pushing hard into Fin's hand, imagining he was buried somewhere else. The Nightmare gritted his teeth as he came, shooting heat to cover Finian's hand.

The sight was breathtaking to Finian. He couldn't seem to get enough of seeing Alistair like this, at his most vulnerable, and at the peak of pleasure. Hell, the human even enjoyed the taste of his cum. Fin immediately licked his hand clean. When he ran his tongue over his fourth finger, he finally released as well. His body shuddered and squirmed but his navy blue eyes, which appeared nearly black with lust, kept looking into a set of cobalt ones.

The couple lay in a tangled heap on the dusty floor until the wobble, intent on its job, began bumping them as it tried desperately to get to the dirty floor beneath them. Alistair grumbled and sat up, cuddling Fin in his lap. The wobble eagerly got back to work.

"I'm afraid I've made a mess of you," Alistair murmured as he took in his disheveled and dust-streaked lover. The Nightmare smiled softly as he rubbed a dark smear from Finian's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

………

In just a few minutes, Finian found himself under the warm spray of a blue-tiled shower off of Alistair's childhood room. Alistair was off looking for his old teacher, Sir Haba-something or other. The Nightmare had said he'd be back soon. In the meantime, Fin enjoyed the gently scented soap and the idea of wearing Alistair's old clothes when he was clean. The door to the bathing room opened and closed. Finian smiled.

"That was fast," Fin called out as he turned off the water. "Do you need a turn in the shower? You were on top, so maybe you didn't get as dirty as I did."

Finian stepped out of the shower and froze. A tall, imposing woman stood before him with a quirked brow. She was strangely familiar. It took Finian a moment to place her. This was the woman he had seen in Alistair's mind, his mother...And Finian was standing before her dripping and naked.

He reacted quickly and grabbed a towel off the rack with which to cover himself, and then he stood up straight. If there was one thing he was most grateful for just then, it was the fact that he always managed to find his balance. Holding the towel in place with one hand, he raked his other hand through his wet hair nervously.

"Ah, h-ello! I-I'm sorry, I thought you were A-Alistair."

“I thought the same about you,” the statuesque woman said with a lift of one midnight blue eyebrow. “I see I was mistaken.” Her lips pulled up into a tiny smile as she handed Finian the shirt Alistair had found for him. “I’m surprised my son loaned you his favorite shirt. He hardly took it off long enough to allow it to be washed. The child had quite a fit when he grew out of it.”

Finian wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and took the offered shirt, shrugging it on immediately. "Th-this was his favorite shirt?" He mused out loud, running a hand along the material.

"Yes," Alistair's mother chuckled. "And he's given it to you." She tapped her perfectly painted lips with one finger. "How interesting," she mused as she handed him the pants.

The human took the pants in hand and peered at her warily before turning around and all but hopping right into them. "M-My name is F-Finian." He finally said as he extended his hand in greeting.

"Penelope," she took Fin's hand with a small, secretive smile. "I've heard quite a bit of you, and yet I feel there is quite a bit my son left out. Though, he _did_ explain how sweet and lovely you are."

The young man's face turned pink as he regarded her. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," she said smoothly, and Finian heard an echo of Alistair in her words. This was definitely his mother. "And what a lovely tattoo you have on your chest...over your heart..."

The young man's face turned a darker shade of pink. "Ah, th-that is...I mean, it just...you see..." He rambled.

"Finian!" They heard Alistair call from the bedroom. "I found Sir Habby! Are you quite together enough to meet him? He was my teacher and tutor for many years." Alistair strolled into the bathing room and blanched. "Mother?"

"Lovely to see you, Alistair." Penelope folded her hands demurely in front of her. "A shame you weren't able to have someone announce your presence and that of your...friend. Did you climb in a window?" Her dark blue eyebrow lifted in question.

"Mother!" Alistair flushed scarlet. Finian had never seen his lover so out of sorts before.

Habacuc adjusted the glasses on his face as he regarded the Madame Montcroix and gave a deep bow. "Madame," He greeted. The scholar then turned his attention to the young man beside her. "Is this the young master Finian?"

"Y-young master?" Finian wondered aloud, confused.

Penelope made a small shooing motion towards the door. The men all realized that they were in a bathing room, not the most appropriate place for conversation. Everyone quickly filed into Alistair's childhood bedroom.

"I suppose introductions are in order!" Alistair said awkwardly. "Mother, Sir, this is Finian Fair, only son of Robert Fair. He is my promised mate."

A tiny, knowing smile tugged at Penelope's lips, softening her stern façade.

"Fin, this is my mother, Madame Penelope Montcroix." She gave a polite nod, though her eyes twinkled with amusement. "And this is Sir Habacuc, the most knowledgeable and patient teacher, tutor, and scholar you could ever find."

A bright smile formed on Finian's face as he shook Habacuc's hand. "It's a pleasure to m-meet you!" He then sent Penelope a nod back. "Ma'am. You are even more b-beautiful than Alistair's dream vision of you." He added, feeling better after he got that off his chest.

Habby was quite amused by the human. Thus far, he seemed to be worthy of his star pupil. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, young master."

A slight frown formed on the young man's face. "Why do you keep calling me young master?"

"It's a term of endearment, respect, and acknowledgment. I am acknowledging you as Master Alistair's future mate, young one."

"O-oh! I...thank you." Finian responded softly.

"Speaking of which, I am wondering why my own _child_ didn't inform me that this relationship had progressed so far as Finian expressing a promise mark of his own." Penelope's eyes grew stormy. "I certainly hope that all of your dealings with this lovely human boy have been honorable and loving."

Alistair paled and seemed unable to form a coherent sentence. The message from his mother was clear, Alistair wasn't showing Finian the care and respect he deserved. He hadn't proudly introduced Fin to his parents, as was customary. Instead, he'd snuck in the back door and tumbled the human in a filthy attic. He'd then left Finian alone in an unfamiliar place, where Penelope had discovered him. Alistair hung his head in shame.

"I'm not worthy of him," Alistair said softly. "My behavior has been disgraceful. I only hope he can forgive me, and that you and Father can as well."

"What?" Finian gasped in surprise. "That's not true." He said as he placed a comforting hand on Alistair's shoulder before shaking his head. "Alistair has been most accommodating and kind to me. He has never pushed me or rushed me into anything I didn't want to do. A-and as you see, we're not even officially mates yet." He defended. "I am very grateful to your son."

Penelope's eyes were kind as she turned her ire from her son and looked at the fair human. "You are very sweet and protective of him." Her smile seemed to warm Finian from the inside out. "You will be a very welcome addition to the family." Her eyes twinkled. "I'm to have a new son in you, and you will fit in perfectly." She stuck out a finger and gently booped Finian's nose. "I can tell these things." Penelope stood to her full height, inches taller than Finian. "Now then, I have things to do. I expect a proper introduction within the day. I'll have Annish make something especially delicious for us to nibble on." She suddenly swept Fin into a hug.

After a moment, he returned it. She was... _soft_. The contact seemed to soothe some raw ache inside him that Fin hadn't realized was there. A hint of her perfume tickled his nose as she pulled away, cupping Finian's cheek.

"Sweet boy, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll visit." She bestowed another hug on Alistair. "Tomorrow," she said with iron in her voice. "We'll expect you."

With that she swept from the room, her skirts softly rustling.

"She smells so nice," Finian whispered after her departure.

"You'll be smelling it until you shower. It's not strong, but it just rather sticks to a person." Alistair sighed. "As I had stated, this is Sir Habacuc, my teacher and tutor. He said he wouldn't mind looking after your father a bit, Fin. He's always said he wanted to visit your world more, but he's never had a good excuse."

"Really?" Finian gasped as he gave the scholar a hug. "Thank you so much!!"

Habacuc awkwardly patted the human's head, taken aback by the sudden show of affection. "Think nothing of it, young master. I will watch over him well."

The scholar then sniffed the air. "Ah, I believe I smell of her perfume now. Well, that's not unpleasant."

"Thank you for your help, sir." Alistair's affection for his old tutor was clear. "I'll send you all the information you need and Finian, and I will look forward to your reports."

The scholar gave a half bow. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He stated as he walked away with purpose.

……………..

The human was still reeling from all the different introductions. It seemed that, though Alistair didn't want to overwhelm him, Finian still ended up meeting quite a handful of the Montcroix. He gave Alistair a gentle hug. "Hmm, your mother told me this was your favorite shirt in your youth. I rather like it."

Alistair enjoyed the feeling of his promised mate in his arms. "I like seeing you _in_ it." He frowned slightly. "I always thought that a strange thing among men, wanting to see their lovers in something that's theirs. I believe I understand it now." The Nightmare pressed a soft kiss to Finian's forehead. "I have a spare set of clothes in the closet somewhere. Let me clean up and change, then I'll take you to a little café for dessert. I think you'll like it. I'll just be a moment."

In no time at all, it seemed Alistair was cleaned up and in fresh clothing. They snuck out the way they'd entered, though Alistair seemed rather sheepish about it. Finian thought the Nightmare was amusing and cute. Cute was a word rarely associated with the handsome and powerful Montcroix. Fin enjoyed it while he could.

The Nightmare shifted into his feral form and Finian was given another exhilarating ride on Alistair's broad back. The dark fur was velvety soft under the human's hands. His face ached from smiling the entire ride.

The café was quaint. They sat at little stone tables on an outdoor patio. Finian looked around at the strange architecture that seemed to blend with trees and plants. His attention returned, however, when a tiny plump woman set a single plate holding a pastry oozing what looked like caramel, and then set two small steaming cups beside them.

"I see you've finally found someone to tame you, Allie." She gave Finian a wink. "It's about time, I'd say. Thought you'd be the death of your mother, bless her heart." The woman patted Alistair on the head like he was a child. "Tuck in, now. It's on the house." With that, she scuttled away to scold a young waiter for lazing about instead of working.

Alistair laughed into his hand. "That was Getta. She was my nanny when I was little. Mother helped her set up this place when I got too old and wild for a nanny."

"Allie, huh?" Finian teased with a grin. "I like that." He then took a bite of the dessert and melted on the spot. "Mmmm, cosmos..." He mewled. "This is one of the best things I've ever tasted, what is it?"

"It's a pastry made out of nut flour. They do something to it that makes it perfect and flakey like that. I have no idea. The filling is syrup made from an enthorne tree. And then they add lots and lots of sugar." Alistair smiled wide. "The little coffee is so the sweet doesn't kill you. The flavor of the pastry plays off the coffee perfectly. Try it."

Finian didn't waste any time taking a careful sip of the coffee and found himself melting once again. "Oh gods, this is heavenly." He moaned. "I am going to memorize how to get to this place and back."

"I'll bring you whenever you like," Alistair said with an indulgent smile.

Finian frowned when he noticed the people at the next table were staring at them and whispering. Alistair glanced over and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that as a Montcroix I tend to get noticed." The Nightmare explained. "There were some bets that I'd never choose a mate. You will probably get some attention as well. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

The young human shrugged it off. "It's no different than when Jack and I were stared at wherever we went to eat." He admitted. "It's not going to stop me from eating." He insisted as he savored every last bit of his pastry.

Several tables away, two men stood up and left their table with their food half-eaten. As the men left the café, Fin wondered if he had somehow caused them to be uncomfortable.

"Oops, I guess I was professing my love to the pastry a little too loudly." The young man murmured. "I mean, I know it's weird in our dimension too...maybe I should curb my reaction to food in public over here, as well?" Finian rambled.

Alistair rested his elbow on the table and smiled as he propped his cheek on his fist. "As long as I'm with you, I rather like it." He paused for a moment. "I don't like the thought of others hearing you when I'm not around, though. A bit possessive of me, perhaps?"

Just like that, Finian forgot all about the two men that left the café after his infamous food reactions. "I-I did stop doing so in public a-at least in the other dimension. Jack is my witness!" He admitted. "I kept my promise."

Alistair reached across the table to take Fin's hand. "I would never question that. I probably shouldn't have asked that of you anyway...It's just...I'm not sure how to explain. I was jealous. I want your bliss to myself. I know that's not fair of me."

Finian shook his head so hard that he almost made himself dizzy. "Oh no, I like that about you. I felt cherished, even when you weren't there. A-And Jack agreed that it was for the best that I didn't attract the attention of...of any predators."

"I pity anyone who would think to hurt you." Alistair's cobalt eyes flashed dangerously. "The wrath of the gods would pale in comparison. The _boy_ ," he spat the word, "is only alive because of the advice of Habby. I still sometimes think I should pay the little bastard a visit. Say the word and it will happen."

Before the young man even realized what he was doing, he took hold of Alistair's face with both his hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. "No, don't think like that. If Dale continues to make the wrong choices, then they will all eventually catch up to him." He responded firmly. "But, we are never going to cross paths again, so I want you to try to let all this anger go."

Alistair put his hands over Finian's. "I failed you...I feel such shame and anger for that."

"You haven't failed me in the slightest," Fin countered with a bright smile, one that only Alistair usually got to see. "Don't blame yourself for circumstances that were out of both our hands."

"Perhaps...With time..." The Nightmare couldn't meet Finian's eyes.

"I'll accept that for now." Finian conceded before leaning over to give the Nightmare a kiss on the cheek. As the tip of Finian's tongue slid over what was left of the pastry on the fork, he peered back over at his mate to be. "So, tomorrow I get to meet your father?" He mused aloud, his voice ending in a slightly sharp tone. "Will I get to meet _Simon_ one day, as well?"

"Yes. We'll go over for a meal. They'll love you." Alistair smiled, oblivious to Fin's jealousy. "And you can see Simon whenever you'd like. He's been eager to meet you, but I didn't want to overwhelm you with new things."

"If I were him, I wouldn't feel so eager," Finian grumbled.

Alistair raised his eyebrows in question.

Finian shook his head again. "That conversation will be between Simon and me." He decided.

Alistair looked bemused. "Will I be allowed to listen in?" He stood and offered Fin, his hand. It was time to go.

The human made as if to think it through. "I wouldn't be able to _stop_ you if you really wanted to." He replied as he took the offered hand and stood up. "But, you'd best be well hidden and not make a sound. If your cover is broken, the conversation will cease on the spot."

"Very well." Alistair was thoroughly curious, deciding Simon ought to meet Finian soon. "Ready to go back to the little Unicorn's home?"

Finian tried his best not to pout, but he couldn't fully fight the sad expression on his face. "Feels like today went way too fast." He complained.

"I agree." Alistair shifted into his feral form, his dark tail flicking the air. "But I still have two more days just for you." The Nightmare knelt to help Finian onto his back.

Fin wrapped Alistair in a hug as he got on. "Whether you see the cup two-thirds full or a third empty, you can't change the fact that a third's already gone..." He mumbled petulantly.

"Then I suppose I'll have to make the two-thirds left as wonderful as possible," Alistair said teasingly and took off, making Finian hold him tightly. The Nightmare loved the feeling.

 

 

 

 


	13. Ch 13

Finian Fair was hardly able to sleep that first night, his mind bubbling with excitement. By the time he entered the dreamscape, he had snuggled up to Alistair before promptly passing out at last. The following morning, however, he figured out a way that he could spend time with both Alistair and his two best friends. He had suggested a double date at one of the gardens that he had read about in Lee's living room.

So, there the four of them were, in a most peculiar garden. To Fin, the garden seemed more like an extravagant park weaving in and out of the woods. It was amazing to the human how, even in a recreation area such as the one that they were currently in, there was an incredible sense of balance between the natural landscape and the hand-made landscape.

The four of them had arrived a little too early for the tour groups, but both Alistair and Lee'en preferred to explore the garden together on their own, instead. To them, it was like a park they had grown up with. Neither Finian nor Jack minded that Alistair and Lee'en wanted to be their own personal tour guides.

A smile formed on Finian's face when they came across a segment of the garden that reminded him of a certain someone's back yard.

"Lee'en, did you model your home garden after this?" He asked as he gazed upon rows and rows of several different shades of red and pink flowers. He could only recognize a few of them, the rest were clearly native to that world.

"It does look like your yard." Jack smiled and threw an arm over the pink-haired unicorn's shoulders. "Very cool."

"I did away with the reds and have more human plants in mine, but yeah." Lee'en admitted with a sheepish smile. "Always wanted to have a garden like this as a kid, so bit by bit, I did."

"I think that's amazing." Finian responded.

"I can see the differences." Alistair said, cocking his head to the side, causing his long dark braid to sing gently behind him. "I like the choices you made, Lee'en. I should introduce you to my mother. She's always reinventing some area in her garden. She'll probably ask if she can hire you for some design work."

Lee's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as his magenta-hued eyes widened. "Really? I heard the Madame Montcroix's garden makes this garden look like tiny potted plants sold at a kiosk!"

Fin blinked as he remembered some of Alistair's dreams. He, too, wanted to see the lady Montcroix's garden. "Can I come, too?"

"Of course," Alistair assured as he slid up next to Fin and tucked an arm around the smaller human's waist. "We'll all go to tea with Mother. She loves when I bring guests for her to play with. You'll end up sorting bulbs or such and won't even know how it happened."

"I like her already," Lee'en mused as they walked to the next area of the garden.

The group went from area to area on the grounds, which spanned quite a few miles. The two humans ended up seated at a bench for a little while to rest their feet while the Unicorn and Nightmare decided on the shortest path to take in order to reach a place they called 'The Laced Maze.' The Laced Maze was, apparently, a shaded labyrinth that housed plants which thrived in the darker and colder climates, along with the more delicate species.

"Think they have a version of skateboards in this world?" Finian mused out loud to Jack.

"I hope so," Jack said, looking down awkwardly. "Because, well...I'm pretty sure I'm staying."

Dark blue eyes shifted over to his best friend's face. " _Staying_...as in you're not coming back with me next week?" He asked, confused, until he recalled just how much Jack had packed and let out a gasp. "You weren't planning on going back at _all_?"

"Yeah..." Jack leaned forward with a sigh, folding his hands in front of him. "I mated Lee'en. Maybe for visits I would come, but my place is with _him_." His thumb absently rubbed over the pink heart on the back of his hand. "I _love_ him, Fin."

Finian let out a fake cough and rubbed at his eyes, trying to pretend like they hadn't gotten teary. "Wow, Jack. I mean, I figured you guys were gonna...I just didn't realize..." He then grabbed Jack's hand and lifted it to his face to gape at the heart marking. "Good grief, it's really happened!" He bursted out before grinning and pulling Jack into a hug. "I'm happy for you both!"

"Thanks, man." Jack's smile was wide and relieved. "What about you? You gonna settle down here with the big guy or are you heading back?"

Finian shook his head. "Don't have a reason to anymore. I'm with you Jack. I waited this long so I could cross over with you." The younger man confided. "Besides, Alistair has someone keeping an eye out for my dad for me. I'll visit him whenever you want to visit your family. We came here together, so we should always visit our family and come back together."

Jack just smiled with a nod, but the simple motion conveyed a lot. He appreciated that Fin would be there with him. Jack would always be there for _Fin_ , after all. The two would always watch over one another.

Both humans looked on as a familiar blue-haired head popped out from behind a little shed.

"Finian," Alistair called. "I've something to show you that I think you'll like."

"I just bet he does," Jack said under his breath to Fin, a naughty smirk painting Jack's face.

Just as Alistair and Finian walked away, Lee'en walked back over to Jack. "Come on, we found the quickest entrance to the Laced Maze. It's nice and cool there. Plus, there are also vending machines. All this walking is pretty tiring."

Fin was going to ask Alistair what he meant, but he quickly caught sight of it. A segment just in front of the maze at either side featured blue roses of all shades. "They really _were_ real!" He commented aloud as he rushed over to get a closer look.

"Shall I buy up all the bouquets in the city and fill a bed with the petals?" Alistair whispered in Finian's ear. "Then I could lay you amongst them and lick every inch of you."

The human's breath hitched, his fingers trembling over the petals of one of the roses. He peered at Alistair over his shoulder. "W-We should...b-but only the day we decide to fully mate." He suggested.

Alistair's jeweled eyes sparkled as he spoke. "I look forward to that day."

Jack walked to the maze entrance and looked over at Alistair and Fin. "You guys coming in?"

"We'll follow you, if that's alright." The Nightmare turned to Finian to see if he objected. "There are some points in the maze I want to show Fin, as I'm sure Lee'en wants to show you his favorite places."

"Yeah, yeah...if he's not walking properly by the end of this tour, _you're_ the one that's carrying him." Lee'en tossed over his shoulder as he tugged Jack along.

Finian covered his face with a hand. "I think that's his payback from whenever I refused to tell Jack his exact words back when he was invisible."

Jack laughed as Lee dragged him down a path and around a corner. The human stopped, causing Lee'en to turn and look at him questioningly. Jack pressed the little Unicorn against the back of a convenient statue. No one was around to see Jack slide a hand into the back of Lee'en's pants to grope him teasingly.

" _Who_ won't be walking properly?" Jack asked.

The Unicorn immediately wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and leaned over to bite and suck at the human's lower lip. "Hopefully me." He whispered against them.

"You want me to fuck you, babe?" Jack's voice was husky and something familiar was poking where Lee pressed against him. "Should I find a quiet little spot and bend you over, even though people might see me pounding into you? Hear those awesome noises you make?"

"Anywhere. Anytime." Lee replied as he grinded against him. "Don't care if we're seen."

Jack's cock throbbed. He'd just been teasing, but he wasn't playing around anymore. He wanted his mate.

"Bit of an exhibitionist?" the human asked with amusement as he plucked Lee'en off the ground and carried him to a bench in a small flower-filled alcove.

Jack set the Unicorn on his feet behind the bench and put a hand between Lee'en's shoulders, pushing him to bend over the back.

"That ass..." Jack murmured, grabbing Lee's backside and pressing himself against it.

The unicorn could feel Jack, hard and ready, through their clothes.

Lee'en felt his own crotch pressing against the back of the bench and he let out a little moan. Worried that he really would cry out too loudly, he bit down on his own finger, even as he grinded back against Jack.

"Moan nice and loud for me, babe." Jack tugged Lee'en pants down to his upper thighs and unbuttoned his own. "So everyone can hear, and come watch me fuck you over a bench."

Jack slammed deep into the little Unicorn on the first thrust, unable or unwilling to slow himself.

As the human drove himself home, the Unicorn shivered in pleasure. He always kept himself properly lubed for him. Though there was a sharp initial pain, Unicorns healed a lot faster than humans. "Hah!" Lee'en keened as he tried his best to stay balanced, his pants restricting his movements.

"Fuck," Jack swore, holding Lee's hips as he thrust roughly. "How do you feel so good around me?"

Jack rocked onto the tips of his toes and angled himself downward. He searched until Lee cried out desperately beneath him.

"There it is," Jack growled wickedly, holding the pink-haired unicorn still to pound onto that spot.

" _Shit_!" Lee'en hissed. In spite having said so, he did _not_ want anyone to see them...more importantly, he didn't want anyone glancing at Jack's privates. His mate, and all his parts, were _his_. "Jack..." He gasped as he came, spurting right along the back of the bench.

Jack groaned as Lee clenched tight around him. He forced a few more thrusts before he followed his mate over the edge, spilling inside him.

"Damn, baby. He kissed between the Unicorn's shoulders, panting for breath.

Lee'en bit down on his lower lip as he squirmed. "There's a restroom nearby." He whispered as he peered around. "Let's go get cleaned up." He added with a snicker.

"Sounds like a fun place to take you again," Jack said with a playful growl, copping a feel of Lee'en's backside as the sexy little Unicorn showed him the way.

…

After they cleaned themselves up to their best ability, for a second time, the two of them walked further into the Laced Maze. "I'm getting really thirsty. Wait here and I'll go get us some drinks from the vending machine!" Lee'en insisted. "I'll be right back."

"Gotcha. Thanks. I'm thirsty, too." Jack winked. "Can't imagine what I've been doing to get thirsty."

Jack chuckled, thinking that he wasn't sure if he was cleaner when he went in the restroom or came out. He was sure his hair was a mess from Lee'en tangling his fingers in it while trying to stay quiet in the stall they'd claimed. At least two people had come into restroom while they'd been occupied within and left promptly. It was entertaining watching little Lee try so hard to be quiet.

Jack knew better than to wander around too far while Lee went off. So, he stayed in the general area. There were plenty of different plants to look at, though they were each labeled with odd symbols that he couldn't make out. He figured that the signs were similar to the little tags on potted plants that explained how much shade and water a plant needed.

He came across a rather curious plant that featured a sign with four symbols beside it. It reminded Jack of a palm tree with slightly different colors. The trunk was a very dark brown color that was nearly black. The leaves on top were a dark pine green with iridescent tips that reminded him of the green and blue beetles he and Fin used to catch in the summer time. Wrapped around the plant was a vine with dangling fruits and pale pink flowers.

One of the flowers had fallen off and was on the grass near the roots of the plant. The young man wondered how close a shade the flower was to his mate's hair. He took a moment to look around to make sure that no one was nearby. Then, he walked over and bent down to pick the flower up. Just as he was straightening back up, he felt something curl around his leg and tighten.

"Jesus, fuck!" Jack shouted as he found himself upside down and lifted off the ground. A thorny vine wound around his waist, scraping him through his shirt, and he swore the damn thing pinched his ass. "Get the fuck off me!"

The human swung wildly, fighting for all he was worth. He didn't do more than tear off a few leaves, which seemed to piss off the plant. More vines tied him tight and shook him. It stunned him long enough for his mouth to be covered by a stiff thick leaf. His shouts were muffled and his struggles contained as his body moved toward the center of the plant from hell.

The trunk split into a wide vertical maw dripping with something that looked and smelled unpleasant, especially against the almost obscene red and pink of the inside of the trunk.

Jack fought until he grew dizzy, the tightness of the vines stealing his breath and the thorns pricking his skin. He was determined not to allow some Georgia O'Keefe wannabe shrub to eat him. He hoped the damn plant choked on him.

…

Raj Alexander Montcroix was a mixed Nightmare. His mother was a Lady Montcroix and his father was a short Unicorn Healer. He inherited the mocha skintone and violet eyes of his father. He inherited his long, curly black hair with indigo streaks, and his height, from his mother. His strong and husky build, however, was inherited from his great grandfather on his mother's side.

His height and build alone was intimidating, but couple that along with the contrast that his light violet eyes played against his darker skin, and Raj could frighten the wits out of any stranger. The mixed Nightmare immediately recognized the signs of someone that was so frightened of his presence that they could not concentrate. Those very signs were currently displayed on the face of the Landscaper he was currently interviewing.

"So, you're saying this kind of structure is not possible?" Raj prompted the jittery thing.

"N-Not impossible!" The Landscaper whimpered. "Very time consuming, yes."

"Both time and costs are nothing to the Montcroix company." Raj insisted as the two of them walked through the Laced Maze.

The Landscaper was just about to respond, but paled and froze in place as he saw the telltale distressed rustling of the plants around the Cennigant plants. The surrounding plants were set up as an alarm. "Oh no! No no no no!" He cried out as he rushed through the foliage.

Raj ran in after him only to freeze in place at the scene before him. "Is someone _in_ there?" He hissed. "How do we get them down!?"

"A g-gland is hidden in its petiole...s-squeeze the green stems near the base!" The Landscaper instructed.

The mixed Nightmare hadn't the slightest clue what a petiole was, but he knew stems when he saw them and did as he was told. Immediately, the plant began to flail, dropping the body. Raj was barely able to catch the man before his head hit the ground.

"Come! Bring him out of the range of the Cennigant!" The Landscaper urged as he ran back towards the visitor's path.

Raj lifted the man in his arms like he weighed nothing and ran after the employee. "What now? Is he going to be alright?"

Jack's eyelids fluttered open, showing the greens and browns of his hazel irises. He struggled against the arms holding him, confused.

"I'll tear your fucking stamen off!" the human _tried_ to shout, but was too worn out to do more than growl.

"Shh, it's alright," Raj pacified in his deep voice as he gently rubbed the young man's back. He gently raked back the brown strands of hair from his face as he simply gazed at him. "You really are a gorgeous thing, aren't you?"

Jack stilled, taking in the hunk of beefcake holding him. "I... _What?_ " The human's pupils spiraled down to pinpoints, making his eyes look huge. "Yes, you're gorgeous."

The mixed Nightmare smirked as he slid the hand on the man's back further down, unable to stop himself from slyly copping a feel. Unfortunately, he must have brushed along something that stung, because the man twitched.

"Ah!" Jack groaned in pain.

"We have to check him over for any punctures or scratches!" The Lanscaper instructed. "Hurry!"

Raj didn't need to be told twice. He quickly tugged the young man's shirt off and was well into tugging off his pants when a sharp yelp came from behind them.

" _JACK!_ " Lee'en called as he dropped the drinks in his hands and rushed forward. "What are you two doing to _my_ mate!?"

"Mate?" Raj questioned, his eyebrow raising in amusement. "Aren't you both a little _young_ to be mated?"

"Of course not!" Lee'en huffed. He paused for a moment to take in the sight of the mixed man before him. Though he was quite lovely to the eyes, Lee's priorities were set. "Now take your hands off of _my_ Jack."

" _Ugh!_ " Jack whimpered, which drew all three sets of eyes to him.

"There! His thigh!" The Landscaper pointed out. "We have to get him to the Healers! He could have been poisoned!"

The trip to the Healer was fuzzy for Jack, and nauseating. He had quickly found himself flung over a wide horse back. It was too big to be Lee, it was probably the hunk that had been carrying him around. Jack knew the guy was either a Unicorn or Nightmare. The man had one of those marks on his forehead. It had reminded Jack of a tribal tattoo of a ram's head, with spirals on each side for the horns.

Jack wanted to look at the mark again, maybe run his fingers over it. He tried not to puke on the nice soft fur as his ride jostled him while jumping over something.

The human didn't realize he'd fallen asleep or passed out until he blinked his eyes open to find Mr. Beefcake with two human feet instead of four horsey feet. The man was carrying Jack like he weighed nothing, hurrying him into a spiral building.

"A human! Poisoned by a Cennigant!" The Landscaper informed the Healer as they skidded to a halt in front of the first person they came across.

The Healer was a female Unicorn with rimless glasses and a disapproving look on her face. "Lay him down on the cot." She stated calmly as she sorted through glasses of serum and found the one she was looking for. She drew the antidote into a needle and walked over to the human. "Hold him still. I have to inject this near one of the wounds."

Raj held Jack's arms down while Lee'en took hold of his legs. "He's a human, he can't heal as fast as us." He babbled.

"I am well aware of that fact," The Healer responded with a dry voice as she held down Jack's hip and quickly injected the antidote into his inner thigh. "This is going to burn for at least fifteen minutes. Make sure that he doesn't scratch any of the wounds."

Jack's back arched in pain. That sensation a _far_ more intense than a little _burning_. It felt like someone had shot _acid_ into his blood. The human bit his inner cheek so hard that it bled, not wanting to yell and freak out Lee'en more than he already was.

Lee'en let out a shaky breath as tears that he hadn't even realized had been gathering began to fall down his face. He barely blinked, however, keeping an eye on his mate so that he wouldn't scratch himself. "Th-thank you, my Lady."

For the first time, the Healer's face showed a touch of sympathy. "In fifteen to twenty minutes, the burning will subside. I'm going to apply a salve to his wounds for further healing." She added, her last sentence cutting sharply. "He's not the first unattended human to have been poisoned by a Cennigant."

The pink-haired Unicorn lowered his head in shame.

"None of this was his fault. He was at the vending machine, so it was clearly only within a span of minutes that the human was attacked." Raj growled at the young man's defense.

As Lee blinked and glanced up at the older man, another tear fell down his cheek. He was acting quite the ingrate towards the person who saved his mate's life. "I...I'm in your debt, Sir."

"Raj," The mixed Nightmare replied. "Raj Alexander Montcroix."

"A Montcroix?" Lee'en mused out loud before letting out a loud gasp. "Montcroix! I need to tell Alistair and Finian where we are!"

"Oh, my cousin is here?" Raj asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Yes! Last we left them, they were at the entrance of the Laced Maze!" Lee explained.

The tall man pulled out a mobile device from his pocket and sent the other Nightmare a message. "There, I have alerted him. They are on their way." Raj relayed.

Jack reached out. Lee'en and Raj both moved at the same time to take his hand. The little Unicorn yanked his human's hand to himself, cradling it to his chest.

"So," Jack's voice was as tight as the smile pulling at his lips. "Anyone know some funny stories or something to distract me from scratching my skin off?"

A smirk formed on Raj's face in reaction to Lee'en. "I once had Alistair shave the sides of my head when we were children. My mother tanned both our hides until they glowed pink." He stated.

"...did it traumatize you into growing it out? It sure is long now." Lee'en commented aloud, in spite of himself, as he peered at the knee-length locks.

A glint of mischief appeared in Raj's violet eyes. "I grew it out because my mother hated long hair on men even _more_ than she did that Mohawk."

Jack chuckled. "I can't imagine the Mohawk." The human's eyes drifted to Raj's long locks. "I like your hair. It suits you...Brings out your muscles- _eyes_! I meant eyes!" Jack blinked. "What the hell did she give me?" he muttered under his breath.

Soft laughter escaped Raj's lips. "I am pleased that you both approve." He admitted ad he glanced them both over. "I have decided!" He declared as he peered from hazel eyes to magenta. "I am claiming you _both_ as my mates."

" _WHAT?_ " Lee'en asked, his jaw hanging open. "You can't just...How could you even...the _damn_ Montcroix family." He concluded with a huff.

"He's doing what with my _what_ now?" Jack asked blearily.

"Nothing, big guy." Lee'en insisted. "We're just all going to have to have a _talk_ after all of this is over."

Raj gave a shrug. "If you so wish."

"I don't feel so good, guys." Jack promptly threw up and passed out.

…

When Jack woke up, he was in a familiar bed at Lee'en's. His eyelids felt heavy but he forced them to open.

"Wha' happened?" he asked the ceiling.

Lee'en was still holding the human's hand. "You had a close encounter with a poisonous plant…" He told him. "And a presumptuous and _colossal_ Montcroix saved you."

"Beefcake," Jack murmured.

The Unicorn's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me pinch you. I just _know_ he got grabby with you the whole time he was carrying you." Lee let out a little huff and glanced away before reluctantly continuing. "The jerk got a little grabby with _me_ , too."

Jack tried not to grin. Lee'en looked irate. "You need me to beat him up, babe?"

Lee'en let out a long, dramatic sigh. "No, I _owe_ him one for having saved you. So, I _guess_ he shouldn't be beaten up."

"You just let me know." The human gave his mate a wink. "I'll rough him up for you." Jack rubbed a hand over his face. "How long was I out for? I think I was hallucinating for a bit there."

"About an hour. Fin's downstairs making lunch." Lee replied. "...and Alistair's still here, and so is Colossus."

"I dreamed he said he was going to _mate_ you." Jack sat up carefully and ran a hand through his shaggy brown locks. He felt surprisingly okay, for being poisoned by a monster plant that tried to eat him or feel him up or something.

"That part _wasn't_ a dream. He said he wanted to mate us _both_." Lee'en clarified and then grumbled. "The Montcroix swear they can have anything and _everything_ , don't they?"

An image popped into Jack's mind. Raj was behind him, thickly muscled arms wrapped around him. As Raj thrust forward into him, Jack was pushed deep inside Lee'en. Lee'en was beneath him, pretty pink hair spread across a pillow and his hands bound to the bed with pink ribbons. Lee'en's cheeks were flushed as he cried out in pleasure.

Jack tugged a pillow to cover his lap.

Lee's eyes went wide. "You can't be serious..." He said as he tugged the pillow off to see the tent himself. " _Really?_ For him?"

Jack closed his eyes tight, like he could hide from his mate that way. "Him... _and_ you." Jack peeked out of one eye.

A slight blush formed on Lee's face at the thought. "O-oh...when you put it _that_ way, I guess it's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" Jack asked incredulously as he slid a hand up Lee'en's inner thigh. "You telling me you _haven't_ already thought of beefcake looming over both of us? Fucking me while I fuck _you_?" The human grinned. "Maybe he could fuck you while I suck you off. You wouldn't like that?"

The Unicorn began to squirm when a tent of his own began to form in his pants. "Damn it, Jack!" He hissed and bit his lower lip. "That's not fair."

"Tell me you don't want him." Jack flicked open fastening of Lee's pants and took him in hand. "And I _will_ chase him off."

Lee'en squirmed further against his hand and let out a little groan. "It's not that I _wouldn't_ want him...it's just that you're _mine_."

"I'll _always_ be yours." Jack's hand stroked up and down, squeezing gently, rhythmically. "Nothing and _no one_ could ever change that."

The shorter man whimpered and rested his forehead against the human's shoulder. The human had told him how it was from the beginning. He said that he wasn't the monogamous type. The only reason he had been able to keep him all to himself thus far was because Lee's prowess made all other humans pale in comparison. If he _truly_ loved the hazel-eyed man he would trust that his feelings were true, regardless of whoever shared their bed. "O-ok. So long as you _know_ that…that I don't and _won't_ share you lightly…then, I don't mind if...if you want him for our second mate."

"I only want him if _you_ want him." Jack leaned down, giving a teasing lick to the Unicorn's tip. "I could spend my life exploring you and never get bored."

Lee's breath hitched at the lick. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair and tried to tug him closer. " _Want_ him? Who _wouldn't_ want him? You saw him! He's a freaking gi..." The Unicorn trailed of as the subject at hand walked right on into the room. "...ant."

"Are you, by any chance, talking about _me_?" Raj questioned, a smirk firmly in place.

"Maybe." Jack grinned, then sucked Lee into his mouth.

"Ah!" Lee'en gasped as he tugged the strands tighter. " _Jack!_ "

"Hmm, last I checked, you weren't supposed to do _any_ strenuous activities, young one." Raj practically purred as he approached them. "Though, I would be more than willing to lend a hand."

Jack pulled off Lee'en with a pop. "Aww, just a hand? What if we need more than that?"

Magenta hued eyes shifted from the human to the mixed Nightmare and back again. Lee'en couldn't help but gulp. It wasn't unheard of for Nightmares and Unicorns to have more than one mate. In fact, it was readily accepted and respected. In his younger teenage years, he was almost _certain_ that there could never be a mate out there who could handle all that he was. He didn't realize how wrong he was until he came across Jack, his beautiful and healthily active human. All thoughts of having more than one mate had fluttered right out of his head. To Lee'en, it was nothing more than a mere _fantasy_ to have multiple mates. Having Jack openly suggest it himself made it that more real.

The Unicorn took a stabilizing breath before reaching a hand out to Raj. "Join us." He invited.

Raj raised an eyebrow. "Are you _both_ certain this is what you want? Once you are both mine, there is _no_ turning back."

Lee'en glanced at Jack, seeing the excitement building behind the hazel eyes he loved so much. With another deep breath he nodded towards Raj.

The mixed Nightmare did not hesitate to shrug off his business jacket and to unbutton his blouse. As he slid it off, a tattoo was revealed along his upper back, some of the design rolling over his shoulders. The tattoo was of the same Aries ram head as the marking on his forehead. The mocha skintone was flawless, as was apparent when Raj stepped out of his pants and displayed himself completely before them.

Both the Unicorn and the human couldn't help but gape. There was a reason why Lee'en called Jack 'big guy.' The human was not small, not in the slightest. He was well-endowed. However, the man before them was even _bigger_ and longer. Privates didn't always match the size of a person, Finian was proof of that...but, damn if Lee wasn't correct when he had called him ' _Colossus_.'

"Yep, I think we made the right decision, babe." Jack commented aloud.

Lee'en couldn't help but let out a snicker, which choked in his throat when Raj addressed him.

"When I saved your human mate, you told me that you were in my debt, young one." Raj reminded as he approached them, his gaze moving from one face to the other. "This is what I _ask_ , to be your mate. To protect you _both_."

"More like ' _demand_ ,' you mean." Lee'en pointed out. However, he couldn't quite deny the strange shock that resonated through his body when Raj spoke of claiming them both. "You're even more stubborn than me."

Raj broke out in a grin at the thought. "If that's how you choose to see it then, yes, I demand it. In _fact_ ," He added as he gently pressed Jack against a mound of pillows so that he would be supported and then lifted the Unicorn effortlessly, having him kneel on either side of the human's shoulders.

"Oh, fuck!" Lee'en gasped as he pressed his hands against the headboard for balance and looked down just as the head of his nude shaft bounced against the human's lips.

"I believe that this will be less strenuous for Jack." Raj decided as he spread Lee'en's buttcheeks wide. "I need you to shift into your faun form for safety."

Lee'en let out a shuddering gasp. "J-Jack...is that alright?" He asked as he peered down at his mate.

"Oh _yeah_ , do it." Jack gave Lee a long lick, having no qualms about the idea whatsoever. The human didn't understand _why_ it felt all too easy to trust and accept Raj. The man was technically still a stranger but, at the same time, he didn't _feel_ like one. It felt like a missing piece was somehow clicking into place. Jack didn't question it. Even if Raj _hadn't_ been Alistair's cousin, the human would have still welcomed him. Lee'en's acceptance of the man validated Jack's decision even further.

"O-ok," Lee'en stated with a shiver as he shifted into his faun form. His member grew a bit bigger as his legs transformed. The small horn on his head protruded just as the tail behind him gave a twitch.

Raj reached out to slide some of the natural lubrication off the faun's shaft and smeared it onto his entrance, making sure to widen the hole fully to accommodate his much larger flesh. "Much better," He rumbled as he tugged the tail to the side and carefully rocked his way inside, filling the faun further with every small thrust.

"Cosmos!" Lee hissed, feeling himself shoved forward with every inward thrust. He could feel every inch of himself expand to accommodate the girth.

Jack moaned as Lee's length was pushed into his mouth and withdrew. He didn't even have to move his head. This was kind of fun! He threw his energy into licking and sucking, generally trying to drive his cute Unicorn crazy. The human was a bit jealous, though. He liked to top, but he was no stranger to bottoming. Having Raj fill him up and make _him_ moan desperately sounded pretty damn appealing, too.

Jack reached up, running his fingers over Raj's tightly muscled backside. The human moaned, cock throbbing, as he followed the big man's thrusting with his hands to his best ability.

Lee'en was absolutely lost in the pleasure. Much like Jack was able to hit all the right spots in his human form, Raj was hitting all the right spots in his faun form. He was beginning to wonder if he could ever take in the mixed Nightmare in his human form at all. "Hanh!" He cried out as he got that much closer to releasing then and there. "C-Close!" He warned.

Raj pulled further back and began to drive deeper into the faun, causing him to thrust deeper into Jack's mouth, in turn. The older man gave one of the round cheeks a squeeze before giving it a sharp slap after every other thrust. "Yes, take it all, little one." He groaned.

Jack's hips thrust up into nothing, his cock tingling with sensitivity. When he gained no stimulation, he focused his attention to sucking Lee'en for all he was worth, stretching his arms to grip Raj's ass and delighting in the other man's strength.

"Brace yourself," Raj growled into Lee's ear as he shifted into his faun form and his shaft extended by half its own size.

"Aaaah!" The Unicorn all but shouted out as he was filled even further than he had ever imagined. _"Raj!"_

In three more thrusts, Lee'en spilled himself inside Jack's mouth. A few more thrusts later, Raj spilled himself deep inside Lee'en. He carefully tilted the Unicorn's head to the side so that their horns could briefly meet, causing a sharp shock of magic to run through them both. He then pressed his hand to the back of Lee's right shoulder blade, leaving his mark there.

A shivering and twitching Lee'en pressed his hand to the side of Raj's neck, where he placed his own marking. "Celestials..." Lee whispered, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Raj carefully rolled Lee'en beside Jack and took hold of the human's erect flesh. "Are you ready for me, young one?" He purred.

"Hell yes," Jack said breathlessly, loving the taste of Lee'en on his tongue while Raj grasped him.

Raj reached over to take a mixture of Lee's cum and lubricant from his still twitching shaft and used it to stretch the human beneath him. A sense of urgency drove him to prepare him as quickly as possible. He leaned down to give the human's shaft a long lick from base to tip, and then shifted back into his human form. He positioned himself along the stretched flesh, slowly working his way inside and waited for Jack to adjust to his size. "Did I hurt you?" He asked in concern.

"Only in a good way," Jack gasped. "Fuck." The human looked down to where Raj was entering him. "That's so fricking hot." He grinned at the bigger man. "Not compensating for fucking _anything_ are you, big fella?"

The mixed Nightmare couldn't help but laugh. "Brace yourself." He warned as he pulled out and back in, his thrusts increasing in pace as he leaned back.

Lee'en let out a soft whimper at the sight and carefully clambered over to take hold of Jack's hips, taking the human's shaft into his mouth with a greedy moan.

Desperate noises fell from Jack's lips interspersed with creative curses and words of affection. The human had gotten around, but this was the absolutely biggest cock he'd ever had, and he loved it. It stretched and filled him past the point of pain, but it was a wickedly delicious sensation that kicked his pleasure to another level. The sensation of his pink-haired mate's lips around his own shaft was the icing on the cake. Without Raj and Lee'en to steady him, Jack thought he would have flopped onto the bed and twitched with wonderful overstimulation as his head swam. _"Hnn!"_ He hissed as he bent his arms up and raked his hands through his hair, momentarily closing his eyes as he allowed himself to just _feel._

The Unicorn sucked the human hard, allowing the hard thrusts to move them both back and forth.

Raj's thrusted even harder into the depths, burying himself deep with each movement. "You're taking me so well, Jack. It feels so good inside you." He groaned.

"Fuck." Jack spread his legs wider, wanting every bit of Raj inside him.

He'd never felt so full. The mixed Nightmare didn't hit his prostrate with his thrusts as much as constantly rubbed and pressed against it. He was big enough, long enough, that he never had to pull out far enough to lose contact with Jack's sweet spot. Then, Lee'en swallowed all the sweet precum down and kept sucking just how he knew his mate liked it. Jack loved lots of suction and depth with a little tongue action. The combined attention of the two men had him reaching his peak quickly. It felt like a train rushing toward him, horn blaring.

The entire bed began to rock with the force of Raj's thrusts while Lee'en reached down to gently squeeze Jack's lower sac.

The human went off like a rocket as he shouted a string of barely intelligible curses. His entire body tensed, his skull felt like it would pop like a balloon while tremors shook him. For a moment, he thought he'd had a seizure or aneurysm or something. After Lee'en swallowed his last spurt, Jack went limp. Raj was more than strong enough to hold him up, though.

The mixed Nightmare wasn't far behind Jack. Almost as soon as he felt the heat clenching around him, he let go, spilling forth deep inside.

"Don't pass out just yet, young one." Raj mused outloud as he reached underneath the human to place his marking on the same spot that he did Lee'en, on his right shoulder blade. "You still have to mark me."

Jack's head lolled as he blinked up at the man holding him. The human lifted his hand with difficulty and laid his palm to the side of Raj's neck, placing his mark on the opposite side of Lee'en's mark.

"I'm too blissed out to be creative," Jack murmured as he closed his eyes. "You get two neck marks. Hope you like it."

The mixed Nightmare couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face. He pressed a hard kiss to Jack's lips and then tugged Lee'en into a kiss, as well. "It is time for both of you to rest, my young mates." He insisted as he laid down next to Jack's other side and carefully slid an arm around his and Lee's waists.

Jack was already almost out. He snuggled close to Raj, throwing an arm and leg over his new mate, just as Lee'en did the same behind him. The human then fell into a soft, satiated snore.

…

Finian glanced at Alistair when he heard the strange musical sound of Lee's oven, which apparently announced that the food was done. Alistair carefully pulled the tray out of the oven and set it on top of a rack on the counter and Finian rushed over and began to cut the pizza evenly. "And that's pretty much all there is to it." He concluded as he dragged a slice onto a plate and handed it to the Nightmare. "Wait for it to cool off a bit first, though." He let out a sigh as he slid his own slice on a plate and set it aside.

"Technically, Jack's favorite is Lasagna. But, pizza's the next best thing and I'm just glad that Lee had the basic ingredients needed for it." Fin continued as he let out another sigh and shook his head. "It just seems so surreal that he was in that kind of dangerous situation so suddenly. I'm still a bit shaken up by it, to be honest."

Alistair set down his plate and twined an arm around Fin's slender waist. "He's alright, love," the dark-haired Nightmare pressed a kiss to Finian's platinum crown. "And it seems like Raj is going to be keeping an eye on Jack and Lee'en. If I know my cousin, he won't let them get into any trouble not of his own devising."

The young man leaned against his mate-to-be and let out a soft snort. "That's another thing that took me completely by surprise. Your cousin asking to mate Jack _and_ Lee'en! I didn't even know such a thing was possible." He admitted.

"It's not uncommon, especially if a human is a mate," Alistair explained. "We're known to have vigorous appetites. Sometimes a third or fourth mate balances the pairing. The triads I know are deliriously happy, everyone's needs seem to be met, like it was meant to be." Alistair frowned, his arm tightening to pull Fin close. "Do you...ever feel like _you_ want more? I would do anything to make you happy, even share you." The Nightmare sounded less than enthusiastic with the idea.

Finian gently placed his hands over Alistair's own and shook his head. "I neither want to be shared nor do I want to share you with _anyone_." He confessed. "Not to mention, I'm not much of an exhibitionist..." A vivid blush formed on his face when he thought of earlier that day when the two of them were caught. "I just about wanted to die of embarrassment earlier today."

Alistair looked desperately relieved at his mate's words. The idea of someone else touching Finian was abhorrent to the Nightmare. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to hold his temper if another even flirted with Fin.

"I'm sorry." Alistair nuzzled Finian's cheek. "I should have been more careful. Sometimes, I forget myself when I'm with you. I love you." The Nightmare's fingers traced his human's side. "You're everything to me. I want you all the time. It's mad how much I just need to touch you."

"Oh?" A soft laugh escaped the human's lips and he carefully shifted enough to press a kiss to the side of Alistair's chin. "You talk as if it was all your fault. As I recall, I was _equally_ to blame for what the two of us did out in public." A half smirk tugged the corner of his lips. "Remember the look on the faces of those two men? They were quite shocked."

Alistair chuckled, thinking of the surprise as the men had stumbled upon the Nightmare and human wrapped in a rather passionate embrace.

"I think we've seen them before." He frowned. "Weren't they at the café?"

"Small world?" Finian responded, more laughter bubbling up inside him. "They're going to have to get _used_ to seeing us together, don't you think?" He prompted.

"Yes," Alistair said firmly. "I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. It's hard for me not to follow you around like a lovesick pup." He smiled ruefully. "I imagine people will get used to seeing us together."

"In a few days' time, _I'll_ be the one following _you_ around. You'll be working. And..." Finian stated. "I was thinking of asking your parents if I could start staying over there instead of here with Lee and Jack." His navy blue eyes peered up at the Nightmare. "That way, I can have more time to see you when you come home from work."

"Really?" Alistair's face broke into a huge smile as he swung Fin around in his arms. "I didn't want to pressure you..."

The human let out a soft squeal of delight. "I'm glad you approve." He responded.

"Finian," Alistair said seriously, looking into Fin's perfect blue eyes. "I've never been so happy before. You _gave_ that to me. I can't express my gratitude."

"As of but a few years ago, I never envisioned myself with anyone. None of what we have now interested me in the slightest." Fin reminded him. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have still been a lonely kid trapped in his own insecurities to this day." He added. "I should be the one thanking _you_."

"We'll just have to find ways to thank each other... _often_." Alistair's eyes glittered like cobalt jewels. "I think I'll start by appreciating your pizza. I'm sure it is as good as or better than what we'll have with my family tonight."

"By all means, have a bite." Finian agreed as he showed the Nightmare how to hold onto the pizza and bite into it. He took a bite of his own slice and nearly melted on the spot. "Best pizza ever..." He groaned.

Alistair chewed carefully, then swallowed. "The texture is...different." He took another small bite. "Hmm, I think I rather like it." The Nightmare smirked. "I think I like your reaction to it even more, though. You know, you make sounds like that when I..." Alistair cupped Finian between the legs.

Finian's breath hitched and he placed his slice back onto the plate, his hands taking hold of the counter on either side. "I-I'm pretty sure I make far less intelligible sounds than that whenever we..." A blush heated the human's face. "And I'm louder too, if I'm not mistaken, when I'm with you." He whispered.

Alistair stepped close, insinuating his thigh where his hand had been, relishing Finian's gasp. "I like it when you're loud for me."

The younger man couldn't help but gently grind against the thigh, his hands sliding their way up the Nightmare's chest and then taking hold of segments of long, dark hair on either side. "I enjoy the sounds you make, as well." He admitted.

Alistair raised a dark blue eyebrow. "And what noises do I make?"

"Many different types," Finian explained, feeling emboldened. He used his grip on the hair to tug the man down enough so that he could give Alistair's lower lip a nip. "The sharp gasps and guttural moans when I take you in my mouth, the panting huffs, and the breathless calling of my name...I love them all."

"You drive me so wild," Alistair ground their hips together. "I'm surprised I don't howl and yodel. You're amazing."

Another blush formed on Finian's face, his bravery simmering back down at the thought of howling and yodeling. "To be honest, I wouldn't know if you _do_ get that loud, because I'm probably the one getting that loud around that time...and I couldn't really hear you over the sound of my own h-howling."

Alistair slipped to his knees, nuzzling at the fabric covering Finian's erection. "Makes me wonder how quiet you can be, when needed..."

Finian bit down on his own lower lip, his hands taking hold of the hem of his shirt as he tossed a glance behind him in the direction of the stairs. "Qu-quiet...as in right now?" He asked, his voice falling to a whisper.

Alistair's eyes locked with Fin's as his tongue dragged up the smooth material of Finian's pants. He nipped, catching the zipper with his teeth, watching his human with jeweled cobalt eyes as the zip pulled down with a familiar noise.

"You know I easily reach my peak just from helping you with yours?" Alistair popped the button above Fin's zipper and nuzzled the opening aside.

"I would feel awful if you didn't," the teenager confessed. "And I may enjoy seeing you reach yours far too much."

Alistair gave a short growl as he hoisted Finian's ass up on the counter. In seconds, Fin's hardened length was free and engulfed in the Nightmare's hot mouth.

"A-Al!" Finian cried out, only for his voice to fall into a trembling moan. His hands flew to the Nightmare's dark locks and he found himself tugging and clutching at them.

Alistair moaned around Fin, sucking hard as he rubbed his tongue up, down, and around. His hands slid up Finian's thighs and further to grip his human's tempting backside.

The younger man let out a string of whimpers as the heel of one of his feet began to dig into the other man's back. His navy blue eyes fell half-lidded as he gazed into cobalt. "I d-don't..." He began, pausing to gasp and dig his fingers into the scalp. "Think that I can't keep as qu-quiet as I... _hnn!_ As I thought!"

Alistair pulled off for a moment, his eyes shining as he looked up at his future mate. "I love how you taste, how you feel in my mouth. I could do this happily forever."

"H-huh..." Finian responded in a shaky voice, already having lost himself a bit in the sensations. He made a sheepish face when he felt pre-cum dripping from his slit.

Alistair caught the drip on his tongue and grinned roguishly at Fin before sucking the tip. Finian was like candy to the Nightmare, he wanted more. He wanted it all. Alistair swallowed him down to the base.

 _"Alistair!"_ He keened. Whenever he felt the heat of the Nightmare's mouth surrounding him, Fin always wondered how he was ever able to even survive. The Nightmare was, naturally, more experienced than he was. But, the human had a feeling that he would still be a whimpering mess even if Al were any less experienced...if any of that even made any sense in his lustful mind.

Alistair kneaded Fin's ass, imagining how it would feel like to plunge inside him, make him his. The Nightmare freed one hand to shove down the front of his pants and allow his cock to spring free, hard and leaking precum. Alistair stroked himself with the rhythm of his mouth moving on Finian. The larger man groaned as he fantasized about his perfect human. He sucked harder, faster.

Finian felt the heat building and certain parts of his body tighten up. His fingers clung to the back of Alistair's head as he tried to give him a warning. "I-I'm, it's- _Al!_ " He hissed as he shot right into the back of the Nightmare's throat. For a moment, his mind went blissfully blank as his lower body twitched and his shaft continued to empty itself into Alistair's mouth. "So much for...being quiet." He panted.

"I like you not quiet." Alistair straightened, wrapping Finian in his arms. "And that was more delicious than dinner has any chance of even being." The Nightmare gave Fin a soft kiss then nuzzled into the smaller man's neck, loving how warm and soft Finian was.

"Dinner..." Finian mused aloud, still coming down from his high. Even through the dissipating clouds of lust in his mind, Penelope Montcroix's face fluttered to the front of his consciousness. "Allie, I don't even know what to _wear_!"

...

a/n: As always, reviews and any thoughts are greatly appreciated!


	14. Ch 14

 

In the end, Finian ended up cautiously seeking out Lee's help. Why was he so cautious? Well, the human knew that there were now _three_ naked men holed up in Lee’s room. His Alistair was a jealous man on a regular basis when it came to strangers and even his own nephew. Fin didn't even want to theorize about how Allie would react if he somehow ended up seeing his _cousin_ naked.

The young man let out a sigh of relief when it was only Lee's mussed up head that peeked out into the hallway.

"Lee...I'm meeting Alistair's parents at dinner tonight a-and I haven't the slightest clue what to wear!” Finian explained. “I didn't pack for anything as fancy as this." 

The pink-haired young man paused to think for a moment. He then shot the human a grin. "I got just the outfit! Wait here a minute. I'll be right back!"

Fin could hear the muffled sound of curious voices and a little yelp before Lee'en re-appeared at the doorway and handed him three hangers of clothes.

"Try these out," Lee instructed. He then handed Finian a pair of strange shoes made of mostly straps of fabric. "Don't worry. These are adjustable. Just have Alistair wrap them on for you the first time."

The human smiled in gratitude. "Thanks so much, Lee. You really saved me this time. "

"Don't mention it. Anyone'd get nervous meeting future in-laws." The Unicorn pointed out.

"I'm going back downstairs to try them on. Thanks again!" Fin called as he rushed back downstairs.

Alistair followed behind Finian as the smaller human went to his room to change.

"Why can't I come in while you're trying them on?" Alistair had trouble covering his pout. He liked watching Fin undress. It was like watching the best present possible being unwrapped. A very sexy present.

"Somehow, even though I would be the naked one, I'd also be the one ending up distracted," Finian grumbled through the doorway as he quickly changed into the pants first. The pants were charcoal gray and had some kind of material running down the seams on the outside that reminded Finian of tiny studs. They were surprisingly easy to put on and fit fairly well.

"And then we'd end up being late!" He finished as he put on the shirt with more care.

The shirt was more similar to a short-sleeved blouse. It was a soft, silvery blue hue and had a collar with a thin, black ribbon tie attached. But, overlapping on the front was something similar to a vest in the same charcoal gray as the pants, also studded on the edges. The human felt around behind him and found the small clasps where the ends of the draping "vest" fabric could attach. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the fabric, marveling at how amazing the clothes looked on him.

His gaze fell on the unraveled shoes on the floor, and he frowned. "You can come in now...can you help me with these shoes?" He asked.

"Love," Alistair breathed as he stepped inside. "You look..." The Nightmare's words trailed off as he quickly swept Finian into his arms and caught his human's soft, warm lips in a kiss.

Though he had expected that Alistair would be pleased with the outfit, he hadn't expected the sudden kiss. The human promptly forgot what he had even called him for as he responded in kind. When they pulled away, he was still a little dazed. "O-oh! The _shoes_! How do you put them on?" He asked, blushing in embarrassment.

" _Mmm._ " Alistair reluctantly pulled back enough to take the shoes from Finian's hands.

The Nightmare's long hair was pulled back in a dark braid that hung over his shoulder. The tip tickled against the top of Fin's bare foot as Alistair knelt on the cool floor. The Nightmare's long fingers stroked from Finian's knee to his calf, and down to carefully grasp his ankle. He pulled up gently and Fin lifted his sole from the floor. Alistair then slipped the sandal on.

Finian sighed softly and set his foot down, watching in fascination as Al touched and stroked him as much as possible while fastening the straps. When he was done, the Nightmare's fingers lingered against Finian's ankle and the sandal was situated perfectly, looking intricate and elegant.

The human bit his lower lip. If the Nightmare kept touching him in that manner, he was sure to leave the house with a tent in his pants. "A-Allie," He mewled as he squirmed in place. He wiggled his toes as he adjusted to the new footwear. "Th-Thank you."

Fin was able to bite his lip and control himself as Alistair strapped up the other shoe.

"My pleasure, Finian," Alistair purred.

A blush all but exploded over Finian's face. "W-We should get going." He urged as he lightly tugged the Nightmare's arm and walked back out into the living room.

To his surprise, the three other men were walking about. Jack and Lee-en were in the kitchen, Jack with his pants on and Lee with Raj's shirt. Raj himself was fully dressed in his pants and one of Jack's shirts.

"Um...we're getting ready to go to dinner?" Fin announced needlessly.

Raj opened his mouth as if to say something cheeky, but his mobile device began to chime. He quickly took it out and swiped through it, a wide grin forming on his face. "Oh, I have got to see this." He regarded the two men in the kitchen. "I'm going to join them at dinner, my young loves."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Lee'en asked as he peeked his head around the corner.

A satisfied glint formed in the mixed Nightmare's gaze. "Do not fret. This night is for _Alistair and Finian_. Though, I do plan to let my parents know about you both while I'm there."

Jack's head appeared over Lee's. "What? We're meeting your parents?" He looked horrified.

Raj let out a rumbling laugh at the look on the human's face. " _Eventually_ , yes. But, not until you're both ready."

"I have so many new reasons to check out that Montcroix Mansion..." Lee'en mused aloud, excitement bleeding into his voice. When it came to home design and gardens, the Montcroix mansion was extraordinary.  No outsiders really set foot in the estate unless they were accompanied by a blood relative or were given explicit permission.

Jack looked uncomfortable, thinking of his own parents with a frown.

"I'll see when she wants to have tea with you, Lee'en," Alistair said as he took Finian's hand and walked to the door. He looked to Fin and Raj. "Shall we?" Alistair asked before shifting into his equine form. Jack suddenly realized why all the doors were oversized. It was so the large Nightmares and Unicorns could move freely in buildings if they didn't feel like changing.

A lascivious smirk formed on Raj's face as he shifted into his equine form which, in his opinion, was pretty spectacular. His pelt was a deep black with brown undertones. His form was sleek and shiny. His mane and tail were the same curly black with indigo streaks as his human form. However, the tail was so long that it brushed against the floor by his hooves. The most startling feature, as always, were the violet eyes that he settled on his two mates.

When Raj tossed his head, Lee'en felt himself swoon just a bit. He approached the magnificent horse, which he had only briefly seen once before, with trembling fingers and gently patted the mane. "As colossal as ever, I see." He whispered.

"Whoa," Jack said in wonder, forgetting his worries about his parents as he approached the massive beast that was his mate. "Dude, you're fucking huge...and pretty." The human reached out hesitantly towards Raj's muzzle.

Raj lowered his head down enough to nuzzle against the human's hand, basking in all their attention and touches.

Finian was also impressed with the mixed Nightmare's other form, but he had a feeling that all of the Montcroix were lovely in every form. He walked out the door with Alistair, his hand subconsciously threading through and holding onto a lock of his mane. "Raj mentioned his parents...just how many members of your family are going to be having dinner with us?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, probably just a few," Fin heard Alistair's voice in his mind. "It's rather short notice for much of the clan to get away for just a meal." Alistair assured him as he knelt so that his mate could climb on his back. "Not to worry. After we mate we'll have a reception and you can be introduced to everyone."

Finian carefully mounted the Nightmare and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's just that I thought it would only be your parents and us. Now that I think about it, I'm sure that even your nephew will be there, and Mr. Lucien." He voiced out loud.

The naughty pink-haired Unicorn reached over to boldly give Raj's smooth, black horn a stroke and the mixed Nightmare let out a huff of air.

"It's definitely time to go," Raj told his two mates. "Alistair needs someone to help distract the family enough for them to escape if need be. But, know that I would have much rather been here with you both."  He then headed over towards Alistair and Finian outside.

Alistair shot Raj a glance and the two of them began at a soft pace and then a full-on gallop. Raj was able to keep up with his cousin's speed without any difficulty as they swiftly covered the distance from Lee's house to the estate. The two of them plowed right on through the entrance and slowed back down to a trot.

They were in their human form when they stepped to the front door, Alistair holding his nervous human's hand. Raj knocked smartly on the great wooden door with a grin. This was going to be an amusing meal.

A middle-aged woman with lavender-streaked silver hair flung the door wide and smiled widely at them.

"Boys!" she exclaimed. "You're finally here! Oh and this must be the one!" Her gaze seemed to hit Finian physically as it turned to him. "He's adorable! Come here, little one."

Fin found himself yanked into an engulfing hug, even while Alistair continued to hold his hand. The woman wasn't fat, but she was soft and warm.  Her perfume tickled his nose, sweet pea.

"Hello, Anya," Alistair said kindly. "It's good to see you. How is your family?"

"They are rowdy as ever, you sweet boy," she answered without releasing Fin. "I'm just back to the estate after staying with Netty for a bit to help out with her new baby. A little girl, this time. They're doing wonderfully. She has my eyes!"

The talk of her eyes prompted Finian to notice just how green Anya's eyes truly were, like pure emeralds. "N-Nice to meet you." Finian all but wheezed, still trapped in her embrace.

"Madame, you seem to be suffocating Al's human," Raj pointed out, unable to succeed in hiding the amusement on his face.

"Oh heavens, Raj," the woman scolded. "Don't you remember me?" She looked thoughtful as she released one arm from Fin to put her fingers to her cheek. "But I suppose you were still just a pip when I watched you. My, haven't you grown? Have you found yourself a nice maiden to bed and wed?"

Alistair hid a smile as he gently tugged Finian back to his side and whispered in his ear. "This is Anya. She's been with the family since my parents married."

"Though neither were maidens, I mated two," Raj confessed as he bent over to give the woman an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"They're my two best friends," Finian added. "Hopefully you will see them soon."

"Two?!" Anya clapped her hands with glee. "You lucky boy! You're going to be so happy. I'm so proud of you both," she beamed. "Now, what are you doing standing on the stoop, silly pips. In you go! Everyone is waiting for you! It was simply lovely to meet you, little one. I know our Alistair will make you deliriously content. If he doesn't just give him a pinch." She winked one emerald eye and held the door wide for them.

Finian couldn't help but snicker as they walked in. "I'll remember that, a pinch." He teased the Nightmare.

Raj led the way to the dining room, but when he arrived, his breath hitched. "Ha." He peered over his shoulder at Alistair and Finian. "You both might want to brace yourselves."

Seated at the dining room table were the majority of the Montcroix. Alistair's grandparents, parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Even Felix and Lucien were seated towards one end of the table. Finian had most definitely not expected such a large gathering. He took in a deep breath when he realized that he had stopped breathing from shock.

Several of the family moved as though to stand, but a pointed look from Penelope had them settling back into their chairs. Alistair's parents stood and approached them with smiles.

"So lovely you could make it." Penelope's voice and eyes were kind. "Finian, you look so handsome. Are you doing well?"

Unable to speak for the moment, the human simply nodded and gaped. "You look h-handsome, too. Ah, that is, beautiful!" He amended with a vivid blush.

Raj walked around and sat down next to his parents, on the other side of Felix. "You won't believe who's coming." He whispered to the teen.

"Who?" Felix whispered back as he watched Finian being welcomed. "Also, holy fuck, Al's mate is totally fuckable!"

"Punishment number _one_ ," Lucien murmured beside him only low enough for Felix to hear.

"Hazeth the mess," Raj whispered back. "No one has the slightest clue."

Felix stiffened, eyes shifting to his fiery mate next to him with a shiver. Then he processed Raj's words. "No way! I thought he was off romping around in Central America, or something. I hear they're hot in the sack there. Like, no maidens, but who gives a damn when they part their legs for a smile and suck like your cock is candy?"

Lucien, quite displeased, reached down to pinch Felix on the butt cheek. "And a note to avoid Central America for our first vacation." He added with a rumble.

"Eep!" Felix jumped, then grinned, leaning over to his crimson-haired mate. "Maybe we should play sometime, Señor," the teen murmured in a terrible Spanish accent. "Your cock es un dulce delicioso."

"Tan delicioso _como_ un dulce," Lucien hissed, correcting him in spite himself, in a much better accent. "Castigo numero tres." He stated, thinking up a third punishment for his young mate.

Felix bit his lip, nervous but aroused at the same time. He wondered what his punishments would be. He thought of Lucien, powerful and stern above him, disciplining Felix in a myriad of ways. The teen put his hands in his lap to cover his growing erection.

A smirk formed on the scholar's face. "After dinner." He purred into the younger man's ear.

"Come, sit with us." Altyn, Alistair's father, insisted to his son and Finian. The man had short, deep brown hair which seemed to have strands of different lighter and darker hues, and eyes the color of olive green sphalerite. 

As soon as everyone was seated, the courses were rolled out, and plates full of food were set before each of them.

Before anyone was able to take a bite, however, someone ran through the hall into the dining room and skidded to a stop. "Made it..." The man gasped as he bent over and held his knees, taking deep breaths. "...in time...for dinner." He concluded.

Finian could only stare at the strange man. At first glance, the human thought he was a Rastafarian. But, as he looked closer he realized that the man was simply wearing Jamaican clothes. As he straightened himself back up and took off his sunglasses and hat, Fin was able to get a better look at him. He had straight, hip-length, burgundy hair and eyes the color of pure gold. His skin had the olive tint of a natural tan hue.

Hazeth Montcroix shot everyone his most charming smile and gave a bow. "Hello, my family." He greeted before peering around the table until he locked gazes with Alistair. "Cousin! I came to see the new addition...oh, hello." He continued, walking over to shake Finian's hand. "Hazeth Montcroix."

"F-Finian Fair?" Finian responded nervously.

"Fair? Hmm, you certainly are, aren't ya?" Hazeth mused out loud, prompting the human to blush.

Alistair wrapped a possessive arm around Fin's shoulder but smiled genuinely at his cousin. "It's good to see you, cousin. Are you well?" Alistair's fingers idly stroked Finian's shoulder. "I believe your mother was nearly ready to send out a rescue party, just to get you over for a family _brunch_."

Andrea Montcroix lifted her head and peered in their direction. "He's right, honey." She called out to her son. "Your father and I do worry when you don't call."

"Ah, Mama and Papa," Hazeth replied in a regretful tone of voice. He walked over to press a kiss to each of his parents' cheeks. "You really have to get used to reading my messages on the mobiles. Half the time, the reception's too sucky to make phone calls, let alone facetime." The Nightmare pulled off his red, black, and yellow beanie and sat down right next to Alistair. "But, I came as soon as Raj sent me the message. Had to meet the new member of the family, after all."

"What do you think?" Felix said, leaning forward, forgetting about his mate next to him. "Isn't he cute as hell? Al caught a sweet one!" Felix's eyes slid to his stern copper-haired love. "Umm... I mean, Finian seems like a very nice upstanding fellow who will be a welcome addition to the family?"

"Three and a half," Lucien scoffed under his voice, this time mere jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"However did you manage to wrangle yourself such a cutie, and a maiden to boot?" Hazeth asked Alistair out loud.

Finian fought down his blushing for a moment as the question brought forth one of his own. "Actually, you never did tell me what happened that night...how you wandered into my dream. How _did_ that day play out on your end?" He asked his beloved in curiosity.

"Well," Alistair started, looking at Fin affectionately. "It had been a rather frustrating day at work. Apparently, I was grumbling around and making some of the staff nervous. I was told, quite bluntly, to go blow off some steam and not come back until my mood had improved. "You can imagine how well I took that."

Everyone at the table chuckled, Montcroix in general and Alistair, in particular, didn't take well to being bossed around.

"I went for a run and happened upon a portal," Alistair continued. "It had been a while since I'd visited the human realm. On a whim, I crossed over. I didn't make it far before the most intoxicating scent reached me." The nightmare turned his jeweled eyes to Finian. "I followed it to a house and sensed someone very special inside." Alistair rested his hand on Fin's. "I didn't even think about it, slipping into Finian's dreams. Once I met him, I couldn't stay away. The pull on my heart was like nothing I've ever experienced before." Alistair smirked. "Now, I'm told I'm making staff nervous because I'm practically _jovial_ and they are used to me being a bit more brooding. A secretary quit because I was smiling too much and it was unnatural." The Nightmare laughed good-naturedly.

The human blushed hard as he spoke about his side of things, but he felt it was only fair. "It was the first day back to school for me, and I had already come across Lee'en, my Unicorn friend, whom later on became one of my best friends." He admitted. "Goodness, he was a handful and tried to come on to me a lot that day. When I went to sleep, my dreams were as naughty as any other teenager's dreams, I suppose." He paused for a moment as he peered up at Alistair. "At first, I thought I had made you up. I figured I was more repressed than I thought to have willed someone so _beautiful_ into existence..."

"And then you met the rest of us and had to rethink that opinion, no?" Hazeth teased his future cousin-in-law. "Everyone here at this table can turn heads without even trying."

"Oh, I agree!" Finian responded. " _All_ of you are beautiful. But, Alistair waited for me." He explained. "He suffered my diatribe about High School drama, Lee's antics, Jack's hormones, my dad, and my insecurities for two years. And as all of you surely know, I'm still considered Maidenly to this day." His gaze shifted back to Alistair with a smile. "His beauty might have attracted me first, but it was his patience and kindness to me that finished me off."

Half of the table melted just a bit at the young human's words. The other half mused at how much Alistair had changed for the better after coming across Finian.

"I spoke to Simon the other day," said one of the cousins. Finian couldn't remember his name; there had been so many introductions. "He said working with Alistair right now is never dull. One day the big boss is mooning over you, Finian, and they have to prod him to get him out of the office and to work. Another day he was so mad they sent him home after he punched a hole in his desk. But, Simon said, most of the time Alistair is bustling around trying to finish work quickly so he can spend more time with you." The cousin laughed and shook his head. "Apparently, Simon is following Alistair around constantly just to either do damage control or keep things delegated."

Finian stiffened at the mention of the green-haired Nightmare. But, before he could say anything, another of Alistair's cousins piped up.

"Wasn't Simon that old roommate of yours while you were still studying? You've known him for how long? At least ten years, right?" Raj pointed out. "Amazing he's still sticking around with those moods of yours."

"It wasn't that bad," Alistair grumbled. "Simon said it was fine. It's his job to help me with whatever I need."

"Quite an undertaking, I presume," Hazeth teased.

Finian had had quite enough. He stood up, suddenly, slamming his hands down on the table and shooting a glare right around the table to everyone. "That's _enough_!" He declared. "Enough talk of this...this _Simon_. Al belongs to _me_ now, and I'll be damned if I allow Simon to get too close to him ever again!" He huffed before sitting back down and folding his arms across his chest, a frown on his face.

Alistair stared at Finian, wide-eyed at his outburst.

"Wow, and I thought _you_ were possessive," Felix said to his mate, sounding loud in the shocked silence of the room.

Lucien couldn't even respond to that. That he was possessive of his pupil was a well-known fact. To see the polite, kind, and loyal human twisted by jealousy? Now, that was a surprise to everyone.

"So, you gonna warn the big, bad Simon off of Allie, Finian?" Hazeth asked, not skipping a beat.

"... _maybe_. " Finian replied glumly.

"That's...really not necessary," Alistair stammered. "There's nothing to warn!" The Nightmare glared at Hazeth. "Don't stir my future mate up and upset him," he hissed.

Hazeth let out a soft chuckle and held his hands up in a surrendering motion. "My bad. Didn't mean to offend your BAE."

"My what?" Al asked.

"You know...Before Anyone Else?" Hazeth prompted. "That he's jealous over you at all is actually kind of savage."

" _Savage?_ " Alistair questioned.

"I'll explain what he means later," Finian intervened, placing a hand on the Nightmare's arm. He then addressed all of the other Montcroix with a slight pout of regret. "I apologize for my behavior..."

"Nothing to apologize for, sweetheart," Penelope crooned. "I seem to recall a certain someone tackling a male friend of mine and throttling him after shoving two of the shrimp cocktail up his nose." Alistair's mother smiled impishly. "This was at Grandmother's formal Spring Gala if I recall." She looked meaningfully at her mate. "Isn't that right, love?"

Altyn cleared his throat gruffly. "I suppose that there's more Montcroix in Alistair's mate-to-be than we thought." He conceded.

"He's perfect!" Felix said gleefully. "Can I come when he meets Simon? He's meeting Simon, right?"

Lucien reached over to pinch Felix hard on the thigh. "No instigating." He ordered.

Felix yipped and pouted, rubbing his leg. "You're so mean, why can't you be a nice mate, like Fin?" The teen crossed his arms. "I bet Fin doesn't pinch Uncle Al...or do other things," he finished under his breath.

"I am certain that he wouldn't _enjoy_ such things, either." The scholar whispered low enough for only Felix to hear, the hand on the younger Nightmare's thigh slowly sliding closer to his crotch.

Felix flushed and whimpered, hands clenching the arms of his chair. "S-sir, please..."

The teen was suddenly glad someone had changed the subject, and the rest of the table wasn't paying any attention to them.

"After dessert, I promise." Lucien purred into Felix's ear before settling back into his seat, his appearance as professional as ever.

The entire table shifted their attention back to their food before it got cold. Finian fought hard not to embarrass himself by letting out his infamous foodgasm sounds, but it was quite difficult. The meal was incredible. What was their chef's name again? _Annish_? Annish was a _genius_. The human _did_ manage to let out an appreciative sound or two, but he stifled them quickly when he felt Hazeth's gold eyes settle on him.

But then, dessert was served. Finian was a goner. His plate was loaded with thin slices of all kinds of rich and decadent confections that caused the young man's head to spin.

 _"Hnn!"_ He whimpered as he took a bite out of the creamiest cheesecake he had ever tasted. _"Cosmos!"_ He hissed as he tried some of the dark chocolate ganache on top of another cake slice. "It's so _good_!"

Both Felix and Hazeth's faces turned towards the sound so fast that it was almost simultaneous. They both then sent a suspicious glance towards Alistair, who defended himself.

"My hands are right here above the table," Alistair insisted. "He's always like this with food, especially desserts."

Alistair raised his hands in the air to prove his innocence. Finian didn't even notice the exchange. He was so enthralled with the sweet flavors dancing on his tongue. A soft moan from Fin after his next bite had nearly the entire table looking at him with either amusement or varying levels of arousal. Alistair glared at each of those showing less than proper interest, but his eyes were pulled away as his human moaned in ecstasy as he took the final bite of his dessert. When Finian began licking the spoon with long strokes of his tongue, the Nightmare couldn't take it anymore.

He stood abruptly. "I believe it's time for us to take our leave." Alistair turned to his parents and nodded formally. "Thank you for dinner and welcoming Finian so kindly. You'll have to excuse us." He gave the rest of the table a cursory nod. "I hope to see you all again soon. Thank you for coming. Finian and I will be taking our leave now." The Nightmare looked down at Fin expectantly, cobalt eyes shimmering hotly in the chandelier's soft glow.

In spite of neatly finishing his meal, Finian gulped at the look in the Nightmare's eyes. He nodded before standing up and trying to formulate a response. "I look forward to seeing all of you again." He then shot Alistair's parents a brilliant smile. "Thank you so much for the meal."

Alistair hugged his parents goodbye. Finian shyly did as well, Penelope and Altyn beaming at the human. Felix grinned as Al and Fin left hand in hand, catching a glimpse of his uncle's hand sliding down to cup Finian's ass just before they were out of sight.

"Damn," Felix said with a laugh as he leaned towards Hazeth. "How far do you think they'll get before Uncle Al has Fin bent over and moaning?"

"The next available room or closet," Hazeth snickered back.

"I think we'll take our leave, as well," Lucien all but growled from his side as he stood up and lifted Felix right out of the chair and over his shoulder. He sent a curt nod towards the Montcroix before walking out of the dining hall through the other side.

Felix squeaked with surprise, face flushing with embarrassment as he heard the amused chuckles from his family. He didn't bother struggling, knowing it would only earn him a smartly smacked bottom. The teen let Lucien carry him and hid his burning cheeks against his older mate's back. What was worse for Felix was that he realized he _enjoyed_ this treatment from the stern scholar and that Lucien knew it as well. The crimson-eyed man could no doubt feel just how much Felix liked it where the teen's hardening cock was pressed to Lucien's shoulder. As soon as they were out of sight and earshot of the others, Felix wriggled, though that really didn't help his little problem.

"Let me _dow_ n," Felix whined.

Lucien gave the younger Nightmare's butt cheek a pinch. "Not until we reach my chambers." He insisted. His living quarters featured a connected room full of all kinds of sensual paraphernalia, and it was to that room where he took his mate.

After ensuring that, both the bedroom door and the adjoining door were locked, he set Felix onto his feet. "Clothes off." He ordered as he began to tug off his own jacket and tie. _"Now."_

His ruby red eyes narrowed as he regarded Felix, all the while unbuttoning the first few buttons of his own dress shirt and rolling up his sleeves.

Felix felt his cock twitch at Lucien's commanding tone. The younger man didn't understand why his mate could affect him so easily or strongly, but he liked it. With a sharp look or word, Felix would find himself suddenly panting and hard as a rock.

Felix's peridot eyes gleamed, his matching starflower crest standing out on his flushed skin since his mate had forced him to comb back his dark hair for dinner properly. He stared at Lucien a moment before licking his lips and quickly yanking his clothes off.

A devious smirk formed on the older Nightmare's face as he maneuvered Felix into a kneeling position over a mat and quickly tied his wrists up to straps made out of leather that dangled from the ceiling. The inner lining was soft, but the outside was firm enough to keep the Nightmare from freeing himself. With a sharp tug, Felix's arms were high above his head but allowed for his elbows to bend slightly.

Lucien reached down to tug sharply at the teenager's brown locks as he peered down into those gorgeous green eyes. "To who do you belong?" He questioned.

"I-" Felix took a deep shuddering breath, gazing into his mate's ruby eyes. "I belong to _you_ , sir."

The older man revealed a riding crop, which he slowly dragged down Felix's collarbone. The leather loop at the end rolled over a nipple and further down before he pulled it away. "Five lashings for every grievance you've made tonight at dinner." Lucien decided. 

"S-sir?" Felix's pale green eyes widened, pupils dilating. The younger man had never taken so many strikes from the crop before. The prospect was equal parts frightening and arousing.

"You heard me," Lucien replied. He tugged a long, silk blindfold from his pocket. "And _blindfolded_."

Felix whined in the back of his throat and tugged on his bound wrists, looking pleadingly up at his mate. This was something new, the blindfold.

"B-but, I like to watch you," Felix whined.

It was true. The smaller Nightmare loved watching Lucien, especially when Felix was being punished. The tall man was a scholar, but one wouldn't know from looking at his nude body. It was all long lines and perfectly curved muscles covered with skin that Felix wanted to lick. Watching the man's fiery eyes rake over the young Nightmare made Felix shiver with delight, and when Lucien's muscles tensed to bring down his hand to spank or whip him it made Felix's cock twitch and heat pool in his belly.

"You haven't earned the right." The Nightmare responded in a low rumble as he held the blindfold in one hand. "I counted six grievances tonight."

"Six?" Felix choked out. He looked up at Lucien disbelievingly. "No way, man!"

Felix jerked, overreacting to the gentle touch. He craned his neck to look behind him, glad he wasn't blindfolded yet. "That's too fucking many!" Felix protested, arching away from the crop.

"And you are to count each one," Lucien instructed as he tied the blindfold over Felix’s eyes. "Or you will receive _double_ the amount."

"I can't do that!" Felix shouted. "You know I'll screw up! Fucking sadist!"

Lucien rubbed the middle part of the crop around one butt cheek in circles. "You can and you _will_." He ordered before giving that cheek a swat with the crop.

The brunet teen yelped, straining against the ties on his wrists and trying to shake off the blindfold.

 _"Shit!"_ Felix yipped. "One!"

Lucien slid a hand down the front of Felix's chest, wedging a nipple between his fingers as the crop came down a second time.

"T-two!" the teen cried out, body twisting helplessly as the burn of the crop seemed to sear through his body directly to his cock.

Another smirk tugged at Lucien's lips as he brought down the crop three more times in rapid succession, but far lighter than the previous two swats. "Keep up the count." He insisted as he gave the nipple a sharp pinch.

"Th-three, four, five!" Felix groaned. "Fuck, man."

Lucien walked around and knelt between the younger Nightmare's legs, his tongue giving the same nipple a swipe. As he sucked the bud into his mouth, he brought the crop down twice on the other butt cheek.

"Hng!" Felix whimpered, hips thrusting into empty air. "Please!"

The Nightmare gave the nipple a bite before biting and kissing his way up the younger man's throat. "You lost count already?" He purred into Felix's ear.

"Six and seven?" Felix asked, already panting. "Fuck me instead, sir, please." The teen leaned into his mate's kisses.

Lucien couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, his breath tickling his partner's neck. He shifted back to claim Felix's lips in a hard kiss. He swung the crop down across both cheeks three times as his tongue slid and curled around the young Nightmare's.

Felix moaned into Lucien's mouth, eyes closing behind the soft blindfold. His arms strained backwards as he leaned forward to return the kiss desperately. A drop of precum slid from the tip of Felix's cock to run down its length.

Lucien pulled away and ran the middle of the crop up the underside of Felix's shaft. "Repeat what you just said." He prompted.

"F-fuck me, sir, _please_!" Felix begged. "Fuck me however you want, as hard and deep as you want." The young Nightmare whimpered, losing all sense of pride or shame.

Lucien stood up and carefully tugged the blindfold off his mate. His ruby red eyes were nearly garnet with lust as he undid his pants and freed his own length. He pressed the leaking tip against Felix's lips.  "I'll subtract ten lashings if you open your mouth right now." He all but growled.

The smaller Nightmare moaned as he opened wide and tipped his head forward to suck the head into his warm mouth. His tongue lapped up his mate's nectar, sweeter than any dessert. Felix's eyes were tightly closed, though the blindfold was gone.

The scholar raked his hand through brown locks until he took hold of the back of Felix's head and thrusted into the heat of his mouth. "Suck." He hissed.

The brunet's eyes flew open, gazing worshipfully up at Lucien as he obediently sucked, working his tongue as he fought to take his mate's thick cock deeper into his throat.

The look in Felix's eyes was nearly enough to make Lucien forget about the punishment altogether. He let out a feral groan as he gave another careful thrust into his mate's mouth. _"Felix."_

The teen's eyes fluttered in ecstasy, then looked pointedly at the crop still in Lucien's hands, begging with his eyes. More, he wanted more. He wanted everything.

Lucien rolled the crop down the side of Felix's arm as he gave another thrust. He then swung it down against his outer thigh, this time counting backwards. "Ten." He let out a groan when he felt more suction, his fingers digging into his mate's scalp. "Nine." He continued as he swung it back down higher along the thigh.

"Ngh!" Felix sucked harder, bobbing his head and trying to swallow his mate to the root. A spurt of precum spattered the mat he knelt upon.

"Eight, _seven_ , six." Lucien gasped, the crop continuing to slap against Felix's thigh. He took a moment to switch hands, taking hold of the back of Felix's head with his dominant hand while his less dominant hand brought the crop down the outside of his other thigh. "Five," He growled, swinging a little harder than before. "Four..." He continued, moving to another spot. "Three, _two_ ," He slid the crop up the other side of Felix's body, pulling himself out of his mate's mouth as he brought it down across both his butt cheeks one last time, the hardest thwack. _"One."_

Felix screamed hoarsely as he came, shooting ribbons of white out into the air in front of him, a few shots splashing Lucien's shins.

"Fuck," the teen gasped.

Lucien lowered the leather straps holding Felix's arms up and carefully tugged the hands free. He hefted the young Nightmare into his arms bridal style and made his way to the spacious tub in his adjoining bathroom. The tub was already filled with circulating warm water as he lowered Felix into it and began to unbutton the rest of his blouse. He went slow, unintentionally making a show of it as he kept his searing gaze on his mate.

Felix's body was limp in the water, but his peridot eyes were sharp on Lucien. The teen's erection didn't flag as he watched his fiery mate, the water stinging the stripes of the crop. After the copper-haired Nightmare had stepped out of his pants, he joined his mate in the water. Lucien leaned back, dunking his head in, allowing the water to cleanse him from head to feet. When he sat back up, the strands of dark copper fell softly on each side of his face.

"You're so beautiful," Felix said dreamily.

The smile that Lucien sent his mate was a genuine one, but it was still quite the rare sight. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Felix's waist, pressing a kiss to the Nightmare's shoulder. "But, unlike me, your beauty only _worries_ me."

"Hmm?" The younger Nightmare snuggled closer, his still-hard length sliding against Lucien's warm thigh.

Lucien's hand slid over one of the scored butt cheeks and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I worry that I may not be enough." He admitted.

"Enough for what?" Felix cocked his head, not realizing how adorable it made him look.

He laid the Nightmare's hand along his chest, where the same star flower marking that was on Felix's forehead resided, just as he traced his own Pluto marking laid along his mate's right butt cheek. "I can't _stand_ the thought of anyone else touching you, marking you..." He leaned forward to gently bite and tug on the bottom of Felix's ear lobe. "Trying to _mate_ with you."

The smaller Nightmare let out a soft, needy moan. He let his body change and shift until a shining peridot horn graced his forehead with dark brunet hair parted around it. Water soaked into the fur of his lower body.

"I only want _you_ ," Felix said earnestly. "I like to flirt and talk," the teen chuckled impishly. "And _look_." He kissed Lucien's cheek apologetically. "But, I only really want you. You're the one I want to love me, _fuck_ me. Only you." Felix looked to the side, suddenly shy. "It's only ever been you, from the first time I met you when I was just a stupid kid."

The faun's words brought forth the memory of his first time looking into those startling peridot green eyes. His first thoughts were protective. The owner of those eyes needed watching over and safety. But, as the years passed, he became wrapped tightly around Felix's little finger.

"Mischievous, yes," Lucien admitted as he shifted into his faun form, as well. "But, _never_ stupid." He then tilted his head, sliding his horn along his mate's until their lips met.

"I love you," Felix whispered. "So much." He peppered his mate's lips with tiny nipping kisses. "I always have..."

Lucien couldn't help but grin, the smile showing off his true youth. "And I love _you_ , Felix." He confessed, giving the younger man's tail a gentle tug. "Mischief and all."

"You love my mischief," Felix said with a grin, pressing his body to Lucien's. "And you love punishing me for it." The teen licked the side of the scholar's throat. _"Sadist."_

The grin morphed into a smirk as Lucien slipped a finger beneath Felix's tail and slid it along his entrance. "That, I _won't_ deny." He replied.

"Ah!" Felix gasped. "Please!" He begged, pressing back, trying to force that strong finger inside him.

Lucien had to bite down on his tongue at the plea as his hybrid shaft hardened further. The length of it was more than enough to easily penetrate the younger Nightmare in any position. So, he quickly tugged Felix so that he straddled him on each side and lifted the faun's tail further. He guided himself to the entrance with his other hand and nuzzled the side of his mate's face.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Now, oh please, now," Felix begged, holding Lucien's shoulders for balance as he dropped his body to slam Lucien deep within him.

Even as a faun, taking his mate so deep and fast hurt. The ruby-eyed Nightmare's length and width increased noticeably in this form from what was already and impressive size. But, Felix relished the pain. It was a delicious stretching burn that tingled right up to the tip of his own cock. The younger Nightmare flung his head back with a deep moan, fighting to sheath Lucien completely inside him.

Lucien rubbed his thumbs along the fur beneath Felix's hips and then took a firm hold of those hips as he thrusted twice into the heat, only pulling partially out. The way that Felix's faun form all but sucked him in caused a groan to escape his lips. His mate felt amazing.

Felix whimpered and tried to take Lucien's thick cock deeper, faster.

"F-fuck." His jeweled eyes rolled back, and his lids fluttered closed. "Please," he begged softly. "Hurt me... just-just a little."

The older Nightmare gave one of the younger faun's butt cheeks a pinch and roughly thrusted all the way inside. He leaned down to latch onto a nipple, giving it a sharp bite before sucking it hard.

"Ah!" Felix's cocked jerked as he cried out. "Please! More...I'm so close..." The younger Nightmare rolled his hips faster until the water was splashing wildly around them.

Lucien licked a line up the faun's skin until his teeth closed around his shoulder. He bit nearly hard enough to draw blood as he drove himself faster and harder into his mate's depths, his fingers digging deep into Felix's hips in the process.

The brunet faun's back arched, his fingers twining into his mate's soft tresses and clenched as his body tightened. His mouth opened, but no sound came out, his breath locked in his chest. Felix's body trembled as he finally sucked in a deep lungful of air. As a wailing cry left his lips, the pale-eyed faun's body squeezed Lucien tight, and his orgasm tore through him. Lucien's chest was quickly spattered with white, some missed and were whisked away in the roiling water.

The taller faun felt the pulsing around his flesh, but he didn't stop until he reached his own peak. He released one of Felix's hips in order to grab hold of the back of his mate's head. He thrusted in as deep as he could go when he felt himself burst. His horn dragged alongside the younger Nightmare's, sending a shock of magic through them both and drawing forth a groan from Lucien's lips.

The power surged through Felix, prolonging his orgasm past pure pleasure into a delicious pain that left him moaning and writhing in Lucien's firm grasp. The teen finally collapsed, limp in his arms, and gasping.

Nothing could ever come close to satiating him like the Nightmare in his arms, Lucien mused to himself. He raked the back of his knuckles up and down Felix's spine for a little while before changing out the water and cleaning them both up again. After a quick towel dry, he carried his mate with him to bed and planted a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, my mischief."

"Mmmm," Felix murmured, half-asleep already as he snuggled into the soft blankets. "Love you, Lucy-baby."

Lucien considered retaliating against that ridiculous nickname, but just for that night, he let it slide so they both could rest.

 


	15. Ch 15

"Finian was one happy human. He and Jack had crossed over into Zirao Zion merely four weeks prior, and the dimension they were in was already feeling more like home than Earth. Fin's days spent at the Montcroix estate were never dull. Jack and Lee'en came to visit him every day, though the blond was positive that Lady Penelope had enchanted his pink-haired friend with her incredible garden. A different member of Alistair's family would greet him and talk with him throughout various times of the day. He was just as intrigued by them as they were of him!

That morning he awoke, enveloped in warmth, with the early rising sun. His beloved mate had been true to his word and hadn't pressed him to fully consummate their bond. However, they were definitely well on their way. They were mates. They just needed to put their mating marks on each other and truly make love. Finian knew Alistair was ready whenever Fin was, but the Nightmare was nothing if not patient. Fin wanted that final step to be special, _perfect_.

Fin's navy blue eyes blinked open as a devious smile tugged at his lips. He slowly lifted himself onto his elbows and peered over at the sleeping Nightmare.

Alistair's soft snoring indicated that he was still out cold. With a quiet snicker, Finian crawled under the blankets and carefully straddled the older man's chest as he sought his treasure. The two of them had become accustomed to sleeping in the nude since, night after night, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. So, the soft shaft was easy to access. The human gently took the flesh into his hand and leaned down to suck it into his mouth.

Alistair moaned in his sleep and shifted, nearly throwing Finian off. But, the human's balance was excellent. He kept his mouth just where he wanted it, feeling a giddy thrill as Alistair began to grow firm.

It was warm under the blankets, but Fin was getting hot for an entirely different reason. His own cock was growing as quickly as Alistair's. Finian moaned softly as he rubbed himself against his mate's chiseled muscles. The human lost himself in the sensations of rubbing against the body beneath him as well as the shaft filling his mouth.

The younger man squeaked in surprise when strong hands grabbed his hips, yanking him upward. Fin's length was quickly and expertly drawn into the warm cavern of Alistair's mouth.

Finian moaned around the flesh in his mouth but eagerly took him even further inside as his fingers stroked around the base and between his balls. He sucked harder and shifted his head faster, inhaling through his nose and savoring the Nightmare's taste.

Alistair groaned beneath him, his thick thighs tensing in pleasure. He pulled away from Fin's cock to suck and nibble at his human's warm sac and the balls hidden within.

The human pressed his fingers against the underside as he rose back to the head of Alistair's cock. He gave the head a hard suck, licking and pressing his tongue against the urethra opening, before working his way back down.

Alistair gave a rumbling moan, thrusting up into Fin's eager mouth. The Nightmare captured Finian's cock again, working it with his tongue and sucking it to the base.

The smaller man felt a rolling shiver of pleasure down his spine at the thrust and found himself squirming in place when he felt Alistair's mouth on him again. He increased the suction as he dove further and further down until the shaft pressed against the back of his throat.

Alistair's hands snuck around to grope the soft mounds of Fin's delectable ass. One hand slid between the cheeks to tease and stroke his entrance.

When he felt the fingers at his entrance, it prompted the human to moan and pull back. At moments like those, he wanted the Nightmare to do as he pleased with him. But, a stronger part of Fin felt as if it wasn't the time. He was still young and nowhere near the Montcroix's level. Finian wanted to be a touch more mature. He wanted to find a job and explore what he wanted to do as he continued to live by Alistair's side. Hell, he wanted to use his first paycheck to buy the older man an engagement ring.

But, he couldn't deny how badly he wanted to give in, either. He let out a shuddering breath as he wiggled closer to the fingers. _"Allie..."_

Alistair pulled back to reassure his mate. "Let yourself _feel_ , Finian. I promise I won't take things too far, not until you are completely ready." He nuzzled his lover's soft inner thigh. "I never would." The Nightmare smiled into Fin's skin. "But I think you'll like this..."

Alistair drew Finian's hard length into his mouth again, drawing the tip against the roof of his mouth as his tongue worked the rest. The tip of one finger drew circles around Fin's tight little entrance. Alistair tapped against it, then pressed harder. It was enough force to spread Finian slightly, but not enter him. Alistair let up on the pressure, then pushed again. He let his mouth move in a matching rhythm of advance and retreat, never quite breaching the breathtaking human trembling above him.

Finian had lost the ability to think, let alone speak. He mewled and breathed hot, erratic air along the Nightmare's length as he stroked it with his hands, unable to concentrate on much else at the moment. "Allie... _cosmos_ ," He panted as his legs began to tremble. This was certainly not what he had in mind when he thought to wake Alistair up.

The Nightmare moved faster; licking, sucking, pushing, and pumping his throbbing cock into Finian's grasp. Over and over, Fin thought the tip of Alistair's finger would slip inside him, but the Nightmare always stopped just shy of entering him. It was delicious torture. Pairing it with Alistair's far too talented mouth was enough to drive a sane man mad.

If he didn't know better, Finian might think the Nightmare was working him into a frenzy to get Fin to relent and allow Alistair to take him fully. The young man knew better, though. If he begged Alistair to fuck him at that moment, the Nightmare would refuse. Alistair wouldn't fully claim his mate until they'd talked about it and until he was sure Fin was ready, that it was truly what he wanted.

It made Finian feel oddly safe in the midst of a bombardment of pleasure that made him buck and moan wantonly.

Just as he was nearing the edge, Fin took hold of Alistair's sac with both hands and swallowed him whole once again, purring his completion and sucking hard, even as he came inside the Nightmare's mouth.

Alistair nearly choked on a loud moan as the blond flooded his mouth. He pumped himself twice into his mate's eager sucking before falling over the edge himself, his orgasm wracking him as he arched his back, lifting Fin with him. The human held on tenaciously, continuing to suck with determination until Alistair was utterly spent.

Finian took several deep breaths after carefully releasing the softened flesh from his mouth. He pressed a trail of kisses on the Nightmare's inner thigh and carefully rolled onto his back beside him. Sometime during the midst of it all, their bedsheets had fallen onto the floor, but the human was grateful to be able to take in large gulps of air because of it. After a moment, he let out a snicker.

"Good morning?" He greeted his beloved Montcroix, trailing his fingers along the top of his thigh and knee.

Alistair dragged his much smaller mate on top of him, so they were face to face. He pressed a smiling kiss to Finian's lips.

" _Very_ good morning," Alistair told him firmly.

The younger man beamed down at his mate to be. He gave him a return kiss and then wiggled out of his grasp to get the water running for their morning shower. Sometimes they took turns, but they enjoyed washing one another, as well. When they were each dressed and ready for the day, Alistair in his business attire and Finian in more casual clothing, they headed over to the kitchen for one of Annish's incredible breakfasts. That day, the renowned chef made Fin a French Toast masterpiece with berries, swirls of butterscotch and cinnamon, powdered sugar, and a dollop of freshly whipped cream. From the moment Annish realized that the human had a zest for food, Finian had become his guinea pig for many recipes and meals. His honest feedback was greatly appreciated by the chef. Alistair's meal, however, was more often than not made by the sous-chef.

After their breakfast, Alistair's father, Altyn, and two of Alistair's brother-in-laws congregated by the entrance. Alistair's sisters and mother bid them good-bye, and Finian saw Allie off with a kiss and a promise to meet him for their usual lunch later on in the day. Penelope Montcroix would then converse with Finian on their way to the library, eager to regale him with tales of Alistair's youth. In the library, Fin met up with Felix as the two of them were given a daily lecture by Lucien.

"On this continent, our regions are fairly evenly divided into Junziean, Cha Borolan, Sero, Peraza, and our very own Zirao Zion." Lucien recounted as the screen projector lit up each continent in a different color. The lesson was a refresher course for Felix and doubled as a new lesson for Finian.

A tiny folded piece of paper landed on the table in front of Finian. The human blinked and opened it to find a rather well-done caricature of Lucien with a whip in one hand and a speech bubble pointing at him saying, "Blah, blah, blah." Drawings of Finian and Felix were sprawled in front of Lucien. Their eyes were closed, and spirals of Z's drifted from their heads.

Fin snorted softly and edited the drawing to have his caricature awake and paying attention before passing it back to the naughty Nightmare. "How many continents does this world have and does it have a name as a whole?" He asked in curiosity.

"Fourteen continents," Lucien replied as he snatched the note from Felix and frowned at it. "As a whole, it is simply considered 'the world.' We will go into further detail about the other continents in another lesson. For now, we will continue to go over our own continent. We have what could be considered as a monorail in your world that circles the entire continent several miles high off the ground. Several enchantments balance out the force of the speed so that it is not felt from the inside. However, the velocity well exceeds that of your 'cars.' Three trains cycle during the morning, noon, and night. They are our main means of traveling from one region to the next without having to go on hoof."

"Do the continents have names?" Fin asked.

The scholar tilted his head slightly. "In a way. Each continent has a symbol that represents it, and ours is called Seven-Rehn." He explained as he drew a tribal number seven with four smaller swirls and symbols around it.

Felix stretched dramatically and sighed.

"You aren't going to start talking about the other continents again, are you?" The young Nightmare stared blankly at the ceiling. "It's so boring, and it's not like we're ever going to need to know that stuff." He let his eyes fall to his red-headed mate. "I can say one hundred percent that I've never needed any information about any place other than Seven-Rehn or the human realm in any conversation I've ever had or will have." Felix rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his fist. "Have some _mercy_ for poor Fin if you don't have any for me. That crap is so boring and dry he's going to wither and blow away."

Lucien gave his young mate a stern glance, but his face softened as he turned towards Finian. "Does any of what he just said ring true, Master Finian?" He inquired.

The human shook his head. "I find every bit of knowledge fascinating, thank you so much for teaching me!"

"Hey," Felix said teasingly. " _I'm_ supposed to be teacher's pet!" He grinned up at Lucien, holding his hands up like a begging puppy. "Right, Master?"

The copper-haired Nightmare lifted Felix's chin. "You are my mischievous _mate_. I have no use for pets." He pointed out. "You'd do well to pay attention. Though you may not actively use the information right now, as a Montcroix, you will need to know all of this."

Felix stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine...But can I be your little pet later?"

Lucien took a step back, feeling himself stiffen in more places than he'd have liked. "I think it's time for your dancing lesson." He all but growled.

"...on that note, I'm off to find Habby. Thanks again Sir Luce!" Finian responded as he left the library.

The human all but ran out of the library, slowing down once he was in the main hallway once more. As much as he enjoyed learning and spending time with Lucien and Felix, the two of them were notorious for forgetting he was there and going into full make-out sessions right before his eyes. Finian had seen enough flashes of skin from them to last a lifetime. As he rounded the corner, he nearly walked right into the man he was looking for.

"Sir Habby!" Fin greeted as he gave him an affectionate hug.

The mature Nightmare always returned the hug hesitantly, not wanting to hurt the young human's feelings, but knowing that it was not proper conduct for a Montcroix to hug members outside of their blood family, albeit a _future_ Montcroix like Finian. In addition, Habacuc had his own feelings of guilt in regards to how he, himself, behaved around the blonde's human father.

"Good noon, young one." The scholar greeted. "Are you ready to meet with Master Alistair for lunch?"

"Definitely!" Finian replied with a grin. At noon, he and Habby would head out of the estate together. The way to the entrance was so long that it was much faster on horseback, or in his case, Nightmare-back.

After announcing as much to the Lady Penelope, the two of them walked out of the front door of the estate, where Habacuc shifted into his equine form. He had a dark grey pelt with darker gray spots, a dark violet mane and tail, and a set of kind amber eyes.

Finian was becoming more and more adept at riding. He gracefully mounted the Nightmare, and Habby gently galloped out of the massive estate. The two of them always travelled near the heart of the city, always stopping about a block away from the Montcroix business building, where Alistair worked. Habby would then head a different way to the nearest dimension boundary to check on Finian's father, and Fin would walk the rest of the way.

When they reached the drop-off point, Finian dismounted and thanked Habacuc for the lift. The Nightmare watched after the human until he rounded the corner before making his way to the dimension boundary. From the moment he first met Robert Fair, he realized that he couldn't idly stand by and watch over him from a distance. The Scholar had, quite rudely, imposed himself on the middle-aged human and had named himself little more than Robert's warden.

As he crossed through the boundary, he smoothly shifted forms until he was human in appearance. After a Unicorn or Nightmare reached the ripe age of 30, the rules changed for the enchantment that kept them hidden from humans. Instead of being covered with two layers of invisibility, they could instead be covered in a layer of _glamour_.

The glamour that Habacuc had in place made his dark violet hair appear black, and his amber eyes appear brown. The Scholar gently tugged on the ends of the sleeves of his suit and walked the rest of the way to _CopyWorld_ with long, measured strides. He appeared every inch the businessman as he walked through the glass doors and sought out a set of navy blue eyes.

Those eyes rolled when they saw their daily Nightmare escort. Robert was working with a girl named Megan, that day. She was twenty-five, so she only saw the Nightmare because of his glamour. She clearly liked what she saw, though.

On the days Megan knew she'd be working with Robert, she made sure she tried to look her best. Her clothes were within the dress code, but she wore a short skirt instead of pants, and her shirt was more than a size too small, showing off her ripe breasts. Her pretty brown hair was carefully coiffed, and her makeup had been touched up just a few minutes before the Nightmare came in. She fought a giggle and a blush when she saw him.

Robert acted like the Nightmare wasn't even there turning, instead, to his coworker and letting her know he was heading out to lunch. The man walked quickly, continuing to ignore his escort. Megan gave her manager and Habacuc a little wave and a smile as they left.

Ever polite, Habacuc gave her a slight bow as he followed after his charge. "I take it that it wasn't a pleasant day," He said as he caught up to him.

Robert snorted and walked faster. "Don't talk to me about pleasant when you're keeping me from my son," the human growled.

"Need I remind you that I serve you _both_?" Habby replied. "You might not see the big picture just yet, but you should learn to _trust_ me."

" _Serve_ me? _Trust_ you?" Robert turned on him, a wild look in his bloodshot navy-blue eyes. "You show up after I think my only child is _gone for college_ and I find out that crazy mythical creatures have taken him to _another dimension_!" Robert's eyes narrowed has he hissed at Habacuc. "You have the gall to judge me, manhandle me, and then inform me that I'm going to be kept from my son?" The human stepped close and glared up at the scholar. "Don't give me crap and then tell me it's diamonds."

Robert turned on his heel and stomped into the next building on the street, which happened to be a liquor store.

Habacuc rushed over to intercept him, standing right before the entrance. "You _do_ want to go live with him, don't you?" He questioned. "Finian _wants_ you to go."

"Don't _lie_ to me," Robert whispered, pushing past the scholar into the store.

"Robert!" The clerk called. "Haven't seen you around as much lately. We've got a deal going on your brand."

"Sounds great, I'll grab a case." The blue-eyd man gave a nod to the clerk as he opened the beer cooler and picked up a twenty-four pack. He was turning to head to the counter and found Habacuc passively blocking his way.

" _Move_ ," Robert growled. "I'm not up for your holier than thou bull today."

"Please, at least _reduce_ the amount by a fraction." Habacuc insisted.

Robert looked ready to punch the taller man, but put the case back and got a twelve pack instead.

"There, _happy_?" he snapped. "Like being followed around by my goddamned high school guidance counselor."

"If that's what you which to see me as" Habacuc responded stiffly. However, he was quite relieved that the human did not buy the excess. His eyes softened just a fraction. "He was very happy today. Talked to me about the geography he had learned earlier that morning."

"Why do you torture me?" Tears pricked Robert's eyes. "Why can't you leave me in peace?"

He stepped around the Nightmare and headed to the counter. He quickly paid and left, continuing his short walk home.

"It is not meant to be torture, it is meant to be _motivation_." The Nightmare refuted. "You _know_ that it's not me he truly wishes to tell everything to."

"What I _know_ is that you are keeping me from my boy!" Robert wouldn't look at Habacuc as he continued marching angrily down the street. "I don't want a baby sitter telling me what I can and can't do, dangling the possibility of a visit with Fin as some sort of carrot just so I'll fall into line." He blinked hard as his eyes burned. "If he was off at college, I could have at least _called_ him sometimes. I knew I wouldn't see him a lot, but I could talk to him, and I know he'd have visited when he could."

The Nightmare appeared taken aback for a moment, but the human kept on.

The blue-eyed man stomped up his steps and unlocked the door. "I have no way of knowing you're telling me the truth about _any_ of this. This could just be some sick game for you, and I'll never see Fin again no matter _what_ I do." Robert flung the door open, rattling the glass in the window. "So, don't expect my gratitude when you taunt me with little tidbits that I have no way of knowing are true." He glared at the scholar. "You showed me what you are, told me you're a Nightmare. Well, you're certainly mine."

The human turned and walked into the house, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Habacuc followed him in, allowing him to rant as much as he wanted. "Then, you will hear the truth from his very lips this weekend." He conceded as he tried to ignore the sharp pain he felt in his chest at hearing the torn man's insecurities. "I will speak with the Montcroix."

"I don't believe you," Robert said coldly as he shoved the beer in the fridge, grabbing one as he did so.

He cracked it open and took a pull. He knew he could only have a couple over lunch since he had to go back to work. He turned and stared angrily at the Nightmare.

"Do you want to know what I believe?" He took a long drink, covering how his voice broke. "I believe my son is _dead_. You or someone like you took him...and _killed_ him." Robert looked away glaring at the floor. "But what can I do? I know you're not human, so it's not like I can call the police." He ran a hand through his hair, yanking hard at the dark blond locks. "And you wave this hope in front of me, telling me about my son and how maybe, _someday_ , I'll get to see him again if I just do everything you tell me to." Robert leaned back on the counter like he needed the support. "And I stand like a fool, hoping, praying, as you watch me. Probably enjoying every moment, while I know my boy is probably rotting in the dirt somewhere or _worse_."

Robert slid down until he was sitting, tipping the can back until the drink was gone. His anger and hopelessness flooded him. The blond pulled his arm back and flung the can as hard as he could at the wall.

The more he watched Robert Fair, the more Habby realized that he needed round the clock care. He had kept the man from his son due to the horrid state he had found him in. The Scholar didn't want the lovely young man to see his father this way. However, he was starting to realize that it had been a mistake to keep them apart for so long. Four weeks, to a person like Robert, must have felt like four years. "His favorite color is blue. He doesn't have a favorite food because he enjoys _all_ food...and he expresses as much quite loudly with inappropriate sounds." He said out loud. "He can't go a day without talking to his best friend, Jack. How could I know all of this if he weren't _alive_?"

Robert looked up at the Nightmare. There was hope on his face, but it was a painful kind of hope. The human knew he was never father of the year material, but he still loved his son. He always had and always would. Habacuc was right. Those were things that only a friend would know of Fin. But, Robert was still terrified. He wanted to believe his son was alive and happy. But he feared that if he allowed himself to believe that, and then his hope was taken away...he wasn't sure he could _survive_ it.

"Do you swear?" Robert's voice was rough with emotion. " _Swear_ to me I'll see my son."

"I swear that you will see your son soon," Habacuc responded with conviction as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I swear it on the Montcroix family line itself."

Robert allowed the touch for a moment before shrugging it off and standing. He looked at the clock. He didn't have time to eat, and he needed to get back to work. A bottle of mouthwash sat next to the kitchen sink. He swished a mouthful and spat, hoping it covered the beer on his breath. He couldn't bring himself to worry too much about it.

"I'm going back to work." Robert ran his fingers through his hair, hoping it didn't look too terrible. "Stay, go back where you came from...I don't care anymore."

"I'll be here when you return," Habby confirmed as he watched the human head back. He rubbed his knuckles just over his heart, frowning once again at what he felt.

* * *

After Finian rounded the corner of his drop-off point, his thoughts immediately turned to Alistair. What should the two of them eat for lunch? Since they were near the heart of the city, they had many choices when it came to food. He had to remember to stop by and say hello to Raj while he was at it, the mixed Nightmare actually enjoyed small interruptions throughout the work day.

The human was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when the two men behind him slipped up too close for comfort. When he felt a hand around his elbow and another on his shoulder, he was startled. As the two of them forcefully tugged him back, he finally recognized them. They had been seen here and there around him and Alistair as passersby from the moment he had crossed over into Zirao Zion!

Memories of glimpses flashed through his mind. The two men walked out of the first café Alistair took him to. The same two men had shocked expressions on their faces when they caught him and Alistair making out at the public gardens. They had even occasionally passed the two men on their way to the Montcroix estate!

"Let me go!" He hissed as he tried to break out into a run. However, their grip was too strong. Panic gripped the human, and he began to struggle and wail. _"LET GO!"_ One of them pressed a hand to Finian's forehead. He saw a brief flicker of light before his vision faded to darkness.

One of the men shifted into his equine form while the other man mounted him, draping Finian's unconscious form in front of him. The two of them then took off.

When Finian next opened his eyes, he found himself laying on top of a leather couch in someone's study. As his eyes focused, he noted the shelves lined with books. His gaze was drawn to the green lamp on top of the cherry wood desk. Sudden movement made him gasp and rush up to a sitting position.

"What do you want from me!?" Finian all but shrieked.

The Unicorn that stood from the desk was aged but still considered good-looking. His hair was salt and pepper, and his eyes were a very pale blue. He was elegant and could have easily been taken for a wise Scholar if it wasn't for the sharpness in his eyes.

"I am Elder Galamin, young Maiden." The man greeted coldly as he peered down at Fin. "And I want you to _obey_ me."


	16. Ch 16

**a/n: Warning! Completely non-consensual things below.**

 

* * *

 

 

Finian had never come across a man who frightened him as much as the Elder before him. Not even the playful dominant Nightmares that appeared in his dream, and not even Dale himself made him want to take off running to that alarming degree. As the older man approached him, Fin flattened his back against the couch.

 

"Show me your chest." Elder Galamin ordered. His words were spoken in a neutral, but commanding tone of voice.

 

The human shook his head. "Why?"

 

"Don't question me," Galamin hissed. He moved too fast for Finian to see. One of his hands clutched Finian's throat while the other roughly lifted up his shirt. The way he was held, the human couldn't see the way that the Elder glared furiously at the promise mark on his chest. " _That_ most certainly won't do."

 

Then, just as suddenly as he launched out at him, the aged Unicorn moved towards the door of his study and spoke to the two men outside. "Take him to my quarters and relieve him of his clothing." He instructed as he stepped back to let the men inside.

 

Finian tried to run, but he was easily caught. He struggled, more wildly than before, but once again he saw a brief flicker of light and fell unconscious.

 

When the human next opened his eyes, he was sprawled on a queen sized bed in an uncomfortable position. His neck ached as he carefully sat up and turned his head from side to side to try to alleviate the soreness. He was naked, but a quick glance at the full sized mirror near the door clearly showed his promise mark still intact.

 

Before he was able to breathe a sigh of relief, Elder Galamin entered the room and locked the door behind him. The young teenager scooted back to the headboard and covered himself with one of the pillows.

 

The Elder let out a condescending sound. "In spite what you may think, you do not appeal to me in the _slightest_ , young Maiden."

 

For a moment, Fin thought that perhaps he had misjudged the older man's intentions. But, his fears were once again confirmed as Galamin began to undress one article of clothing at a time. "Why are you doing this?" Finian hissed, his heart lodged in his throat and his stomach quivering in fear. The man was only half a foot taller than Fin, but his menacing aura made him appear much, much larger.

 

 _"Why?"_ Galamin countered. "One would think it obvious. The Montcroix will use your Maiden status as means to reclaim their power. I _refuse_ to allow that to happen." He reached out with a hand, the crest on his forehead glowing. It was in the shape of the rune for separation.

 

Finian suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Not because his breath was stolen but because his lungs, as well as the rest of his body, could barely move. He couldn’t even open his mouth to speak. 

 

Galamin held Finian's face for a moment. "So young and good looking. It really is a pity." He drawled as he rolled Finian onto his stomach and lifted the human's hips. His spell would easily keep him in place. "If you were older, this entire scenario might have played differently. I would have tried to win you over to _my_ side." He commented dryly.

 

Fin began to feel the panic building, the pure panic of being helpless to whatever was going to happen. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe enough as it was. He couldn't run, couldn't scream. All that he could see were the plain white sheets beneath him.

 

Elder Galamin took himself in hand. He was indeed flaccid, but as he stroked himself, he conjured up ideal images. "I can see it now," He mused as he closed his eyes. "The Montcroix dwindling back down to nothing, nothing but an empty name." As he continued to envision their downfall, the shaft in his hand began to harden. He let out a pleased, but cruel chuckle. "Their corporate buildings becoming _chains_ shackling them once again into a mundane existence."

 

The Unicorn held Finian's hip with a hand and aimed the head of his shaft at the puckered entrance. He still had his eyes closed as he continued to envision his ideal world. "And I, Galamin, will hold more power than any other Elder before me!" He released, his cum spewing between Finian's butt cheeks and dripping down.

 

Elder Galamin finally opened his eyes and began to slide his fingers inside, using his cum to coat Finian's inner walls. "Ah, young Maiden." He mocked as he shoved in more fingers and stretched in a mechanical manner. "You should feel grateful that I won't take you dry. The sight of blood on my own flesh is distasteful."

 

A tear began to trickle down the human's cheek. _‘Forgive me Alistair,'_ He thought to himself as the fingers continued to probe into a part of his body that he himself hadn't even touched.

 

Galamin then thrusted his way past the ring with an exhalation. "A Maiden you were, indeed. Almost _painfully_ tight," He complained. Before his member flagged once again, he closed his eyes and began to rock into the heat, imagining that he was driving himself into Armand Montcroix instead, Alistair's grandfather.

 

"I would have had him better than this," The Elder growled. "I would have had him until he couldn't walk!" His thrusts became more forceful and merciless. "Proud and revered Armand Montcroix, reduced to staggering shamefully in front of all Zirao Zion."

 

More tears fell from Finian's eyes when Galamin reached down to pull him back roughly by the hair. The Elder's eyes were finally open, but it was as if he didn't even see the human beneath him at all. With each sharp tug of Fin's hair, the Unicorn thrusted roughly into his passage.

 

"Vain," He snarled, accentuating each word with a violent thrust. "Arrogant. Smartass. _Infuriating_ Montcroix." The last tug was as painful as the grip that the Elder had on the human's hip. Elder Galamin came hard inside the virginal flesh and then quickly pulled back, disgusted with the sight.

 

With a wave of his hand, the Unicorn released the spell on Finian's body. Without a word, he pulled his clothes back on and left, locking the door behind him.

 

Finian sobbed and shut his eyes tight as he slowly lowered his knees down, wincing at the pain of that simple movement at all. He had never been in so much pain, not even when Dale beat him up and pinned him with heavy rocks. His body, mind, and spirit were aching to a degree that made him briefly wish for death as a respite. The young man didn't know how or when, but somewhere amidst his weeping and throbbing aches, he blacked out once again.

 

* * *

 

"So, what do you think?" Synan asked his mate as he turned around.

 

Quinton let out a low, appreciative whistle. The pewter-haired Nightmare had on a collared shirt with no tie and with the first button undone. His jacket and pants matched the hue of his hair. His shoes were elegant but modern. Overall, he looked ready to take on any corporation, even without that blasted tie. The wheat-blond Unicorn had a feeling that Synan preferred the open collar for both comfort and to show off his silvery, Pisces mating mark.

 

Quin most certainly approved. "I think you'll be hired on the spot," He admitted.

 

"I can only hope so," Sy responded, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "To be able to work with the Montcroix is a goal I never knew I wanted."

 

"You'll be fine." Quin encouraged as he walked over to the Nightmare and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be waiting for your call."

 

"...and if it's the _bad_ news?" Synan questioned.

 

"Then there are other companies," Quin replied with a shrug. "There are other semesters and other internship opportunities."

 

"Can I still have a slice of chocolate cake even if I _don't_ get the job?" Sy wondered out loud.

 

"Baby, good news or bad, that slice has your name all over it." Quin countered with a chuckle.

 

Synan grinned happily, throwing his arms around his muscular mate.

 

"You're the best!" Sy announced, nuzzling against Quin's chest. The Nightmare sighed heavily as he pulled back. "I suppose I should go before I jump on you and rumple my suit."

 

Quin leaned down for another kiss, a much sultrier one that time. "Mmm, I think you better go before I jump on _you_ and rumple your suit." He teased back. However, he forced himself to take a few steps back and pressed a kiss to the palm of one of Synan's hands. "I'm proud of you Sy. Now, go show the Montcroix why hiring someone like you will only be a benefit."

 

The Nightmare turned and took one step out the door only to turn back to face the Unicorn and leaping into his arms again, wrapping his legs around the blond's waist. He gave Quin a kiss that the taller man felt all the way down to his shaft before hopping off and dashing away. "Better have that slice of cake ready for me, among _other_ things!" He called over his shoulder.

 

When Synan reached the main path, he shifted into his equine form and trotted his way towards the Montcroix headquarters at a leisurely pace. When he was about a block away, he shifted back into his human form and re-adjusted his suit a bit. He frowned when he saw a brief struggle from across the street. The young man that had been hauled onto a Unicorn's equine back had a familiar face, but Sy just couldn't quite place it. The Unicorns that grabbed him looked familiar, too. They were undoubtedly one of the Elders' henchmen.  Should he notify the security guards in the building? Since they were between two buildings, which building should he notify?

 

The young man's head began to spin as he wondered what he should do first. He frowned as he looked up at the Montcroix headquarters. Royal or not, there was a saying that had persisted throughout the years: _One should never keep a_ Montcroix _waiting_. Figuring that the Montcroix themselves could do something about what he just witnessed, Synan rushed across the street and entered the building. "Hi, my name's Synan. I'm here for the possible intern position." He told the receptionist so quickly that he had to repeat himself before she could understand.

 

"Mr. Raj will be right down in just a moment, please have a seat." The mixed Nightmare at the reception desk responded as she quickly dialed Raj’s office extension.

 

Not a moment later, Raj Montcroix stepped out of the elevator and extended a hand out to greet him. "Raj Montcroix. You must be the student I've heard so much about, _The Negotiator_ , in Scholar Neleus's class."

 

"Yes, that's _absolutely_ me, and I'm really looking forward to the interview," Sy's voice dropped to a whisper, "but I think I saw some of the Elders' guards, well, _kidnap_ some poor guy. I think he was human, but I'm not sure." The Nightmare wrung his hands nervously, certain that he was completely screwing up his chances at the internship. He couldn't just leave it, though. He'd been taken by an Elder himself when he was younger, weaker. He couldn't stand to just look the other way like so many others would.

 

"I need to report it to someone. But a lot of the City Guard are in the _Elders'_ pockets." Synan wrapped his arms around himself as his stomach tied itself in knots. " _Somebody_ needs to help him." He clenched his teeth and straightened his spine. He wasn't some poor helpless street kid anymore. "I'll go bang on the Elders' doors myself if I have to."

 

Sy tightened his hands into fists and tried to think brave thoughts as he turned away from Raj and started to march toward the entryway.

 

Raj frowned. "A human, you say?" He questioned. "What did-"

 

However, before the mixed Nightmare could ask any further, his cousin walked over to him.

 

"Raj," Alistair said quickly. "Have you seen Finian today?"

 

"Fin?" Sy piped up, spinning on his heel, eyes widening. In a flash, memories of the blue-eyed human flickered before his eyes, followed immediately by the face of the blonde human that had been assaulted. " _That's_ who the guy looked like! But his hair color was _wrong_. It was super blond!"

 

"You've seen Finian?" Alistair demanded. _"Where?"_

 

"I..." Synan flinched backward as the larger Nightmare loomed over him. "I don't think it was him. It was a _blond_ guy." Sy shook his head, his voice lowering. "Somebody has to _help_ him, though. The Elders' men took him. They'll hurt him. The Elders like to prey on the weak. They chew them up and spit them out broken!"

 

Alistair couldn't think, couldn't process what the young Nightmare was telling him. The Elders had taken Fin?!

 

" _Our_ Finian _is_ blonde!" Raj explained. "Blond with navy blue eyes and a small mole just beneath his eye."

 

"Fin's _blond_ now? Oh, fuck!" Synan paled. "The Elders have him...He was very nice to us. I'd never have found Quin if it weren't for him." He looked beseechingly into Raj's eyes. "I'll do anything you want! _Please_ , help me help him. You don't know what they'll do to him!"

 

Raj swallowed hard. For an Elder to kidnap Finian could mean many things, and not a single one of those things were of good intentions. "Could you tell us more about the men you saw? Can you think of which Elder it could be?"

 

"I'm not totally sure. It's not the one that took me...I mean _, shit_." Synan ran a hand through his hair, messing up the careful style. "I think..." He closed his eyes, trying to remember. They popped open a moment later. "It looked like _Galamin's_ crest on their shoulders. I'm not sure, though."

 

" _Galamin_ ," Alistair growled, his cobalt eyes darkening. "I'll _gut_ him," he hissed.

 

* * *

 

When Finian came to, the first thing he saw was white. They were Elder Galamin's white sheets, which meant that he was still on the Unicorn's bed and it wasn't all just a nightmare from hell. He had been taken against his will.

 

With a start, the human shoved himself away from the white sheets, unable to stand the sight of them. The momentum was more than he had anticipated because he ended up rolling right off the bed and onto the floor.

 

 _"Hah!"_ he hissed in agony as his hip collided with the ground, the tension of his body amplifying the pain of his core. For a moment, he couldn't bring himself to move. The pain continued to radiate up his lower back and out towards his entire midsection.

 

Finian gritted his teeth and turned until he could use his knees to pull himself upright. He then stood on shaky legs. As his gaze fell on the bed, he saw the area where Galamin's seed had leaked onto the white sheets. The young man took a sharp intake of breath at the sight and then began to furiously tug the sheets off the bed and onto the floor. For that small moment of pure anger, he managed to ignore the pain that his frantic movements had caused.

 

 _"AAAARGH!"_ he yelled, clenching his fists and curling into himself until his vocal chords began to ache. He then took several shaky breaths, unaware of when tears had started to roll down his face. 

 

A small glint drew Fin's attention to the mirror. A coldness surrounded his heart like a blanket of snow as he approached the mirror one step at a time. He could no longer feel the physical pain of his body. As his hand pressed against the full-length mirror, he felt a pain of an entirely different sort. The promise mark was _gone_ , the one he had meant to bestow upon Alistair. Finian's throat closed up into a tight knot as the tears continued to flow. He collapsed down onto his knees, his body hunching over.

 

 _‘Allie, forgive me!'_ he thought to himself as he slammed the bottom of a closed fist against the mirror.

 

* * *

 

Raj, Alistair, and Synan rushed over to the Montcroix mansion to plan their next step. Sy called his mate to have him meet up with them at the mansion, as well. Jack and Lee'en were already there, as was Habacuc, who had just returned from watching over Robert in the other dimension.

 

"Wow, the whole gang seems to be here," Jack mused as he nodded a greeting towards Quin and Synan, Lee doing the same. Both were surprised to see them there. "What's going on?"

 

"Fin has been taken by an Elder. We think it was Galamin, that conniving bastard," Alistair told them, his voice tight and hard. "We don't know the _why_ of it yet, but we have a good idea." The Nightmare's hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his anger. "The Elders have stewed in bitterness for longer than I've lived over the power and influence of the Montcroix. Over the years, they've lashed out at our family with foolish and petty machinations that have always failed. However, they've never acted directly, so we were limited in our ability to retaliate."

 

Alistair began to pace as he spoke, needing some sort of outlet for the turmoil inside him.

 

"If Galamin has Fin, he's in serious danger. I'd like nothing more than to kick down the viper's door and choke him until they produce Finian, safe and well." Alistair glanced to his cousin, Raj. "But cooler heads have made me realize that we can't simply storm the Elder's mansion. If Fin is there, they'd...they'd likely hide or _kill_ him before we can reach him." He looked to his family and friends imploringly. "We need a plan. We need to confirm Fin's location and then extract him safely."

 

"Finian...are you seriously saying an Elder kidnapped Finian?" Lee'en questioned out loud. The Unicorn knew about some of the Elders being corrupted, but he couldn't fathom that the Head Elder, Galamin, would go so far.

 

"Don't sound so shocked!" Synan snapped. "They may leave their precious _Unicorns_ alone, for the most part. But the Elders have been kidnapping Nightmares for _decades_. You have no idea what they're capable of."

 

"Even so, why take a Maiden?" Lee countered.

 

"To hinder the Montcroix," Raj explained. "A Maiden mated into the Montcroix would give our family more influence. Enough, perhaps, to even reclaim our previous royal status."

 

"That could happen?" Synan asked, shocked. "The Elders would lose nearly all their power if the Montcroix were royals again." His hands shook as he reached for Quin, needing the comfort of his mate. "They'd do _anything_ to keep that from happening."

 

Quinton held Synan against him. He, too, was worried about their friend. "So, how are we going to confirm Fin's location?" He asked out loud.

 

"They have wards that trigger an alarm if a Nightmare or Unicorn enter uninvited...or _leave_ ," Sy explained from the safety of Quin's arms. "There are too many wards to sneak through, as well. They have them overlapped."

 

"What about a human?" Jack asked. "Would I set off the alarms?"

 

A moment passed where the Unicorns, Nightmares, and mixed Nightmares in the room all set their gazes on Jack.

 

" _No_ , absolutely not!" Lee'en huffed. "It's too dangerous, big guy."

 

"As much as I agree with Lee, I don't think there's any other choice." Raj countered.

 

"Finian would have my hide if I put you in danger, Jack," Alistair said seriously.

"He won't have the chance if we can't get in there and find him!" the human said, voice rising. "I won't let you bench me when I have a chance to help. _He's my best friend!_ "

 

Lee's hand dropped from where it was on Jack's shoulder. He felt a pang in his heart at his words, because Finian had become _his_ best friend, as well. The Unicorn never had someone close enough to call a friend before he came across that young man, and many new friends presently surrounded him _because_ of Fin.

 

 _"Alright,"_ The pink Unicorn whispered as he took a step back and tried to hold back his tears. If Lee started crying, he just knew that Synan would start joining in until the two of them were bawling messes. "Where should we be while Jack does his thing?"

 

Jack's expression softened. He stepped towards his pink-haired mate, pulling him close.

 

"Hey, I'll be alright," the human whispered. "I'm too stubborn to let some assholes get the best of me." He kissed the heart crest on Lee'en's forehead. "But if you tell me not to go, I won't. Fin's my best friend, but you're my man, my _mate_. Ask me anything, and I'd do it for you, baby."

 

"Go," Lee responded softly. "Find him, find our bestie."

 

"There is a farm just beyond the border of Galamin's mansion." To everyone's surprise, it was Habacuc who spoke up. "If he truly is the Elder that kidnapped him, then that is where we could potentially pave the way for young master Jack to enter the mansion."

 

"How do you know of this?" Quin wondered aloud.

 

"The farm sells fresh produce to the chef on a regular basis," Habby explained. "It is run by my sister."

 

"Perhaps your sister might need another employee," Alistair suggested. "An employee with a tendency to wander off into Galamin's mansion."

 

"That's funny," Jack said with a grin, as he looked at the Nightmare over the top of Lee'en's cotton candy pink hair. "I was just _thinking_ about getting a job on a farm. I do tend to take breaks, though...Very long, _investigation_ -type breaks."

 

"Then, I'll contact her right away." The scholar stated. His thoughts instantly went to the young man's father. _"Sir Robert!"_ He gasped as he glanced towards Alistair. "He must be notified about this!"

 

"Pfft, if you can pull him out of the bottom of a bottle long enough to listen or care," Jack snapped bitterly. "Look, I don't say this shit in front of Fin. He loves his dad. But that drunk has never been there for him, not even when his mom died. All you'll accomplish is giving Robert another excuse to drown his liver."

 

"Sir Robert is trying his _best_ , he lost his life partner and did what he could to keep his son fed and sheltered!" Habacuc countered. "And he would be hard-pressed to drown his liver once I cross him over."

 

"Habs, you want to cross him over?" Raj questioned. "Isn't that infinitely more _dangerous_ for non-virgin adults over the age of 25?"

 

A slight tinge of red formed on the Nightmare scholars cheeks. "Not for a virgin _adult_ over the age of 25."

 

"What are you talking about, for him to have had Fin in the first place-" Lee'en thought out loud only to let out a loud gasp. "Habby, are you a Nightmare _Maiden_!?"

 

"If Habacuc can bring him over safely, I support it." Alistair raised a hand, halting further comment. "His status as a Maiden is his _own_ business unless he asks for advice or support." Alistair gave Jack and Lee'en a hard look. "That means no attempting to find him a mate or lover unless he _directly_ requests assistance."

 

Jack's mouth snapped closed on whatever he was about to say, though keeping his sex-positive words behind his teeth looked almost painful. Jack loved sex like Finian loved food.

 

"We won't, we won't," Lee grumbled in response, folding his arms across his chest in response.

 

"Good. Jack, get what you need in order to stay at the farm for a few days," Alistair nodded to the human. "Habacuc, let me know if there's any assistance you might need." The Nightmare turned to Synan. "I'm going to be investigating and planning to free Finian, assuming that Galamin has him. Any help will be welcome. I'll likely see if Master Lucien and my parents would help as well."

 

"Of course." Sy nodded, his pewter-tinted fauxhawk bobbing.

 

"Raj? Lee'en?" Alistair inquired.

 

Raj wrapped his arm around Lee's waist. "We'll be at the farm waiting for our mate and gathering intel from Galamin's servants." He suggested as he gazed down at the pink-haired Unicorn.

 

Lee'en let out a sigh of relief and snuggled against the gentle giant. "I'm with you, Colossus."

 

"We're getting Finian back," Alistair growled. "And if it is, indeed, the Elders who took him, they will _tremble_ when we bring our wrath down upon them."


	17. Ch 17

Robert Fair was already at the end of his twelve pack when he dug up the album that he kept safely tucked away for the sake of his son. His denial ran incredibly deep at the worst of times. His wife had started the album. She was a bright and bubbly journalist with wild, curly brown hair and eyes. Finian had inherited her fair alabaster skin and the beauty mark beneath his left eye, in the same spot as her own.

As he opened the album cover, the first set of photos were of his wedding. The pictures that followed featured an adorable baby Fin. By the time that he reached a picture of a three-year-old Finian giving Arleen a kiss, the tears began to pool and fall. The journalist had been involved in a car accident that not only took her life but the life of Finian’s unborn sibling. She had been four months pregnant at the time, and they didn’t even realize it.

Fin had been nine years old at the time. For the first few years of her absence, Rob tried to busy himself in any way possible. He worked double shifts and ran errands. After wearing himself down, he began to look forward to the rare weekend out with his co-workers during happy hour. Occasional weekends became consistent weekends. Then, it was Wednesdays and weekends. Robert regressed further and further. His despair led him into his addiction…and his addiction fed into his despair.  

“Forgive me, Fin,” he whimpered. He loved his son dearly and was proud of him and his accomplishments. He ensured that the young man had a roof over his head and was fed properly, as he had vowed to the deceased Arleen to care for him. Drowning himself in memories and liquor was the only way he felt that he could still keep her memories alive in his mind’s eye.

Robert felt a dizziness come over him just as a familiar figure walked right through his door and into his house. He sent a bleary glare towards a set of amber eyes. How did that jerk know where he kept the spare key? Just as his vision began to fade into darkness, his final thought was that, once again, his denial ran deeply at the worst of times.

Habacuc rushed forward to carefully peel unresponsive fingers away from the album clutched in the human’s hand. The dark violet-haired Nightmare reached over to rake the sandy blonde hair back from the inebriated man’s face.

“I wanted to give you time to adjust, Sir Robert,” he softly stated as he leaned down to press a kiss to Rob’s forehead. “But, I’m afraid that we’ve run out of time.”

The Nightmare hefted the human up and then quickly turned around to loop both the man’s arms over his shoulders. He then shifted into his feral form, ensuring that the human on his back didn’t shift or slide, before enveloping them both in invisible shields and gently trotting towards the nearest dimension boundary.

:::

“And just what is _this_?” Vilas questioned for the second time that day. “He hasn’t even _pretended_ to sink his teeth into my hard labor!” He was Elder Galamin’s Chef. Though he had applied to work as a chef at Nightmare-owned restaurants, he was rejected because of his appearance. So, he had no choice but to work at the Unicorn-only establishments.

Vilas was a mixed Unicorn, but his looks passed just enough to make him appear like a full-blooded Unicorn. He had a set of golden Pietersite-hued eyes, finger-curled hunter green hair down to his chin, and a lovely pale skin tone that caused the goldenrod tribal moon crest on his forehead to stand out in contrast.

He was of average height, but he was svelte, which made him appear taller than he truly was. Vilas used that to his advantage, making himself appear more imposing to his Sous-chef and his team. He was also a Maiden, a secret that he guarded most carefully. Luckily, his scent was similar to desserts, which was easy enough to mask by constantly baking pastries, which he did.

Though the staff had heard tales of other Elders doing nefarious things to Nightmares behind closed doors, Elder Galamin didn’t seem to partake in those kinds of things. He was dry and strict, but they had never seen him smuggle any Nightmare in off the streets.

So, Vilas already found it strange when he was told to feed the ‘human in Elder Galamin’s chamber.’ Humans themselves were seen around often enough, but Elder Galamin had never bedded anyone that the staff had seen, and most certainly not openly. The human, however, kept refusing his culinary masterpieces.

It ruffled Vil’s feathers so much that he decided to make his specialty, a luxurious white cheddar macaroni and cheese with truffles. He was determined to see the human eat the bowl with his very eyes. So, when he finished setting up the tray, he had the sous-chef cover for him while he made his way down the hall to the Elder’s bedroom.

Vilas straightened his back and gave a sharp knock on the door. “Chef Vilas here with quite the treat.” he greeted. “Can I come in?”

When there was no answer, Vilas carefully opened the door and walked inside. What he saw caused his heart to clench painfully. “Galamin, what’ve you done?” he whispered to himself before crouching down next to the human seated on the floor.

The boy had managed to shred one of the thin, white bedsheets into long segments. The sides and the palms of his hands displayed angry red marks of friction. But, it was the human’s eyes that caused the most concern. They were dark and empty.

“Please have something to eat, kid.” Vilas pleaded as he set his tray on the floor and took the bowl in his hands.

 _Not hungry_. Finian gestured with his hands in silence.

The chef frowned. If he understood the movements correctly, the human didn’t seem to want to eat. “Just one bite,” He insisted. “That’s all I ask. This is my specialty, you know?”

 _Don’t fucking care._ Came more hand gestures. Finian had rarely, if ever used profanity in the past. In his current state, he was well beyond politeness.

Though Vilas didn’t understand, he recognized the bitter expression on the human’s face. “Heh!” He huffed as he shifted to sit down next to him. “Anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , would kill for a mere taste of my white cheddar mac and cheese with truffles.”

 _Go away! Just leave me alone._ Finian gestured adamantly, motioning to Vilas and the door, his anger seeping further through.

“Want me to leave?” Vilas taunted. “It’s quite simple, really. All _you_ have to do is take a bite. Just one bite and you won’t have to see me again for the rest of the day.”

The expression on Fin’s face morphed into one of sadness and frustration. _How can such a ‘famous’ chef like you work for the likes of HIM? It’s just wrong…EVERYTHING is wrong._

“Fuck, I’m sorry…” Vilas gasped when the human began to weep. He reached out a hand to pat his shoulder, but it was roughly shoved away.

 _Don’t touch me!_ He signed, his fury rising once again.

“Alright, alright. I totally got that one, so you don’t wanna be touched.” The mixed Unicorn guessed as he placed the bowl down and lifted his hands in a surrendering motion.

A pitiable expression formed on Finian’s face once more. He wasn’t normally like this, and he knew it. But, he was still coming to terms with the horror of what he had gone through. Still, the poor chef was just an innocent bystander. With a deep breath, he reached down for the bowl and lifted it, taking a spoonful of the food under Vil’s watchful gaze.

He closed his eyes in bliss, tears falling down his cheeks. He had never tasted anything so good in his entire life. If Jack were there, he’d have surely seen him have his most disturbing ‘foodgasmic’ moment yet. But, even after he swallowed, the only sound that fell from his lips were gasping sobs. He couldn’t bring himself to moan appreciatively or break apart the different flavors on his tongue. But, he did eat every last bite, tears and all.

The mixed Unicorn’s golden eyes softened at the sight. “My mom used to say that sometimes salty tears actually add flavor to what you’re eating.” He admitted. “But, when you’re upset enough to cry, you can’t really take in the flavors all that well. What a load of bull, huh?”

Vilas held out a hand and gave Finian a smile when the human handed him the empty bowl. He set the glass of water aside for him and picked up the tray as he stood up. “I’ll be back in a few hours with something else for ya, ok?”

:::

Jack hummed the Mission Impossible theme under his breath, pulling the black beanie lower on his head to hide his blond hair. The human hunched over, dashing for the cover of a lushly blooming bush next to the back door of the mansion. He tucked himself in the shadows, cocking his head to listen for anyone who might be out and about.

Nothing.

He shuffled to the side until he could reach the doorknob, turning it carefully. Not even locked. Cocky son of a bitch Elder.

The thick wooden door opened an inch, allowing Jack to peer inside. It looked like a kitchen. There were things out for cooking, but no one seemed to be around that early in the morning.

"I got up before noon for you, Finian Fair," Jack whispered. "You better be okay."

The human pulled the door open just far enough for him to slip inside. He'd taken several steps into the room when he heard light footsteps outside the door. Jack glanced at the door behind him but refused to run back out when he'd finally gotten inside.

Luckily, there was another door just a few paces away. Maybe a hall or dining room? Unfortunately, when he quickly shut the door behind him, it threw the space into inky blackness. Jack reached out blindly, trying to find a light switch. What he found instead was a pyramid of crockery.

The first pot dumped something sticky and sweet-smelling on his head. The human barely caught the crock before it smashed on the floor. Jack quickly ran his hands up the pyramid, steadying the pots. He'd gotten almost to the top when another crock tipped, dumping heavy powder all over him. He grabbed the pot before it could smash on the stone tiles.

Jack clutched the pottery to his chest as he listened to the soft footsteps in the kitchen. Whoever it was, didn't seem to be moving towards his hiding place or notice his presence. The blond heaved a sigh of relief. The puff of air disturbed the powder covering him, blowing straight up his nose.

Jack sneezed reflexively, dropping both crocks to shatter on the floor with a crash.

:::

Vilas was on his way to the kitchen when he heard the sneeze followed by the sound of ceramic breaking. After the initial cringe, the mixed Unicorn straightened himself up and took a sharp inhale of breath as he started thinking of ways to tell whoever was in the pantry that he was fired.

But, when he entered the storage room, he came across a...thief covered in flour? "If you've come to steal, the only expensive thing we have are truffles." He spoke aloud.

Vilas expected the burglar to dodge past him and run for the exit. Instead, the half-Unicorn was yanked roughly into the pantry, and the door slammed shut. A sticky hand slapped over the chef’s mouth, the overwhelming smell of molasses in the small space making his stomach churn.

"Try anything cute, and you're dead," the thief growled. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know where Finian Fair is. He's human, blond. Your piece of shit boss kidnapped him." The muscular arm around the cook's chest tightened. "Nod if you're going to behave."

Vilas nodded. Of course, he wanted to help the poor human! Just who did that thief think he was?

The mixed Unicorn gently, but firmly tugged the thief's hand off his mouth so he could speak. "I know where he is," He whispered. "You're lucky that no one's here yet." He then frowned. "You're not going to like what you see..."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jack hissed, a spike of worry stabbing his heart. "Where the hell is he?"

Vilas turned around and pulled back. "Follow me." He insisted as he took hold of one of the thief's hands and led him quickly through the hallways. When he reached the door, he knocked. "It's Chef Vilas again...and someone's with me. Someone you hopefully know."

As the two of them made their way into the room, they saw Finian, fully dressed, sitting in front of a mirrored bureau. He slowly turned to look at them without saying a word.

"Fin," Jack gasped, rushing over to his friend. "Shit, are you okay? What hurts where?"

At first, Finian couldn't understand what he was seeing. Why was Jack dressed so strangely and covered in food? The chef from before, Vilas, was at the doorway looking around desperately.

"You have to hurry!" Vilas urged.

 _Physically I'm fine._ Finian signed with his hands. _Heart and mind are a little broken._ _Elder Galamin, he...he **used** me._

Jack frowned, wondering why Fin was signing with his hands instead of talking, and just how the Elder had used him.

"I'm gonna kill that asshole." Jack rumbled as he glanced at the door. "But it'll have to wait. Look, I was just supposed to be gathering info. But I'm sure as hell not leaving you here. Let's go." He tugged on his friend's arm. Fin tensed for a brief moment, but then relaxed and allowed his friend to lead the way.

The chef took note of how the human allowed the thief to touch him and felt relieved. If Finian didn’t want to leave with the thief, he’d have surely shoved him away, just as he had done before. He truly hoped that the human would move past whatever happened.

Jack gave Vilas a bright smile. "You should come with us. You don't belong working for someone like Galamin. We'll find you something better. I promise."

Vilas felt a warmth inside at the thought. It truly was the oddest thing. They were complete strangers, but the thief still wished him well. "I'm not the one that needs to escape," The chef insisted as he glanced at Finian. "Your friend's the one that really needs to get out of here. So, let's go."

The chef then led them through the same way they had entered while hugging the wall. But, when he heard voices, he motioned for them to stop. " _Shit_ ," He hissed under his breath. "We have to go another way." He explained as he led them down another hallway through a laundry area. Vilas looked on ahead while the other two crouched beside the wall of a pantry.

As soon as the last maid made her way outside to the left, he rushed them out past the lawn and into the woods.

When Vilas was about to turn back to the estate, Jack grabbed his hand. A thrilling tingle radiated from the touch. The human hardly even had to tip his head down to look into the chef's golden eyes. The green-eyed man’s heart thumped in his chest.

"Come with me," he blurted. "Let me help you. You can't _want_ to work for that monster."

The mixed Unicorn felt his heart skip a beat. For a moment, he truly contemplated it. Elder Galamin hadn't seemed so bad for an Elder up until the moment where he saw the aftermath of what he did to Finian. The memory briefly flashed in the front of his mind…the torn strips of the sheet, some on the bed, some on the ground, one clutched in Finian’s reddened hands…

"Alright, I'll-" He began to agree, but then his sous chef called to him from across the lawn. "Go! Go quickly before they see you!" He instructed as he tugged his hand back and rushed over to meet the sous chef half way.

"Chef! The Elder's been looking for you! Said we have quite the banquet to prepare," The sous chef explained. "What were you doing way out here?"

"Just needed to clear my head for a bit," Vilas responded as he followed the other man back inside.

Jack and Finian looked on from behind a tree, both of them upset to see Vilas go.

 _I never got a chance to thank him for the food, or to even tell him how good it was._ Fin signed.

"We'll be back for him," Jack whispered, carefully leading Fin toward the farm. "Galamin is going _down_. He'll pay for what he's done, and he'll never hurt anyone again." He let out a relieved breath as they crossed onto farmland. He grinned at his friend. "I know some people who are dying to see you."

Finian continued to follow his best friend. _Who?_ He asked, but then stopped in his tracks. _Jack...thank you for coming for me._ He signed, unable to figure out the words with which to truly express his gratitude. After all, it went beyond Jack’s actions, it was how much the brunette cared for him as a best friend, as a brother. _How did you know that it was Elder Galamin?_

Jack wondered why Fin was using sign language instead of his voice but knew there wasn't time to talk about it. He was glad for all the friends they'd made when they were in school that had gone to the academy for the deaf in the next town over. Knowing ASL had come in handy more times than Jack could count. It definitely beat passing notes in class.

"You remember Sy?" Jack asked. "He saw you get nabbed. He was about to have a job interview with Raj. He told Raj what had happened, but Sy didn't recognize you with your natural hair color."

Jack saw the house ahead and let out a little relieved sigh. They were going to make it!

"Anyway, Sy told Raj, then Al found out," Jack explained as they continued to rush through the farm. "Unicorns and Nightmares couldn't get in because the grounds are apparently warded with an alarm." Jack couldn't help his grin. "I talked them into letting _me_ sneak in. I never hoped I'd be able to get you out on my first try. That chef guy really saved the damn day."

Finian tensed at the mere mention of Alistair, his heart immediately dropping down to his stomach. But, he pushed on and tried to concentrate on the rest of what Jack said. _Yes, Chef Vilas was very kind. I don't like that we had to leave him._

"We've got a healer right inside, come on," Jack said anxiously pushing open the door to the farmhouse. "Did that bastard hurt your throat or something? I totally call dibs on punching that piece of shit Galamin first."

" _Fin!_ " Lee'en gasped as he rushed right over, nearly tackling the human to the ground as he held him tightly. "Are you ok? What did they do to you?"

Finian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The warmth of the Unicorn seemed to seep into his core. A part of him didn’t want to let go of such comfort.

Raj, who had been carefully wiping off Jack's face with a wet towel, peered over at the other two. "If he's hurt, don't you think it would be best for the healer to see him, my peony?"

Lee'en let out a loud gasp as he pulled away, taking hold of both of the human's hands. "Right! I'm so sorry, Fin!"

Finian shook his head. _It's alright._ He signed.

"He said, it's alright, baby. Where's the healer?" Jack asked as he looked up from where Raj was washing his face like he was a sloppy toddler. "Something's wrong with his throat. And we need to contact Al right away."

“I’ll contact him in just a moment.” Raj replied. “First, it would be best to see to any injuries Finian might have.”

The Healer was a Unicorn that worked for the Montcroix. They had brought him along to the farm house just in case anything happened to Jack. The man had pale blue hair down to his shoulders and Peridot green eyes. He slowly approached Finian and Lee'en until he was a few feet away. He then gave a slight bow.

"Young master, I am Healer Nigel," He held his hands in front of him in invitation. "Might I assess your health? The only contact I need is your hands in mine."

Finian looked from Lee to the healer to Jack and back. He had been able to touch and accept the touch of his best friends. But, he still felt a fear grip him at the thought of touching or being touched by anyone else. His hands shook as he slowly forced himself to place them on top of Nigel's palms.

A green glow formed on Nigel's forehead leaf crest while another crest on his forearm, surely from a mate, glowed brown. "His hands had some abrasions, and there was minor rectal damage. His vocal cords were a little swollen, but he should be able to speak just fine." He explained.

Jack's lips tightened into a harsh line. As soon as the healer was through, he pulled his friend into his arms, holding him tightly.

"It's going to be okay," Jack whispered. "You're safe. We're gonna get through this. You know I'm always here for you, right?"

Finian nodded, clinging tightly to his best friend. The healer might have healed his body, but his emotions were still quite the mess. He thought he had been all out of tears before, and yet they began to fall and fall. Heart-wrenching sobs shook his entire frame.

"Fin..." Lee'en wrapped his arms around them both, prompting Raj to do the same on the other side until all four of them were huddled together.

The warmth from all three of them was soothing, it made Fin feel safe and loved. His body finally stopped shaking, though the tears continued to roll down his face.

Jack rested his forehead against Fin's. "We've got you."


	18. Ch 18

a/n: this is the second to last chapter!

* * *

 

Sneaking Finian into the Montcroix estate in a way that the others wouldn't see him was not as complicated as the group had previously thought. Without thinking about it twice, Fin showed them the way through the window of Alistair's childhood room. Raj then led them to a guest room where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Jack approached his friend cautiously.

"You want a shower?" the teen asked. "Maybe some clean clothes? And I'll let Al know we're here. He'll be really glad to see you."

Finian felt as if someone held his heart in a tight grip at the mention of Alistair. He gave a slow nod.

"I'll go find him some of my clothes to change into," Lee suggested as he rushed over to the room he shared with his mates.

Before the young man realized it, he found himself being sprayed by hot water. Despite the temperature and despite how hard he scrubbed himself everywhere, Finian still felt as if Elder Galamin's essence still clung to his body somehow. He would have stayed under the shower long enough for the hot water to be used up, but Lee'en knocked on the bathroom door and called for him.

Finian dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door to let the pink-haired Unicorn inside. He was relieved to see that the clothes consisted of a pair of boxers, cargos, and a shirt with a hooded vest attached to it. They felt as comfortable as they looked. _Thank you_ , he signed to the Unicorn.

 _You're welcome_. Lee'en signed back. Though his knowledge of sign language wasn't as advanced as Jack and Fin's, he had learned quite a bit of it during the two years he spent with them. When they first met, he had no other way of communicating with Jack otherwise, after all.

 _"How is he doing?"_ Alistair's voice drifted through the door. _"Do you think he'll be out soon? I don't want to burst in there. I know he likely needs a little time to wrap his head around everything. Not seeing him is killing me. Are you sure it was right for me not to go to him right away, Jack?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Fin heard his best friend answer _. "Just give him a chance to realize he's safe and get his head wrapped around that. He's not gonna like it if everybody hovers over him."_

Once again, Finian felt as if his heart was being squeezed too tightly. He swayed on the spot, unused to the sensation of losing his balance. But, Lee'en was right there to steady him.

"Hey, just say the word, and you don't have to see him," Lee offered. "Do you _want_ him here?"

Finian gave a sharp nod and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Fin!" Alistair stood up from the bed and took two quick steps toward the teen before stopping, clearly wanting to sweep the human into his arms but afraid it wouldn't be welcome. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you."

The Nightmare looked like he hadn't slept in days. His cobalt hair was a mess, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Finian reached over, before even realizing it, and gently tugged on a section of Alistair’s hair. He then held that lock to the side of his face as tears began to fall from his eyes.

The Nightmare looked torn for a moment, his hands hovering over Finian for long moments before gathering the teen close and tucking him under his chin.

"You're alright now," Alistair soothed. "You're safe. It's going to be alright. I swear it."

Finian's fingers curled into Al's shirt as he clutched the fabric. He merely continued to weep. The sound of Alistair's voice felt like an oasis after being hopelessly lost in a desert.

"I'm so sorry, Fin." Alistair's voice broke. "It's my fault...I should have been there. I should have _protected_ you. I didn't watch over you. I knew the Elders were corrupt. I should have known they would have tried something." The Nightmare's tears made silvery tracks down his cheeks. "They hurt you because of me. This all happened because of me."

The human's eyes widened, and he tugged the shirt down hard. "N-No!" He gasped, speaking out loud for the first time in over 48 hours. "Don't _say_ that..."

"This was HIS fault and his fault _only_!" Finian suddenly growled. Then, as quickly as the anger rose up, sorrow engulfed him. "A-Al...I lost the promise mark," he confessed in a low whisper.

Lee'en spoke up immediately. "That's impossible. Once a promise mark appears, it doesn't go away. It might fade or hide, but it's still there." He walked over to Jack and shamelessly lifted the green-eyed man's shirt. "See here? It only solidifies into its richest hue after a complete mating or maitings..." He trailed off and frowned when he realized that Jack's mark wasn't the vivid green he had expected after having mated with Raj. The pink-haired unicorn stroked the skin over where the marking was laid, and his lips formed a tight line. "Jack Kierny, you have some explaining to do."

At the sound of slight distress he heard in his peony's voice, Raj walked over and peered at the promise mark over Jack's heart, as well. "Only two of the arrows are a solid, olive hue...the heart should be as deep a hazel as Jack's eyes," he explained. "Are we missing a mate?"

"Raj and I aren't enough!?" Lee huffed, his cheeks poofing up like a child as he folded his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Of _course_ you're enough," Jack answered quickly. "You _know_ I love you guys." The teen looked down at the promise mark and frowned.  "I guess I never noticed before." He shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing big. I'm totally committed to _both_ of you." Jack looked from one of his mates to the other. "You believe me, right?"

Raj reached out to gently grab the back of Jack's neck as he pressed a kiss to the human's forehead. "According to your promise mark, it seems you were destined to have three mates," he began as he reached out to gently tug Lee'en towards them. "But, what our lovely peony hasn't come to terms with yet is the fact that it means that both of us were _also_ destined for three mates. Jack and I couldn't possibly be drawn to someone that you wouldn't be drawn to, as well, Lee." 

Lee'en took a sharp breath through his nose as his lower lip lifted his pout further up his face in a rather funny and childish expression. "It just better not be another full-fledged Nightmare..." he grumbled. "I won't be able to stand so much _reasoning_ and _logic._ "

"Pretty sure I balance out most of the reasoning and logic, babe." Jack couldn't help but grin, leaning down to press a kiss to Lee's soft, pouting lips.

Lee'en melted into the kiss. If they were meant to have another mate, then he had to cherish the attention he got from Jack before it divided three ways. He then let out a sigh and turned back towards Finian. "As I was _trying_ to explain, the promise mark can't really go away. But, it can hide whenever the carrier's not ready..." he gazed up at Jack as he continued. "And it can remain faded if the mating's incomplete."

Finian snuggled further against Alistair's chest as he finally relaxed. "I'm so relieved..." he whispered.

"See, love?" Alistair nuzzled Fin's damp hair. "Everything will be fine. I'll wait for when you're ready. Forever, if that's what you need."

Finian nodded. "Can we donate all the white sheets in the estate to charity?" He asked softly. "I don't ever want to see another set of white sheets ever again."

Alistair blinked but didn't question it.

"Of course, I'll have it done immediately." The cobalt Nightmare gave Fin a gentle squeeze. "And whenever you're ready to talk about it, I will always be here." He paused, thinking. "You've been through a lot. It would ease my mind greatly if you would speak to a healer who specializes in the mind and trauma. Would you consider it?"

"Yes...I'd like that very much," Finian agreed as more tears gathered in his eyes. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you, love." Alistair stroked the teen's cheeks, catching the wetness and wiping it away. "I'd dye my hair pink as Lee'en's and dance around if I thought it might make you smile."

Finian's navy blue eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" He gasped as he reached out to gently tug the ends of Alistair's hair. "It's beautiful as it is."

"Allie, I think both you and Finian should get some rest," Raj suggested. "In fact, we all should. There is much at hand, and we should face it with sobriety and restored strength."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Alistair agreed. He looked down at Finian. "If you're alright with it, I'd like to rest beside you. If you'd be more comfortable, I'm more than happy to sleep on the couch."

"Stay with me, please..." Finian pleaded. He more than trusted Alistair to keep his word. The warmth of his body was also soothing.

"Come on, sweety-pies." Jack threw one arm around Lee's shoulder and the other around Raj's waist. "Five's a crowd."

"And four's not?" Lee'en scoffed as they headed toward their shared room. "You've yet to tell us who this potential new mate is. You had to have come across him recently."

"I don't know!" Jack hunched his shoulders. He hated feeling like he was making one of his mates, or maybe even both of them, unhappy. "I met some new people at the farm. Oh, and that cute little chef..." The human stopped in his tracks. "Crap. Umm, how do you tell if someone's your mate again?"

"Chef?" Lee'en muttered to himself.

Raj, however, placed a supportive hand on Jack's shoulder. "Usually by an irresistible scent," he explained. "Lovely scents, especially strong ones broadcasted by Maidens are quite the lure."

"I...He smelled like food. He was really cute, though." Jack appeared somewhat bewildered as he looked up at Raj. "He was the only reason I got Fin out. Shit, he's still there! What if he's supposed to be with us and I left him behind?"

Raj tugged Jack into a tight embrace. "Then, we'll retrieve him. The three of us...together," he suggested.

"If he helped you and Fin out, I _guess_ we should try to get him out, too," Lee'en grudgingly admitted, as well.

"I love you, both of you." Jack yanked Lee into a group hug, with the human holding Lee'en and Raj holding both of them. "You know that, right?"

A devious smirk formed on Lee's face. "We'd know that even more if you _showed_ us you did," he teased as he tugged Raj and Jack's wrists and dragged them into their room. "Right, Colossus?"

"Absolutely," Raj responded, not missing a beat. "Perhaps by having you between us?"

"Mmm," Jack hummed happily. "I could get behind that, and in front of that. Yum."

Lee'en gracefully leaped onto the bed, pulling his shirt off in the same fluid motion. He drew the gazes of both his mates as he trailed his fingers up his chest and over soft pink nipples. "On my back or all fours?" He asked Jack. 

 _"Ahn,"_ Jack gasped, pushing on the bulge that had suddenly appeared at the front of his pants. "Fuck, baby. You're going to make me cum in my pants and embarrass myself or faint from the blood suddenly rushing to my cock. That would probably be embarrassing, too. Feel free to enjoy my unconscious body, though."

Raj let out a low chuckle. "You could never embarrass yourself in front of us, love," he insisted as he walked over and helped Lee'en tug off his pants. When he returned his heated gaze to the hazel-eyed man, his voice fell another octave. "You should know by now that we'd be up for anything you'd like to do."

"Damn, I'm so taking you up on that sometime. Fuck, you're hot. I think right now I want to do our sweet pinky and have you do me." Jack's cheek flushed, his breaths coming faster as he tore off his shirt, flinging it away from himself before whipping off his pants. "First, I want to lick every inch of both of you."

Lee'en quickly stood up on the bed and all but forcefully tugged Raj's shirt off. "You heard him, get nekkid!"

The mixed Nightmare couldn't help but chuckle once again as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing. As Jack clambered onto the bed and headed towards Lee'en, Raj came up behind him and began to gently rub the human's shoulders and neck.

Jack practically purred at the touch as the human pinned his pink-haired lover beneath him to nibble Lee's throat. It was amazing to him how he felt between them. Lee'en made Jack feel protective, dominant, and somehow tender. Raj brought out the opposite in him. When the human was with both of them, the feelings didn't clash. The combination of submission and dominance, protector and protected, top and bottom left his body and mind thrumming with pleasure and excitement before they had even shucked their clothes.

"God, you're so fucking perfect," Jack moaned as he nibbled south to catch a pert pink nipple in his mouth. "I want to eat you up and make you scream."

Lee's legs were already wrapped around Jack's waist, grinding against him while he still could. "I don't think you'll be able to get me to shut up after you start!" He confessed.

Raj's large hands continued to make their way down his path was blocked by Lee's crossed legs, but one mindful tap urged the Unicorn to spread his legs on either side of them. The mixed Nightmare made his way right down to the human's gorgeous ass, kneading and squeezing the flesh to his heart's content.

Jack groaned, arching his back and rolling his hips, pushing into his larger mate's skilled touch before the human rubbed his dripping length against Lee's, nibbling and nipping the pink Unicorn's nipples hungrily.

The look on Lee's face was of sensual abandon. He breathed through his mouth, and his eyes were low-lidded, the magenta irises nearly darkening to a red hue. His fingers and nails raked through Jack's hair and scalp as he moaned appreciatively after every suck and bite. "Jack!"

Raj bit his lower lip as he watched the interaction with hungry eyes. The two lovely men beneath him belonged to him, just as he belonged to them. He slid his thumb across the Ares crest on Jack's right shoulder blade, sending a shock of sensual pleasure through the human's body.

The human shivered, his cock throbbing. Jack shoved Lee'en upwards on the bed. The human wiggled his ass at Raj as he sucked Lee's perfect pink tip, moaning at the taste.

The mixed Nightmare let out a low growl as he gave one of Jack's cheeks a sharp slap. He shifted into his faun form and drew a finger along his long shaft to gather some of the natural lubrication. Raj then reached down to wrap his hand around Jack's member and began to stroke it ever so slowly.

Lee'en whimpered as he squirmed. He didn't care if he released too early. All he cared about was the sight of his mates before him and the sensation of Jack's lips on his flesh. "More!" He begged.

"Ah, fuck, I'll give you all you can take if Raj will slap my ass some more," Jack gasped out, bucking into Raj's fist while flicking his tongue teasingly up and down Lee's hot shaft. "Think you can convince him, baby?"

The pink-haired Unicorn didn't need to be told twice. "Celestials...Raj, you better slap him till his butt's as red as a strawberry!" He demanded.

Raj snickered. "As you command, my peony," he purred. After every few strokes, his hand came down on one butt cheek and then the other in tandem.

Jack yelped, his eyelids fluttering. The human took a deep breath and threw his mouth onto Lee'en's cock. Every moan and cry vibrated the pink-haired Unicorn in delicious torment. Jack widened his legs wantonly. Every smack seemed to go straight through the human's balls and zinging straight up the teen's shaft. Jack delighted in the lurid sound of Raj's pumping fist getting wetter and wetter from the precum dribbling from the human's tip.

Lee'en could barely take the sound of Raj's hand coming into contact with Jack's plush backside in conjunction with the heat of the human's mouth around his fully hardened cock. "Yes!" He cried out as both his hands clutched the back of Jack's head. "I just...I... _ugh!"_ He gave a thrust into Jack's mouth.

Raj continued his pattern of alternating butt cheeks, but his hand shifted its hold so that his fingers swooped over the tip of Jack's shaft with every upward stroke. "Such lovely sounds, Lee."

Jack sucked hard, moaning as Raj squeezed his shaft tight while delivering a quick series of thudding thwacks to the human's lovely ass. The teen shuddered, clutching Lee'en's thighs as he nearly saw stars as he shot all over Raj's talented fingers.

Lee'en himself all but blasted his seed down the back of Jack's throat. "Ahn!" The Unicorn keened as his fingers tightened against the human's scalp.

"Yes, loves," Raj rumbled, feeling content. "Such a lovely sight." Though he had yet to cum himself, he had more patience than the two of his mates combined.

Jack slumped forward, going immediately into cuddle mode and wrapping his arms around Lee'en's waist as he nuzzled the petite Unicorn's chest.

Lee'en kissed the top of his mate's head. "Mmm...you never answered my earlier question, Jack," he urged. "Do you want me on my back or all fours? Raj's still waiting."

"And I'll wait for as long as it takes, my peony," the mixed Nightmare, who was still in faun form, replied.

"Gah, fuck. Too sexy, gonna die," Jack moaned, his cock twitching with interest despite the orgasm that was still sending delicious aftershocks through his body. "Back, baby. Gotta see your perfect face and kiss that pretty pout some more."

"Then stay where you both are," Raj suggested as he leaned down to press his horn against the heart crest on Lee's forehead. Both their magic mixed for a moment before a wave of intense pleasure rolled over the Unicorn and human. Though they had both released but a moment before, their bodies responded almost immediately to it.

Jack gasped, back arching as he slid up Lee's body to catch the Unicorn's lips. Something hard and hot nudged at Lee'en's thigh.

"You want to shift, sugar?" Jack purred, nipping at the pink-haired man's full lower lip. "Because I'm going to fuck you so hard while Raj is pounding into me..."

Lee'en felt his heart race at the very thought. For once, he said nothing and merely nodded as he shifted into his faun form and once again spread his legs wide for him.

Jack grinned ferally, leaning down to devour Lee's mouth. The human swiped his fingers through the cum smeared across his Unicorn's chest and stomach, then grasped Lee'en's hard shaft. Jack stroked and pumped, gathering his faun lover's precum in his other hand. The human kept stroking as he began slicking Lee's entrance.

By that point, Lee'en was panting. He bucked into Jack's hand eager to have the human inside him. "Please, Jack...I don't need much prepping in this form. Just get _in_ me!" He urged.

The human's cock jumped as a surge of lust shot through him. Jack wasted no time, lining himself up. He caught Lee's eyes, pinning the Unicorn with the intensity of his gaze as he breached the willing body beneath him, not stopping until he was completely buried in Lee'en's hot depths.

It took everything Lee had not to wrap his legs around Jack. He reached over to take hold of the back of Jack's neck, tugging him into a hard kiss.

While his two loves kissed, Raj took some more of the natural lubricant off his cock and gently slid a finger inside Jack. A second and third finger followed as he diligently worked the flesh open. Though the slickness of his shaft eliminated any concerns about friction, it would still be quite the stretch due to its size.

Jack moaned into Lee's mouth, torn between pushing back onto Raj's fingers and holding himself deep inside his pink-haired mate. The human ended up circling his hips, gasping when Raj's fingers skimmed his sweet spot.

A smirk tugged the corner of the mixed Nightmare’s lips as he continued to rake his fingers along the same sensitive area. “How does that feel, my pumpkin?” He asked while Lee’en squirmed beneath them.

"Hnn, not deep enough, hard enough," Jack groaned. "Not enough like your cock."

"What he said!" Lee'en agreed readily. "Get to the shoving so I can have it deep and hard, too!" He practically ordered.

Raj chuckled and continued to stretch the human to his liking. "I think that will be enough to get through," he mused out loud as he gave a few gentle thrusts in order to slip the head of his large faun flesh into Jack's entrance. He waited but a second before sliding further and further into the depths with a low, husky moan.

Jack sucked in a breath, not realizing he was holding it until his head spun. The human groaned as Raj sheathed his impressive length deep inside him. Jack wriggled, trying to tempt his big mate to be a bit less slow and careful with the teen. Jack's chest heaved as he pulled in air and peeked over his shoulder.

"That's a shame," Jack smirked, eyes twinkling and voice rough. "But I understand if you are too tired to fuck me so hard I'll feel it for days. Just take it at your own pace, sweetheart. Do you want me to be on top? Lee could sit in my lap, and we'll do all the work."

Jack had to turn away to hide his ridiculous grin, tipping his head down to whisper in Lee'en's ear.

"Better brace yourself, baby."

Raj let out a low, rumbling growl as he held the headboard with both hands. "You'll feel it for _three_ days, my loves," he warned just before he pulled half out and back in again. The flesh that surrounded him felt so tight that it was a wonder how it gave way for his large rod to pierce its way through.

Jack's brain short-circuited for several heartbeats. His irises rolled toward the ceiling, lost behind half-dropped lids as a ragged moan fell from his lips. He felt strangely languid and electrified at the same time. There was something about Raj's power over him made him feel safe and loved.

And turned on.

If Jack hadn't cum once, already, he'd have been embarrassing himself by going off like a rocket with that first impaling thrust.

"Yes, yes!" Lee keened as he felt Jack move through Raj's momentum. "Harder, Colossus, I wanna feel more of him!" He urged.

The older man complied, his hips snapping with each of his fierce thrusts. His movements were so deep that his balls brushed against Jack's skin.

Lewd gasps and grunts fell from Jack's lips with every slam of Raj's hips. The human's head was floating in a euphoric buzz. He clutched the sheets above Lee'en's head, locking his arms to brace himself, so the pounding didn't throw him forward across the bed. Jack let every thrust transfer to Lee, who was clutching him tightly. Jack wasn't going to simply cum, he thought wildly, he was going to fly apart like a dandelion fluff caught in a tornado.

Lee'en lifted and bent himself enough to be able to catch one of Jack's nipples in his mouth. He gave it a gentle bite and a tug, dragging his tongue over the tip afterward. But, then Raj's thrusts increased in intensity and he was barely able to lift his head through the force of it. "Celestials!" the Unicorn cried out as he suddenly spurted right between his lower body and Jack's.

Raj lifted his broad hand, bringing it down with a loud thwack against Jack's already reddened backside as Lee tightened rhythmically around him. A strangled cry fell from the teen's lips as his cock swelled, twitching and spurting as he followed Lee'en over the edge.

The mixed Nightmare gave a few final rough thrusts that drew forth sounds from both his mates and then released hard into the human beneath him. Raj held his body above theirs for a moment, and then slowly shifted off of Jack. The larger man then placed a kiss on Lee and Jack's foreheads and laid beside his two lovers, draping a long arm around them both.

Jack slipped from Lee'en's warm body with a soft moan, squirming into a comfortable position with his sated lovers. He snuggled in happily, eyes closed.

"Mmmm, love you guys," Jack murmured. "Lots and lots."

"As do I," Raj responded in his deep voice.

Lee'en gave a loud yawn and snuggled closer. "Ditto," he agreed.

::::::

After a shared warm bath in a tub that was plenty large enough for the both of them, Alistair and Finian helped dried each other off. Finian had tensed up for a brief moment, but he relaxed into the Nightmare's touch. The human then dried and brushed out Alistair's long hair. Every time his fingers ran along the lovely indigo strands, he felt at peace.

The Nightmare noted as much, so he allowed Fin to take as long as he wished. When the human finally placed the brush down, the fleur-de-lis marking on Alistair's forehead glowed a bright cobalt as the older man used magic to finish drying his hair. When they were through with the bathroom, they walked over to the bedroom, and the Montcroix laid out a soft set of pajamas for Finian to wear before pulling on a pair of pajama pants himself.

Finian dressed himself quietly, feeling strange moments of guilt and frustration, along with a tiny tendril of fear. But, when the two of them laid down on the bed, Alistair was careful not to brush against Fin. The platinum-haired man turned to look at the Nightmare. With a trembling hand, he took Alistair's hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. The scent of the older man hit his senses...freshly baked bread, spices, and wine. It soothed him deep inside and caused a burn in his chest.

"Ah!" Finian hissed, which caused Alistair to sit up immediately and look him over.

"Finian! What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" The Nightmare gasped, his hands hovering above Finian's form, as if afraid to touch him and make the pain worse.

The human unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his pajama top, where his navy blue compass promise mark glowed. Tears began to brim in Fin's eyes. "Lee was right," he whispered in awe. "I was just so ashamed of what happened...I wasn't able to keep my promise, so I thought..."

"Finian Fair," Alistair growled as he carefully took hold of one of the human's hands. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Yes, I was able to find you because you were a Maiden. But, that status itself means nothing to me. I love you. I love who you are. Your grace, your kindness, and even your scent will always draw me in."

Finian's tears rolled down his cheek as he sat up, but before he was able to say a word, Alistair pressed Finian's hand against his bare chest, right over his heart.

"Would you please mark me, Finian?" Alistair urged. "Even if we are never able to fully consummate our mating, I want everyone to know that you are the only one for me."

The younger man took a shuddering breath as a warmth seeped through his hand. When he lifted it, his intricate navy blue compass was displayed on Alistair's tanned skin, more solid and saturated than he had ever seen it. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and leaned over to press a tender kiss on the marking.

Alistair nearly bit his tongue at the rush of pleasure that permeated from that innocent kiss. He had never realized just how potent a mating mark could be. Matings were such a private manner that no one had ever told him just how powerful the markings could be. So, he held himself as still as possible and hoped to the cosmos that his shaft wouldn't awaken any further.

"Do you mark _me_ now?" Finian asked in a nervous voice as a blush streaked across his nose and cheeks.

But, the older man nodded in affirmation. "Our kind can't overlay a mating mark over one that is already there...so, we usually avoid marking the face," he explained. "But, if a human wears another's mating mark on their forehead as their own crest..." he continued as he gently placed his hand over Finian's forehead. "It is an ancient honor that has long been forgotten. It can only be bestowed by royals to bestow the family name onto a human intended."

Finian felt a tingling warmth on his forehead that lasted even after Alistair removed his hand. Though he couldn't see it, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that a cobalt fleur-de-lis now rested there. He reached up a few fingers to touch it and felt a strange rush of energy.

"Finian Montcroix," Alistair announced. "We are officially mates."

The younger man wrapped his arms around the Nightmare's shoulders in a tight hug. "I love you," he whispered into Alistair's ear. After a moment, he pulled back in a sudden movement and gasped. "Won't Mother Penelope be upset that we did all this without telling her again?"

A shiver rolled down Alistair's spine, but he assured Finian that she would understand...eventually. Still energized from the exchange of markings, the two of them talked of things that Finian had missed. The Nightmare told him of Synan making fast friends with Felix, and how both Synan and Quinton were ready to join them in any of their endeavors. He even told him how Habacuc had crossed over his father, Robert, from Fin's old dimension to theirs. They talked for hours before the human finally gave in to a restful sleep.

Alistair gently rubbed Finian's back, feeling a mixture of amusement and relief when the human subconsciously snuggled up to him. The poor thing was exhausted. Though Al hoped that Finian would rest peacefully the entire night, he was glad to be in a position that allowed him to calm Finian down should he awaken with any fitful dreams. Matings were a mystery in many aspects...it could help ground all the intendeds involved, or it could strain under the pressure of a mating built on hatred. The Nightmare would never regret his decision of asking Finian to mark him that night. A lot would be at stake that following morning, after all.

::::::

Elder Galamin was seated at his cherry wood desk. He held a letter beneath his green lamp. As he continued to read it, the corners of his lips tugged upwards into a vicious smile.

_Elder Galamin,_

_It has come to my attention that you've been untoward with my grandson Alistair's current mate. You know as well as I that Maidens are to be treated with respect, especially humans that have chosen to cross over into our world. It is the one ancient rule that has persisted to this day, and you have dishonored him in the foulest of manners without offering him anything worthwhile in return. Let us speak about this matter in person._

_signed_

_Armand Montcroix_

The aged Unicorn stood up and fixed his suit as he walked out of his study. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so pleased. Galamin was quite eager to see Armand Montcroix face to face after so many years.

::::

As he waited for Galamin to meet with him at the restaurant, Armand's concern over his beloved grandson and his mate could be read all over his mature and handsome face. The Nightmare was the tallest of the Montcroix. His shoulders were wide, but his frame was a bit slimmer than in his youth when he sported quite the musculature. His eyes were the same cobalt hue as Alistair's. But, his hair was a non-reflective black with silver tips that fell just below the nape of the neck in straight strands. The crest on his forehead was a cobalt new moon with lines dashing around it as if it were eclipsed. Armand's thoughts drifted to the moments before he set up the meeting in the restaurant's most private room.

-

 _The retired head of the Montcroix had found Alistair at the door of the Healer who had attended Finian. The Healer was one of the best in all of Zirao Zion and was also a certified therapist.._.

_"Are you sure you don't need me to be in there with you? I would cancel all of my other plans with just a word," Alistair insisted._

_"I'll be fine," Fin responded as he stood on the tips of his toes to give the Nightmare a soft kiss. The smile the human gave him was forced as he tried to put on a brave face. Their attention was then drawn to the Healer._

_"Master Finian will be in safe hands," Healer Nigel pointed out._

_Finian gave Alistair a quick hug before finally walking into the room with the Healer. Alistair watched him go with a torn expression on his face. As Armand looked on, he felt his heart break for his grandson's woes._

_"Come with me, Allie," Armand urged as he led them to the library, where many were already gathered_

_Quinton was there, along with two Elders that were the most loyal to the Montcroix. Armand's three daughters were there, along with their mates. Lucien and Habacuc were also there. They were all pouring over old and new legal documents that would hopefully help them reinstate their royal power._

_-_

A disturbing expression of cruel joy was firmly planted on Elder Galamin's face as he entered the private room. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked in a nearly gleeful manner.

Armand Montcroix merely frowned.

::::

Lee'en paced around in his empty room. He had awoken to find that both of his mates were gone. They left him a note saying that they'd return soon. But, in the pink Unicorn's gut, he could feel that the two lugheads were doing something dangerous...perhaps somethin like storming Elder Galamin's mansion without him! Feeling frustrated, he barged out of the room they shared and froze in his tracks when he heard some familiar voices down the hall.

_"They're not gonna know what to look for!"_

_"Then we'll have to find our own way of sneaking into that freakshow's mansion!"_

The Unicorn puffed up his chest and burst his way into the room, to the surprise of Felix and Synan, who were both gaping openly at him. "Whatever it is you two are doing, I'm _so_ in!" he all but demanded.

::::

Jack didn't expect to be so lucky that the kitchen door would be open again, yet it swung open, and he stepped inside Galamin's home, unseen. He crept carefully, fighting the urge to call for the lovely chef that had helped him before. His absence made worry burn in Jack's gut, though he knew it could simply be Vilas's day off or he could be off doing something else. He frowned, unable to shake the bad feeling, deciding to follow the path Vilas had taken to get to Finian. The human hoped he might come across the chef along the way. He needed Vilas to help him deactivate the alarms so the others could get in without as much trouble.

_"Be grateful that the Elder got what he wanted even after you let the human escape!"_

_"Yeah, we're lettin' ya off easy!"_

Jack's eyes widened as he carefully made his way over to the sound of the voices. He peeked his head around the corner just as two of Galamin's thugs marched out of a room and headed towards the yard. The hazel-eyed human let out a sigh of relief that they didn't head his way and quickly rushed over to that same door.

The chef was dangling from the ceiling with ropes, but his ankles were cuffed together. The lovely face was marred with bruises and swelling. Blood trickled down a corner of his swollen lips. Though the rest of his body was covered with his uniform, Jack was certain that there were many more injuries hidden beneath them.

"Shit," the human hissed, sudden rage bubbling in his chest as he rushed over to the young chef. "Vilas, I'll get you out of here. Dammit, I never should have left you behind."

The mixed Unicorn let out a soft grunt as he opened his only un-swollen eye. "The human's thief friend?" He wondered out loud, feeling a bit out of it.

"Yeah, Jack, remember?" The human pulled out a slender dagger Raj had given him and carefully wrapped an arm around Vilas's slender waist. "I've got you, sweetheart," Jack said gently, reaching up to slash the ropes attaching Vilas to the ceiling.

The chef slumped against Jack. He caught the strangest scent of pumpkin pie and the thought of food made him remember a few things. "The soufflé! It's surely charred by now..." He grumbled.

"Damn, honey, fuck the souffle," Jack said in a gentler tone than his words implied. "We'll get you out of here and take you home. I'll get you any ingredients you want to make whatever you want. I promise."

The teen held Vilas to his chest, wanting nothing more than to get the poor chef to a healer then tucked in his bed next to Lee'en. Lee would make Vilas feel better. Seeing the chef so broken made Jack want to shut the petite pair in a room with Raj guarding the door and Jack barring the window.

As the mixed Unicorn's mind slowly regained its senses, Vilas realized something. "I can't walk properly in these," he pointed out with a cough due to his dry throat. "And you can't carry me out of here...the alarm system..."

"Shit, yeah." Jack set Vilas down on a nearby chair as though he were made of glass. "Is there a key to these?" he asked hopefully. "And can you help me disarm the alarm?"

Vilas held onto his knees as if he were using his arms to keep his upper body propped up. He let out a low hiss at the pain that continued to shoot through his arms, since his muscles were stiff from being in the same position for so long with limited blood flow. "Yes, alarm...more important..." He thought about the few times other Elders had to pass through the doors with Nightmares in tow. "The screen is on the wall in the hallway after you make a left. There are symbols on it, crests that look like letters of the alphabet...I know the code."

"Looks like I get to carry you at least a little," Jack announced, carefully lifting Vilas into his arms. "I'm not fucking leaving you behind again. I'll punch in the damn code with my toes if I have to. Help me keep an eye out for assholes until we can get the cavalry in here."

The skinny chef couldn't remember the last time he was carried. When he was a toddler, perhaps? If the situation weren't so dangerous, he'd openly argue. "There's the screen over there," he whispered when they approached. "I can stand, just set me down near the wall."

Vilas leaned back against the wall, trying his best to fight the odd dizzy moments of lost equilibrium he felt. "Alright, the letters should be displayed on the screen already, A through Z. Just press the letters in the order A-r-m-a-n-d and that should do it."

"That's it? The alarms are off?" Jack asked. When Vilas nodded, the human scooped him up again and hurried furtively toward the kitchen, eyes and ears peeled for anyone who might try to stop them. "Then I'm getting you the fuck out of here. Our people are watching the building, just waiting for my signal."

"Your people?" Vilas questioned as he was once again picked up.

Their luck ran out when a group of Elder Galamin's men headed back into the mansion after their lunch break. They rushed over to them immediately. Jack quickly sat Vilas down on the ground behind him and turned back around to defend him. Both of Hazeth's sisters immediately began to attack two of the Unicorn guards, and Raj punched out the Unicorn that was the closest to Jack and Vilas. 

"My pumpkin, are you alright?" Raj questioned as he took Jack's face in his hands and assessed him for damage.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw yet another Unicorn guard rushing towards Raj. "Watch-!" But, before he was able to finish his warning, he was treated to the glorious sight of an airborne Lee'en smashing the bottom of his combat boot against the side of the attacker's face in an incredibly high kick. Jack never knew that the pink-haired unicorn could even jump that high.

Though the chef could barely see through his only un-swollen eye, goosebumps rolled over his skin at what he was hearing and sensing around him. Vilas heard more than he saw two wild women defending their brother. The only reason he knew they were related was because they kept declaring things like 'leave my vagabond brother alone!' On the other side, Vil could have sworn that he heard the sound of men fighting for their lives.

"Are you crazy?" Lee'en chastised his tallest mate. "I'm glad you protected Jack, but you have to watch your own back as well, you big lug!"

"My deepest apologies, my peony," Raj responded.

"Wait, what are you even doing here?" Jack asked aloud.

Lee'en snorted. "Oh please. Like I would really allow the two of you to leave me behind just like that." He pointed out a bush several yards away from the group's original hiding spot. "Sy, Felix, and I were right over there the whole time."

 _"Felix,_ you say?" Lucien asked in an icy tone of voice as he approached them. The area behind the Scholar was littered with unconscious men. "And just where is my young, careless mate?"

Lee'en rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Right, about that..."

::::

"If my memory's not all fucked up, I think Galamin's study is down this hall," Synan whispered to Felix. The two of them had snuck into the mansion from a side entrance while the rest of the gang distracted the Elder's thugs.

Felix looked around before scooting over to a desk and yanking open the first drawer he touched. "What are we looking for?" he asked, holding up a packet of papers and flipping through it.

"Anything that sounds real shifty," Synan responded as he dug through his own pile. "Found one! Look at this...a contract that actually _allows_ Elders to pick off Nightmares off the streets for their own enjoyment!" He growled as he clutched the sheets tightly enough to wrinkle them.

The two of them managed to find other nefarious contracts and receipts and gathered them all up. Just as they were heading out the door, they walked right into a very tall and handsome Nightmare. Lucien Montrcroix hefted Felix over his shoulder.

"It's time to evacuate," The Scholar insisted. "We found a valuable witness that will make taking the Elders down an easy process."

"And we found these documents!" Synan added as he held up several file folders.

"Lucy!" Felix hissed, struggling. "You're embarrassing me in front of all the hot fighty-type guys!"

Lucien didn't hesitate to give the younger Nightmare a slap on the backside. "You have much to answer for, Felix Elliocutious Montrcroix," he rumbled. "And even more to apologize for, like the damn near heart attack I had when I heard your name fall from Lee's lips out on the field. Do you have any idea of the fear I felt just then?"

"Yeah, I fucking do!" Felix shouted. "That's about how _I_ felt when _you_ just announced that you'd be coming in here as part of the first bastards in!" The teen's voice dropped as he stopped struggling. "You didn't even _talk_ to me about it. You just pretty much said, 'Hey, I'm going to go do this really dangerous thing. See you later. Here, have a kiss, that makes it all okay. Bye.'" Felix rubbed angrily at his stinging eyes. "And Fin is my friend. Nobody will tell me what happened to him, but it was something bad. I'm not stupid, even if everybody older than me seems to think so. You think I could look him in the face if I didn't do something against the fuckers who _hurt_ him?"

Lucien immediately set Felix onto his feet. He wiped away the rest of his tears with his larger thumbs and bent down on one knee to give the younger man an apologetic kiss and to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry. I meant to _protect_ you, not exclude you. Will you forgive me?"

Synan blushed at the sight and focused his attention around them, looking out for any other possible employees under Galamin. He hoped the couple figured things out. He was really getting to like them as friends.

"You'll have to _prove_ you're sorry," Felix pouted, crossing his arms. "And promise you won't do it again." The teen sighed, looking around and seeing Jack and Raj rushing their people out of the building. Most were dragging the unconscious bodies of Galamin's men. "But you can think about the best way to apologize and do it later," Felix announced. "We gotta bounce."

Lucien smiled before lifting Felix back into his arms, this time in bridal style. "Agreed," he affirmed as Synan led the way back out.

Jack waited until the bodies of all of Elder Galamin's Unicorn thugs were hidden inside the mansion. When asked where the rest of Galamin's employees were, Vilas explained that most of them were shopping for supplies and food. When the Montcroix crew was out of range once again, the human snuck back inside to the alarm panel. He entered the code that Vilas had given him to turn all the alarms back on, which was simply Galamin's name spelled out. When it was time to reunite with the crew, Jack didn't spare a backward glance and ran out of the mansion for good.

::::

"For a man in my position, a Maiden is of no use to me," Elder Galamin insisted as he regarded Armand's cobalt blue eyes. He was fascinated with the way the Nightmare's pupils shrank with each of his words. "I knew that your young Alistair, your heir, would gain quite the status with a Maiden at his side. A human Maiden? That would have the public changing their opinions of the royals...enough, perhaps, to give Alistair and his human a higher position."

"So, you admit that you defiled that innocent young man to stop that from happening?" Armand asked calmly, despite the rage that flashed through his eyes.

"Yes," Galamin responded. "However, nothing else will befall your precious grandchildren _if_ you agree to do something for me."

"Something for _you_?" The Nightmare questioned.

"Spend one night with me in my mansion," the Elder urged. "One is all that I would ever need. Just you alone."

Armand Montcroix's eyes narrowed.  "We shall see," he answered.

The Unicorn stood up with a smug expression on his face. "Then, I expect your call," he said in parting as he left the restaurant.

The aged Nightmare let out a long sigh and waited a good few moments before waving his hand over the glass of water on his table. The water changed to a blue hue before forming into an orb. As Armand tipped the glass so that the orb fell into his large hand, images appeared on the surface of the blue sphere. He had recorded their entire interaction, and it would serve as further evidence against Elder Galamin and any other corrupted Elders in Zirao Zion.

 


	19. Ch 19

When Elder Galamin returned to his mansion, he didn't realize that anything was off until he stepped inside and saw his hired men rousing and with various injuries. He felt a cold lump in his stomach as he rushed through the hallways to his personal study. The drawers and cabinets were opened, and he realized that Armand Montcroix _hadn’t_ contacted him to surrender. He had contacted him to _stall_.

::::

The Montcroix called a large-scale meeting of all the heads of public service. They ushered in the authorities, healers, librarians, and all of the Elders themselves. In sight of them all, they showed their evidence against Elder Galamin and many other corrupted Elders. The authorities had been warned before-hand to keep an eye on any of the Elders that tried to flee, and many of them indeed tried. At least five Elders were tackled to the ground by enforcers and civilians alike before Alistair began to speak.

“As you can all see, we are still flawed,” Alistair explained. “My family stepped aside for two generations under the impression that the Elders were doing a much better job at securing the peace and flow of Zirao Zion. We couldn’t have been more wrong.”

“Therefore,” Quinton spoke up as he stood up by Alistair’s side. “We held a meeting with all the heads of public service and came up with a solution. Two royals, two Unicorns, two unaffiliated Nightmares, and two humans can be elected to take over as representatives every five years…” he elaborated. “Everyone in every position must cast a vote. In the event that more than two regions are displeased with any representative, they can nominate new ones. Finances will be checked on a monthly basis…”

The gathering was meant to help Zirao Zion adopt a new system that would keep power in balance and would help serve their residents better than previous attempts. The Montcroix vowed that all of the corrupted Elders would be put to work to right their wrongs with community service. However, the Montcroix clan had something else in mind for Elder Galamin.

“Galamin,” Armand Montcroix began in a cold tone of voice. In calling him by name without his title, it stripped him of his Elder status.

The aged Unicorn’s pale blue eyes flashed as they glared at his Nightmare rival, the source of his obsession. Galamin’s arms were tied behind his back, and he was restrained by two human men. As furious as he was that his plans were falling apart at the seams, his gaze never left Armand's.

“I regret nothing,” Galamin hissed. “If I didn’t allow the other Elders their perks, they would have plotted against me. If I didn’t strip that human of his Maiden status, your beloved grandson would have reclaimed his royal status,” he continued to vent. He was stalling, doing whatever he could to steal a few more moments from the aged royal before him. “What I _do_ regret is not having had you beneath me.”

Armand’s cobalt blue eyes narrowed. He was barely able to keep himself in check from beating the Unicorn with his own hands for the way he showed no remorse over what he did to an innocent young man. The Unicorn, however, smirked at having pulled any kind of reaction from him at all. Though Galamin was the one restrained, Armand felt as if he had lost.

“Pathetic, that’s what you are,” Laylah Montcroix, Armand’s middle daughter, spoke up. She was tall with a short, modern hairstyle that was shaved at the back and longer at the front in various violet hues. Her eyes were pyrite, a hue between silver and gold, and she was Raj’s proud mother.  “To use such roundabout methods to try to get into my daddy’s pants. Look around you,” she insisted. “We are all the result of _just_ how many times he got his mate pregnant, and she didn't so much as _beg_ him to come anywhere near her, he stood by her side _willingly_.”

A scowl began to form on Galamin’s face at the mention of Tessa, the Nightmare woman that had the audacity to cross Armand’s path, luring him enough to become his mate. “If he’s so willing to be by her side, then where is she now?” Galamin questioned.

“You wish to see me?” came the response as several of the Montcroix parted like the red sea to allow her to be seen. The woman was of average height but held herself with such perfect posture that she appeared taller. Her hair was midnight blue at the roots and faded into violet hues and lilac tips at her waist in long, delicate waves, like the final traces of dusk. Her eyes were a dark gold hue. Though her mate, Armand's, appearance was of a man in his late forties, hers was of a woman in her mid-thirties. They were both, however over one-hundred years of age.

Upon seeing Tessa, Galamin shifted in his restraints and leaned forward to downright growl at her. Alistair’s grandmother, however, merely pressed a perfectly manicured finger to her chin and tilted her head slightly as if in thought. She didn’t seem intimidated in the slightest.

“Oh, Gal-Gal,” she mused aloud. “If you were going to wait to stop aging, you should have waited until your hair was completely white. It would have looked much more dashing that way. You just weren’t patient enough.”

Galamin hacked as if he were about to spit at her, but Tessa made a closing motion with her hand that caused the Unicorn to form a funny, puckered expression that prevented him from doing so.

“Tut, tut,” Tessa chastised in a sweet tone of voice despite the hardness in her eyes. “You’ve honored our agreement to keep away from Armand until Armand himself asked to see you. Don’t sully your reputation any further than it already is.” She then turned to look up at her husband. “Dear, we can’t have young Finny regress with his presence.”

“I agree, father,” Penelope added with a frown. “My sweet son-in-law has been through so much…”  Many of the other Montcroix joined her in voicing their agreement, some louder than the others.

Armand looked over to his beloved grandson, who was standing beside Altyn and Penelope. At Alistair’s firm nod, Armand took the last few steps forward towards Galamin. “Galamin Martinus, for your crimes against a human Maiden and many of Zirao Zion’s citizens we, the Montcroix, henceforth banish you from our dimension and our sister Earth’s dimension,” he placed the palm of his hand against Galamin’s rune crest.

As he did so, the other family members pressed their palms on each other’s right shoulder until they reached the right shoulders of Armand and Tessa, who were holding hands. A surge of power rolled through all of them like a tidal wave until it spearheaded into Galamin’s crest. The aged Unicorn cried out in agony as his powers were stripped and his crest all but seared itself off. When Armand lifted his hand, Galamin no longer had a crest. He was then escorted through a dimensional boundary by the two humans, never to be seen again.

::::

As the months passed, the Montcroix provided all of the necessary funding to help balance out the country’s economy. Finian, with the help of Quinton and Synan, formed a program for all the Nightmares and Unicorns that suffered abuse at the hands of the Elders, whether they were employees or whether they had been picked up from the streets. Helping others in the same position along with weekly group therapy sessions aided Synan, Finian, Robert, and even Vilas in healing. Synan took over the program as if he had finally found his purpose in life and Quinton supported him every step of the way.  

Robert and Habacuc became rather close friends, though it was quite obvious to many that Habby was downright smitten with the human. Finian’s father found work as a librarian and regularly explored the other countries through the monorail system. Robert felt better than he had in many years…so much so that he invited Alistair, Finian, and Habacuc to cross over with him to pay a visit to his deceased wife’s grave. They filled her in on their crazy adventures, hoping that her spirit would be at peace. Robert had been too pained in the past to visit Arlene’s tomb. So, it was quite the surprise to feel the profound relief at finally having accomplished that feat. Robert vowed to visit her once a year along with Finian.

Vilas was accepted into the group of Raj, Jack, and Lee’en as a mate with open arms. Though the mixed Unicorn gladly accepted their markings and marked each of them in return, he held off on fully consummating their union. He finally confessed to them that he was a Maiden, which was a pleasant surprise to them all. Neither Jack, Raj, nor Lee’en had been virgins when they met one another. So, they decided to give Vilas as much time as he needed to be comfortable enough to truly bed them. Vilas was also beloved by the Montcroix chef, Annish. She was so impressed with his culinary skills that she was eager to train him and retire.

Finian was tutored daily and spoke with Healer Nigel regularly. The Unicorn had become a figure of grand respect in the human’s eyes. Alistair joined him every other week. Though there was little to no surprise that Alistair was nominated as one of the royal representatives to Zirao Zion, it was a downright shock when Finian was nominated, as well. Habby explained that it was in response to all of the good work Fin had done with the programs he helped create. Unicorns and Nightmares alike had always respected Alistair as a businessman and a political figure, but Finian had won over many of their hearts and their trust.

:::

After much practice, Finian Montcroix was finally able to create his own dreamscape. That night, he set up a dreamscape of a soft mattress on top of a meadow full of thorn-less blue roses that were out in the open air with the night sky above, featuring millions of stars in the distance. He gently tugged on Alistair's subconscious until the Nightmare's form was seated on top of the mattress.

"What's all this?" Alistair asked softly, but Finian pressed a finger to the older man's lips.

Finian straddled the Nightmare, the two of them wearing nothing but boxers, and held Alistair's face in his hands. "I've spoken with Grandpa Armand and Father Altyn," he began. "I asked for a month, but we negotiated down to three weeks of vacation time for the both of us starting tomorrow."

"But, first," the human explained as a box materialized in his hand. He opened it to reveal a platinum wedding band nestled inside, studded with sapphires and black onyx. "Will you marry me, Alistair?"

The dark Nightmare blinked at Finian for a moment before his lips broke into a wide smile, his palms covering his human's.

"I will. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to be yours." Alistair's cobalt irises searched Fin's features. "Are you ready? I'll wait forever for you, love. I want you to be sure, to be happy."

A wide smile formed on Finian's face. "Yes, but not just yet. In the morning, we sign the papers at the center to make it official. Then, we ride the monorail to one of the tropical islands for our honeymoon. There, in privacy and _not_ in a dreamscape, we can finally consummate our mating," he suggested. "Is that ok?"

"That is much more than okay," Alistair answered fervently, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Finian's lips. "It sounds like perfection."

Fin gave him a return kiss and traced his promise mark on the Nightmare's chest. He learned quickly that the slightest touch of a marking by the mate's partner sparked up quite the reaction. "The ring is real. I bought matching ones for us both. We can finally wear them after we sign the papers in the morning," he mused out loud. "Habby helped me find them."

Alistair kept tight control of himself, not wanting to push Finian, especially after everything the teen had been through. He tried to pull his hips back from where the human was sitting on him so tantalizingly. It wouldn't do for Fin to feel Alistair's excitement and become frightened or withdrawn. The Nightmare was ashamed of his response. Finian needed his comfort and love, not his unbridled lust.

"Ah, that was very kind of him," Alistair said as he attempted to will his erection away. "They are lovely. I'll wear it with pride." The Nightmare's dark eyes sparkled like jewels as he gazed adoringly at the teen, lifting a hand to graze his fingertips across Fin's warm cheek. "Everyone will know I'm yours."

Finian could tell he had grown at least two inches taller in the last several months, probably his last growth spurt. But, he was ever grateful that he no longer had to tug Alistair down to kiss him in that position. Not anymore. The human tilted his head slightly and moved his entire body forward, pressing against every inch of the Nightmare as he could, and pressed his lips firmly against Alistair's. After a few open-mouthed kisses, Finian slid his thumb over more of the compass marking on his lover's chest. "I want to taste you," he whispered into the other man's ear. "I want to feel you thrusting into my mouth."

Alistair sucked in a ragged breath as his cock surged with interest, precum painting a wet spot on the cloth covering its hard length. Alistair could almost feel it, the slick warmth of Finian's mouth, the lips wrapped tightly around his girth, and the clenching at the back of Fin's throat as Alistair pushed deep.

"L-love, you don't, _sweet mercy_ , you don't have to do that. I can wait as long as you need to be ready for such things."

The Nightmare groaned, his hips thrusting upward as Finian teased the intricate design over Alistair's heart. The older man felt like he was going to cum in his boxers like a teenager if Fin didn't stop, or throw the human down and rut against him until they both found release.

Finian found himself licking his lips, a spark of mischief forming in his navy blue eyes as he moved back and lowered himself down until he was lying down on his belly right between Allistair's legs. He tugged the Nightmare's boxers down enough to free the aching flesh. For the human, it was like seeing an old friend once again. He took the base with both hands and licked the skin in long, broad strokes. The tip of the younger man's tongue pressed eagerly against the urethra. With a touch of disappointment, he realized that the taste was muted a bit due to their being in the dreamscape. But, that didn't stop him from wrapping his lips around the head and sucking on it.

Alistair watched with hungry eyes as his lovely mate's mouth worshipped the Nightmare's throbbing length. Alistair didn't try to direct the teen, letting Fin do anything he wanted. In truth, the Nightmare was already riding the edge of orgasm as Finian bobbed his hot mouth and then paused to suck hard at Alistair's leaking tip. The older man carded his fingers through Finian's soft platinum locks, unable to keep from touching him. The Nightmare's thumbs stroked the richly colored finial that marked the teen as Alistair's mate.

Navy blue eyes shifted upwards to glance into cobalt as he moaned around the flesh in his mouth. A fire seemed to light his eyes from the inside, and Finian realized that the marking on his forehead radiated warmth and light, as well, when he noted the blue reflecting onto Alistair's darker skin. Fin flattened his tongue further and took more and more of the hardened shaft into his mouth. Two months earlier, he had hesitantly enlisted the aid of Felix in order to figure out how to keep his throat relaxed enough to take all of the Nightmare's shaft inside. He had been given a tool to practice on which was, surprisingly, quite helpful. The real deal was actually easier to adjust to. Before he knew it, the tip of Finian's nose nearly brushed against Alistair's skin.

Finian took one of Alistair's hands and slid it to the back of his head as if urging the Nightmare to do as he wished. Meanwhile, one of his hands gave the Montcroix's balls a gentle squeeze.

A growl purred from the Nightmare's chest as his fingertips kneaded Finian's scalp, pushing down gently. The sound sent a shiver across the teen's skin, sending a tingling heat to pool in his belly and spread to his cock.

"Gods, yes," Alistair rumbled, his voice deepening. "You take me so well, love. Do you want me thrusting deep into your hot mouth? Take my pleasure?"

The human merely sucked harder, refusing to part from the heat in his mouth. Finian felt no fear or hesitation. In dreamscape, one could only feel pain if they desired it. All that the younger man desired was to feel Alistair's release, to know that he gave the Nightmare pleasure.

Alistair found a rhythm, pushing Finian's head down to take him deeper as the Nightmare thrust upward, delighting in the teen's throat closing around him. The dark-haired man would then lift his hand and allow Fin a moment to breathe. Jeweled cobalt eyes watched every moment intensely, the eager willingness in Finian's gaze pushing his arousal higher. The rhythm sped faster and faster until Alistair was nearly fucking his young lover's face as Finian took every inch with obvious enthusiasm. He could have stopped Alistair at any moment by just turning his head, but he didn't. Finian moaned along with Alistair as the dark-haired man's saliva-slick shaft worked in and out.

Alistair's long, thick cock swelled impossibly hard against Finian's flicking tongue. The Nightmare pushed down on the back of Fin's head once more, shouting Finian's name as rapturous pleasure shot down Alistair's spine. It shot light electricity to tighten his balls and up his shaft. The Nightmare roared as he held his mate and emptied into Finian's tight throat.

Seeing and hearing Alistair's completion was more than enough to send Finian over the edge a mere moment after. He had to focus hard on swallowing as he spurted right in his boxers. His jaw felt tired, and the taste of Alistair's cum was muted, but it was more than worth it. The human clambered over the Nightmare and pressed a kiss over his heart just as the two of them woke up from the dreamscape. Fin had timed it perfectly, as the rays of the sun shone through the window.

"Let's go get married, Alistair Montcroix," Finian urged as he pressed a kiss to the Nightmare's real lips and then rushed over to the bathroom, eager to get the day started.

After bathing and getting dressed, the two of them shared a light breakfast and rushed over to the center to sign the paperwork that would legally declare them married. Habacuc and Robert served as their witnesses. The door had been left open since the hallway was full of many well-wishers that wanted to see them tie the knot. They exchanged rings and kissed, cheered on by nearly all of the Montcroix and all of their friends. Then, Alistair and Finian were sent off by a very large group of people that congratulated them and hugged them at the entrance of the monorail.

The first one who wished them off was Jack. “Congratulations,” the slightly taller human said as they hugged. “Love you, Fin.”

"Thanks, Jack," Finian responded as he fought to keep emotional tears at bay. “Love you, too.”

Some months prior, the hazel-eyed man had been through some rough patches with his parents. Jack had bravely explained that he eloped with his own gender, leaving out the exact number on purpose, as his parents wouldn't understand a culture with multiple mates. His sister was downright happy for him, and his mother had come around quite quickly. In spite of Jack's dad not liking it, the man still wanted to see him, so he asked his son to visit alone. They weren't on the best of terms, but Jack was relieved that his parents cared enough about him to want to see him regardless of his marital choices, and he was glad that he didn't have to sacrifice his blood family for his new family.

Lee’en, Raj, and Vilas immediately followed.

“Don’t forget my gift,” Lee whispered into Finian’s ear as they hugged, prompting the human to blush.

“I won’t,” Fin responded as he was then lifted off the ground by Raj in a hug. _“Whoa!”_

“You’re officially family now, cousin-in-law,” Raj pointed out as he carefully set the young man back down. “We’re going to have a lot of fun together, I can feel it.”

“That, I don’t doubt,” Finian agreed with a light laugh.

Vilas seemed to fidget in place for a moment before giving in to a gentle hug. The elegant chef, like Lee’en, had gradually lost all the members of his family through time. Unlike Lee’en, however, he was still learning how to give and accept physical affection…that his mates and close friends actually _wanted_ his affection. He held Finian in high regard, however, and was willing to allow the blond into his personal space, especially in special moments like that one.

“You deserve happiness and more, Fin,” Vilas admitted aloud.

“As do you, Vil,” Finian replied, giving the chef a little squeeze before letting go.

Finian went from person to person, a part of him still surprised at just how many family members and friends showed up to wish them well. His father, Habby, Quinton, Synan, Lucien, Felix, father Altyn, mother Penelope, grandfather Armand, and almost all of the Montcroix were there. Eventually, the two of them had been greeted by each and every one of them.

Alistair boarded the monorail with their bags first. Just after Finian stepped into the monorail, he turned around to wave goodbye to everyone. But, Felix stood before him and gave him a loud smooch right on the lips. The human gaped at him in shock as his face began to burn a bright pink.

The mischievous Nightmare waved at him even as he was hauled over Lucien's shoulder. "What? It was an innocent kiss goodbye! Besides, now he's a properly blushing bride for Uncle Allie!"

Finian shook his head and walked over to their passenger car. The human quickly found himself swept into the larger man's lap. Finian blinked up at Alistair, following the Nightmare's narrowed gaze to Felix, who was waving exuberantly on the platform.

Alistair turned back to Fin, pressing their mouths together. The Nightmare's tongue traced the crease of Finian's lips, and the teen opened willingly. Alistair's tongue swept inside, dominating the younger man's mouth thoroughly. The Nightmare pulled back with a satisfied nod, pressing a quick kiss to the mating mark on Finian's forehead.

"There, that's better," Alistair murmured so quietly it was hard for Fin to be sure he'd even heard it.

If he had been flustered before with Felix’s parting gift, he was infinitely more flustered with Allie’s response. Finian’s face glowed a pink hue for a good few minutes. A blushing bride, indeed!

::::

When the monorail was well past their line of vision, the Montcroix and their friends began to file out of the station. Vilas stayed where he was, lost in his thoughts. He had been thoroughly swept away from the moment he had entered Jack, Raj, and Lee’s lives. After they evacuated Galamin’s mansion, he had been ushered into a room at the Montcroix estate. A few rather comical arguments later, and Lee’en ended up healing Vilas himself.

The chef had never been romantically drawn to any one person, let alone three very different men, before. Vilas had done his best to repay Lee’s kindness through food, which managed to gradually win the pink-haired Unicorn over. Jack and Raj needed no coaxing, as the way to their hearts were quite easily through their stomachs. In merely a week’s time, they had asked him to be their mate. When he explained about his real lineage of being a mixed Unicorn and that he was a Maiden, their reactions were priceless.

They made a compromise where Vilas would be marked and he’d then mark them in return, but they would only consummate the mating whenever the green-haired man was truly ready. A glint shimmered in Vil’s golden pietersite eyes as he recalled how his three mates marked him. They each placed a hand on the chef’s lower back so that Raj’s Ares crest was in the center and Jack’s hazel heart and Lee’s pink heart were on either side of it. Vilas himself had placed his tribal moon crescent crest on each of their shoulders.

The mixed Unicorn was pulled from his thoughts by the slightest tug on his elbow.

“Let’s go home, Slim,” Lee urged.

The words made Vilas smile. “Yes, let’s go home.”

::::

Jack considered himself a lucky man. Hell, he was luckier than most, surely. If someone were to have asked him three years ago what he thought about settling down, he’d have simply laughed in the fool’s face. Then, Lee’en burst his way into his life…invisible, but prominent and fierce. He was more than Jack could have ever asked for in a partner.

Yet, fate had then led them to Raj…strong and intelligent. The mixed Nightmare was bigger than life in many ways, but was also patient and protective. Jack had felt a sense of balance and security with his two beloved mates. They learned to get along and to trust one another. The hazel-eyed man was happy, at peace.

Then, he came across Vilas…fearless and steadfast. The mixed Unicorn not only helped him save Finian, but he also helped them invade Galamin’s mansion to gather evidence against the banished Elder. The Maiden chef fit right into their group, solidifying Jack’s Promise crest into full, saturated color, at last.

When the four of them were together, they felt complete. Jack Kierny, twenty years old, and a human…was married to three gorgeous men. His past teenage self would have never believed it.

“Jack,” Vilas called as he took hold of the brunet’s hand. “Come have a seat,” he urged as he had all three of his mates sit down with Jack in the middle.

“Right,” Vilas began as he tried to fend off nervousness as all three men gazed at him. “First of all, I wanted to thank you for being so considerate of my feelings and waiting until I felt ready to fully consummate our matings…”

“We would never put such pressure on you,” Raj assured as his voice fell to a sultry rumble. “You’ve shown your affections in many _other_ ways, after all.”

The chef felt his face light up with a blush. "I…yes, of course…but, I mean…" He stopped talking to take a deep breath. "I feel I am finally ready-"

“Really, Slim?” Lee’en gasped as he stood up. “I’m the smallest and least intimidating, so if you want to start with me first, I’m more than willing.”

Vilas gaped at the Unicorn with his mouth slightly opened. “N- _No_ , not yet…”

“So, you’re _not_ ready?” Jack questioned.

Vilas swung his arms loosely as his hands curled into fists and then he straightened his back even further and held his hands out in a halting motion. “Please, just let me finish!” He insisted. “I was thinking that maybe in a _couple of months’ time,_ the four of us could go on a honeymoon of our own…and _then_ we could finally consummate our matings?”

Raj, Lee’en, and Jack looked at one another for a moment before a grin split each of their faces. All three of them rushed over to Vilas to pull him into a hug. They all began to talk at the same time, which made it difficult for the mixed Unicorn to grasp what was being said. But, after the excited babbling died down, it was Jack that spoke up for the three of them.

“Sweetheart, we’re ready whenever _you’re_ ready. A honeymoon sounds damn great to us,” Jack responded, feeling quite content.

::::

The ride to the tropical islands was long, but they were served food and took naps along the way. As soon as they arrived, Finian felt a rush of butterflies in his stomach as well as a rapidly rising excitement that bubbled just beneath his skin. He helped Alistair with their bags, and they were ushered over to their private luxury beach house.

After putting their clothes away in hangers and the cabinet, the two of them stood on the balcony to watch the sunset on the horizon. As the waters displayed a myriad of colors, Finian felt calmer than he could ever remember. Then, he felt a soft kiss at the nape of his neck as the last traces of the sunlight waned. The calm he felt instantly shifted to arousal and anticipation.

"Happy, husband?" Alistair's deep voice greeted him.

 _"Very,"_ Finian responded with a gentle smile. The past three years were quite the rollercoaster of events. But, they led him to that moment of peace. "You?"

"Better than I ever have in my life," Alistair confessed, wrapping his strong arms around his human husband and nuzzling Fin's neck.

A half-smirk tugged at Finian's lips as he threaded his fingers through Alistair's thick hair. "Hmm, I wouldn't say that just _yet._.." he teased. “How about I ask you again _after_ our first night as husbands?"

“Mmm, there's a chance I'll be so elated I won't be able to speak," Alistair purred, drawing in the perfect scent of his mate. "I may not be able to say anything, just cover you with kisses. Which sounds very nice, now that I think of it." The Nightmare peppered tiny kisses across Fin's shoulder and neck. "I think I'll start now."

A pleasant shiver rolled down Fin's spine. "That reminds me..." he whispered. "I'll be right back!" He said as he rushed off to the closet to find a bag. The younger man then shook out the bag's contents all over the top of their bed. Petals of all the shades of blue roses covered up the entire bed. An after-thought came to him, and he let out a little groan of worry. "I should have asked you if they would stain the sheets first!" He figured that Father Altyn had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure that there were no white sheets on any of the beds or furniture, and it would pay him back poorly if he ruined them.

"I hope they do. I'll buy new ones for Father Altyn and keep these." Alistair gathered Finian close, needing to feel his husband against him. "I like the idea of putting them on our bed for anniversaries."

Finian blushed once again. "Alistair...um, I was given..." He held up a container and handed it to the Nightmare. "...it’s _strawberry_ flavored," he finished in an embarrassed whisper. He had managed to get his hands on the rose petals thanks to Mother Penelope’s help. But, it was Lee’en that surprised him with the lube.

A fire lit in Alistair's cobalt eyes as he plucked the bottle from Fin's grasp. "And where shall I taste this on your body? Or perhaps I'll paint every inch of you and explore it all." The Nightmare's tongue teased a path up Finian's throat. "You know how I like strawberries."

Finian gripped the bottom of Alistair's shirt so hard that it formed wrinkles. "However you like, but I...I want to feel your hair tickling my skin. I want to see your face and feel your warmth on top of me," he confessed heatedly.

Alistair drew a hot breath, crushing the teen's body to his. The Nightmare's shaft had been half-hard, simply from the closeness of his husband. Finian's words made Alistair's cock surge to rigidity so quickly it was nearly painful.

"Then I think we'll need to remove some clothing," Alistair said hotly, leaning back, so only his hips pressed against the teen. "You can take them off, or I can tear them _from_ you."

The human's heart raced, but he quickly disrobed with the natural grace and balance that he had always possessed. He then tugged the bottom of Alistair's shirt and rolled it up to urge him to tug it off.

Alistair's shirt was flung to the side, and his pants hit the floor moments after. Finian drank in the sight of his husband. The Nightmare's broad shoulders and tight muscles cut an imposing figure, but it was something in his cobalt eyes that conveyed power and strength even more than his toned body. Alistair Montcroix was no one to cross, either in a physical fight or a mental one.

_And he was Fin's._

All of that power and willpower would defend Finian with everything the Nightmare had to Alistair's last breath. Somehow, it didn't make Fin feel weak.

The human felt an answering strength inside himself. Finian knew that even a Montcroix wasn't invulnerable and the human would always be there, ready to fiercely defend and support his husband in any way he could. Finian was _needed_ by Alistair, and it was a balm to the wounds of helplessness inflicted by Galamin.

"You'll make me shy if you keep looking at me like that," Alistair teased with an easy smile.

"I don't think that's possible," Finian responded as a smirk tugged on his lips. He remembered but a few years prior when he felt that his body was too feminine and short to be appealing. He had only grown two inches, but the hard work he had put into his programs and lifting boxes alone had increased a bit of the muscle tone on his frame. His hair had grown enough to pull back the top half into a small ponytail. When the strands were pulled back, his face looked downright regal, especially with the fleur de lis on his forehead.

Even if he had still remained the same as he was those years ago, his appearance would no longer bother him. He had learned that it was a state of mind to feel fierce, handsome, and worthwhile. He realized that it was a mood, an attitude, that determined confidence...it had little to do with experience, though experience certainly helped. In the past, Finian had envied Jack's confidence and bravery. At that very moment, however, he felt more confident than he ever had before. He felt himself Alistair's equal.

Finian knelt on the edge of the bed and carefully moved so that he sat on his heels at the very center, his back perfectly straight. His long shaft was already quite hard as he beckoned the Nightmare to join him with the crook of a finger.

"Gods," Alistair murmured, joining his husband on the bed, the soft scent of roses teasing his senses. "I think you must be part Siren." The Nightmare sidled close, kneeling in front of Finian and pressing their throbbing lengths together. "You've captured me completely."

The younger man slid his hands up the Nightmare's arms and beneath the thick hair to slide down the back. He brought one hand up to cradle the back of Alistair's neck while the other hand threaded up into the scalp to gently rub and squeeze it. The blond grinded his lower body against him as he gave Allie's bottom lip a gentle nip. _"Kiss me?"_ he pleaded softly.

The Nightmare didn't have to be asked twice. A strong arm wrapped around Finian's lower back. Alistair leaned close, arching Fin back before capturing his sweet lips and sweeping his tongue inside.

Alistair's kiss began to chase away his thoughts until the Nightmare's scent and warmth were all that he could focus on. The younger man kissed him back deeply as if he were savoring the taste of his mate. His hands tangled into thick indigo locks and he gently tugged them at the roots. Heat burned him down to the core, and his body became anxious for more.

"I want you," Alistair breathed into his mate's ear, one hand trailing down to knead one perfectly rounded cheek of the teen's ass.

"I want the same thing," Finian hissed in reply as he tried in vain to stop rubbing against the other man. " _Please_ , Alistair. Take me."

Finian suddenly found himself on his back, surrounded by blue rose petals with Alistair over him on his hands and knees. The Nightmare's deep cobalt hair flowed around them like a deep blue curtain, tickling against Fin's skin delightfully. Alistair swooped down, capturing his human's mouth as Allie slipped his fingers down to wrap them around the teen's hard length.

The human reached down to gently tug Alistair's hand off. He shook his head. "If you keep touching me there, I'll surely explode. But, I want to feel you inside me first." Their positions and the pleasure between them couldn't be any more different than when he had been forcibly taken by Elder Galamin from behind. But, if his beloved Alistair entered him after his member was spent, Finian couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't lose himself in those bad memories. _"Please,"_ he pleaded as if he were asking the Nightmare to chase away his bad memories.

"Love..." Alistair pressed his forehead to Fin's. "Anything you want, always." The hand that had been touching the human lifted to stroke the teen's cheek, nothing but love in the Nightmare's dark blue eyes. "Do you want me to prepare you or would you like to do it?"

Fin bit his lower lip at the thought of Alistair's fingers inside him. "I want you to do it. I want to know how it feels when it's done the right way," he confessed. "And I want to feel no one but you inside for the rest of my life."

Alistair laid himself next to his husband, pulling the human close and tucking Fin under his chin.

"Do you know how precious you are to me?" the Nightmare asked, one hand trailing down the teen's back as the other snuck beneath the pillow and snagging a stoppered vial. "I meant my vows to you... To hold you above all others, to love and respect you...I meant all of it and more."

Alistair nuzzled Finian's soft platinum locks, thumbing open the vial of oil. The blue Nightmare had begged his friend Simon to hunt it down for him. Alistair hoped Fin liked it, as it amplified pleasure and lengthened orgasms. It was supposed to be a gentle batch, Simon had guaranteed it. It should act without being overwhelming or uncomfortable. Alistair would be affected as well. Being swept in bliss with Finian sounded absolutely perfect.

The oil was warm on Allie's fingertips. The Nightmare stroked them gently between Fin's cheeks, teasing his entrance.

Just as gently as he felt Alistair's fingers stroking him, Finian began to trail his fingers down his mate's chest. His navy blue eyes peered up at Allie's face as he pressed the tip of one of the larger man's nipples in. Before the Nightmare could protest, he sucked the other nipple into his mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue around the areola.

Alistair's moan rumbled in his chest, vibrating against Finian's tongue. The Nightmare's warm finger rubbed circles against the teen's hole, sparks of pleasure centering in the sensitive flesh at the wicked massage.

The human hissed and squirmed against the other man's body. He loved hearing Alistair's moans. He would never tire of them. So, when he felt his own pleasure rising, he didn't hold back on his own. " _Allie._..please..." he keened. “I don't know how much longer I'll last."

"I'm sorry, it's so hard not to draw it out." Alistair pressed a kiss to the top of Fin's head, pressing his finger past the tight ring of muscle. "I'll try to hurry."

By that point, the younger man began to move against the finger, wanting nothing more than to feel more of the Nightmare's warm digits inside. When he shifted a certain way, a surprised gasp fell from his lips. "That feeling...it's a strange sort of nice. I can feel it almost everywhere." He mused aloud as his face shifted into a frown confusion. He had certainly not felt anything like that during Galamin's intrusion.

Alistair twisted a second finger into his mate's heat, finding an area that made Finian twitch and gasp.

"That's your prostate, love," the Nightmare breathed into Fin's ear. "Your pleasure spot." Allie spread his fingers, gently stretching, pushing in and out. "When I take you, I'm going to rub against it with every thrust."

Finian knew exactly what it was, but he hadn't known how it would _feel_. Seeing Synan's diagrams and descriptions hadn't helped one bit. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Every time the large digits brushed against the area, he felt a jolt of sensation, and a sound slipped from his lips. "A-Al," he whimpered. _"More."_

"Anything for you," Alistair purred, a third finger pushing inside carefully. "Tell me if it's too much." He nuzzled Fin again. "Gods, you smell so good."

In a nearly desperate move, Finian gently tugged fistfuls of Alistair's hair. "It's _not_ too much...more like it's not _enough_!" He complained, panting. "Alistair, enter me. _Now._ "

From one blink to the next, Alistair was above him. Finian heard the click of a lid opening, the scent of strawberries making the teen blush as the Nightmare used the flavored lube generously to slick his length. Allie grasped Fin behind the knees and spread him wide. The teen found himself caught in Alistair's dark gaze as something large, hot, and hard found his entrance and pushed inside.

Finian remembered that it hurt the first time, though a sorrow overshadowed the pain. This time, he didn't care about the pain. In fact, he welcomed any pain that resulted from what they were doing. But, as the older man made his way inside, it wasn't pain that Finian felt. Stretching to accommodate his mate's girth and length did sting a bit, but to Fin, it was an oddly pleasant sensation.

"I can almost feel you throbbing inside me," Finian whispered heatedly. "So warm...so _hard_..." Galamin had barely been able to keep his erection up. It was the complete opposite of Alistair's, which only seemed to harden even further.  The human used the Nightmare’s hair to tug Allie down into a kiss. He wanted to convey his gratitude, his surprise, and his desire all in that one kiss.

The Nightmare's cock twitched, swelling further, making Finian moan into Alistair's mouth. The blue-haired man propped himself on one hand, the other hand roaming his husband's body, showing a particular delight in stroking and tweaking small pink nipples.  Alistair tried to pause, to give Fin time to adjust, but the teen would have none of it, wrapping his legs around the Nightmare's waist and drawing him in with a gasping moan. It stretched Fin wide, almost burning, but it wasn't something he could really call unpleasant, especially considering the rigid and aching state of his cock.

The human squirmed and moved against Alistair, his hands sliding up the Nightmare's back. _"Alistair,"_ he moaned so huskily that Finian barely even recognized his own voice.

"Gods, you are a Siren," Alistair growled in his mate's ear, withdrawing slowly and pushing back into Finian's tight velvet depths as the human gasped and whimpered. "The noises you make..." He thrust again deeper, harder. "Better than the sweetest music."

Finian moved along with each of the Nightmare's thrusts, his fingers digging into Alistair's back. He felt everything, every slide of his flesh and the caress of the long, indigo strands. He found his balance and began to shove back against him.

"Hah!" Fin cried when he felt that strange new pleasure once again, from inside.  The heat built through him and between them. Fin saw a small flash of cobalt blue and realized that both of the markings on their foreheads were glowing, casting scattered blue light along their flushed skin.

"You feel exquisite around me," Alistair rumbled into Finian's ear, nipping at the lobe. "So tight, warm, like velvet."

The Nightmare growled, hips snapping faster as he pumped in and out of Fin, angling to catch his human's prostate.

Finian had to focus hard on breathing because he kept holding his breath without realizing it. Though he had read and though he had been told about it, the sensations that he felt were far beyond what he could have imagined. The young man felt the pleasure rising as if each of Alistair's movements fanned the flames of a fire that consumed his entire body. Fin's back arched, and he sucked in a sharp gasp followed immediately by a loud moan. And then, he was there...cumming harder than he ever had in his life.

 _"A-Al!"_ He keened as stream after stream of his seed shot between them.

Alistair continued pounding into his mate through Finian's orgasm, his thrusts becoming erratic as Fin clenched down on the Nightmare's thick length.

 _"Finian,"_ Alistair roared, slamming deep and holding there.

Fin gasped as he felt Alistair filling him, the throbbing length seeming to grow even larger and harder as Alistair came inside him.

The human was still riding the high when he raked back his pale hair with both hands and began to laugh. He felt relieved and genuinely happy, so he couldn't help it. Finian belatedly realized that he might have shot Alistair's own high with his unprecedented laughter, so he began to apologize. But, the Nightmare cut the apology off with a rather thorough kiss.

Finian was all but panting once again when the Nightmare pulled away. A slight frown then formed on his face. "Wait, do we have enough lube for all three weeks?" He questioned.

The human's tone of voice sounded so seriously concerned that it was then Alistair's turn to laugh.

:::

For Alistair and Finian, the weeks that followed were full of searing heat and joy. Then, the honeymooners were welcomed back spectacularly at the Montcroix estate. The final weekend of their vacation was spent with family and friends. The Montcroix freely told funny anecdotes about one another as they ate and talked among their friends. Nightmares, Unicorns, humans, and everyone in between were there. Not a single one of them felt out of place. 

Finian caught Jack's gaze from across the table and lifted his glass towards him.

The hazel-eyed man grinned and clinked his own glass to Finian's in cheers.

In those three years alone, the two young men felt like they had matured more than they had in their whole lifetimes.

Lee'en and Vilas then walked over to the table with a massive cake, setting it right in front of Finian. The blond gaped at the flames above the candles that were in the shape of the numbers ‘one’ and ‘nine’ as everyone in attendance began to sing their well-wishes. Fin had to stand up in order to reach the top of the cake.

"Make a wish!" Felix called out from further down the table.

Finian blew the candles out without hesitation. He then turned towards Alistair.

"What was the name of the little boy I first saw in your memories and dreams?" He asked him. "The one that had my hair and your eyes."

“Alain," Alistair responded.

The human gave a sage nod. "Then, let's go find ourselves an ‘Alain’ to adopt."

 

THE END

 

a/n: The sequel to this one is Lust and Propriety. We want to take the time to thank everyone who enjoyed reading this story as much as we enjoyed working on it. There is still much to come!


End file.
